


Caretaker

by redbirdy32



Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Past Rape Mention, Past Violence, Sex Club, Smut, Stalking, profanity lots and lots of profanity, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdy32/pseuds/redbirdy32
Summary: "As the weeks passed, Commander Reyes started to notice his gaze lingering on you. He didn’t know why you were drawing his attention so much. Maybe it was the way you fought, maybe it was how quickly you took to shooting. He couldn’t deny that he was a little impressed by you. He didn’t expect this little dancer to come in and literally kick ass. His first impressions of someone had never been more off then when you had come into the picture and now he just wanted to know more about you, preferable outside of combat training."
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740118
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. Welcome to Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer: This work was written for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to endorse, represent, advocate for, or educate on any of the topics it touches on. Certain topics may be portrayed inaccurately in part or in whole. While all efforts are made to research certain subjects to portray them accurately, the research may be cursory, at best and may effect the real-world accuracy of the portrayal of certain topics. ***

The airport transport had dropped you and your luggage off at the Overwatch HQ visitors center, located just outside the main compound. You had been instructed to come here and wait for an escort not having received all the ID necessary to come and go as you pleased. 

You had received a phone call from Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch and poster boy, and one of your good friends, asking you to come work there. They had started implementing complementary alternative training courses for their recruits hoping to offer a more rounded and holistic training experience than just the run of the mill military training they were currently providing. You would be coming on as a Dance Therapist, a fancy title you wouldn’t have given yourself, but hey, the pay matched the title so you weren’t complaining. You had spent the past few months on tour with a famous recording artist choreographing and dancing in their shows and due to circumstances you’d rather not discuss you were looking for a change of pace. Jack’s call had come right on time and before you knew it, you were on a flight to Switzerland ready to start a new chapter in your life. 

You walked around the lobby of the visitors center taking it in. Sunlight filtered in through its exterior walls of glass, illuminating the large Overwatch fixture hanging from the ceiling. There was a giant flat screen installed in one of the interior walls which played a video on a loop touting Overwatch’s successes and its heroes. You stood and watched it, looking over to the side every now and then to check on your luggage which had been piled up in front of the receptionist desk. The lobby was empty except for you and the receptionist, you weren't sure why you were worried but life experience had taught you to be cautious. 

Suddenly, a hand came over your eyes. In a panic you snatched it away turning around. Jack immediately stepped back putting his hands up in surrender.

“I forgot, sorry sorry sorry”. You took a deep breath in relief.

“Why do I have to keep telling you not to do that, you know it freaks me out” you said, giving him a light shove.

“I'm sorry I won’t do it again. Truce?” He said smiling at you. You looked at him for a second.

“Truce”. He held his arms open and you walked into them to embrace him.

“It's been a while,” he said as he released you. “How have you been? How was your flight?”

“I’ve been good. Flight was good...long.”

“Well I’m sure you're eager to see where you're gonna be staying. This your stuff?” He asked looking at your luggage.

“Yep, that's me”

He helped you grab your bags and carry them out the visitors center to a car that was parked in front. After loading up your bags, he drove you over to the Overwatch HQ which consisted of a main building and several smaller buildings where the recruits, agents, and personnel were housed. He showed you the building your room was located in and took you to drop off your bags. Then he took you to the main building to show you the large studio you’d be working out of, complete with shiny hardwood floor, mirrored walls, balance bars installed in the walls, and racks of various equipment such as foam rollers and yoga mats. You were walking from the studio, Jack’s arm over your shoulder as you talked.

“I finally got you to join Overwatch” he said with a smirk.

“Calm down Jack, I’m just a glorified fitness instructor”

“Either way, you're here and you and I are going to have so much fun together. It’ll be like old times.”

“I don’t know Jack, you’re looking pretty decrepit there. You sure you can still keep up with me?” you smirked

“OH HO!” Jack laughed “and the insults begin. I”ll let you slide for today but don’t count on it tomorrow.” He laughed, then changed the subject, “So, I’m sure they told you about the mandatory combat training?” 

“Yea, they told me. A whole year of learning to fight and shoot guns.” you said, unenthusiastically. “You guys take this whole “battle ready” thing too seriously”.

“Can never be too prepared”

“If you say so”

“Anyways, I’m taking you to meet Commander Reyes, you’ll be training with him starting tomorrow”.

“Tomorrow?!” you exclaimed. “Not giving me any time to settle in huh?”

“Nope.”

You both continued to chat as you wound your way through the halls of Overwatch until Jack stopped in front of an office door that was closed. As soon as you approached you could hear what sounded like yelling coming from the other side. The booming, deep sounding voice intimidated you a bit. The door suddenly opened a crack as the yelling continued.

“You know, I’m getting real sick of your shit McCree. I better not see you back in here for this kind of crap again, now get out!”

The door opened all of the way this time and a youngish man who you suspected to be McCree stepped out of the office, smirk on his face. You were taken aback by his cowboy hat, chaps, and cowboy boots with spurs which he paired with a white wife beater. He smelled of tobacco and tipped his hat at you when he passed.

“Causing trouble again Jesse?” Jack asked as Jesse walked past making his way down the hall. 

Jesse turned back and raised his hands in a shrug, grin on his face as he turned around and kept walking down the hall. As he walked away you turned your head to look into the office, setting your gaze on a tall muscle-clad man sporting tight grey cargo pants that his thighs appeared to bulge out of, a tight black compression shirt that seemed to be painted on and a black beanie on his head. He was leaning against the front of his desk head down, eyes closed, bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and index finger. You took a sharp inhale as you admired the hard body in front of you.

Jack began to enter the office, “Jesse giving you a hard time again?” he asked.

The man, who you assumed had to be Commander Reyes, raised his head, his eyes immediately zeroing in on you. You quickly averted your gaze as you fidgeted with your hands following Jack into the office. Commander Reyes straightened to standing, walked around his desk and slumped into his chair.

“That kid’s gonna give me an ulcer,” he answered Jack. He returned his gaze to you. “Who’s this?” he asked.

Jack stepped to the side to present you to the commander, “This is Y/N, she’s going to be working here teaching dance therapy as part of the alternative training program. She’s also your newest recruit.”

You stepped forward holding out your hand a smile coming to your face, “Nice to meet you Commander”. 

He stared at your hand making no move to shake it. A beat passed and he was still staring, hands on the arm of his chair. You retracted your hand and stepped back, smile falling from your face.

“What the hell is dance therapy?”

“Um well dance therapy is not the name I would call it but essentially I deal with different stretching, body weight movement, and flexibility techniques that help to lengthen and strengthen muscles and promote stress relief and overall body conditioning and wellness. I just throw in the dancing for fun and to blow off steam.” You explained.

Commander Reyes rolled his eyes, “sounds like a waste of time to me”. 

You clenched your fists at your side as annoyance coursed through you. You were about to say something, before Jack put a hand on your shoulder hoping to calm you down.

“Ah, what Y/N does is pretty effective. Besides being a pretty accomplished dancer her techniques have gotten great results with athletes and veterans. I’d give her a chance before you write her off."

“If you say so,” said the commander. Jack could feel the irritation rolling off you as you glared at him.

“Well, she’ll be reporting for training bright and early tomorrow. I’m gonna show her around some more, introduce her to a few more of her colleagues. Let’s go Y/N.” You followed Jack out of the office. When you got a good ways down the hall you turned to Jack.

“What the hell is his problem?”

“Well, Commander Reyes can be...moody sometimes. Don’t take it personally, he’s like that with everyone.”

The next day you reported for combat training joining a group of recruits who normally had training at this time. Commander Reyes started everyone out with laps then brought the group inside to spar. He wanted to assess where you stood as far as fighting skills, so he had you spar with him, while the recruits partnered up with each other. 

You both took a fighting stance, knees slightly bent, fists in front of your faces, when he suddenly lunged for you. Just as suddenly you dropped into a split as he grasped at the air where you were once standing. You swung your legs together, placing your hands on the ground, and pushed yourself backwards sliding between his legs. Now behind him you planted your hands on the ground to your right head leaning on the ground and in a breakdancing move lifted your upper-body and swung your legs around, sweeping his legs out from under him. You swung out the way landing on your feet as the commander’s body hit the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing, going silent watching him get up off the floor.

“What the hell?” he said, confusion and frustration on his face.

He turned to look at you, getting back into his fighting stance.  
“AGAIN!” he shouted.

You got into your fighting stance and you both began to circle as the class watched you. This went on for a moment when he threw a punch at you. You dodged it and grabbed his fist using his arm to swing around his body and up until you were sitting on his shoulders stomach facing his face. You started raining blows down on his head. He clamped his hands on your legs and moved to slam your back into the mats on the ground but his grip wasn’t tight enough and you were able to lift your legs, placing your feet on his shoulders and pushing off into a backflip that landed you upside down on your hands. You flipped a couple more times until you were upright, but Commander Reyes was already charging at you, fast. He got his hand around your neck and pinned you to the wall a short distance behind you. He added his other hand and began to squeeze. You gripped and clawed at his hands feeling your airway start to close. You used your core to lift your legs kicking at his stomach but your kicks weren't strong enough and it was like he absorbed your blows. Your eyes went wide. He smirked at you.

“Super soldier, baby”. 

You were gasping for air when you heard Jesse from the background, 

“Geez, ya proved your point let the girl go.” 

The commander turned back to glare at Jesse. When he turned back to you, you threw as much strength as you could muster into a punch that connected directly with his nose. 

“AH!” he yelled, letting you go to grab his nose. 

You slid down the wall gasping and coughing as you knelt to the floor, trying to breath. The commander held his nose, blood dripping down his face and snaking its way down his hand and forearm.

“EVERYONE DISMISSED!” He shouted. 

Everyone cleared the room as you knelt hunched on the floor still trying to catch your breath. Commander Reyes crossed the room to a paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall and grabbed a bunch of towels. He sat on a bench next to the wall and held his head back as he pressed the towels to his nose. After a moment he brought his head upright, bleeding finally stopped, and looked at you.

Having finally composed yourself, you got up glaring daggers back at him.

“Did I break it!?” you snapped, rubbing at your neck. You walked over to him, anger on your face. "You could have killed me!,” you spat. "We're supposed to be sparing, what the hell was that?!" 

Commander Reyes held his hands up in surrender, a guilty look in his eyes, "You’re right, you're right, I went too far.”

You continued to stare at him as your anger started to dissipate.

"Sit", he said.

You sat down next to him on the bench still rubbing your neck. A moment or two passed before he spoke again.

“I thought you were a dancer? Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“I am a dancer. I also know how to defend myself. I just incorporate my dance skills into my fighting skills” you answered.

“Hmm” he grunted. “Well, you surprised the hell outta me and that's rare.”

“Underestimated me huh?” you smirked. He huffed a laugh. 

“Guess I did”.

Over the next few weeks you started teaching, getting a class schedule solidified and underway. Your classes mainly consisted of body conditioning but Jack allowed you to add three dance classes for fun. Combined with your combat training, you felt like you had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. 

It appeared you had earned a small modicum of Commander Reyes’ respect. Sometimes he’d pair you with him for sparing and stop to ask you to demonstrate the mechanics of a move you did for the class. You found you were starting to enjoy training especially as you got to know the recruits. You quickly became friendly with Jesse McCree, the young man who was getting yelled at by Commander Reyes your first day at Overwatch, and Genji Shimada, a half man half cyborg who came across as shy at first but warmed up to you over time. You’d run laps and drills with them, spar with them, and they’d try to help you on the weapons range, try, being the operative word.

Turned out you weren’t as proficient with guns as you were with hand to hand combat, which baffled Commander Reyes to no end.

“How are you so good at fighting but you can’t shoot worth a damn,” he asked your second day of weapons training. 

“I...I just don’t like guns.” he looked at you like you had committed some sort of sacrilege. “Genji uses shurikens and a sword, maybe guns just aren’t meant to be my thing”

“Well you’re gonna have to figure something out. You have to learn a weapon. See me after, we’ll talk about it.”

Later on, when the recruits had been dismissed. Commander Reyes stayed back with you on the range. 

“I really think you should at least try the gun out again. Go get the one you were using,” he said.

You went to the gun locker and picked up the one you had been using that day. He walked over to you shaking his head.

“That’s part of your problem right there. This is too big for you.”

“I figured that, but Jesse-” he cut you off.

“Is a moron.” 

He looked around the locker and picked out a gun handing it to you.

“Try this. Aim it, see how it feels.”

You pointed it holding your arms out straight and he swiftly put his hand on the top of it pushing it and your arms down to the floor. 

“Not at me, damn it! Over there!” He said, pointing toward the open shooting stalls.

“Sorry! You know, I don’t think this is for me, maybe I should try something else,” you said flustered. He took a deep breath.

“Calm down. You just gotta get used to it. Come here.” He walked over to the shooting stall. You followed him and stood centering yourself off with the target in the distance as he stood off to the side.

“Aim it.”

You held your arms out straight pointing the gun out. He sighed coming up behind you kicking your feet to make you adjust your stance. 

“Don’t lock your knees like that.” He pushed your arm up a bit. “This is your sight,” he said pointing to a protrusion at the top of the gun. “Line this up with the target and pull the trigger.” 

He moved to the side and leaned against the wall of the stall, arms crossed as you closed one eye and lined the sight up with the target. You stood there starting to breathe fast and closed your eyes as you began to tentatively squeeze the trigger before he stopped you.

“What the hell are you doing? You gonna shoot someone with your eyes closed?” He said.

“I don’t want to shoot anyone!” You replied, panic in your voice as you started to hyperventilate. 

Commander Reyes closed his eyes in slight annoyance wiping a hand over his face as he took a deep breath. He came up behind you pressing himself to your back as he moved his arms over yours to hold the gun with you.

“First of all, breathe. With me...inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…” You breathed in time with his voice. Steadying your breathing. “Good, keep breathing. Now, you're thinking about this in terms of killing someone. For right now we’re not gonna focus on that. You’re a teacher right?” You nodded. “So in the same way you teach your students a skill, you’re learning a skill. The skill you’re learning is how to hit that target. That's it, nothing else. Still breathing?” You nodded. “Good. Eventually pulling this trigger will be like breathing.” He leaned his head closer to your ear. his breath warm on the side of your face, and started speaking low in time with your breathing, “Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Keep breathing. When you're ready, squeeze the trigger as you exhale.” You inhaled, on your exhale you squeezed the trigger, Commander Reyes braced you against him as the gun kicked back. 

He slowly released his hands and arms from yours as he backed up and said firmly, “Again”. You inhaled and squeezed. “Again,” you inhaled and squeezed. 

You both kept this up until you had run out of ammo. He pushed a button that brought up a holographic display of the target in the distance. The bullet holes were all over the place. He stood next to you to look at it as you set the gun down in the stall.

“Your aim will get better with practice, but at least you're hitting the target,” he said. You nodded and turned to look at him.

“Thanks for this. I think I’ll stick with the gun,” he turned to you and raised his eyebrow.

“Converted you huh?” he said with a smirk.

“Maybe so,” you smirked back.

Over the next couple weeks you continued to work on your shooting, aim drastically improving. Before long you were shooting rapidly, bullets hitting in tight clusters wherever you aimed. That day Commander Reyes looked at your target, all your hits a tight cluster of headshots. He looked at you.

“Now you’re just showing off.” 

You smiled and shrugged. He smiled at you patting your shoulder as he walked away to check on the other recruits.


	2. What are we doing Y/N?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was inspired to write certain parts while listening to music so you'll see songs mentioned throughout the work. I might make a playlist and post it, IDK.

As the weeks passed, Commander Reyes started to notice his gaze lingering on you. He didn’t know why you were drawing his attention so much. Maybe it was the way you fought, maybe it was how quickly you took to shooting. He couldn’t deny that he was a little impressed by you. He didn’t expect this little dancer to come in and literally kick ass. His first impressions of someone had never been more off then when you had come into the picture and now he just wanted to know more about you, preferable outside of combat training.

As you were leaving the range one day you were chatting with Genji and Jesse and suggested they come to one of your classes. Unbeknownst to you, Commander Reyes was standing behind you all and had overheard the suggestion. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” he thought as you, Genji, and Jesse left the room.

The following day you were in your dance class. “So we’re going to be going over a routine over the next few classes. I’ll demonstrate it for you all first then break it down into parts so you can do it too. I’m aware that everyone can’t move like I move or is comfortable doing some of the movements so I will be demonstrating alternative movements so everyone can participate at their comfort level. For now I’m just going to do the dance straight up. Ok?” 

You hit the button on the remote aimed at the sound system. 

Commander Reyes rounded the corner, hearing the heavy baseline coming from the studio. He opened the door and slipped inside posting up on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched.

You stepped up on a chair, placing your foot on the headrest and leaned forward. The chair tipped to the floor and you stepped off and dropped into a split. You brought your legs together and rocked forward until you were on your knees and started to slowly open and close them seductively as you ran your hands up your stomach to your face.

You dropped on all fours and began to twerk as you crawled forward. Then stopped stretching forward like a cat, upper body becoming parallel with the ground, rotating your hips as you slowly brought your backside, still up in the air, down until you were flat on the ground.

“AHMM MMM MMM!” Commander Reyes exaggerated a loud cough, startling everyone, including you. Someone cut the music.

“Y/N, can I speak with you for a moment?” He asked tersely. You got up off the floor and followed him out of the studio into the hallway, closing the door behind you.

“How can I help you Commander Reyes?” He instantly spun on you, frustration on his face. You couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge in his pants.

“What the fuck was that!?” He spat at you. “Is this what you’re teaching the recruits!? How to dance like whores!?”

It took a second to process what he had just said. Rage immediately painted your facial features, and you raised your hand to point and inhaled sharply to respond.

Jack was walking down a nearby hall whistling to himself when he heard what sounded like raised voices. He increased his pace, slightly curious to see what was going on. As he got closer, he heard what sounded like a man and a woman shouting angrily. He rounded the corner and saw you and Commander Reyes engaged in an obviously heated argument. He ran up to where you both were and got between you, turning himself to the side. He pushed on your shoulders backing you up out of the commanders face as you continued shouting around him.

“….your dick gets hard and that makes me a whore?!” You yelled pointing for emphasis. Gabriel deflated slightly, caught a little off guard that you had noticed his arousal.

“That's not what I -” You cut him off.

“And for your information, I'm teaching these girls confidence and how to have command over their bodies!”

Poor Jack continued to hold you back as you lunged forward with each word. He silently prayed this didn’t come to blows.

You continued, “This is a girls only class for a reason. How dare you come into the safe space I’ve created and pass judgement on me!” You clapped your hands together, as if in prayer shaking your hands as you continued your tirade. “With all due respect, and please know the respect is obligatory because of your title and in no way deserved, especially from me, FUCK YOU!!” You turned to grab for the door knob.

“I didn’t know it was a girls only class,” the commander said, deflating even more.

“Its on the FUCKING sign!” you snapped back, slapping a printed piece of paper taped to the door that read in big bold letters: 

**Today’s dance class is GIRLS ONLY! Please check the schedule for co-ed classes.**

You turned to Jack, “Keep this neanderthal out of my studio!” You grabbed the door knob and took a deep inhale and exhale then let yourself back into the studio slamming the door behind you. 

“OK Ladies!” both men heard you say behind the door as they stared at the place you were just standing. 

Commander Reyes now noticed not only the sign but a shade that had been drawn over the glass next to the door to keep people from looking in. He slowly exhaled, shoulders visibly slumping.

“Did you really call her a whore?” Jack asked, turning to his dejected form.

“I fucked up”

Jack put his hand on his shoulder “Come on big guy, let's get you a drink”.

Jack walked into his office, Commander Reyes following behind him. He walked around his desk and reached into the bottom drawer pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. The commander slumped into the chair in front of the desk and watched the glass Jack set in front of him fill with brown liquid. He reached for it, knocking it back and slamming it down. Jack sat in his chair and refilled the glass before picking up his own.

“What the hell was all that back there?” Jack asked, taking a sip.

“Shit Jack...I overheard her tell McCree and Genji they should come to one of her classes. So I thought….fuck, I don’t even know what I thought. I came into her class and there she was moving like ...THAT on the floor and I’m not even gonna lie, it was hot as fuck.”

Jack chuckled, “I know what you mean. She can definitely move in ways that...titillate.” The commander nodded in agreement.

“Anyways, I thought about her dancing like that in front of McCree and...I don’t know...I lost it.”

“Wow, I never pegged you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not. I don’t know what the hell is happening to me. You know me, usually I don’t give a fuck but...I don’t know...its something about her." 

A wide grin spread across Jack's face.

"I'll tell you what's happening, you have a crush on her."

"What? Come on Jack this isn't high school. I just think she's interesting. Can't I be curious about someone without you reading a whole lot into it?"

"You can, but who gets possessive over someone they’re only curious about?"

"That's not what happened"

"You just said the thought of her dancing for another man bothered you. What do you call that? Just admit that you like her."

"Whatever Jack. As I said, I'm just curious about her. You brought her here, what's her story? and how the hell do you know each other so well? There's obviously history there."

"Feeling jealous are we?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. Jack chuckled. “I’ll let her tell you all about that ...If she ever speaks to you again.”

The following day, you reported for combat training but your attitude toward Commander Reyes was noticeably icy or at least he noticed and it bothered him. You went out of your way to avoid eye contact with him. If he asked you something you gave short terse answers. You were sparring today and you were grateful when you didn’t get paired with him this time around. 

Personnel briefings were held every other morning. At that morning’s briefing the commander slipped in a couple minutes late to a full room with only standing room left. You were standing in front of him and turned around when you heard the quiet commotion he created as he came in. You made eye contact with him, then began to move as you turned back around, walking to stand on the other side of the room where you stayed for the duration of the meeting.

In the mess hall, you were sitting at a table with Jack, talking and eating when Commander Reyes walked up with his tray and set it down on the other side of Jack. You looked up and narrowed your eyes at him as he sat down. You began to gather up your things into your lunch bag.

“Hey?” said Jack looking confused

“You know what Jack, I’ve suddenly lost my appetite. I’ll catch up with you later,” You grabbed your bag and got up and left the mess hall. The commander let out a deep sigh. Jack offered a comforting pat on his shoulder. It went on like this for the rest of the week, you, making it very obvious you were going out of your way to avoid the commander.

Saturday night Jesse and Genji invited you out for drinks at a local bar. At some point in the night a country song came on and all the waitresses stopped what they were doing to do a line dance that you knew. Jesse urged you to hop up on the bar with the lady bartenders, who had made their way up there to dance. He helped hoist you up onto the bar and you snatched his hat off his head and put it on yours joining the other ladies in the dance. You held onto your waistband as you matched their footwork, much to Jesse and Genji’s delight as they clapped and “whoo”d at you as you danced.

Commander Reyes came in in the middle of this performance. He began to make his way to the bar at the middle of the venue through a thrall of bodies. He paused as he saw you dancing on the bar, your hips rolling in your tight low-rise jeans that you had paired with a white short sleeved crop-top, absolute glee on your face, Jesse’s hat on your head, and Jesse and Genji cheering you on. 

The song ended and the bartenders who danced with you complimented you and high-fived you. You crouched down and sat your butt on the bar, legs hanging in front of you, as you reached for Jesse’s shoulder to hop down. As soon as your hand made contact, Jesse scooped you up, bridal style, and spun you around as you threw your head back in laughter, hand holding Jesse’s hat to your head.

“That was amazin’, darlin” said Jesse.

He set you down and you made your way back to the bar leaning your back against it, your elbows on the bar top. As this was going on the commander had continued to make his way up to the bar, making his way toward your group, watching, teeth clenched in irritation. As he got even closer, he saw Jesse lean on the bar next to you and say,

“Hey sweetie. Me and Genji are headed back to mine. Maybe you can show me somma them moves you got like a...private lesson”. Genji rolled his eyes at his friend's shameless flirting. You took Jesse’s hat off and put it on his head.

“Not in a million years, cowboy.”

“Your loss then” Jesse replied as he and Genji turned to leave, passing Commander Reyes.

“Commander”, greeted Jesse, tipping his hat as they passed one another.

“McCree,” growled the commander. You watched as he made his way up to the bar and stood next to you. He held up a finger to get the bartender’s attention.

“What’ll it be?” she asked

“Rum and Coke for me... and whatever the lady’s having,” he answered as he gestured toward you. You stared at him.

“Ma’am?” asked the bartender. You turned your head to look at her 

“I’ll have the same”. She nodded as she went about pouring the drinks. You went back to staring at the commander as he pulled a money clip from his pocket. The bartender put the drinks down on the bar.

“$12” he handed her some bills and grabbed his drink. You reached for yours.

“Thanks,” you said. He nodded as he took a sip. Turning his head toward you.

“You looked like you were having a good time up there,” he said

“Well you know, I like to get limber before a night of whoring,” you smirked. He nearly choked on his drink and abruptly turned to you.

“Look, can I talk to you about that?...Somewhere quieter?”

“Sure. I’m dying to hear what you have to say”. 

Commander Reyes wove a path to the back of the bar where there were dimly lit booths and the music wasn’t as loud. He gestured for you to sit and you scoot into the booth on one side as he followed suite on the other. He set his drink down and looked at his hands.

“So let's hear it,” you said impatiently, crossing your arms.

“What I said -” He started

“When you implied I was a whore”. He sighed.

“Yea. Look, I was way out of line. I had no right to come into your class and make those kinds of judgments about you. You’re obviously talented at what you do and what you’re providing the recruits is valuable. I'm seeing a difference in several areas because of you.” He looked up from his hands to your eyes, which were narrowed and boring holes into him as you listened. He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is...I’m sorry.” He looked at you waiting for a response. After a beat or two your features softened and you uncrossed your arms.

“Thank you Commander Reyes, that really means a lot.”

“Call me Gabriel”

“Gabriel. I accept your apology.” 

You both could feel the tension lifting between you as you sat at the booth talking and finishing your drinks.

“So is that a regular thing for you...dancing on bar tops?” He said with a smile.

“Bar tops, table tops, whatever’s available when the mood strikes,” you smirked.

“Isn’t that dangerous though?” He took a sip of his drink.

“Well it's not something an inexperienced person should do, but then again the only reason I’m experienced is because I’ve fallen off quite a few bars and tables.” He chuckled.

“Why would you keep doing it then?”

“Hey if they’re paying you to dance on a table gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Dancing pay well?”

“Mmm not really, but I’m not really doing it for the money. But the added benefits are great.”

“Benefits like what?”

“I’ve gotten to travel to all kinds of places, meet a bunch of different and interesting people all while doing something I love.” 

He nodded thinking to himself. He took a sip of his drink then spoke.

“The way you dance...is it always so...provocative?” You smiled.

“You mean like what you saw in my class?” he nodded. You took a breath.

“Not always. But for the purposes of a girls only or women's only class I find it to be beneficial. As women we don’t always get to be sexual or experience our bodies outside of the male gaze or societal pressures. My class provides a place to do that.”

“I see.” he said, clearing his throat feeling uneasily. You smiled.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No, I mean, you looked good-” Gabriel closed his eyes that's not what he had meant to say “uh...I mean that’s good...it’s a good thing...for the women...for the recruits...ugh what the hell am I saying?” He lowered his head putting his hand over his eyes as he took a deep breath, his face heating. You giggled.

“It's strange watching you get flustered.” He looked at you.

“Yeah flustered isn’t a normal state of being for me.” you smiled.

“We’ll just blame it on the alcohol then.”

“Good idea.” You both went silent for a moment. “So, you got a way back to Overwatch from here?”

“I was gonna get a rideshare.”

“I can take you back, if you want.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, just let me know when you're ready to go.”

“Let me go use the restroom and we can roll.” 

You scoot out from the booth and began to walk to the bathrooms. Gabriel couldn’t help turning around in the booth watching you go, admiring the view of you walking away from behind. 

You came back to the table when you were done and Gabriel looked up at you as you stood there.

“You ready?” He asked

You were about to nod when the song changed and a smile started to creep across your face as you looked up toward the speaker in the ceiling.

***Warm Waters (Snakehips Remix) by Banks***

“Um...do you mind? I love this song.” He smiled.

“I’m in no hurry.”

You almost skipped to the dancefloor off to the side of the bar. Gabriel got up from the booth following behind you before making his way to the bar. He got his drink refilled and leaned against it watching you as he sipped. 

You danced alone, hands in the air, swaying and rolling your body and hips to the beat, maybe a little more seductively then normal, well aware you had an audience. What could you say? You were a performer and you loved to put on a show. From where Gabriel stood it looked like your eyes were closed, but you had them opened to slits and you could clearly see his eyes on you as he drank. Suddenly a man came up behind you and you danced with him as he held your waist with his hands, swaying with you to the beat. 

Gabriel went from leaning on the bar to straightening as he watched the man dance with you, the sway of your hips against his irritating him. Then he saw the man start to inch his hand down your thigh and he was done watching and ready to leave. He downed the rest of his drink wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before nearly slamming his cup down on the bar, swiftly walking to the dancefloor. He was getting ready to grab your hand and pull you away from the guy, but you opened your eyes and looked at him and when they met his, he froze right in front of you.

You looked at each other for seconds but it felt like several minutes. You stepped away from the guy you were dancing with to Gabriel, turning yourself around and pressing your body to his, your back to his front, as you continued moving your hips to the rhythm on him. Without missing a beat, Gabriel placed his hands on your hips and he began swaying his hips with yours. The guy you had been dancing with walked away, visibly upset that his dance partner had been stolen.

Gabriel was pressed so close to you. He smelled so good and his chest felt so warm against you as you rocked side to side together to the song. Suddenly all you were aware of was you and him and the beat and how tiny you felt against his larger frame and how his hand was starting to inch from your hip to your bare stomach, fingers spreading out as his large hand pressed you against him, his touch on your skin sending a shiver through you. You leaned your head back against him, closing your eyes as you reached up and placed your hand on the back of his neck. You felt him inhale deeply as you touched him swaying your hips with his all the while, feeling his bulge grow against you. 

You felt his breath on your neck, then his lips and you softly gasped and then breathed a soft barely audible moan as he pressed another kiss to your neck. The song was nearing its end and you turned around facing him, your hands on his shoulders as he placed his on your waist thumbs stroking against your exposed skin. You looked at each other, your eyes on his mouth, wondering what his lips would feel like on yours when suddenly a drunk man knocked into you wrenching you out of Gabriel's hands as you stumbled to the side.

Gabriel grabbed him, shoving him back.

“Watch It!” he said. 

“Sorry man,” slurred the guy as he stumbled away.

Gabriel turned to you.

“You ok?”

“Yeah...I’m ready to go if you are.” He nodded and you both made your way out of the bar.

The car ride back to Overwatch was silent. He pulled up in front of the Overwatch barracks. 

“Thanks for the ride.” you said.

“No problem.”

You went to unbuckle the seatbelt but it wouldn’t come unlatched. You looked down, yanking at it.

“Here, let me. It sticks sometimes. I keep meaning to swap this car out so they can fix it,” Gabriel said as he leaned over and reached down to press the button to unlatch the belt while pulling the latch plate at the same time, jiggling it. 

When it finally came undone, the back of Gabriel’s hand brushed against your bare midriff sending a spark up your back that made you jump. He looked up at you. You had been looking down watching him undo the seatbelt and when you looked up at him your faces were a couple inches from each other and you both froze looking at each other, electricity in your gazes. You brought your hand up and hesitated then pressed it to his cheek. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath leaning into it then opened them. He put his hand on your cheek stroking it with his thumb.

“What are we doing Y/N?” he breathed

“I don’t know,” you whispered back. 

He started to move his face closer to yours closing his eyes about to kiss you when you took a sharp inhale. 

“I should go.” you said leaning back from him removing your hand from his face. 

He opened his eyes and looked at you taking his hand off you, leaning back into his seat. 

You opened the door. 

“Thanks again.”

You got out, closed the door, and began to walk to your building. Gabriel sat watching until you got inside. He took a deep inhale and blew it out. Then pulled off.


	3. The Denial is Strong with You

On Monday, you and Gabriel could barely look at each other. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed how awkward you were around each other. It made training that day slightly unbearable with how uncomfortable you were. By the end of training Gabriel was over feeling uncomfortable around you. Not being one to mince words he held you back after dismissing the recruits. 

“Look, If I was too forward or made you feel uncomfortable the other night, I didn’t mea-”

You cut him off.

“No, you were fine. I think I just had way too much to drink that night, got carried away.” 

He nodded looking almost disappointed that you chalked it all up to the drinks, or at least that's what you thought you saw. 

“Personnel briefing in ten minutes. Walk with me?” He asked.

“Sure.”

You left the weapons range and made your way across the training field and inside HQ, making light conversation along the way.

“I really didn’t expect you to start dancing with me.” you said.

“I guess you weren’t the only one who got carried away. Don’t expect that to happen again.”

“Aww why not? You did pretty good.” He shook his head. 

“I don’t dance. It’s not me.” There was a pause. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, how are you settling in here?

“Fine I guess. It’s different. Everyone’s been pretty nice for the most part. Can I be honest with you about something though?”

“Sure”

“These personnel briefings, half the time I have no idea what they're talking about.” He laughed.

“Are you serious? You always look like you're nodding along with what’s being said.”

“You have no idea how lost I am sometimes, especially when acronyms start getting thrown around.”

“You sit with me today. Anything you don’t understand just let me know.” You nodded.

This soon became a regular thing. You’d save each other a seat in the meeting room or you’d make your way over to him if you were standing and you’d quietly pick his brain about what was being discussed in the briefings.

As the weeks passed you and Gabriel became much friendlier with each other. After combat training you could often be found hanging behind to chat with him and in the mess hall your table of you, Jack, and Gabriel was sometimes just as lively as the recruit tables as you teased and bantered with each other, Gabriel focusing his teasing on you especially, almost bordering on flirting.

One day at lunch you had opted for the small cup of chocolate ice cream that was being served for dessert.

“Don’t eat that,” Gabriel said as you turned it to grab the tab to take its top off.

“Why not?” He reached over to your tray and picked it up, tossing it in a trash can across from the table, hitting his mark.

“Because it has no business being called food. Jack I thought you were going to do something about those?”

“I’m still working on it. Getting them to change vendors is proving difficult, we’re saving money whether we eat them or not and you know how they like to count every dime.”

“What about my ice cream?” you said looking sad. “I was looking forward to that.”

Gabriel looked at his watch.

“I’ve got an hour to burn, how bout you?” he said, turning to Jack.

“I’ve got an hour...Fredo’s?”

“Fredo’s,” answered Gabriel as he and Jack stood. “Up Y/N, let's go.”

“Go?”

“Yea, come on.” said Jack.

You stood grabbing your tray to clean it up.

“Leave that, we don’t have time.” said Gabriel.

You set the tray down and followed them as they made their way out of the mess hall

“McCree!” yelled Gabriel getting Jesse’s attention as he looked up from his tray “Clean those trays up!” he pointed back to the table you had just left.

“Oh come on!” yelled Jesse.

“That’s an order, McCree!” yelled Gabriel as he left.

You followed the two men outside to the parking lot and got into a car with them, strapping yourself into the backseat as Jack drove.

“And where are we going?” 

“To get the best ice cream known to mankind,” said Jack. “You haven’t had ice cream till you’ve been to Fredo’s.”

Jack drove about twenty minutes off base to a shopping center and parked in front of a cute looking ice cream shop that was decorated in shades of pink and white. When you came in, there was an extensive menu on the wall with flavors you had never heard of. You stood there a while trying to make up your mind.

“Get whatever you want. My treat,” said Gabriel as he stood next to you looking at the menu.

“Thanks. So what makes Fredo’s so good?”

“Everything is fresh and scratch made. They even own the cows they get the milk from, it all makes for really great ice cream, plus the flavor combinations. My favorite is the peach cobbler.”

You ended up getting a strawberry cone not wanting to go too crazy on your first try and took a seat at the window where a table and bar height stools were installed, both men sitting on either side of you.

“I’m the only one who got a cone?”

“Cones are for girls.” smiled Jack. You laughed. 

“No they're not, shut up. What’d you get?”

“Blueberry basil mint.”

“Hmmm, may I partake?” 

“Grab a spoon.” said Jack. 

You got up and got a spoon then came back to your seat and dipped it into his cup of ice cream getting a taste.

“Hmmm that's really good, different.”

You turned to Gabriel with your spoon about to dip it into his cup, when he blocked you with his own spoon.

“Come on Gabe, let me try,” you whined. “Just a taste.” 

He turned to you holding his cup and scooped out a spoonful. 

“Here,” he said, bringing the spoon to your mouth.

You hesitated a bit before you leaned forward and opened your mouth letting him feed you as you looked at him, eyes going wide.

“Wow that's really good. There’s actual cobbler in it.”

“That's why it’s my favorite,” he said. 

Both of you were turned in your stools facing each other and Gabriel caught Jack looking at him from behind you with an eyebrow raised. Gabriel ignored him as he continued to eat his ice cream.

You licked at yours for a while before Gabriel chuckled.

“Are you always so messy with your ice cream?” 

You looked down to see what he was talking about. Your ice cream was dripping down your hand onto your shirt. 

“Damn it,” you said.

He handed you some napkins as he laughed.

“If I’m wearing it you know it's good.” you said as you wiped at your shirt and hand, wrapping the cone in the napkins.

“Is that how that works?” You nodded.

You brought your ice cream up to your face to start licking at it again when Gabriel tapped your hand so you hit yourself in the nose with it. You looked up at him, wide eyed, mouth open, ice cream on your face. He burst into laughter.

“You asshole,” you laughed.

“I couldn’t help myself.” You shoved his shoulder, “Don't be too upset, you actually look good in pink.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you held out your hand “More napkins please.” 

He set down his cup of ice cream and pulled some napkins out of the dispenser next to him. You reached for them and he moved them out of your grasp, grabbing your chin.

“I got it,” he said. He started gently wiping your face, looking in your eyes.

“Get all of it Gabriel, don’t send me outside looking crazy.”

“Cause ice cream all over your shirt doesn’t look crazy?”

“I mean it Gabriel.”

“Calm down, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“You did this!” you exclaimed pointing to your face. He laughed.

“There you go.” He said, quickly kissing your nose, which surprised you, making you blink. “Good as new.” 

You sat there for a moment looking at each other, fixated, Gabriel, absent-mindedly stroking your chin with his thumb. 

“You two ready to go?” asked Jack standing in front of you, snapping you both to the present. Gabriel quickly removed his hand and both of you turned to look at Jack. You had forgotten he even was there. 

You all left the ice cream shop and headed back to Overwatch. You finished your ice cream in the car on the way back. Jack pulled up in front of HQ so you could hop out. You were about to be late for your next class so you got out and took off running. 

“Run faster Y/N! I trained you better than that!” yelled Gabriel out the window. 

You turned and stuck up your middle finger as you opened the doors and ran inside. He chuckled to himself, smiling a bit when he felt eyes boring into him. He turned to see Jack looking at him, a wide grin on his face.

“I thought you were just curious about her?” said Jack.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you shamelessly flirting with her like some school boy.” Gabriel sighed.

“There you go again reading too much into things. I’m just ribbin’ her Jack, same way I do with McCree.”

“You don’t look at Jesse the way you look at her.” Gabriel scrunched his face.

“And how do I look at her?”

“Like you want to rip her clothes off.”

“Just shut up and park the car.” Jack chuckled to himself and started to drive.

“I think she might like you too.” Gabriel looked at him.

“Did she say that?” Jack laughed.

“Look at you perking up at the prospect she might feel the same as you.”

“Just tell me what she said,”

“She didn’t say anything, I can just tell.”

“You can just tell? Fuck off Jack. I don’t even know why I listen to you.”

"Because I have the inside track into all things Y/N. Go ahead, ask me anything you want to know."

Gabriel looked at him for a beat.

"Is she spoken for?"

"Nope, she's been single for some years now."

"What was he like? The last guy?"

"Never met him. I think she said he was some kind of investment banker or stock broker...something in finance."

"Why'd it end?"

"She travels a lot for her dancing. He wanted her to give it up, become a housewife. I'm pretty sure she told me he proposed thinking it would lock her down, but Y/N can't be tamed."

"Hmmm." replied Gabriel thoughtfully.

"What kind of guy does she go for? She have a type?"

"I can't really say. Her dating is...sporadic. But I think that's more from fear than anything else"

"Fear? What does she have to be afraid of?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that."

"What? I thought you had the inside track?"

"I do. But some things aren't mine to share…So are you going to admit that you like her or continue to deny it?"

"I'm curious about her, that's it." he said forcefully

"You go on and stick with that lie Gabriel. But I know different. You orchestrated this entire trip, had us leave base in the middle of the day, all because she wanted ice cream. Your “curiosity” has you doing a lot more than you would for anybody else."

"I was just being nice. Aren't you always saying I should be nicer to people? But when I do suddenly, I have a crush on them."

"You do have a crush on her! Mr. Let me feed you ice cream and from your own spoon no less, like an indirect kiss."

"She wanted a taste."

"Mr. let me lovingly wipe your face off."

"I saved her a trip to the bathroom to look in the mirror. You know women go to the bathroom and get lost. We all would’ve been late getting back."

"The denial is strong with you."

"Whatever Jack. I'm not having this conversation anymore. You think what you want." Gabriel got out the car and started walking to HQ.

"Gabriel and Y/N sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sing-songed Jack loudly as he got out the car.

"Real mature Jack, real mature." Gabriel said to himself, not turning around as he continued for the entrance, a slow smile spreading across his face.


	4. Understanding and Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: In this chapter the MC describes how she was assaulted while in college. She mentions at the end of the assault that she was raped by her attacker. The rape is not described in anyway, just the injury resulting from said rape. This may be triggering for some so please keep that in mind before you decide to read.

You and Gabriel continued to get friendlier as the days passed. In conversation you had suggested Gabriel come sit in on a couple of your functional stretching and flexibility classes expressing that you thought it could be beneficial to him if for nothing more than the stress relief. He sat in on a couple before approaching you about doing the classes one-on-one, giving some convoluted excuse about not wanting to blur the lines of hierarchy by taking classes with the recruits. You thought he was being ridiculous but you agreed.

One evening a couple days later you were wrapping up a one-on-one with Gabriel. You had laid back on your mat and he laid back on his to join you, looking at you.

"How'd you know this stretching stuff would be good for me?"

"Because, you muscle bound people never stretch enough or a lot of times, at all. Then you end up all stiff and inflexible and don't know why."

"So you’re saying I look stiff?"

"A little bit. Especially in the shoulder area, like you can’t lift your arms. Like...ok...sit up” You got up as Gabriel sat up on the mat and went behind him on his right side, getting on your knees. You put your forearm on the top of his shoulder and lifted his arm slowly at a certain point he started to wince. 

“See? Hurts, doesn't it?” He nodded as you let him go. “Inflexibility”. 

You began to massage the juncture of his shoulder and arm where his pain originated then moved your hands making your way closer to his neck. He closed his eyes.

“That feels nice” he said as he took a deep breath.

“You’re really tight over here. You don’t get a lot of these do you?”

“I don’t usually let people get close enough to touch me like this.”

“But you’re ok with me touching you?” He nodded. You thought for a moment as you continued the massage.

“Why is that?” He was breathing deeply, eyes closed in deep relaxation.

“Because, I like you.” 

His eyes shot open. You felt him tense as he realized what he had just said and you stopped your hands thinking you had hurt him. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that, but it was out there and now he had to deal with it. He sat there heat coming to his face as he waited for you to react.

You smiled as you went back to kneading his muscles with your hands.

“I like you too,” you said. 

He relaxed again, a slow smile coming to his face.

One early afternoon Jack and Gabriel came to see you in the studio. You had the music blaring as you swept the floor. Jack walked over to grab the remote to the sound system and turned it off.

“I was listening to that,” you said slightly annoyed. “What's up?”

“A task from on high.” Jack began. “The UN is holding a big charity gala in a month and they want ballroom dancing”

“Well that shouldn’t be an issue. What am I doing? Helping the higher-ups brush up on their waltz?”

“The recruits.” answered Jack. “They want the recruits to attend and they want them all to be ready to do three ballroom dances, including the waltz.”

“Yikes” you said. “You guys sure like to get your money's worth out of a person.”

Jack smirked, “Are you saying you’re not up to it?”

“Come on Jack, it's me. You already know I got this.”

“Mmmm I don’t know. You seem to be short on extra time these days,” Jack said, staring directly at Gabriel.

“What the hell does that mean?” asked Gabriel. “Why are you dragging me into this?”

“Just making an observation. With all your special little one-on-one classes she might not have the time to devote to this.” Jack smirked as Gabriel rolled his eyes color rising in his cheeks.

“Come on Jack, leave Gabe alone,” you said, making eye contact with Gabriel giving him a small smile. You leaned the broom against the wall and made your way to the door.

“Coming to his defense, that's really sweet,” teased Jack. You shook your head as you opened the door to leave.

“Come on guys. Tell me more about this assignment on the way to the mess hall. I'm starving.”

In the mess hall at your usual table, Jack filled you in on everything they needed you to do for the gala. Then you all fell into light conversation.

Jack told a joke that only you and he understood and it irritated Gabriel.

“Can we please talk about the history between you two?” asked Gabriel. “How do you two know each other?”

“Well” you began. “Years ago I was at a bar and some guys were giving me a hard time and Jack stepped in to save me but in the most antagonizing way possible. Jack was shitfaced and what was supposed to be a simple heroic gesture turned into a full on bar brawl. He was throwing punches, I was throwing punches, eventually we were both arrested. He used his position at Overwatch to get me out of trouble, but after that we were thick as thieves. I guess he needed to blow off steam from the pressures of Overwatch so we'd run wild and wreak havoc through the streets of Montreal. I had my own crap I was dealing with and needed a distraction so it worked out. I'm pretty sure Overwatch has a drawer full of complaints from the bars and clubs we caused trouble in."

“Wait? Montreal? This is the friend from Montreal you used to talk about all the time?”

Jack nodded.

“I thought it was another guy,” Jack shook his head.

“Every time Jack got sent there he’d crash with me and we’d blow his generous Overwatch per diem on clubs, junk food, and booze”

Jack sighed, “Those were good times.”

Gabriel watched as you and Jack reminisced about the past feeling a little left out when another question came to mind.

“Y/N can I ask? Why dance? What got you into it?” 

You and Jack looked at each other, the jovial atmosphere dying.

“Well Jack already knows, but I guess I trust you enough now to share this with you.” You took a deep breath. “Over 10 years ago when I was just starting college, I had been at the campus coffeehouse writing a paper. It got late so I made my way to my dorm. I had my headphones in and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I pulled out my key to unlock my door. I didn't even hear it coming. Someone covered my head and mouth with a bondage mask and dragged me out of the dorm. I couldn't defend myself then, I couldn't fight back, and my screams were muffled by the mask.” 

Gabriel put his fork down and looked at you. 

“I never saw who he was but for the six hours that he held me he beat me with his bare hands repeatedly. Starting and stopping, starting and stopping for six long hours I was drinking my own blood by the time he finished. I don’t even know how I got out of there alive. He had broken so many bones.” You paused taking a deep breath. “Then as if beating me wasn’t enough he raped me.” 

You looked down afraid to see judgement cross Gabriel’s face, but it never came. He just continued to listen to you. 

“When he was done with me he drove me to an emergency room and pushed me out of the vehicle in front of it like I was garbage. It took months for me to recover from the injuries and he had raped me so brutally...I lost the ability to have children. They never caught him.” 

You took another pause taking a deep breath. 

“Obviously, I was in pretty intensive therapy afterward. At the time I no longer felt like my body was my own, he’d taken so much from me, I thought how could it be? But it was my doctor who suggested I try dance as a way to reconnect with my body again. At first I thought she was insane, how was dancing going to help heal wounds that were soul deep? But I tried it and me and dance sort of clicked. Dancing literally saved my life. I don’t even know who I’d be or where I’d be without it. It’s my therapy, my everything.” 

Your eyes started to swim with tears you didn’t let fall as you looked down again at the table, looking up through your eyelashes at Gabriel, who looked stunned. Jack threw an arm around your shoulder and kissed you on the cheek, which made you smile.

“I’m...I’m so sorry that happened to you,” said Gabriel. 

He instantly felt bad for how he had dismissed dance and how he had written you off and thought less of you for being a dancer when he first met you. At that moment his heart swelled with a newfound admiration for you, for how strong and brave he thought you were . He reached out across the table and grabbed your hand stroking your knuckles and you looked up at him, looking each other in the eyes, understanding and compassion passing between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're four chapters in and I guess I just want to say that this fic is completely self-indulgent. I set out to write the fic I wanted to read and did just that. After months and months of writing and then rewriting, each version getting closer to what I wanted this to look like I feel like I got exactly what I was after. I don't know if others will like this, but I sure do, and I guess that has to be enough.


	5. FOUND YOU

The following week you had rearranged your schedule to accommodate the ballroom dancing classes you now had to give. Today you were working with one of your more difficult groups. You watched as fifty pairs of recruits butchered the waltz. Gabriel and Jack posted on the wall observing. 

“OK!” you shouted, clapping your hands three times as the music cut.

“Guys I gotta be honest. Out of all my groups you guys are the worst, sorry to say. We’ve got a short amount of time to get this down, plus two other dances to learn and we’re still struggling with basics.”

“Jesse, why are you manhandling that poor girl? Genji, that girl's toes are going to be bloody by the end of class if you keep stepping on her and you in the back,” you pointed at a girl who was paired with another girl. “You are in the follower position. LET. HER. LEAD. We gotta do better than this people.”

The room groaned. You turned and made eye contact with Gabriel.

“Commander Reyes?” 

He perked up as you raised your arms and stood on your tippy toes assuming the stance for the waltz. Jack and Gabriel had had several ballroom dances drilled into them as part of their Overwatch training so they’d be prepared for PR and charity events. At this point they were pretty much waltz experts.

“If you wouldn’t mind?” Gabriel walked over to where you stood in front of the class and placed his right arm around you as he clasped his left hand with your right. You turned the both of you so the class could see your back.

“Notice where his hand is. On my shoulder blade, not on my ass, Jesse.” You turned the both of you to the side. “My hand is on his deltoid and there is a bit of space between us. This isn’t a bump and grind session.”

“When he steps forward, it's almost between my legs and I'm going to step back letting him lead me. Where he goes, I follow.” You looked at Gabriel “ready” he nodded “and… 1-2-3 1-2-3.” You and Gabriel began to waltz as you counted making your way around the room, Gabriel turning you in circles as he repeated the box step to your count.

Suddenly he stopped and quickly extended his left arm causing you to spin out. He snapped his arm back causing you to spin back into him as he caught you in a low dip. You looked up at him wide-eyed in surprise as you heard audible gasps in the room. Gabriel's eyes seemed to be in a trance. He held you like that for a beat, then Jesse wolf whistled, snapping Gabriel back to the present. He blinked and quickly made to right himself, bringing you up with him. Flushed, you started smoothing your hands down your clothes and over your hair taking deep breaths. Gabriel exaggerated a cough into his fist and put his hands behind his back as he turned to walk back to the wall, eyes downcast heat coloring his face.

“Uh...Thank you Commander,” you said.

Gabriel grunted a reply. As you watched his back you looked past him at Jack. Jack’s hand was over his mouth trying to hide a big grin but the mirth in his eyes betrayed him. As your eyes met you mouthed “WOW”. Gabriel posted back up on the wall next to Jack arms crossed embarrassment coloring his face. Jack looked at him and put one hand on his shoulder, the other still over his mouth. He was visibly shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“OK class!" you yelled trying to regain control of the room as several recruits giggled and laughed at the scene that had just unfolded. "Let's try this again.” You turned on the music “AND... 1-2-3 1-2-3” The pairs began to move. You walked around the room watching them. “Better, much better”. As you walked you looked at Gabriel and smiled. He quickly averted his eyes.

The next day you found yourself in Jack’s office.

“The dancing seems to be coming along well. Speaking of dancing, can you believe Gabriel?” He laughed.

“Oh my God. Where did that even come from?” 

“I have one idea, but let me ask you something. What do you think about him?”

“What do I think?” you asked confused by the question. “In terms of…”

“In terms of him as a person, what do you think?”

“He’s cool, he makes me laugh. He’s a lot nicer than I initially thought he would be.” Jack smiled.

“And in terms of him as a man?”

“uh...what?...What are you asking me Jack?”

“Well, I’ve noticed you two getting closer lately and I just thought…” 

You smiled, your cheeks heating, as you looked down at your hands and fidgeted with your fingers. Jack smiled at you.

“What’s going on Y/N?”

“I...I like him...maybe more than I should.”

“More than you should? Why do you say that?”

“I didn’t really come here for that Jack, plus I don’t exactly fit in here,”

“Of course you do. Everyone loves you. What are you talking about?”

“You're all soldiers. I don’t know anything about that. There’s so much I don’t even understand. He literally had to explain the personnel briefings to me.” Jack chuckled.

“He told me about that.”

“I just feel out of my depth, you know?. What you guys do here is important. I don’t want to be some outsider getting in the way and I definitely don’t want to be in his way.”

“What if he wants you to be in his way?” you looked up at Jack. 

“Why would he want that?”

“I don’t know Y/N, maybe because he sees in you what I’ve always seen. You're a great person, fun to be around, easy to talk to, warm, smart, and talented. Plus lets not forget the obvious, you're hot as hell. I might be gay but I’m not blind Y/N. Stop selling yourself so short and don’t worry about not understanding everything that goes into being an agent. At the end of the day we all just want to be happy like anyone else and you ooze happiness.” You laughed 

“I ooze happiness?”

“I feel happy every time I’m around you. I have a feeling it's the same for Gabriel.”

“Mmm I don’t know.”

“Y/N, have you not noticed the way he flirts with you?”

“What? No, he’s just teasing, having a laugh at my expense.”

“It's cute how clueless you are. At least tell me you’ve noticed how all his “teasing” involves touching you in some shape or form.”

“I…” you blinked as you started recalling all the times Gabriel had touched or grabbed or pushed you under the guise of teasing you. Just that day at lunch he had waited for you to take a gulp of your drink then tried to make you laugh and spit it out. When you maintained your composure he reached in front of you and grabbed your cheeks, squeezing them with his thumb and index finger, trying to make you spit that way. As you reached for his hand, he grabbed your hands into his own and held them as you swallowed and laughingly chastised him, trying to pull your hands away from him so you could hit him.

“And the one on ones? That was an obvious ploy to spend time with you.”

“He just didn’t feel comfortable taking the class with the recruits.”

“Wow you really aren’t getting this are you?”

“Getting what?”

“He likes you Y/N.”

“I know, as a person, he told me and I’ll have to figure out how to just like him as a person as well. I don’t want my silly crush messing things up. I can’t afford to have that happen.”

“You don’t get it at all Y/N.” said Jack shaking his head deciding to drop it. What was the point of making you realize something Gabriel wouldn’t even admit to himself.

The next day, you were in the studio, tidying up a bit after your final class for the day. You hummed to yourself as you put away and organized the equipment. As your back was turned, Gabriel came into the studio holding an envelope. 

“Y/N”, he said as he walked over to you. You turned around and smiled when you saw him. “Looks like something came for you but they weren’t sure where to send it. It ended up in Jack's office so he asked me to bring it to you."

"My own personal delivery boy, now there's something I could get used to." He smiled as he handed you the envelope and you took it. 

"Don't get too comfortable, this is a one time gig."

"You sure? Cause I'm a great tipper." You said as you looked the envelope over. There was no return address on it, nothing that hinted to where the envelope had come from. You opened it and pulled out a paper in a tri-fold. 

"Oh well if you're paying that changes things."

"I thought that would convince you." 

You unfolded the paper and read it. Your smile fell and all the color drained from your face, your eyes going wide with horror as they started to swim with tears, panic hitting you.

Gabriel watched your expression and demeanor quickly change as you read the contents of the envelope. 

“Y/N?” You swiftly snapped your head up looking at him. “What is it? Are you ok?”

You quickly folded the letter back up and shoved it in the envelope then took off running from the studio. You heard Gabriel call your name as you ran out the door, working your way down the halls and out of HQ. You ran to the barracks to your building, to your room where you closed the door and locked it then fell to the floor on your knees. You took the letter out of the envelope and read it again letting the fear wash over you as you started to cry, tears streaming from your eyes, breathing quickening as you stared at it.

Suddenly there was knocking at your door. 

“Y/N, are you ok?” It was Gabriel.

You pressed your hand to your mouth hoping to muffle the sound of your sobs as you tried to compose yourself enough to speak.

“I...I’m ok.” you called.

“Can you open the door?” he asked.

“I’m fine Gabriel, really. Thanks for checking on me. I'm good.”

Gabriel stood there contemplating whether he should accept that for an answer. From the way your expression changed to one of shock or horror, he couldn’t tell; and from the way you bolted out of the studio, something was obviously wrong. He didn’t know how much he should push or whether it was even appropriate for him to do so to find out what was bothering you. You obviously didn’t want to tell him and it really wasn't his business. Still he was concerned. He took a deep breath.

“If you need to talk Y/N-” You cut him off.

“I know. Thank you.” you called. 

Gabriel turned and reluctantly walked away from your door.

You kept looking at the paper that was still in your shaky hand reading it over and over again. It read in big bold typed letters:

**FOUND YOU**

Before coming to Overwatch you had been on tour with a recording artist. Before Jack had called to offer you a job at Overwatch you had let the artist’s team know that you were cutting your time on the tour short. The night before that, after the show, you were backstage changing when a bouquet of roses was brought to you with a card attached. You had no idea who had sent the flowers, you weren’t seeing anyone and there was no one you had been particularly friendly with on the tour. You figured maybe it was the artist just being nice, but then why hadn’t he bought flowers for the other dancers. 

You opened the card and inside was a photo. A photo of you bloody and beaten and broken. It was a photo of you from your attack all those years ago. You swiftly tore up the picture and threw it and the flowers in the trash. You looked around the room to see if anyone was paying particular attention to you. No one was. As you made your way back to the hotel for the night with the rest of the dancers, you became uber vigilant of your surroundings checking to see if anyone was watching or following your group. As far as you could tell no one was. When you got to your room you locked the doors and drew the curtains then sat on the bed and began to cry. 

Someone had been stalking you for years. You’d run from place to place thinking you had lost whoever this person was but once you’d get settled somewhere the harassment would start up again. You’d start receiving creepy letters, photos of yourself from your attack, emails, and text messages. The longest you had gone without contact from your stalker was when you moved to Montreal. Those had been some of the best years of your life. You met Jack there and had let someone get close enough to you that you almost married them. But then the harassment started up again and you knew that the happy life you had started to carve out for yourself was over. That's when you started doing tours more often. Tours were the perfect setup. You were never in one place for too long and the management companies were willing to respect your privacy by keeping your name off of promotional materials. The reprieve from your stalker tours afforded you was a god send. But that had all been destroyed with the delivery of those roses. 

You put in your notice the next day, not really sure what you were going to do, or where you were going to go next. The day after that Jack called and you jumped at the opportunity, not only because you missed your friend and hadn’t seen him in years although you made sure to keep in touch with him throughout all your moving around, but also because it was Overwatch. What could be safer than a military base? What could be safer than a military town? Who would be stupid enough try something there? But now you knew you weren't safe here either. You were so tired. So tired of running. So tired of having to pick up and leave everything behind over and over and over again. 

You sat there thinking. Whoever this was knew you were at Overwatch but didn’t know where. Security here was pretty tight. Maybe if you stuck to the base you’d be ok. Maybe that’s how they found you in the first place, going off base to the bar and ice cream shop and other places. You had been stupid, had lulled yourself into a false sense of safety. Going forward you wouldn’t make that mistake again.


	6. I’m a Lover Y/N, not a Fighter

Over the next weeks you stuck closely to Overwatch. Coincidentally you didn't receive anymore letters or pictures or any other forms of contact from your stalker. Gabriel had pushed Jack to invite you to go get more ice cream with them and you declined, much to Gabriel’s disappointment. 

A few days later, after sparing, you stayed behind talking to Gabriel, both of you straddled a bench, facing each other, your knees touching. He was talking to you about an annual ballooning event held in town that was happening that weekend. Overwatch was usually a sponsor for the event and would set up a tent to hand out recruitment materials and answer questions. Jack would sometimes attend which usually drew big crowds, but he was sitting this year out.

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun.” you said.

“I usually just go to keep an eye on the lackeys at the recruitment tent and check out the food trucks, but this year I think I might actually get in a balloon.”

“What’s held you back this long?”

“I don’t know. It's not like I’m afraid of heights or anything, I just find balloons weird and outdated. I don’t know why there's still so much enthusiasm for them as old as they are.”

“They’re kind of whimsical. I can see the appeal.”

“Well if that's the case, any chance I can tempt you to join me? Having someone else there might put me at ease.” Your face dropped a little.

“Oh...I’m actually busy this weekend.” You weren't. “...sorry.” he shook his head.

“It's fine….Y/N are you ok? You don’t seem yourself lately.”

“Probably just stress, with the gala coming up and everything.”

“The recruits seem to be coming along nicely from what I’ve seen. Good work.” You smiled.

“Is that a compliment from The Commander Reyes? Heard those were hard to come by, must be my lucky day.” He smiled.

“What can I say? I have high standards. They're difficult for most people to meet, let alone exceed and I’m not in the habit of blowing smoke up people’s asses.”

“Are you saying I exceeded your expectations?”

“You’ve surprised me on more than one occasion. One time in this very room if I recall correctly.” You both laughed. “You know usually I’m good at reading people, but you. I’ve been off every step of the way. It's a little unnerving.” You giggled.

“I actually like knowing that I unnerve you. Something about that makes me feel powerful.” you said with a smile.

“I hope you only use your powers for good.”

“I don’t know, I might let it all go to my head.”

“I’d hate to see what that looks like.”

“Or you might love it.” You said with a sly smile.

He was slightly taken aback. Were you flirting with him?

“Anyways, I got classes to teach, I’ll see you later,” you said as you rose from the bench.

“Y/N next time you're free let me know. We should get together sometime, hang out, or something.”

“Are you asking me on a date Commander Reyes?” you said with a smile.

“No, I'm asking you to spend some of your free time hanging out with me.” He paused and looked in your eyes, his gaze holding you in place. He licked his lips seductively and when he spoke next his voice was low and deep, his cadence slow, “I’m a grown man Y/N. If I wanted to ask you on a date I’d just ask.” he said with a seductive smile. Everything about his expression right now screamed sex and your knees almost buckled. You swallowed hard.

“Um..I...I’ll remember that and..and..and I’ll let you know.” You stuttered. You had to get out of there, now.

You turned and left the room. As soon as you got out the doors into the hall you pressed yourself to the wall and put your hand on your chest trying to catch your breath. Your heart was pounding quickly and your stomach was full of butterflies. 

“Holy shit,” you said to yourself closing your eyes

Suddenly Gabriel came out the doors and he looked at you as he passed.

“What are you still doing here Y/N, I thought you had classes to teach?”

You opened your eyes and came off the wall. 

“I...I thought I forgot something. See ya.” 

You went walking off in the opposite direction. He chuckled to himself then turned to look back at you still walking down the hall.

“The studio is this way Y/N,” he called.

“Right!” you said, quickly turning around. He stood there waiting for you to catch up with him then began walking with you.

“You sure you're ok?” he asked, looking at you as you walked.

“I’m great.” You said keeping your eyes forward, “I just need sex…” You clamped your eyes closed, what the hell did you just say, “I..I mean..” Gabriel started chuckling to himself. “I..I need a sec...a second to myself...to relax.”

“Well sex will do that for you,” he said

“Oh God,” you whined, slapping your hands to your face as you held your head down and stopped walking. You were beyond mortified. He stopped with you and laughed, placing his hand on your back, rubbing comforting circles.

“It's fine Y/N. We’ve all had a slip of the tongue once, it happens.”

You took a deep breath and looked up at his laughing face.

“Oh shut up Gabriel.” 

You started walking again. He walked with you, putting his arm over your shoulders.

“Look, you're obviously stressed out, anyone in your position would be. Plus, you haven’t been with anyone in a while-”

You snapped your head to look at him bewildered.

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“That’s beside the point, the point is its natural that you’d have sex on the brain right now. Far be it for me to hold it against you. All I’m saying is that you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” he said, laughter in his voice.

You pushed his arm off you.

“You know what Gabriel. When I’m done with my classes today. I’m gonna kick your ass and then I’m gonna kick Jack’s ass because he talks to fucking much. So you look forward to that ok. Look forward to me kicking your ass.” he laughed.

You both stopped in front of the studio.

“Violence isn’t the answer....I could help you, you know? I’m a lover Y/N, not a fighter.” He said with a grin.

“Oh my God, goodbye.” you said in annoyance, rolling your eyes at him before opening the studio door to go in then slamming it in his face as he doubled over with laughter.


	7. May I Have This Dance?

Another week went by and the gala was now upon you. The recruits had worked hard and had their dances down perfectly. The event venue was packed with recruits, diplomats, and business people all decked out in black tie attire. Even Jesse had shed his usual cowboy getup for a black suit and tie, hair neat and slicked back.

Gabriel and Jack stood at a bar waiting to make a drink order. Gabriel was wearing a black suit with a suede royal blue lapel, black shirt, royal blue tie, matching black pants, and royal blue suede dress shoes. A black titanium watch adorned his large wrist. His facial hair had been trimmed neatly and his undercut was freshly buzzed down, and lined up into crisp clean lines along his hairline. The hair on the top was slicked back. He looked as handsome as ever. Jack looked equally handsome though he went with the classic black suit and white shirt. Gabriel looked around hoping he didn’t miss you come in. 

In front of the bar was a large staircase everyone had to descend to enter the event venue. Jack faced the stairs as Gabriel faced the bar when you made your entrance.

You descended the stairs in a long black, tight fitting, off the shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed just enough cleavage. It had a slit up the side that hit a little higher than mid thigh. The left side of your hair was slicked back and pinned with a royal blue rhinestone hair clip. The right side fell down the side of your face, your curled ends cascading down hitting just under your breast. Though you never wore it any other time, your face was done in natural looking makeup. You wore black elbow length gloves; a blue and white gemstone bracelet on one wrist and a black clutch secured to the other. As you came down the stairs your slit opened slightly exposing your leg and strappy black heels.

Jack inhaled as he watched you come down the stairs, reaching back to pat Gabriel on the back to get his attention.

“What?” said Gabriel, turning to him a little irritated.

“She’s here.” Jack said. 

Gabriel turned around as you completed your descent down the stairs and walked up to where they were standing, his mouth falling open. 

“You clean up nice kid,” said Jack as you came to a stop in front of them.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” you said to Jack, reaching up to brush lint off the shoulder of his black suit.

As this exchange went on Gabriel took you in, the fact that your blue accessories matched him not lost on him. You had Jack to thank for suggesting it. Gabriel finally spoke, awe in his voice. 

“You’re beautiful.” You smiled.

“Thank you Gabe. You’re looking very drool worthy yourself.” You both stared at each other, eyes twinkling. Jack took notice of the electricity between you two as you gazed at each other. 

“Should we head to the table?” He asked, breaking your fixation on each other. 

Gabriel offered you his arm and you intertwined your arm with his as he led you into the main ballroom. All the tables were aligned along the edge of a large dance floor in the middle of the room. When you got to the table Gabriel pulled out your chair. You thanked him and took your seat, his eyes noticing how the slit in your dress barely covered your leg and how high up it went exposing skin he’d never laid his eyes on before. Gabriel and Jack took their seats on either side of you. 

The three of you got drinks from the waiters making their way around and engaged in light conversation when an announcement was made for everyone to take their seats. A few moments later the opening ceremony began and short speeches were given. Once it was over everyone began to mull about again mingling around the room. As you sat at the table Gabriel and Jack stood to shake hands and speak with the gaggle of diplomats and business people who came over to see them, many complimenting Gabriel on his beautiful date, assuming you both were together. You sat and sipped your champagne as you watched the scene. Suddenly an announcement was made for the waltz. recruits, diplomats, and business people started making their way to the dancefloor. Gabriel finished up a conversation and walked over to you holding out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” You smiled. 

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"This isn't dancing, this is work, part of my duties as an agent"

"I see."

You smiled, placing your hand in his, letting him lead you onto the dancefloor. As the music started you began to waltz, couples moving in circles around the dancefloor. You moved in closer to Gabriel laying your head on his chest, closing your eyes as you breathed in the scent of his cologne, letting the warmth of his chest and his arm wrapped around you transport you elsewhere, feeling like it was just the two of you in the room, as you continued to dance. 

When the music finally ended you slowly opened your eyes, reluctant to break contact as you clapped along with the rest of the room. Gabriel offered you his arm and led you back to the table. He pulled out your chair but before you could sit down, he pulled you to him and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, uncaring of who saw. He broke the kiss still holding you to him and looked into your eyes.

“MMM MMM” coughed Jack as he tapped Gabriel on the shoulder. You smiled up at Jack a light blush coloring your cheeks then turned your gaze back to Gabriel. “They want us in one of the private rooms for a brief meeting.” Gabriel nodded, still looking in your eyes, making no move to let you go.

“You go,” you said with a smile. “I’m going to head to the lady’s room.” Gabriel reluctantly released you, grabbing your hand, pulling your glove off before he lifted your hand up to his lips to kiss. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched behind him. You smiled as butterflies fluttered around your stomach.

“I’ll be right here at the table when you get back.” you said. He held on to your hand as he began to walk off with Jack letting your fingertips slip from his hand when he got too far away. You turned and took your other glove off and tucked them both into your clutch then made your way to the restroom. 

When you came out of the restroom, you were looking at your phone as you walked down the hall making your way back to the main ballroom. You passed a door with an “EXIT” sign above it. Suddenly it opened, hands reaching out covering your mouth as another wrapped around your waist dragging you through the door. The only trace of you left behind was your phone and the clutch you dropped on the ground.

Gabriel and Jack came back to the table from their meeting. Gabriel noticed you weren't there and started looking around the room, thinking maybe you were off mingling somewhere. Some time passed and you still hadn't come back and his scans of the room looking for you were fruitless. Eventually he got up and started walking around the room, unable to find you. 

He walked over to where the restrooms were and stopped Ana on her way inside asking if she could check if you were in there. She came back out after a few moments and told him you weren’t. He was walking back to the ballroom when he felt his foot kick something. He looked down and saw the clutch on the ground and the phone down the hall where it rested after he had kicked it. He picked them both up and turned the phone on, the lock screen, a picture of him, you and Jack. Panic hit him as he rushed back to the table.

“Jack, something’s happened to Y/N.” Jack stood up “I can’t find her, she’s not in the bathroom, and I found these on the ground.” He put your bag and phone on the table. Jack looked at the items then looked up frantically scanning the room, hoping Gabriel was just mistaken, but not seeing you.

“Ok” Jack said, “I'll go find Winston. This stays between us three for right now, we don’t want to cause a panic. Meet me in the room we had that meeting in, it's got a holopad with a connection to the Overwatch network.” The two men moved quickly but calmly not wanting their movements to alarm anyone. Jack found Winston and they made their way to the room, where they found Gabriel sitting at the holopad that was docked to a keyboard. He got up when they entered the room.

“Winston, can Athena locate Y/N if we’re outside of Overwatch?” Jack asked. 

“If she's got her Overwatch locator on her person. Do you know if she has it on her?” responded Winston.

“Check her bag,” said Gabriel to Jack. Jack opened the clutch and dumped everything onto the table. 

“It's not here” said Jack relieved. Gabriel tried to remember if he saw it on you, then he remembered your bracelet. “She might have it on her, see if you can find her.”

Winston sat at the holopad and started typing for a bit then he said “Athena, can you locate Y/N?” There was a pause. 

“Come on Y/N, come on baby.” Gabriel said to himself the silence, making him anxious.

“Here is Y/N’s location” said Athena bringing a map up on the screen a blinking blue dot moving fast down the freeway.

“That’s my smart girl” Gabriel said relieved he had been right about the bracelet.

Jack undocked the holopad and quickly moved to leave the room. “Winston, have a small strike team meet us wherever this blue dot stops.” He looked at Gabriel “Let's go get our girl.”


	8. You dog! You pig!

As you were dragged out the door a black bondage mask was placed over your head and buckled in the back, removing your ability to see, covering your mouth so your screams were muffled. As you heard the mask being buckled behind your head you quickly wrenched your head back making sharp contact with something. There was an audible crack.

“You bitch! I think she broke my nose!” You heard a voice exclaim in pain. .

You were straining against the hold that had you, kicking and wildly punching trying to make contact with anything.

“Just get her in the van!” said another voice. You were still being held and moved by one or more men you couldn’t tell, when you heard what sounded like the doors to a van close and tires screech as you were thrust forward with the force of the van taking off. The ride was a bumpy one as you continued punching and kicking in the direction of the voices you heard. Several times you made contact with what felt like flesh, feeling your nails scratch against skin. Other times your fists hit metal all you knew was that you had to keep fighting.

“Restrain her God damn it!” someone shouted. 

With some effort, the men were able to get your hands and zip tied them together. You continued to kick out any and everywhere as your hands were restrained above you. Someone grabbed your legs and you started bucking wildly when you felt a sharp prick at the side of your neck and in your thigh. You kept fighting as the world went hazy and you lost consciousness.

Gabriel and Jack met the strike team outside of what looked like a warehouse. The van you had been transported in was outside but there was no trace of you or your kidnappers. Jack and Gabriel armed themselves inside the combat vehicle and followed the strike team inside as they infiltrated the warehouse. 

They cleared room after room as they went deeper into the building, so far no trace of you or anyone else. As they made their way down a narrow hall they heard voices coming from a room up ahead. The strike team went in first coming upon four men sitting at a kitchen table where they were eating and playing cards. The men flipped the table and opened fire on the strike team. Three of the men were dispatched with quickly. One had hid behind the refrigerator and came from behind it hands up in surrender.

“Don’t shoot! I don’t want to die here, not for him!” said the man

“Who?!” yelled Jack.

“His name is Able. I didn’t even want to do this. He blackmailed all of us. I couldn’t let what he had on me get out so I went along with this. I'm no kidnapper, I’m just a hacker. That fuckers crazy man.”

“Where’s the girl?” 

He gave Jack and Gabriel instructions on how to get to where Able was keeping you. The strike team detained the man and Jack and Gabriel made their way to the room you were in.

The room led to a hall which led to a door leading to a smaller room. The door to the smaller room was wide open, and when Gabriel looked in he could see you, unconscious hands tied up and hanging from the ceiling in your bra, panties, and heels. Your dress was in a pool beneath your feet. Jack and Gabriel checked both the larger and smaller rooms making sure no one was in there before Gabriel went to you to get you down. He cradled you in his arms as he pressed his fingers to your neck.

“She’s alive” He started patting your cheeks “Y/N...Y/N, come on, wake up baby, come on.” You wouldn’t stir. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around you. 

Jack put his hand to the communicator in his ear. 

“They caught someone trying to escape, must be this Able guy.….Lets get her out of here.”

Gabriel lifted you and they rushed you out of the warehouse.

“NOOOOO!!!” you screamed hands grabbing at your face trying to remove the mask. 

“Hey Hey Hey. You’re safe. Open your eyes,” said Gabriel, grabbing at your hands. 

Your eyes shot open as you looked around taking in your surroundings. You were in a hospital bed in Overwatch’s medical wing, med-wing for short. Gabriel was sitting on your bed holding your wrists, he let you go as you stilled. You sat up and threw your arms around his neck in a relieved embrace. He hugged you back, stroking your hair.

“It’s ok. You're safe now.” You pulled back from him and looked at him.

“Who did this?”

“His name is Able. Does that sound familiar to you?” You shook your head. Gabriel took your hands into his. “Y/N we ran his DNA against any open or unsolved criminal cases. He came back as a match to the DNA from your old rape kit from back then.”

You looked at him.

“He attacked me all those years ago?” He nodded then took a deep breath.

“They questioned him back then. They should have arrested him but they let him go. I’m guessing the fact that the cops on your case were eventually found to be corrupt played a role in that. We don’t know why he’s here now all these years later, he’s not talking.”

“I know why.” You said softly, quickly putting two and two together .

“You do? I thought you didn’t know him?”

“I don’t...Gabriel, someone’s been stalking me.”

“What?”

“It's been going on for years. I keep running but I can never shake them. I thought I was finally safe here but then that letter came.”

“That was from your stalker?” You nodded. Gabriel sat for a moment looking at you processing what you just told him. “Y/N why didn’t you say anything? You could’ve come to me, you could’ve gone to Jack and we would have done whatever it took to keep you safe.”

“I…” tears started to fall from your eyes. “I was too embarrassed and ashamed. I’ve been beaten, I’ve been raped. How’d I let this happen to me too?” You began to sob.

He pulled you to him and you cried into his chest.

“You can’t blame yourself for this. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He started rubbing your back. You laid against his chest sniffling.

“I’m so stupid. He was following me and I brought him here. I didn’t mean to make this your problem.” 

“What are you talking about?...For better or worse you're one of us now. We take care of our own here, your problems are our problems.”

“That’s nice of you to say.” He chuckled.

“I’m not saying it to be nice Y/N.” 

He pulled back from you and grabbed your face in both hands wiping your tears with his thumbs. You grabbed his wrists letting his warmth comfort you.

“Y/N, if you're in trouble I want you to tell me. I don’t want to see any harm come to you. Understand?”

You nodded. 

He pulled you to him and kissed your forehead.

“Now…” He let you go and got off the bed standing next to it “No more crying for tonight. Lay back and get some rest.” 

You laid back in the bed and he pulled your covers up over you. He was turning to go, when you grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned to look at you.

“Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep.” 

He nodded and sat down in the chair next to your bed. You looked at him as he continued to hold and stroke your hand. He noticed the broken, bruised skin of your knuckles and the remnants of blood in your nail beds. 

“You fought like hell,” he said, pride in his voice. You looked at him, barely able to keep your eyes open as you smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.

He sat there a little while, stroking your hand, watching you sleep, thinking about all that had transpired that night and all you had told him. Then his mind flashed to the pictures of you from your attack that had been sent in your case file. He had seen a lot over the years, all manner of savagery, blood and gore, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in those photos, your body broken and mangled, brutalized until you were unrecognizable. 

His heart broke for you as he looked at them and he could feel himself getting choked up but anger had quickly replaced his heartache and he could feel it rising again as he looked at the broken skin of your hand and the bruising on your wrist where you had been tied up and on your arm where you had been grabbed and held, someone's filthy hands marring your beautiful skin. 

He made a vow to himself right then and there that he would protect you, body and spirit. No one was ever going to hurt you or break you again, they'd have to deal with him first. 

He turned your hand over, kissing the inside of your palm before he stood and gently folded your arm so your hand rested on your stomach. He looked at you and stroked the side of your face with the back of his finger, making you stir a little. 

"Rest now sweet girl." he said low before he kissed your forehead and turned to leave.

Gabriel made his way to Jack’s office. Where Jack was busy working on reports regarding that night's events. Gabriel came in and sat in front of his desk.

“How is she?” Jack asked , keeping his eyes on his screen.

“She’s awake, resting.”

“How’d she take the news about her legs?”

“I didn’t tell her. Thought it’d be too much to digest in one night." Jack nodded, both men going silent for a few moments, "Jack.”

“Yeah.” 

“Did she tell you she was being stalked?” Jack stopped his typing and looked at Gabriel.

“What?”

“She said it had been going on for years. She never told you?” Jack shook his head. They sat silent again for a moment. Jack was thinking to himself.

“It makes sense though, when I think about it. She changed her number so much, she was always moving around, never in the same place for long. I thought it was wanderlust….God that poor girl….Why didn’t she say anything?”

“She said she was ashamed. Can you believe she felt guilty for bringing Able to our door?”

“That's just like her, taking everything on herself….I should kill that piece of shit. He’s still not talking and at this point I don’t give a fuck what he has to say. He hurt her. He terrorized her and now I just want him to pay.

Gabriel smiled.

“You sound like me.”

“Yeah well for once I actually get where you're coming from sometimes. I love that girl, I don’t know what I’d do for her.”

“You know, you could always scrap those reports and we can handle this on our own. Dole out our own brand of justice.” 

Jack sat there then took a deep breath.

“Too many people know about him. There’s no way we could explain his going missing.”

“Explain? You’re Strike Commander. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Well, actually I do. Sorry you’ll have to satisfy your bloodlust somewhere else. We’re doing this one by the book.”

“As long as he never comes near her again I can live with that.”

“I'm glad we agree.” There was a long pause. “So, was she happy to see you?” he said with a grin. Gabriel gave a small smile and nodded. “Told you.”

“Jack, I’m still thinking this over, but...she's going to need help in the coming days and weeks. I don’t feel comfortable leaving her in med wing.”

“Why not? That’s the best place for her. Anglea’s gonna make sure she gets the best care.”

“I don’t doubt that, but still. I think I’d rather handle it myself.”

“What?! Gabe, I know you like her but becoming her caretaker? She’s going to need round the clock assistance for a while, don’t you have shit to do?”

“We can move stuff around the same way we’d do if I was going on a mission or on leave.”

“I don’t know Gabe. She can be a handful. You’re not the most patient person plus what about bathing her, hygiene and all that,” he paused a moment, “Or is that why you're doing this in the first place?”

“What?”

“You dog! You pig! You just want to get her naked while she’s helpless and can’t properly defend herself.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“You just want to take advantage of her.”

“Shut the fuck up Jack! You know me better than that. I would never do that! Don’t even fucking joke about that! You know what, why am I even talking to you about this? I’ll go talk to Angela, an actual expert on the subject. If she doesn’t think it's a good idea I won’t do it.” Gabriel stood up out of his chair angrily. “You’re a fucking asshole Jack!” He said before turning to storm out of Jack’s office.

Jack burst into laughter.


	9. Gabriel’s Not a Doctor!

The next day Angela told you that Able had injected you with something that was meant to paralyze your legs. She had developed something to counteract the toxin but you’d be temporarily paralyzed for a couple weeks. You had no mobility but you still had feeling in your legs. She then proceeded to tell you that you’d be convalescing at Gabriel’s home. 

Home for Gabriel was a two bedroom, two bathroom condo in a neighborhood close to Overwatch, that he shared with Jack. They had both moved there years ago, wanting more square footage and privacy than the Overwatch barracks offered, and distance from Overwatch to decompress from all the goings on there.

“Gabriel’s not a doctor! How are you ok with this?” you asked Angela.

“You don’t necessarily need to be under a doctor’s supervision Y/N. Gabriel’s more than capable of helping you through these next couple weeks, plus, he really really wants to. Like really really, I’ve never seen him be so persistent about something.”

“Ok well no one asked me if I’m ok with this.”

“Are you?”

"No! It’s gonna be awkward as hell Angela.” you whined. She smiled.

“I think it’s cute how worried he is about you.”

“Well I wish he’d direct his worry elsewhere.” Angela sighed.

“To be honest so do I....Y/N, this is one of the few rooms we have with a window and it's the largest. The only reason why you're in it is because of the fuss he made. You want to know the real reason why I’m ok with him taking you home. It’s because he’s driving me crazy with all his demands. We have some of the best protocols in place here and according to him nothing is good enough for you. Please go with him Y/N, before I tear my own hair out.” 

You sighed laying back against the pillows.

“Fine, I’ll go. But you owe me.”

“I have a feeling you’ll be thanking me later.”

You rolled your eyes.

Later that evening you were on the passenger's side of Gabriel’s car headed to his house. You both stayed silent as you looked out the window taking in the surroundings. Gabriel lived about ten minutes from Overwatch in a quiet community comprised of condos and townhomes. He pulled up in the front of the condo he shared with Jack and carried you inside, sitting you down on a counter-height chair at the kitchen island. You noticed two of your suitcases lined up neatly against the wall next to a closed door which you assumed went to Gabriel’s bedroom. He must have raided your room and brought them here earlier. 

Gabriel came around the island to the other side and leaned against it resting his forearms on the granite as he looked at you.

“So, grand tour. This is the kitchen, that’s the living room,” he pointed to the sitting area behind you which included a large couch, two oversized chairs that faced each other, a coffee table between them, and a large TV on a tv stand against the wall opposite the couch. “My room,” he pointed to the door where your suitcases were lined up, “Jack’s room,” he pointed to the only other door on that wall that was closed. “Laundry room” he pointed to double-doors just off the side of the kitchen.

“So where am I staying?”

He pointed to his room.

“Where am I sleeping?”

He pointed to his room

“With you?”

He nodded.

“Do you think that’s appropriate?”

“I can sleep on the couch if that’ll make you feel more comfortable.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want to displace anyone.”

“Don’t worry about that. If you want the bed to yourself, tell me.” 

You shook your head.

“You hungry?”

“Not really, more tired than anything else. I guess whatever he knocked me out with is still working its way out my system.”

He stood straight and came around the island to pick you up. He opened the bedroom door and took you inside, setting you down on the bed then reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand.

His room was a good size. The decor was pretty plain for the most part, white walls, all the bedroom furniture was black and he had black curtains on the two windows, one on each side of the room. The bed was pretty big. For all your apprehension, it looked like you could both sleep in it on your respective sides and still have a good amount of space between you.

He left the room and brought your suitcases in then looked at you.

“Do you need to change for bed or something? I can step out.”

“No, what I have on is fine.”

Angela had helped you dress into an oversized t-shirt that clearly wasn’t yours, some sweatpants, and hospital socks with grippy bottoms before you left.

“If you could just take off my socks for me, I hate sleeping in socks.” you continued. He bent down and pulled your socks off your feet. “Thanks.” 

He stood and walked to the far side of the bed and pulled the covers (black comforter, grey sheets) back, then came back to lift you and laid you down pulling the sheets over you.

“Remind me to give this shirt back to Angela” you said.

“Actually that's mine.” There was a brief pause as you blinked a couple times.

“Oh.”

“You need anything? Water? A book? I don’t know what your bedtime ritual is?”

“Water would be nice....and something to tie my hair back with, if you packed it.”

“Jack packed your things…”

“Thank God,” you thought to yourself. The last thing you needed was Gabriel rifling through your underwear drawer.

“...I’ll check if he put something in there.”

He left the room to get the water. You began tugging at your sweatpants, if it was one thing you hated it was sleeping in long hot pants. It made you feel trapped under the sheets. You sat up and pulled them down to your feet but couldn’t get them over them and you couldn’t kick them off. You tried slapping at them to get them over your feet, grunting with the exertion of being bent in half trying to get your pants off. Gabriel came in the room to your side of the bed and set your water on the nightstand.

“A little help?” you groaned. 

He grabbed the pants and set them on the end of the bed. You breathed a sigh of relief as you laid back on the pillows.

“Ah thank you, I was struggling there” you said with a laugh.

You noticed Gabriel was avoiding looking in your direction and you looked down and realized your shirt had rode up exposing your panties. Luckily, Angela had dressed you in nice pink floral string bikini cut ones and not hospital chic granny-panties. He grabbed the covers where they had bunched up and pulled them back over you. He then made his way around the bed to your suitcases. You heard him start to rummage through them.

He chuckled. “Damn it Jack,” he said to himself. 

Suddenly he tossed a box your way onto the bed. You picked it up and looked at it. It was a brand new box of condoms with a note attached:

Good Luck!  
\- Jack

“Damn it Jack” you said shaking your head.

“His idea of a joke.” Gabriel said standing with what looked like a scrunchie in his hand.

“A very bad one.”

“Those are the only jokes he knows.” you laughed.

“I know, right.” 

Oddly enough Jack’s gag helped loosen some of the awkward tension in the room.

“Here,” he handed you your scrunchie across the bed.

“Yay! No wild hair in the morning.”

“Let's just hope that extends to how you sleep. Last thing I need is you elbowing me in the face.”

“Then now would probably be the time to reconsider sharing the bed with me. I've been known to kick groins." He stared at you incredulously. 

"You what?" you smiled. 

"Just kidding," you sing-songed. He started shaking his head. 

"No, if I'm gonna need a cup you need to tell me now."

"I'm joking. I promise," you laughed. 

"Yeah we'll see. Your temporary paralysis may become permanent if you're not careful." 

"You have nothing to worry about. I swear.….Question for you though.”

“Yeah?”

“Why am I on the far side of the bed?”

“The man sleeps next to the door.”

“Says who?”

“Says instinct. Y/N don’t ever trust a man that would let you sleep next to the door, he’s not looking out for you.” You smiled.

“Oh really?” He sat on the bed and turned to look at you.

“Really. A man’s natural instinct should be to protect his woman. If something comes through that door I’m supposed to be a barrier from that thing getting to you. Even if I knew with 100% certainty nothing was ever going to come through that door, I would never let you sleep here, it just doesn’t sit right and any man who could let you sleep in this spot and peacefully close his eyes is a fucking coward.”

“Wow Gabriel,” you said with a grin.

“It's just how I feel.”

“I see.” You sat up some and grabbed your water taking a sip.

The front door opened and Jack came in. Gabriel looked out the bedroom door at him and he smiled as he walked to the room and stood in the doorway.

“Hey Y/N, how you settling in.”

“I’m settling in fine...catch.” You threw the box of condoms at him.

“Hey I bought these for you two to use.” he said.

“Hardy har har,” you deadpanned. He chuckled. You took another sip of your water and then yawned.

“I'm so sleepy.” You said.

Gabriel stood.

“Get some rest Y/N.” he said turning off the light on the nightstand. You nodded. 

“Night” you said.

“Night,” said both men making their way out the room as Gabriel closed the door. 

You shimmied down in the covers settling in closing your eyes. Within seconds you were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I create a floorplan for Gabe and Jack's condo? Yes I did. Let me know if you'd like me to link it.


	10. The First Day

The next morning, a full bladder woke you. You slowly turned your head to see Gabriel asleep on his stomach, arms under the pillow cradling his head. He was shirtless and you lay there for a minute admiring his muscular back, wanting to reach out and run your fingertips over the many scars that were peppered across his skin. Suddenly the urgency of your full bladder hit you and you reached out across the bed and touched his shoulder shaking him.

“Mmm” he mumbled

“Gabriel” You started to shake him more vigorously. “Gabriel.”

“Mmm what,” he said tiredly, then became more alert “What, what,” he said, turning his head to you remembering you were there. “Whats up?” He said as he looked at you.

“Restroom...now please.”

He pulled the covers off himself and quickly stood. He was in nothing but his boxers. He made his way to your side and lifted you carrying you into the bathroom and setting you down on the toilet.

“You got it from here right?”

You nodded. He turned to leave, closing the door behind himself. You shimmied your panties down your legs to your knees and began to relieve yourself with a deep sigh. You wiped and shimmied your panties back up before you hit the lever to flush. The door opened a crack.

“You decent?” 

“Yep.”

He picked you up and set you on the sink so you could lean over and wash your hands. Then he took you back to the bed. He got in on his side propping himself up against his pillow and the headboard.

“You up or you’re going back to sleep?”

“Shouldn’t you be at Overwatch right now?” He shook his head. 

“We moved stuff around so I could be at your beck and call every morning. Jack will come sit with you later so I can go in and get some work done.”

“Why are you going out of your way like this? You could've just left me in med wing, this is obviously an inconvenience for you,”

“Would you rather I take you back? If this is uncomfortable for you, I can take you back.”

“It's not that, it's just I don’t want to be a bother to anyone, least of all you. I’d hate to think I’m burdening anyone.”

“It's no bother Y/N nor is it a burden. I wanted to do this. Just let me help you.”

You looked at him. Then pulled the covers back over yourself to your chin. 

“I'm going back to sleep. What time is it?”

“Almost 6”

“Oh yeah I’m definitely going back to sleep. I don’t have to be up at the ass crack of dawn with you for a while. I'm taking advantage of it.”

He sunk down in the bed getting under the covers with you turning on his side so he could look at you and talk to you across the pillows.

“I thought you enjoyed combat training.”

“I enjoy it enough. But if I had a choice I'd rather lay in bed.”

“I can’t be that bad.”

“You're worse.” He chuckled. 

“You should be thanking me. I’ve whipped you into shape. Even with all your dancing and yoga and stretching you still could barely breathe when you first started training with me. Now, you barely break a sweat….You make me proud Y/N.”

You laughed.

“Glad I can be a shining example of your hard work.” 

“How’d you sleep last night? You comfortable? Need any extra pillows?”

“I’m good. I slept like a baby. Your bed’s a lot softer then I imagined it would be.”

“What did you think I was sleeping on, bricks?”

“To be honest, yeah. I thought that was why you were so moody all the time. Plus can’t you military types sleep on anything?”

“Pretty much, when we don’t have a choice. But when it's up to me I want to be on something comfortable. I’m not some hardened automaton Y/N. I like soft things. I like plush things.”

“Plush?” You said with a giggle.

“Yes, plush you silly girl...You know when you say things like that it makes me worry about what you actually think of me. Like I don't feel anything and I'm nothing but spines and hard edges. 

“You can come across that way sometimes.”

“But you know that's not me right? At least not with you anyway.”

You shrugged.

“Hmmm,” He replied thoughtfully turning onto his back. You both laid in silence for a while.

“How do you like your eggs?” he asked.

“Are you making breakfast?” 

“Eventually, yes.”

“Over-easy.” he scrunched his face in disgust.

“Isn’t the yolk too runny. I'm not opposed to runny yolk. I’m an over-medium man myself, but over-easy is barely cooked.”

“Well that's how I like it.”

“We’re gonna teach you how to eat better while you're here.” you huffed a laugh.

“Whatever.”

You turned over on your side facing away from him. Within minutes, you had fallen back to sleep. You thought you felt a kiss on your cheek, but you couldn’t be sure.

You woke to the smell of bacon. Gabriel’s side of the bed was empty. You sat up propping yourself up against the headboard, and reached for the glass of water from the night before, finishing it. You looked at Gabriel’s side of the bed and grabbed his pillow. You hugged it to you and pressed your face into it taking a deep inhale. God he smelled so good. You closed your eyes breathing him in.

The door swung open and Gabriel came in, now wearing a t-shirt with his boxers, carrying a tray. You quickly lifted up your head as he came into the room and made his way to your side of the bed.

“What are you doing with my pillow?”

“Uh...it...looked fluffier than mine. I..I was testing my theory.”

“And?” he said, lowering the tray onto you as you moved his pillow back to his side of the bed.

“They’re about the same.” you said, your eyes focusing on the spread laid out in front of you.

Your tray consisted of a plate filled with eggs, toast, and bacon, a bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, a jar of grape jam, a napkin and utensils.

Gabriel chuckled a bit.

“You’re a bad liar Y/N, you should really stop doing it.” 

You looked at him, feeling caught.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“I bet you don’t. You can hug my pillow when you miss me, you don’t have to hide it” He said with a smug smile. 

You sighed deeply.

“That’s not what was happening.”

“Oh really?”

“Really” you said, glaring at him. “Can I eat now?”

“Go ahead.” 

He shook his head as he turned to make his way out the bedroom chuckling to himself. You slapped your hand to your face

“What’s wrong with me.” you said to yourself trying to tamp down your embarrassment. You looked up and started eating your fruit. Gabriel came in with a tray of his own and sat next to you on the bed.

“Let me know if there’s anything you don’t like.”

“Well now that you say that, this water is pretty bland..…” you said with a laugh. He smiled.

You both sat there eating in comfortable silence. When you were finished Gabriel cleared the trays away and came back in the bedroom and sat on the bed with you.

“So...hygiene? How are we handling that?” You asked.

“Well you’ll be handling that for the most part, I’m just transportation.”

“Explain.”

“Well I can set you on the sink, you can do everything you need to do sink-wise there. As far as bathing, Angela gave me this shower chair, you can pretty much maneuver yourself in and out the stall and bathe yourself.”

“Oh that sounds sexy.” You said sarcastically, He chuckled.

“Wanna give it a shot?”

“Not gonna get clean just sitting here.”

“Hold on let me set everything up and get all your stuff out.”

Five minutes later he was bringing you into the bathroom and setting you down on the shower chair. 

“I’m right outside the door if you need me.” You nodded. 

He turned and left, closing the door leaving a crack. You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor then shimmied your underwear off. You turned in the chair so you were facing forward then grabbed the arm of the chair on the other side and pulled yourself into the shower stall. The knob to turn it on and adjust the temperature was eye level and Gabriel had turned the knob on the shower head to so the shower wand was on exclusively. He then rigged it so it hung where you could easily reach it. You grabbed the wand and turned on the water pointing it away from you until the temperature was to your liking you then sprayed yourself down.

Your shampoo, conditioner, and body wash hung in a pouch with an open top that was secured to the arm of the chair. A washcloth had been tucked inside. You reseated the shower wand and grabbed the wash cloth wetting it then lathering it with your body wash. As you began to wash your body you made different tones of "ooo" sounds, testing the acoustics in the bathroom, then you started to sing:

***King by Tamar Braxton***

_You're a natural leader  
Your words are alive, you're a dreamer, babe  
Your voice is like lightning and thunder  
There's no man that I'd rather be under than you_

_Cause I believe you're my king, king  
And I believe in my king, king  
So let my love, love surround you  
And let my love, love bring you back home_

_Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way  
Don't you worry it's almost over  
My king don't you be afraid, fear not  
Fear not  
And when the world starts trembling  
Just say my name  
Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way  
Fear not, Fear not _

“That’s really pretty Y/N,” said Gabriel through the crack in the door. You screamed, his voice startling you.

“Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been out there?!”

“The whole time. I said I’d be right outside if you need me.”

“Don't do that!”

“Do what? Exactly what I told you I was gonna do.”

You went silent. Gabriel was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door, his hand resting on his bent knee. He let the silence linger for a bit once you stopped talking.

“You have an amazing voice Y/N.”

“Thanks.”

“Will you sing some more?”

“No, I’m kinda shy about it. I don’t like to sing for other people, it makes me self conscious.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“You realize that makes no sense right? You can dance like your practically having sex in front of people but singing? That's where you draw the line?”

“Yes. I’m confident in my dancing. I'm not as confident in my singing and prefer to sing for and to myself.”

“That's a shame...I hope one day you feel comfortable enough around me to share your voice with me again. It's beautiful.”

When you were done washing up and rinsing off, you turned off the shower and scoot yourself back out of the stall. You grabbed the towel Gabriel hung for you on the handle to the shower door and began to dry off. You then wrapped the towel around you as best you could.

“I’m ready to come out.” 

The door opened slowly and Gabriel stuck his head in the bathroom before coming in all the way. He lifted you and sat you on the sink so you could lean over and brush your teeth. He took you out the bathroom and set you on the bed.

He picked up one of your suitcases and set it on the bed opened so you could go through them picking things out. When you were done he removed it and set your other suitcase in its place. He set that back on the floor then made to leave.

“Call me if you need me”

After much rolling and shimmying on the bed you were able to dress yourself without Gabriel’s assistance. You put on some deodorant, lotion, and perfume and you felt good. You combed out your wet hair and put leave-in in it. You were officially ready for the day.

“Gabriel.” You called. He opened the door.

“Yeah”

“I want to go out.”

“Out where?”

“I don’t know, just out.” he came in and lifted you bringing you into the living room and sitting you down on the couch.

“Wait here, let me dress and I’ll take you out.”

Gabriel showered and dressed in his usual cargo pants and compression shirt omitting the beanie today, letting his loose curls move about freely on the top of his undercut. You’d never seen his curls before and when he bent to pick you up to take you outside to the car, you couldn't help but run your fingers through them. His hair was still a bit damp but it felt soft as it glided over your spread fingers. You didn’t realize he had remained bent over placing each of his hands on either side of you, closing his eyes as your fingers ran through his hair and over his scalp. You don’t know why you did it, but you closed your fist in his hair and gave a light tug. 

“Mmmm.” he groaned softly. You couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or pain or both. He grabbed your hand and you released his hair. He kept his eyes closed as he brought your knuckles to his mouth and kissed them. He opened his eyes and looked at you, there was something like hunger in them and you took a deep inhale. He started to lean forward, you wanted to move but his eyes pinned you to your spot as his face and his lips got closer and closer to yours. You closed your eyes. He placed a quick kiss on your nose and moved back.

“Ready to go,” you opened your eyes, blinking and nodded.

He took you to a park with a large duck pond. He loaded you into a wheelchair Angela let him take from med wing and parked you next to a bench close to the pond. He sat next to you with a large ziploc bag of rolled oats and opened it holding your hand as he poured some into it. 

“I thought ducks eat bread” you said.

“Bread is bad for ducks. Oats are better.”

You took some of the oats into your other hand and scattered them in front of you. The ducks came waddling up and began to eat.

Gabriel had bent over and had a couple ducks eating out of his hand. You tried it but the ducks wouldn’t come to you.

“How are you doing that?” 

He looked at you with your hand down, full of oats but no takers.

He took the oats from his hand and laid a trail then put his hand under yours holding it out more. The ducks who had been eating out of his hand followed the trail to yours and began to eat.

You smiled and giggled a bit. Their pecking tickled your hand and you almost tipped it but Gabriel held it steady. He looked at you and the way your face lit up as you fed the ducks. 

He let your hand go as you continued and sat back on the bench still looking at you, captivated. He reached out and tucked your hair behind your ear and you looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed your cheek. As his lips we’re connected with your skin you turned your head, your lips making contact with his and he grabbed your face in both hands as he pressed his lips to yours with urgency, you grabbed his large wrists, both of you taking deep breaths through your nose as you kissed each other deeply, he began to press his tongue into your mouth and you pulled back from him and he stopped. You looked at each other as you caught your breaths.

“We should go back, won’t Jack be there soon?” you said.

“You’re right.” 

He stood bent over slightly, his hands still on your cheeks. He leant forward to press his lips to yours again and you put your hand on his chest pushing against him.

“Gabriel,” you whispered, stopping him. 

He let you go and stood up straight looking at you for a moment then walked behind you and pushed you to the car. The ride back to the condo was silent and he was silent as he got you settled on the couch. Jack had gotten home just before you had arrived and was in his room. He came out and looked at Gabriel’s face as he was getting ready to leave. Something seemed off. He followed him outside shutting the front door behind himself, following Gabriel to the car before he spoke.

“What happened?” asked Jack

“I think I crossed a line.”

“How?”

“I kissed her.” Jack started to grin.

“I think I pushed her too far.” he wiped his hand over his face looking distressed. “Shit Jack, that's the last thing I want to do is push her, force myself on her...Damn it.”

“It’s probably not as bad as your making it out to be”

“I gotta go...Fuck!” he turned around and got into the car and drove off.

Jack came in the house and sat next to you on the couch.

“So…?” said Jack.

“So?”

“You and Gabriel.”

“Yes?”

“You kissed again."

“Yes.”

“And...How was it?”

You took a deep breath. 

“It was amazing! Oh my God his hands are so big on my face, and then his mouth, his mouth!..his lips..” You threw your head back and closed your eyes, “His kiss was so breathtaking I could barely breathe and I just thought if I were to suffocate it would be the best way to go and then-”

“Ok Ok I get it!” he said with a laugh. “If it was that good why was he so freaked out?”

“What do you mean freaked out?”

“Like he had hurt you or something.”

“That's probably because I freaked out. He went to kiss me again and I pushed him away.” Jack stared at you, “It was so good, I just felt overwhelmed. I got scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Doing this all over again. Getting involved with someone. Letting someone get close to me. It's been years Jack and I’ve spent most of those running from Able. I don’t know if I can open myself up like that again. Plus I’m a mess. All my baggage is coming to the forefront and I’m paralyzed on top of it. I can’t ask him to take all this on. 

“He’s already waist deep Y/N.”

“I know and I appreciate him for it. I really do but he shouldn't be focused on me. I’m not worth all of this.”

“Well he seems to think so.”

“He’s sweet.” Jack laughed.

“I’ve never heard anyone refer to him as sweet. It's weird.”

“Well he is,”

“Only because he likes you, I’m pretty sure if you were anyone else you’d be in med wing right now in whatever crappy room they had available.” You smiled.

“Maybe he does like me.”

“You woke up in his bed this morning and you're just now realizing that. God you two are so clueless.”

Gabriel came back home later that evening and began to grill Jack about your wellbeing.

“How is she?”

“Good.”

“Did she eat lunch?

“She said she was still full from breakfast.”

“Well has she had dinner? Don’t tell me she’s been here all day with nothing to eat.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“We got burgers.”

“We gotta cool it with the junk. She’s gonna accuse us of trying to fatten her up.”

“Tell her that, she asked for burgers...Truthfully, would that bother you, her putting on weight?”

“Hell no, she’d look good at any size.”

“Says the guy who’s always with women who look like they came off the runway.”

“I attract beautiful women, so sue me, doesn’t mean I’m shallow or anything. I’ve dated all types of women in the past.”

“If you say so...So are you done beating yourself up about earlier?"

"I just need to tread more lightly with her, not let myself get carried away."

"You two are so irritating. You want each other, what's wrong with getting carried away?"

"I don't want to push her Jack. She's vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage. She just needs to focus on walking. Everything else is noise."

"So are you finally admitting that you like her?" Gabriel sighed.

"I like her Jack, are you happy now?" Jack smiled. "She asleep in there?"

"Not sure."

Gabriel went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door to find you reading. He came in and closed the door behind himself and went to sit on the bed. You looked up and took your earbud out of one ear as you paused the music on your phone.

"Hey," you greeted.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"I'm good...What you reading there?" You held up the book so he could see the cover.

"Something Jack gave me. It's kinda interesting." Gabriel chuckled 

"You look bored out of your mind,"

You set the book down 

"You can tell?" He nodded. "I've read the same page three times now. Here. Take this from me before I throw it against the wall." You handed him the book. He laughed as he took it and set it on the nightstand.

"I have something we can do. Well, something we have to do really"

"What's that?"

"Angela says you need to move your legs around to maintain good circulation."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm supposed to do it for you." You signed.

"Whatever, anything's better than reading that book." 

He smiled as he stood and came over to your side of the bed. He grabbed your towel off the closet door and set it on the bed.

"I'm gonna need to take these off, is that ok?" He said, pointing to your jeans.

"Do whatever you gotta do." 

"Use this," he said, handing you the towel.

"For what?"

"To protect your modesty,"

You burst out into laughter. He stared at you.

"I'm sorry. That's really cute Gabriel," you started laughing even harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" You calmed a bit.

"Protect my modesty? Oh my God," your hard laughter renewed as you started to slap the bed and began rolling side to side.

"I'll come back when you're ready to be mature about this," said Gabriel irritation in his voice. He turned and started walking around the bed.

"Come back! I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll stop." 

He stopped in his tracks and looked at you holding your hand out to him, calming your laughter as you wiped at your eyes with the other hand. He sighed and walked back around to you.

"This is hard enough as it is Y/N."

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, I'm a performer, often we have to do costume changes backstage. There isn't really time for modesty, so I've just learned to be comfortable with people seeing me in various stages of undress. I know it makes you uncomfortable, so if you want me to use the towel I will, but it's not really necessary. Unless you have a self-control problem? Do you?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then. Go ahead and take off my pants and do what you need to do."

He looked at you for a moment then reached for your jean's unbuttoning them. He moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed the bottom of your pants leg pulling them off one leg then the other before tossing them to the floor. He came back around and started rubbing his hands together, warming them up. 

He grabbed your right leg under your thigh and at your ankle and began bending your leg up so your knee was almost over your chest then brought it straight again. He did that ten times then switched to the other leg. He continued to exercise your legs one and then the other. The both of you remained silent as he did this. 

When he was done he grabbed your lotion off the nightstand and squeezed some into his hands and began to massage the lotion into your leg starting at your foot, working his way up to your ankle, then calf slowly kneading and squeezing and rubbing, getting more lotion when he needed it.

"Pressure ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said softly, almost choked. 

His touch sent a jolt through you. You knew you were touch-starved, years of running had kept you from getting too close to people and being around Gabriel with all his teasing and playful touches made you aware of it early on. But the feeling of his warm and callused hands on your skin almost brought you to tears with how good it felt. You watched as he focused his attention on the task at hand and you started to relax as you looked at him though heavy lidded eyes

When he got to your thigh he sat on the bed and bent your leg at the knee, placing your foot on his shoulder so he could work the back of your thigh first, making sure not to massage too low or too far over toward your clothed center which he seemed to be fighting not to glance at. He scoot in closer so your knee was now over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your leg massaging the top of your thigh, his fingertips barely brushing against your pelvis before working his way back up to your knee. You inhaled deeply through your nose and blew it out through your mouth. He looked at you, his eyes half-lidded as he turned his head and kissed the side of your knee. You smiled at him and he smiled back.

He saved the inside of your thigh for last, starting at your knee then inching his hand down slow, painful slow, kneading as his hand sunk lower and lower causing tingles to run from where he touched straight to your core. You closed your eyes and began to breathe deeply through your mouth letting out a soft whimper as you arched slightly off the bed. Your eyes shot open and you slapped your hand over your mouth

He stopped and looked at you.

"You ok?" You quickly nodded. "Almost done," he said. 

He scoot back more on the bed and brought your other leg up on his shoulder to join the first one as he began massaging, reversing his path. You had taken your hand off your mouth and closed your eyes again but he couldn’t help but notice how tightly you were gripping the comforter, or how your face was scrunched up, mouth hanging open as if you were about to moan. He smiled to himself as he continued to make his way down your leg, standing again and moving to the foot of the bed to finish up. When he was done you took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Thanks," you said. "I think I'm ready for bed now."  
He nodded and came back around lifting you as he pulled the covers down so you could get under them. He turned off your light then moved to his side of the bed and undressed to his boxers getting in the bed and turning off his own light. You both laid there in the dark listening to each other breathe.

“Hey Gabriel.”

“Yeah.”

“About earlier at the duck pond.” You both spoke at the same time.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean…”  
“I didn’t mean...”

“You go,” you both said then laughed.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like you did something wrong, I just...panicked I guess.” You said.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to push you to do anything you don’t want to or you're not ready for,” he said.

“I don’t, you didn’t. It's just me. I’m just messed up right now.”

“Understandable...Y/N you’ve been through some pretty horrific shit. Stuff that probably would’ve broken anyone else, somehow you still smile through it. No one expects you to be ok and it's ok if you're not.”

“Gabriel...I’m not ok.” 

Gabriel turned on his side and reached for you, pulling you to him into his arms.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

“Yes.”

You snuggled your face into his chest, breathing him in, listening to his heartbeat. It had been a long time since anyone had held you like this and you let yourself meld into him, into his warmth. Warmth from another human being was something you hadn’t felt in a long time either. Suddenly all at once you were experiencing all these things that running from place to place had kept you from, and for once you felt like had found a soft place to land and perhaps a place to stay. The thought overwhelmed you and you started to cry. Gabriel held you closer to him and began to rub your back.

“Shhh its ok Y/N.”

“I’m so tired.” you cried. 

“I know you are. You can stop running now and rest here with me. I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe Y/N, I promise. Rest sweetheart. I’m right here, just rest.” 

He kissed your forehead. You cried for a while as Gabriel held you and rubbed your back and whispered to you letting you know that you could rest in his arms and he'd keep you safe. Eventually you fell into a peaceful sleep. Feeling more safe than you had ever felt in years.


	11. Why are You so Fucking Stubborn Y/N?

The days continued in a similar fashion and you and Gabriel fell into a comfortable routine. You’d get up and he’d make you breakfast then you’d bathe and dress and Gabriel would either load you up in the wheelchair and take you somewhere scenic for fresh air, or he’d snuggle up with you on the couch, his holopad in his hand and his arm wrapped around you holding you close to him as you watched tv. He’d leave and you'd hang out with Jack until he came back in the evening and he'd exercise and massage your legs. Eventually you’d turn into bed, most nights tucked under his arm, your head on his chest as you talked before drifting off. Gabriel cherished those late night conversations, holding you close, getting to know you better, as he earned more of your trust and you opened up to him more. 

Your mobility was coming back slowly but surely. By the end of the first week you could stand on your own and as you went into the second week you started taking steps. 

Your showering situation changed. Now that you could stand you didn’t want to use the shower chair anymore. Gabriel was concerned about you still being a fall risk but you wouldn’t budge on the matter so he reluctantly started showering with you. He’d get in and stand behind you in his boxers holding your waist making sure you didn’t lose your balance, which you did the first time you tried to shower without the chair. Your stubbornness pissed him off.

Gabriel caught you as you fell back into him.

“God Dammit Y/N! This is exactly what I said would happen. Your gonna fall and bust your fucking head open. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“You're here, you caught me, calm down.”

“Calm down? Why are you so fucking stubborn Y/N? You think I want to be standing in here in my boxers holding you up right now? Everything about this is inappropriate.”

“You act like you haven’t seen a naked woman before?”

“That’s beside the fucking point. I’d never take advantage of you but this looks wrong. I can hear Jack now, ‘you pig, you dog’ I don’t want to deal with any of that shit.”

“Well I don’t want to sit in that stupid chair. I hate it. It makes me look like I’m a geratric.”

“It's not for looks Y/N, it's for safety! I swear you are the most ridiculous woman!” 

You quietly laughed to yourself. It tickled you how exasperated he got with you.

“Are you laughing Y/N?”

You burst into loud laughter unable to hold it in. He stood behind you shaking his head.

“Hey you, silly girl. Hurry up so we can get the fuck out of here.”

You were laughing so hard that you lost your balance again and you began to fall forward. He grabbed you around the waist, pulling you to him. 

“That’s it! You’re done!” He scooped you up and carried you out the shower and you laughed the whole time.

As the days of the next week went by your paralysis became less and less. By the end of the week you and Gabriel were spending your mornings taking walks around the neighborhood, hand in hand. You were still showering together at his insistence, still worried about you falling, refusing to let you shower alone until you got the all clear from Angela. 

Now that you could walk, Gabriel went back to his normal morning schedule at Overwatch but he’d return in the middle of the afternoon to spend the rest of the day with you.

That afternoon Gabriel came home to the bedroom door closed, music blaring from behind it. He slowly opened it to see you dancing around the room in black thigh-high socks with white stripes, black cotton panties and a black bra. He stood in the doorway watching you. Eventually you turned around seeing him at the door and you smiled at each other. 

You walked over to him to the beat on your toes and took his hand turning yourself around and pressing yourself to him as you began to dance on him. You gripped his hands before dropping into a split as he held your arms up. You tried to move from there but found you couldn’t.

“Pull me up! Pull me up! I’m stuck!” you shouted over the music.” Gabriel pulled you up by your arms. When you came up on your feet you started massaging the inside of your thighs as you made your way over to the dresser to get your phone to turn off the music. Gabriel looked at you, amused.

“You ok?” he asked when it went quiet.

“Yeah, I just need to stretch more, work back up to it.” 

You were still massaging your thighs as he continued to look at you admiring your thigh-highs and how you looked in them. Feeling his arousal start to rise. 

“You planning on getting dressed sometime today?”

“I was doing that and got distracted.”

“I see.” 

You straightened and made your way to your side of the bed where you had your outfit for the day laid out and grabbed your shirt pulling it over your head.

“You might be the wrong one to ask, but what is the shopping situation like around here?”

“There’s a mall. A couple actually.”

“Can we go?” You asked, pulling on your shorts, before you sat and pulled on your sneakers.

“I guess.”

Forty-five minutes later you were at the local mall in a large shoe store, Gabriel following behind you holding several boxes of shoes you had picked out. You went to a bench to sit down and try them all on, strutting down the aisle in several pairs of heels of varying heights, looking at yourself in the mirror. Gabriel watched the whole time, pretending to be disinterested, admiring how each pair you tried on accentuated your shapely legs. 

You settled on a pair of heels and a pair of sneakers. He held them as you both stood in line to pay. When you got to the counter some knee-high socks caught your eye and you asked the cashier to hold a bit while you went to grab a pair. When you came back, the cashier scanned them and dropped them into a bag he had already put your shoes in, a receipt immediately printed and the cashier put it in the bag as he set it on the counter for you to take. Gabriel grabbed it, walking away. You continued to stand there, baffled.

“Huh? Were they free? I haven’t paid yet.”

“I already paid for it Y/N, let's go.” He said, holding out his hand to you. You stared at him. “Come on,” he said. You walked over to him, taking his hand as he led you out the store. You continued to stare at him.

“Where to next?” he asked, still walking.

“You paid for my shoes?”

“What of it?”

“I’ll pay you back before we leave.”

“Don’t worry about it. So where did you want to go next?” He was still walking

“Don’t worry about it?”

“That’s what I said.”

“That’s over $100 worth of shoes,”

“Under $200 for two pairs of women’s shoes, I got off easy. I would’ve spent more”

“Gabriel!” He stopped and turned to look at you.

“Why are you making a thing out of this Y/N?”

“It's a lot of money.”

“Well, lucky for me Overwatch pays me for my service.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything.”

“I’m aware.” 

You looked at him. 

“We done here or did you want to hit another store?” he asked. You silently looked at him a little longer.

“I’d like a pretzel before we go.”

“Ok.” 

He led you to a pretzel stand on the next floor down.

“You gonna have a problem if I pay for the pretzels?” He asked.

You shook your head.

“Good, tell the man what you want.” He said nodding to the cashier.

You both ordered a salted pretzel and a drink and had a seat at a cafe table in front of the stand. He stopped eating and watched you as you smothered each part of your pretzel in copious amounts of mustard before taking a bite. You looked up at him noticing his gaze on you.

“What?” 

“Just admiring your technique.” he said as he reached forward and wiped mustard off the side of your mouth with his thumb and brought it to his mouth to suck it off. You grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and wiped your mouth.

“It's embarrassing how messy I eat.”

“Nothing wrong with a woman who enjoys her food.”

Your cheeks heated as you looked down with a small smile. He lifted your chin stroking it with his thumb as he looked at you then moved his hand away. You both finished your pretzels and left, but not before you made a stop at the ATM.

That night as Gabriel slept you turned on the flashlight on your phone and crept out of bed to grab your purse off the closet door where you had hung it. You took cash out of it and then held the light down to guide your path as you tiptoed over to his side of the bed. You turned off the light on the phone then set the money down on the nightstand.

“I know you’re not leaving money on my nightstand like I’m some two-bit hooker.”

You froze.

“This...this is a dream. You're dreaming right now.” You said. 

“Nice try Y/N.”

He sat up and grabbed you, making you shriek and giggle, as he swiftly pulled you into bed next to him.

“I thought I told you not to worry about that. Why can’t you just let me do something nice for you?”

“You’ve already done so much as it is. I can’t allow you to spend your money on top of that.”

“First of all, no one _allows_ me to do anything. I don’t need your permission to spoil you Y/N. How about you just let me do what I want to do for you, and you just accept it. How about that?”

“But-”

“No buts. God you are so stubborn Y/N. Will you knock it off?...or am I just gonna have to tickle it out of you.”

“No don-,” was all you got out before he started tickling your sides, making you shriek with laughter as you rolled from side to side.

“You gonna stop Y/N? Huh? Huh?...let me know.” He said tickling you some more before coming to a stop. 

You laid there smiling, catching your breath. He grabbed you around your middle wrapping both arms around you and rolled with you onto his back then to his side so you were back on your side of the bed.

"No more sneaking around in the dark. That's a good way to get shot."

"What? You have guns in here?” 

“I’m always ready Y/N, that's all you need to know.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek before he snuggled up to your back spooning you. 

"Now, go to sleep."

You closed your eyes and within minutes you were out.


	12. Twist in the Knife One Last Time

The next day Jack came home with some news. Able was ready to talk but he only wanted to talk to you. You were all sitting in the living room that evening discussing it.

"Ok. What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to him" you said.

"No Y/N." said Gabriel.

"What do you mean no? He wants to talk."

"I don't want you anywhere near that psycho," said Gabriel.

"That's bullshit. I need answers Gabriel, I need to know why he did this to me. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Does it matter why he did it?"

"It does to me. I've been blaming myself for years and-"

"Y/N you should already know that none of this is your fault. You should focus on moving forward. Fuck Able and his reasons."

"I can't continue to move forward until I know."

Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I'm not on board with this." You turned to Jack.

"Jack...You know I’m right. Say something."

"I'm sorry Y/N, but I agree with Gabriel. I don't see what good could come out of it."

You jumped up anger in your features.

"It's not for you to see! This is my fucking life! He did this to me! What right do either of you have to keep me from getting the answers I need! Neither of you should have a say!"

Gabriel was now irritated. He was trying to protect you and you just weren't seeing it. 

"Well we do have a say and as long as we do you'll have contact with him over my dead fucking body!" He yelled. Tears of frustration started falling from your eyes.

"Gabriel," said Jack.

"No, she doesn't want to look out for her own wellbeing, she wants put her mental state at risk talking to that crazy fucking man….I said I would keep you safe and if that means protecting you from yourself then so be it. You'll never see him, do you understand me Y/N?! Never!"

"Fuck You! Fuck both of you!" You stormed off to Gabriel's room crying slamming the door behind you.

Jack sighed.

"That could've gone better. Did you have to be so mean about it?"

"She needs to see reason one way or another Jack."

"Well you yelling at her isn't gonna help."

Gabriel sighed as he sat back into the chair he was in.

"We don't even know what he wants to say to her. She's in a delicate state as it is and for all we know one encounter with him could tip her over the edge. I don't want to see that happen."

Jack sat there thinking.

"Maybe we can budge just a little on this,"

"Don't go going all soft on me Morrison. We need to remain united on this. The only way she gets to him is through one of us."

"No, I'm with you, I don't want her to talk to him either but she's never seen his face."

There was a pause.

"I see what you're getting at...I guess I can live with that at least.”

You had flung yourself on the bed crying. Jack and Gabriel keeping you from talking to Able wasn't fair and as long as they saw you as fragile and vulnerable they were never going to change their minds.

The door opened and Gabriel came in the room with his holopad. He sat on the bed next to you placing his hand on your back shaking you gently.

"Y/N sit up, stop crying."

You turned over and sat up wiping your face as you sniffled. 

"Come to yell at me some more?" You said.

"No, I have something to show you." He flipped the holopad around handing it to you. "This is Able."

You took the holopad from him and looked at the enlarged photo on the screen. As you studied it, something about the face looking back at you seemed oddly familiar but you couldn't figure out why. Then all at once realization hit you. You dropped the holopad on the bed and started backing up away from it, until you hit the headboard.

"No…..I'm so stupid," you said as you leaned over on the pillows and dissolved into sobs. 

Gabriel had been watching you the whole time, his expression changing to one of bewilderment as he watched you react to the picture of Able. He watched you crying on the pillows and wasn't sure how to comfort you other than to hold you. So he situated himself in the middle of the bed and pulled you over into his lap so you sat sideways between his legs. He wrapped his arms around you as you grabbed his hoodie turning your head into it as you cried. He rocked you and held you close his hand on the side of your face pressing you to his chest, rubbing your back, stroking your hair, kissing the top of your head doing whatever he knew to do to comfort you as you fell apart.

The bedroom door opened and Jack stuck his head in. He saw you weeping in Gabriel’s arms and looked at him. They communicated with each other through facial expressions.

“What happened?” Jack’s expression conveyed.

“I don’t know,” conveyed Gabriel’s. 

Jack sighed and came in the room sitting down on the bed. He started rubbing your shin. Eventually you calmed. Sniffling as you wiped your face. 

“What’s going on Y/N?” asked Jack, still rubbing your leg.

“I...I’ve seen him before. Many times. He was a barista at my campus coffee shop. After that a bag boy at a grocery store somewhere, a car wash attendant in another state somewhere else. I’ve seen him several times over the years and even spoken to him a few times. I never realized he was the same person. He’s always been there, in the background, someone innocuous, someone you’d never really pay attention to...He was at that diner in town I went to shortly after arriving. He was busing tables. He smiled at me….I’ve always known who my stalker was. I just never put it together. Im so stupid.”

You had started crying again. Neither of the men knew what to say or how to respond. They just sat there listening to you cry. Gabriel eventually waved Jack away with his hand and Jack got up and left the bedroom. Gabriel lifted you and laid you down on the bed on your side, your head at the foot of the bed. He laid behind you stroking your hair, rubbing your back as you cried, eventually both of you fell asleep. 

Hours later you woke up using your arms to push yourself up. You turned around and saw Gabriel behind you still asleep. You turned toward him and laid back down looking at him, studying his face as he slept. You reached up hesitantly and put your hand on his cheek. His face scrunched up a bit then returned to his resting face. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Slowly pulling back and looking at him. His eyes remained closed. Suddenly he put his arm around your waist and pulled you to him. His eyes stayed closed as he pecked your lips twice. You pressed your lips to his once more and he kissed you back, pressing you to him, his hand on your back. You pulled back looking at him. He looked at you. Pushing your hair back from your face with his fingers.

“You ok?” he asked.

“I think so...for now.”

“You want to go to bed?” You nodded. 

You both got up off the bed. Gabriel undressed down to his boxers and got into bed on his side. Normally you at least wore a t-shirt to bed but you undressed to your bra and panties and got under the covers turning off your light, plunging the room into darkness. You scoot close to him,

“Gabriel,” you whispered. He turned to you on his side pulling you to him, surprised when he felt your bare back under his hands.

“Y/N? Where’s your-” 

You cut him off pressing your lips to his placing your hand on his cheek as you kissed slowly and sweetly. You scoot as close to him as you could intertwining your legs with his, then reached behind yourself undoing your bra and taking it off. You grabbed his hand and pressed it to your breast. He swiftly pulled it back and broke the kiss pulling back from you.

“Y/N what are you doing?”

“Please Gabriel,” you whispered, placing your hand on the back of his head pulling him to you as you reached up to claim his mouth. When your lips touched he pulled back again. Grabbing your hand off him.

“Stop Y/N” 

“Please Gabriel, please,” you started to cry and he wrapped his arms around you in a bear hug, your bare chest pressed to his and your arms trapped under his so you couldn’t reach for him. He rubbed your back and kissed your forehead.

“Shhh, baby. I got you.”

“I’m sorry,” you cried.

“Don’t be. Just sleep, you’re ok.”

You cried yourself to sleep again, Gabriel holding you until he drifted off himself.

It took a lot of persuading but eventually you got Gabriel and Jack to agree to let you see Able. One evening they took you to Overwatch to speak with him.

You sat at a cold metal table in an interrogation room. Behind you was a large two-way mirror where Gabriel and Jack sat observing. Two men dressed in black combat gear brought Able in sitting him down across from you restraining his hands to the chair. As they left the room you stared at the bi-racial man and took in his appearance. He had a young looking face, if you didn’t know any better you could swear he was a teenager. He had a mess of black curly hair, hazel eyes, and freckles across his cheeks and nose. Something about the way his eyes darted around the room made him seem off, but finally he focused on you a wide grin coming to his mouth.

“You wanted to talk to me?” His eyes lit up as he nodded his head frantically.

“I have so much to tell you,” he said, his almost high pitched voice startling you. “I’ll start at the beginning,” He said. 

“Do you know Earl Walker?”

“No”

“How about James Williams?”

“He’s my father. So What?”

“How would you feel if I told you that Earl Walker and James Williams are one and the same?”

You sat for a moment processing this information “It doesn’t surprise me that James told us yet another lie”. The man smiled.

“How would you feel if I told you that Earl Walker is my father?”

Your eyes widened as you quickly connected the dots, bile rising in your stomach and your face screwing up in disgust.

“So you’re my half-brother? Did you know that when you raped me?”

The man laughed, “Oh sweetie, I’ve always known”

You started to breathe deeply in through the nose out through the mouth as you tried to keep from throwing up.

“Why would you do that? I don’t even know you. What could I have ever done to you?”

“You got daddy’s love” He said cooly. You blinked in disbelief at what you had just heard.

“His love?! That drunken piece of shit terrorized us. He didn’t have a loving bone in his body. He beat my mother black and blue everyday until I was five. The only kindness he ever showed us was when he stepped his drunk ass in front of that bus and died”

“Don’t speak about him that way. At least you had him. It's more than me and mommy ever got” He yelled.

“You and mommy dodged a bullet”

“Liar!” He screamed. “Mommy used to cry every night. She’d begged and begged him to come back to us, to be a family again. She told me how you and your whore mother tricked him and convinced him to stay away from us, convinced him not to love us anymore. Everyday she would tell me we would get our revenge against your witch of a mother who used her spells to trap my daddy and her bitch daughter.”

You stared at him as he continued to rant.

“I watched you for years. Until mother told me on her deathbed it was time to take our revenge, that it was time to take from you until it equalled all the pain you caused by taking him from us.”

“I don’t get it. I get that you’re probably deranged but he’d been dead for years by then, why go through with it?”

“He wouldn’t have died if he was with us where he belonged. It was all your fault. You took him from us. You had to suffer. You had to pay! ” He paused a huge grin coming to his face.

“I have to admit though, I was pretty proud of myself when I heard you couldn’t have kids. I thought maybe my work was done with that. But no, you had to dance your way into success. dance your way into happiness and notoriety. You never deserved any of that, you still don’t so I had to do everything in my power to take your happiness away.”

“So you followed me from city to city stalking me, scaring me, never allowing me to put down roots anywhere, so I was always afraid, always running ...how did you do it? How did you manage to find me each time?”

“You’d be surprised what people will do to make sure their dirty deeds never come to light. All it takes is the right amount of pressure on the right people and I can get them to do just about anything. Hack records, violate privacy laws, trace housing and phone information. I got those corrupt pigs to let me go 10 years ago. I had a whole network of puppets tracking your every move. Although I have to say, it was smart moving out of the US to Montreal. My influence couldn’t reach that far yet, and the tours, chef’s kiss.”

“I missed my mother’s funeral because of you.”

The man giggled, “Aww you should have come it was a lovely service”. You looked at him, anger rolling over you.

“Your mommy actually was quite kind. She was nice to all the neighborhood kids and they’d do odd jobs for her. That's how I got to know her, got her to trust me.” Your eyes widened in shock.

“She seemed quite lonely, maybe because you never came around.”

“Don’t you talk about her,” you yelled.

“She would always talk about you and your accomplishments and how she was so proud of you. She’d never shut up. It's so funny. She was talking so much she never saw me stick the needle into her neck.” You sat up alert glaring at him wide-eyed.

“Funny how little it took to cause a heart-attack. Don’t worry though she didn’t suffer too much.” He started giggling, “OOPS!”

Something in you snapped. You hurled yourself across the table, knocking the man and the chair he sat in to the floor, his head bouncing off the ground as it made contact. You started raining both fists down on his face one after the other.

“You killed her! You son of a bitch!” You screamed punches punctuating each word.

Jack slammed into the room and grabbed you under your armpits dragging you off the man as you screamed and kicked at him.“You fucking piece of shit!” His face was a bloody mess.

Jack dragged you out the door. It closed behind him and he braced himself against it as he tried to restrain you. You were still screaming in a rage “Let me go! I’ll kill him!”Jack held your wrists to your side as you fought and writhed against him, trying to get out of his grasp, still screaming profanities.

Gabriel came out of the observation room and grabbed both sides of your face with his hands, holding your head steady as your rage-filled eyes roamed around the room, your body still fighting against Jack as he continued to hold you in place.

“LOOK AT ME!” Gabriel shouted over your screams.

“Look at me,'' he said again as you started to calm eyes coming back into focus. “Baby, look at me”. You finally focused on him as your eyes started to fill with tears.

“Gabe,” you said, voice trembling. Jack let your wrists go. “He killed her, Gabe.”

“I know....I know”

You threw your arms under Gabriel’s clinging to his back, his shirt bunching in your fists as your body collapsed against his, your legs giving out. He wrapped his arms around you, bringing you down to kneel with him on the ground. Your entire body tensed tightly as a wave of pain, guilt, and grief came up from your stomach, catching in your throat as you tried to hold it in, holding your breath.

“Don't do that Y/N. You have to breathe through it baby, just let it out. I’m right here. I got you” Gabriel said calmly into your ear. You unclenched your hands, letting go of his shirt and clenched them again into fists that you softly pounded against his back, still trying to hold in your pain, afraid if you gave it voice it would consume you.

“I got you Y/N”, Gabriel continued in your ear “I promise. You're not gonna break. I’m right here to hold you together. Just let it out.”

You opened your mouth, inhaling, and exhaled a loud screaming sob into his shoulder as tears streamed in rivulets down your face. 

"There you go sweet girl," he whispered. 

You knelt there for several minutes screaming, wailing, and sobbing as Gabriel held you tightly, gently rocking you back and forth, stroking the back of your head, rubbing your back, repeating, “I got you baby. I got you,” over and over again. 

Gabriel looked up at Jack who had been standing there leaning against the door, feeling helpless, as he listened to your pain filled cries. A few more minutes passed and you finally started to calm. That's when you all heard it. Maniacal cackling laughter coming out of the interrogation room. You clamped your hands to your ears and chanted,

“Make it stop make it stop make it stop...”

Jack and Gabriel made eye contact. A sneer came to Jack’s face as he unbuckled his gun from the holster at his hip. He opened the door to the interrogation room and closed it behind him. He walked around the table and aimed his gun at Able, everything in him wanting to end the man who had caused you so much pain. The man who had lured you here only to twist in the knife one last time. He took quick breaths as he stood there thinking, then walked up to Able briskly and hit him across the head with the gun knocking him out.

As Jack came back out of the room, you slumped against Gabriel exhaustion overtaking you. He lifted you and made his way to his room in the Overwatch barracks. Since moving off base with Jack he barely used this room but he still kept it stocked with spare clothes, towels and small toiletries and kept the bed made.

He laid you down on the bed and removed your shoes and pants. He positioned you on the pillows then began to remove his own clothes down to his boxers. He laid next to you and pulled you against him. Sniffles continued to rack your body, he stroked your back as he held you tightly. Sleep came to you instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favorite chapter and I think about re-writing it all the time, but we gotta get through the ugly to get to the good stuff.


	13. She’s Not Gonna Need Me Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes is generous, Gabriel Reyes gives oral.

Some hours later, Gabriel reached for you in his sleep only to find your side of the bed empty. He shot up looking around. It was still dark outside. He heard the toilet flush and the faucet come on from the bathroom to his left and breathed a sigh of relief. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his hand out to you when you opened the bathroom door. You stood there for a brief second then suddenly rushed to him, jumping in his lap, straddling him as you started kissing his face and grinding your center into him. Gabriel was so taken aback it took him a moment to process what was going on.

“Wait,” he said as you continued your assault, making a line of open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck, grinding into the bulge that now protruded from his boxers. He groaned as he grabbed your hands that were now pulling at his waistband.

“Please Gabe. Just make me feel good. I just want to feel good” you pleaded as you humped your core into him again. He moaned, closing his eyes. He reached under you, lifting you off of him and laying you down on the bed on your back as your hands continued reaching for him. He grabbed your wrists pinning them on the bed to your sides. 

“Stop this Y/N. Not like this. I don’t want it like this” he said.

“Please Gabriel,” you continued to beg “I feel so numb. I just want to feel something. Make me feel good. Please,” tears pricked the corner of your eyes, “I need you.” 

He looked at you, uncertain about what he was going to do next. He was waging an internal war with himself finding it difficult to fight against everything in him that wanted to give you the comfort you were begging for so desperately, but also knowing that deep down what you really wanted was a distraction from the overwhelming grief and pain you were feeling. Breathing a sigh he made a decision.

He let go of your wrists and climbed up on the bed between your legs. He reached for your panties and slowly pulled them down your legs and dropped them off to the side causing your breathing to quicken in anticipation. He looked at your center for a second before taking the knuckle of his index finger and running it up from your opening to your clit, eliciting a gasp from you as he silently cursed to himself. He brought his knuckle to his mouth and slowly sucked the juices that had collected on it off. 

He laid on his belly pulling your thighs onto his shoulders. Looking up at you, he flattened his tongue and licked from your entrance to your clit. You arched and threw your head back with a loud throaty moan, slapping your hands to the bed, gripping the sheets. He began to work his tongue in earnest, lapping at your folds and nub, peppering in light kisses and sucks to the lips of your outer labia. 

You began to gently rock your hips, fingers knocking off his beanie as you carded them through his hair, moaning and gasping his name. He reached his hand up to your mouth, inserting two fingers between your lips. You sucked on them, lapping at them with your tongue, humming greedily, as he continued to work you between your legs. He removed the fingers from your mouth and slid them into you, hooking them upward, beginning to pump and massage against the bundle of nerves just past your entrance, still licking at your folds.

You were so close, feeling like you could tip over the edge at any moment, when he latched his mouth over your clit and began to suck.

“Oh my God Gabriel!” you shouted as you climaxed, body tense as your back arched off the bed, legs trembling locking his head in place, fingers locked in his hair. He pumped his fingers in and out of you and continued to suck as you came down from your high and he didn’t stop sucking until you started to squirm from the over stimulation. 

You hummed as you ran your hands over your chest and neck, caressing yourself over your shirt, eyes closed, face blissed out, momentary aftershocks from your orgasm racking your body. Gabriel placed a quick kiss to your clit, then got up and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean you with. When he came back, you were already starting to fall back asleep. He cleaned you up, put your panties back on and pulled the covers over you as you rolled to your side, sleep claiming you instantly.

Gabriel went back into the bathroom and closed the door. He went to the shower and turned it on, then leaned against the sink sighing as he looked at his reflection in the mirror deep in thought.

Gabriel had been at the edge of his self-control for several days now. Despite all his denial about how he felt about you, one thing had been evident to him from the outset; every second spent near you had him in a constant state of arousal that he had to actively push to the back of his mind. It was one thing having to lay next to you every night listening to you hum and sigh in your sleep, but then you started taking showers together and he thought he might go crazy seeing the way your soft skin covered every curve and dip of your body. He felt almost animalistic wanting to devour every inch of you, wanting to sink his teeth into the swell of your ass, rake his hands down the inside of your thighs, suck and nip at your breasts, savor the sweet nectar of your core.

He’d done everything possible to maintain his composure, trying to be the perfect gentleman, trying to be sensitive to the fact that right now you were vulnerable and hurting not wanting to take advantage, and given everything you had been through, not wanting to push. But sometimes he wished he wasn’t so principled, wasn’t so disciplined, that he could give in to his baser instincts and just take you, hold you down and mindlessly fuck you into the mattress until you were a screaming incoherent mess.

A man had a limit and as the events from just minutes ago flashed back in his memory - how wet you were, your taste, your pussy rocking against his tongue, your moans of his name - he knew he was well past his.

Gabriel noticed the mirror start to fog and he shed his boxers and got into the shower. He stood under the water for a moment letting it cascade down his body soothing his muscles. He looked down to his rock hard penis and took himself in hand. He began to slowly pump rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum that was instantly washed away. He braced himself, hand on the wall in front of him as he quickened the pace of his strokes. Soon his hand became a blur as he pumped back and forth feeling his climax near. He tensed as he came with a quiet moan of your name. Panting, he watched as white ribbons of cum hit the shower floor and washed down the drain. While he was grateful for the tension that eased from him, he couldn't help but notice how hollow he felt. 

He wanted you badly, but not like this, not if it was just some distraction to you. Any other time, with any other woman he wouldn't have minded being used, would probably be using her too, but with you he wanted it to mean something, wanted you to want him too, otherwise what was even the point. He might as well be dead from the waist down.

The days that followed were difficult to say the least. Learning that your mother had been murdered by Able on top of everything else seemed to break you and not only were you grieving all over again for her, but you were in a way, grieving for yourself. 

You became less of your expressive self, barely speaking, giving mono-syllabic responses, some days you didn’t talk at all or eat for that matter. 

You found yourself sleeping through the morning, sometimes not getting out of bed until Gabriel came home or at all. At random times you’d be reminded of your mother and burst into tears, climbing into Gabriel’s lap, letting him hold you as you cried. Other times you wanted to be alone, not wanting to be touched, opting to crouch down in his closet with the door closed and cry while you hugged your knees. Sometimes Gabriel would silently wait for you on the other side of the door, hoping you could feel his presence and support for you, oftentimes having to go in and pick you up off the floor after you fell asleep.

After what happened in his room at Overwatch, remembering how empty it made him feel, he made the decision to not give into your attempts to use him sexually to distract from your pain. When you’d come kissing, humping and writhing against him, grabbing for his pants, he’d pull you off him and hold your wrists down while you writhed on the bed, begging for him to make you feel good until your pleas turned to sobs. You’d turn your head into the pillows and cry.

These incidents were especially hard on him. For him, it was tantamount to watching someone bleed out and doing nothing to cauterize the wound. He felt helpless wanting to do everything in his power to comfort you. Denying you that comfort hurt him to his core. He’d sit on the bed listening to you sob rubbing circles on your back until you cried yourself to sleep.

After one particularly difficult episode, Jack came home to find Gabriel seated at the kitchen island. One hand cradling a newly opened bottle of whiskey, half-gone, the other hand cradling his head.

“Hard night?” Jack asked. Gabriel sighed. “Gabe, look man, I adore Y/N, hell I seriously considered killing a man for her, but maybe you should cut your losses. She's not your responsibility. They have therapists and mental health facilities for this kind of thing. Don’t let her grief swallow you up too”.

“What the hell are you asking me to do, Jack? Abandon the woman I love because she’s going through a hard time? Fuck that. I'm not doing that.” There was a long pause.

“So you love her?” Jack asked with a smile.

“What?” Gabriel replied in confusion.

“You just said she’s the woman you love” Gabriel sat there eyes searching trying to replay everything he had just said in his head.

“I...I don’t know.” Jack looked at him quizzically. 

“You don’t know?”

“I mean...I care about her a lot-” Jack cut him off.

“You care about her? What the hell is going on with you? Anyone with eyes can see that you're smitten with her, she’s in there right now asleep in your bed for christ sake. From the word go you’ve taken it upon yourself to see her through all this crap. Who does all this for someone they don’t have feelings for?”

“I’m not saying I don’t have feelings for her, it's just...you know how this usually goes for me. Once the ‘L’ word starts being thrown around things spiral downhill quickly.”

“Then why pursue her at all? What do you think all this is inevitably going to lead to?”

“I don’t know and maybe I’m just being selfish, but I want her and I want to keep her as long as I can. Love, that comes with expectations that I’ve just never been able to live up to. They always want more. Out of the blue my commitment to Overwatch becomes an issue then suddenly nothing I do is enough. I don't spend enough time, I don’t pay enough attention, I'm not putting in enough effort blah blah blah. I’m only capable of offering so much, and once love comes into play, what I have to offer is never enough and I always end up the bad guy.”

“Well, you do tend to go for the neediest women. I wouldn’t put Y/N in that category though. Despite recent events, it's really not like her to be so dependent on others. Maybe things will be different with her. Maybe that's why you’ve fallen so hard for her already.”

“I haven’t fallen that hard.”

“You really need to do something about your denial. It's getting ridiculous at this point. We both know if she came out here right now and told you to bring her the moon, you’d be on a rocket in a hot second.” Gabriel smiled to himself.

“Do me a favor, don’t say anything to her about this. I’ll tell her how I feel about her when I’m ready.”

“Oh you mean the same way you’ve been so forth coming about being interested in her in the first place.”

“I’m just being cautious, nothing wrong with that.”

“HA! Cautious?! You’ve had your foot on the gas since the gala.” Gabriel sighed.

“Pretty soon she’s gonna get the all clear and go back to life as normal. I can’t help thinking once that happens the interest she seems to have in me might disappear. She’s not gonna need me anymore. It's not like I want her to be dependent on me like this forever, but I’m not gonna lie and say it didn’t help things along.”

“I’m sure it did. Sleeping together, showering together I bet it’s gone a long way toward bringing you two closer.”

There was a long pause.

“So have you fucked her yet?”

“For Christ sake Jack!” Gabriel exclaimed exasperated.

“What!? It's an obvious question to ask. She’s naked with you all the time, and with you being, well, ...you, surely you’ve sealed the deal by now.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up. “So?”

“Good night Jack.” He started walking to the bedroom door.

“Come on Gabe, you can tell me”

Gabriel went inside the room and closed the door.

A couple days later Gabriel took you to the medical wing to get a final blood work up and an all clear to resume activities as normal. You walked in, hand in hand. Angela looked down at your intertwined fingers and gave you both a knowing smile, Gabriel rolled his eyes at her. He sat next to you, hand on your thigh, as Angela did a check up and took your blood. 

She left you both in the room to wait for her to run your blood and come back with the results. 

“I hope everything comes back ok. I’m ready for things to go back to normal.”

“Hmm, ready to be rid of me huh?” said Gabriel.

“You're ready to be rid of me,” you said. He leaned in and kissed your cheek.

“Never.” 

“Yeah you say that, but that’s only because you’ve caught me on a good day.”

“Is it a good day? You do seem in better spirits than a few days ago.”

“I think it might be. I don’t have that scraped raw feeling I usually have and if I get the all clear my mood is bound to improve drastically.”

Angela came into the room.

“Looks like you’re all good Y/N. You can go back to all your regular activities.”

“Great! I can’t wait to get back in the studio.” You said.

Gabriel walked you from the medical wing to the studio, hands intertwined again. You let go to unlock the door. Before you could make your way inside, he turned you around and captured your mouth in a kiss that took your breath away.

“I’ll be back to get you for lunch.” He said against your mouth, holding your chin. He moved his hand to your cheek and you put your hand on his “I’m in my office if you need anything”. You smiled and nodded. “I mean it. Whatever it is, come find me” he said.

“I got it.” you said. “Now go before I start getting too used to having you around”. Gabriel smiled and turned, walking away holding on to your hand until your fingertips slipped from his. He turned to look at you as he rounded the corner. You shooed him away with your hand. You sighed smiling to yourself as you entered the studio.

You had a week before your class schedule got back into full swing and you wasted no time getting back into the thing that was so therapeutic to you. You’d come in everyday to stretch and work on dance routines, which went a long way towards helping you with your grief. You were slowly getting back to your old self. Those bouts of sadness that caused you to run to Gabriel for sex, you instead took into the studio. You were finally starting to feel some semblance of peace given everything that had happened and it hit you that you were finally free, that you could finally live. It was like coming out of a fog and you looked forward to those deep breaths of fresh air.


	14. What Are You, The Sex Whisperer?

Your week of getting things back on track was coming to a close and you spent that Friday evening going around the condo gathering up your things. You had just gotten your things in the living room as Gabriel sat on the couch watching you. He got up and followed you to the bedroom where you dumped everything onto the bed and proceeded to organize it into your suitcases.

“You leaving?” he asked as he stood in the doorway

“Yeah, I’m all better now and I’m sure you want to have your room back to yourself.” He leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms.

“Actually, I’ve enjoyed having you here.”

“Sure, with all of my boo hoo’ing 24/7. I bet I was an absolute joy to have around,” you smirked.

“You really weren’t that bad.” 

You looked at him and smiled.

“You’re sweet.” 

You walked over to where he was leaning and stood in front of him looking him in the eyes. He uncrossed his arms and stood upright and you grabbed his hand. 

“Gabriel, I want to thank you...for being there for me through all of this. I tend to have a hard time asking for help and the fact that you were willing to just jump in...I don't want to think about how things would’ve gone if I had to go through this on my own…just...really Gabriel, thank you.” He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Anytime,” you smiled at him for a moment, then let go of his hand and walked back around the bed to finish packing your things.

“You weren't thinking of leaving tonight were you?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d want the opportunity to sprawl out in your bed as soon as possible.”

“You don’t have to leave tonight. Stay, I’ll help you take your things back in the morning”

“You sure?”

“Yeah”

Things between you and Gabriel seemed different now. It was weird how after spending weeks with him, sleeping next to him in bed, bathing with him, letting him cater to your every need, that you now almost felt like strangers, like you were meeting him for the first time. Where you once felt comfortable around him you now felt awkward and nervous and it couldn’t have been more evident then when you both climbed into bed together that night. 

You got in on your respective sides, you in one of his t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts, him in his boxers. Before you would have immediately cuddled up to him laying on his chest, him pulling you close as you talked but instead you both laid on your backs looking at the ceiling. Gabriel had forgotten to draw the curtains so moonlight lit up the room. The silence was killing you and you took a deep breath.

“Why does this feel so awkward?” you said. Gabriel sighed.

“So it’s not just me,” he said.

“We’ve been doing this day in and day out for weeks. This shouldn’t feel so weird.”

“Before I guess we had a purpose for it. Now that you're better that purpose isn’t really there anymore.”

“But what’s so weird about it? Really? I’m an adult, you’re an adult, we’re just two adults going to sleep in the same bed. Nothing weird about that, right? 

“Right….If we actually sleep,” he said.

“You had something else in mind?”

“Of course not,” he said quickly. “....did you?”

“No.” 

There was a long pause.

“Can I ask you something?” you said.

“Shoot.”

“Us taking showers together? Was that difficult for you?”

“You mean being in a constant state of worry that I’m going to have to clean your brain matter up off the floor? Nah, piece of cake.” you laughed.

“Actually I was talking about you being…”

“Me being?” 

You took a deep breath.

“You...being aroused.” you started talking rapidly, “Which is fine. I mean given the situation its a normal biological response, unless your gay, which I don’t think you are otherwise you wouldn't have been aroused and its not like you acted on it which I really appreciate, not that I expected you to or I wouldn’t have gotten naked in front of you in the first place and I’m really nervous right now which is why I’m talking so fast so hope you caught all that and I’m just gonna shut up now and stop talking.” You took a deep inhale. 

Gabriel laughed and turned over onto his side toward you propping his head up on his hand. 

“To answer your question, no it wasn’t difficult for me. I’m disciplined enough to shower with a beautiful woman with a very attractive body and not lose my cool. Sure I was aroused, but as you said, it's a normal biological response and I’d never use that as an invitation to violate you or do anything to take advantage of you.”

You turned your head to look at him.

“I find your body attractive as well” 

“I know you do.” Your eyes went wide.

“How?” He smiled.

“You must not notice the way you bite at your lip when you're watching me undress.” You slapped your hand over your face as you turned your head toward the ceiling, heat coming to your cheeks.

“That’s not embarrassing at all,” he reached over and pulled your hand from your face and you looked at him.

“Actually, it's kinda sexy. Makes me wonder what your thinking about when you do it”

“Nothing I’d say out loud in a church,” Gabriel laughed. “or anywhere else for that matter,” he looked at you seductively licking his lips, his voice going low in tone.

“I don’t know, I think I could get you to tell me.” You went wide eyed and slapped your hand back over your face turning your head back toward the ceiling.

“Oh my God,” you whispered your cheeks aflame. Gabriel chuckled to himself as he turned back over onto his back and settled back under the covers.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you tell me tonight. Tonight we’re just two adults, going to sleep in the same bed ...But anytime you want that to change, let me know. 

“Oh my God” you said louder, smiling.

“That’s strange, when I get women to say that in bed I’m usually doing more than just talking.”

“Ok I’m just going to burst into flames now.” Gabriel laughed.

“I can’t get the way you said it that one time out of my head.” He raised the pitch of his voice trying to mimic you “Oh my God Gabriel”. 

Your eyes went wide and you gasped as you looked at the ceiling remembering how he had eaten you out in his room. You hadn’t thought about it since the incident occurred.

“That happened, didn't it?”

“What, did you forget about it?”

“I guess I did”

“Wow I must not have made a great impression on you then” you sat silent. He sat up and turned to look at you with concern on his face “I’m joking. I know you were grieving and just wanted to alleviate the pain the only way you could think of.”

“I’m sorry for putting you in that position. Using you for sex to ease my own pain, thats awful, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, there’s worse positions to be in plus you couldn’t help it”

“I could’ve tried” you sat for a long moment and he laid back on his back. “To be honest, before that moment, I'd never had that done to me before.”

“What?!” 

“I mean, I’m not a virgin, I’ve had sex with men since my attack but no one ever…” He sat up again and looked at you in confusion.

“Ever?! That’s so basic, that's like the least a guy could do...wait so have you ever...have you ever had an orgasm?” 

“By myself” his eyes went wide.

“No man, other than myself however long ago, has given you an orgasm?!” 

“Nope” 

“Then what the hell are they doing when you're with them?”

“I don’t know, getting off”

“You mean using your body to pleasure themselves without worrying about you?” You nodded. “Wait, weren't’ you going to marry some guy? He didn’t do it for you either?”

“No.”

“And you were just going to accept that?!”

He grabbed you and pulled you up into a hug rubbing your back.

“Y/N you poor poor girl. I didn’t know it was this bad. I'm so sorry you had to put up with that. Baby you need to want more for yourself then that.”

You sat for a moment letting him embrace you.

“Wait, are you consoling me over my tragic sex life?” you said as he continued to hold you. “Get off me!” you exclaimed pushing at his chest. He kept holding you.

“No. You have no idea what you're missing. What real pleasure with a man could feel like.”

“What are you, the sex whisperer?”

“Not something I’ve been called before, but I’ll take it.” 

You burst into laughter. He let you go and smiled at you as you continued to laugh, you calmed and looked at him.

“What?”

“Good to see you laughing for a change.” 

You looked at one another for a moment then slowly brought your lips together. The kiss started off sweet and slow as you reached up and put your hand on his cheek. But then he leaned forward pushing your back onto the bed. You opened your legs as he got on top of you in between them and the kiss deepened and became more vigorous as he dipped his tongue into your mouth. As you kissed, he began to run his hand from your knee down the side of your thigh and into the bottom of the leg of your shorts gripping your butt cheek. 

You began to kiss sloppily, tongues intertwined, your hands on his face as he removed his hand from your shorts and slid it under your shirt slowly running it up your stomach before gripping your breast and kneading it rubbing his thumb over your nipple. You moaned as you broke the kiss.

“Stop” you breathed. He removed his hand from your shirt and pulled back looking at you. “We should stop...I’m sorry.” He put his hand on your cheek.

“Don’t be, I only ever want to do what you're comfortable with.” He sat up on his knees and pulled you up so you were sitting. “Two adults going to sleep right?” You smiled and nodded. 

You both situated yourselves back on your respective sides under the covers laying on your backs looking up at the ceiling. 

“Can I hold you?” he asked, not looking at you. 

You looked at him, then turned on your side facing away from him as you backed up close to him. He turned on his side and pulled you to him the rest of the way spooning you wrapping an arm around your middle. You placed your arm over his and intertwined your fingers together as he placed two kisses on your neck pulling you even closer to him. You both laid there for a while listening to each other breathe before drifting off to sleep.


	15. So I Guess We're Special Friends Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe get a little sexual.

The next morning Gabriel loaded up your suitcases in the car. You thought he would take you straight to Overwatch but he stopped off at a restaurant for breakfast. You were seated and you put in your orders, then sat across from each other silent. You fidgeted with your hands on top of the table. Gabriel reached across and grabbed one of your hands into his own.

“Why are you fidgeting like that Y/N? You're worrying my nerves.” 

“I’m sorry. I just feel weird. I feel like I came out on the other side of this thing a different person and now I don’t know how to be around you.” 

“So I’m a stranger to you now? You don’t know me anymore?”

“Kinda. I mean isn’t it the same for you? You got to know me as the “damsel in distress” that’s not who I am anymore.” 

“I don’t see it that way. To me I got to know a really great girl who had a few issues she needed help with and I was happy to help. But I never defined you by those things Y/N. I never saw you as a damsel in distress.”

“Well either way, I think we should just start over.”

“Start over?”

“Yea.”

“So I’m just supposed to throw away these past weeks I’ve spent getting to know you and act like they never happened?” 

You nodded and he was disappointed. These past weeks with you had meant something to him and it bothered him that you just wanted to erase them.

“You expect me to just magically forget that you hum when you sleep on your back or that you have a heart shaped birthmark on your left asscheck or that you sing like an angel….I told you you could rest with me and I’d keep you safe, none of that meant anything to you?”

“Of course it means something to me. You took care of me when I was at my most vulnerable and I’m grateful, but I don’t want you to see me as just that broken girl you took care of.”

“And I don’t want you to see me as just your caretaker...Y/N I-”

Suddenly the waiter arrived with your plates of food. You ate in silence. You could tell Gabriel was irritated but you didn’t understand why. 

The ride to Overwatch was silent and the silence remained as he helped you roll your suitcases to your room. He came into your room and looked around.

“Why are you looking around like all these rooms don’t look the same?” you asked.

“Never been in your room.”

“Welp here it is in all its splendor.” 

He sat down on the bed as you rolled your suitcases to the closet to unpack them later.

“What is this?” he asked, picking up a stuffed bear off your pillow by its arm with his thumb and index finger like it repulsed him. The bear looked old and worn.

You came out the closet and snatched it from him hugging it to yourself.

“It’s George.” 

“George? What are you, five?”

“My mother gave him to me when I was a kid. She kept him for me when I went off to college and after I started my dancing career. I had them send him to me when she died...It still smells like our house.”

He looked at you as you closed your eyes, hugging the bear, worried you might start crying. Instead, you set George back on your pillows and smacked Gabriel’s hand, hard.

“Ow!”

“Don’t touch my George.” He slowly looked up at you.

“Did you just hit me over a stuffed bear?” 

You started to back up with a slight smile on your face.

“No.” You kept backing up as he stood coming toward you

“You did. You hit me...over a stuffed bear.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Na uh” 

You turned to run into the bathroom and he quickly grabbed you around the middle lifting you up and spinning you around as you shrieked with laughter. He grabbed you under your knees and lifted you over his shoulder then smacked your ass, hard. You screamed as you kept laughing.

“Apologize.” he said.

“I’m..I’m sorry” you laughed.

“You don’t sound like you mean it.” He smacked your ass again and again you screamed with laughter.

“Ok, I’m sorry I won’t do it again,” you laughed.

“That’s just not cutting Y/N. Apologize to your Commander,” he smacked your ass again “GO!”

“I'm sorry Commander Reyes, I’m sorry.” you laughed. 

“Better.” 

He walked over to the bed and laid you down then got on top of you pinning your hands above you as he looked down at you. Your laughter was just starting to calm.

“Ow! My ass hurts.” you groaned.

“It should, I smacked it pretty hard. Remember that burn the next time you wanna hit me for something silly."

"Oh so I can hit you for something not silly."

"If you don't like having teeth, have at it." He rolled off you to the side and you turned toward him.

The beds in the Overwatch barracks were much smaller than Gabriel's bed at the condo, meant only to accommodate one person. Even Gabriel's bed in his room in the barracks was only slightly bigger than yours. You had to press yourself close to Gabriel so you both could fit, your faces almost touching. He put his arm around you to have somewhere to put it, but to also keep you from rolling backward to the floor.

"You really want to start over Y/N? Look how much fun we have together."

"Oh yea fun, I always have the best time when someones threatening to knock my teeth out."

"Oh Y/N, I don't make threats. I make promises and I've yet to break my word." You smiled.

"I'm gonna miss these little heart to hearts where you remind me just how dangerous you are."

"Miss them? You going somewhere?"

"No, I just won't be staying with you anymore is what I mean"

"Oh, well I can always stop by and put the fear of God in you whenever you want. We can have a standing appointment."

"Monday's at 2 work for you?"

"I'll check and get back to you."

You both laughed a little.

"So what's the first thing you want to do now that you're free of Able?" he asked.

"I...want to go back to Fredo's. Jack invited me to go back with you guys and I declined because I was scared. I want to do all the things that fear of him kept me from doing, like riding with you in that balloon."

"I thought you were busy that weekend?"

"Yeah me and my channel turning finger got a lot of work done."

He chuckled.

"We can go to Fredo's now if you want,” he said.

"Let's."

You both sat up but as soon as you did you heard the crack of thunder and lightning outside followed by the sound of rain falling hard, the thunk of the fat drops on the roof above and against the building drowning out the silence that was once in the room with its ambient noise.

You looked at each other and slowly laid back down. Gabriel situated himself on his back and you laid on his chest your leg crossed over his so you could fit comfortably. You laid there for a bit before you got up to turn off all the lights, the room now dimly lit by the dark grey outside. 

You were about to get back in bed but you stood there looking at Gabriel. He sat up swinging his legs over the side so you were between them. He looked at you as he reached for your jeans unbuttoning them and pulling them down, you stepped on them to get them off the rest of the way holding his shoulders to keep your balance. He then stood and removed his own pants as you stood in front of him both of you still looking at each other. He pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head and tossed them to the floor. Then lifted yours doing the same exposing your bra. He lightly put his hands on your waist and pulled you forward as he sat down on the bed. You put your hands on his shoulders and he stroked your forearms. Your eyes uncertain as you looked at him.

"We don't have to do anything Y/N. If you just want me to hold you that's ok." He said low. 

You climbed onto his lap and he put his arm around you as he scoot back onto the bed some, then put both hands on your face holding your cheeks, stroking your hair back as he looked in your eyes, tilting your chin up pressing a chaste kiss to your mouth. You put your hands back on his shoulders and came up on your knees. You wrapped your arms around him pressing yourself to him in an embrace. He placed his hand on your back as you reached for his other one and brought it between your legs.

"You sure?" He whispered. 

"Yes, hurry up before I chicken out," you breathed.

He swiftly pulled your panties to the side and pressed two fingers to your clit. You gasped at the contact and he hummed with how wet you already were. He began to rub slow circles over your clit and you wrapped your arms around him tighter, grabbing your elbows on either side as you hugged his neck the side of your face pressed to the side of his head, not wanting him to see your face. You took gasping breaths as he rubbed you not allowing any sound to escape from your mouth despite how good it felt although every once in a while a breathy moan would slip past your lips.

Gabriel held your back rubbing slow circles moving his hand up to hold the back of your neck as he quickened the pace of his fingers switching between rubbing with both in tandem then swiping each one over your nub one after the other keeping the same pace and tempo as he went back and forth between each technique making you tremble against him your eyes clamped shut as you held your hand over the back of his head trying to stay still, fighting the urge to rock your hips as he worked you. He let your breaths and gasps in his ear guide him, telling him which movement of his fingers you enjoyed more, telling him how much longer you could hold on before you tipped over the edge.

He ratcheted up the pace again, this time rapidly rubbing with both fingers which were now soaked with your juices allowing his fingers to slide over your nub effortlessly as he began to pump his arm.

"Oh my God," you whispered, starting to involuntarily rock your hips releasing soft moans unable to remain quiet any longer.

Gabriel smacked your asscheek making you shout then gripped it kneading and pulling on it as he worked you. You began to claw at his back.

"Gabriel, Gabriel" you breathed "I'm…"

"I know baby, let it go, I've got you just let go."

"I can't...I…"

"You deserve it. You feel that? You deserve that baby. Let yourself feel good….” He needed to say something that would push you over, “let daddy make you feel good."

"Oh fuck," you moaned before you careened over the edge convulsing against him as your whole body tensed, loud moans filling the room as you held Gabriel in a death grip. His arm was a blur as he continued to pump his fingers through your orgasm and whisper.

"There you go baby, just like that, there you go,"

He worked you to overstimulation and you gripped his arm trying to pull his hand away as you began to let out high pitched squeals.

"Shhhh, not too loud...I just wanna see if you can you cum for me again. Just one more time baby, can you do that?." 

He pressed his fingers into your entrance and fought to maintain his focus as your warmth enveloped him, your heat making goosebumps raise on his arms. He started to pump, his thumb working your nub. Once he did that it didn't take long for you, within several seconds your walls were pulsing around his fingers and you were arched back, mouth open in a silent moan, stiff as a board as you rode your second orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of you and placed them into your open mouth and you began to suck and hum, back still arched, head thrown back in utter ecstasy.

"God you're beautiful," he said as he watched you, mesmerized.

Eventually you began to relax and you came down on your knees and laid against Gabriel your head on his shoulder as he rubbed your back and arms caressing your skin as he held you. You could feel how hard he was against you but he never made light of it. He laid you both down in the bed pulling you to him looking at you, your eyes avoiding his. He tilted your chin up and pecked your lips and smirked.

"You embarrassed?"

"A little." You said. He stroked your chin with his thumb.

"Don't ever be ashamed of your pleasure. You deserve to feel good Y/N.…you deserve to cum. Every man who never made your orgasm their priority should be shot. I'd hunt them down myself if I could." You giggled.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you cum. It's like catching a glimpse of heaven. I feel lucky I was able to witness it….I'd like to make you cum in every way possible."

Your cheeks burned as you looked away from him. His words giving you butterflies. 

"Would you let me? Let me make you feel good? Let me make you cum?" 

You looked at him. He was serious.

"I….I don't…" he smiled

"It's ok you don't have to give me an answer. You're not there yet. I get it, but when you're ready….I want you to come to me."

You looked at him a little stunned. 

"Come to me for anything else too. You need someone to hold you, you feel lonely, you need a laugh, ice cream," you both laughed, "shoes, come to me, ok?"

You nodded.

"So I guess we're special friends then?"

"I’d say a little more than that but whatever I don't get hung up on titles. Just as long as you don't look at me and think ‘caretaker’. My caretaking days are over, never to return thanks to you. You've ruined it for anybody else."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being nice last night. You're a pain in the ass. I'm never doing this again."

"For other people, you don't mean for me, right?" You said with a smile.

"I especially mean for you. If something else happens to you, you're Angela's problem, I want no parts of it."

“Well that’s mean.”

“Y/N, you’re mean. You took something I thought was gonna be a breeze and made it unnecessarily difficult with your hard-headedness. I could handle your crying, but it was all your protests about what you didn’t want to do, and what you weren't going to do that irritated me the most.”

“Is this about the shower chair?”

“You damn right it's about the shower chair, amongst other things.”

“I still don’t see what you’re so upset about. Did I die?”

“Thanks to me, no, you didn’t, but damn it I thought about letting you fall to teach you a lesson.”

“What about after I could walk? At that point your presence was unnecessary.”

“Oh that. Honestly, I just wanted to look at your ass.” you laughed.

“I thought that’s what it was.”

“You’ve got a great ass.”

“Thank you? I guess.” he slapped his hand on your ass and started gripping and shaking it.

“No, thank you.” he said with a smirk. “One day I’m gonna put my tongue back there and you are gonna lose your mind.” Your eyes went wide.

“Goodness Gabriel! Hold back a little, would you?”

“I’ve been holding back for weeks. I’m still holding back. What I just said was tame. You have no clue what goes through my mind.”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“No? You don’t want to know what I want to do with this pretty little mouth of yours?” he asked, running his thumb over your lips. He grabbed your hand and kissed your fingers “Where I want you to put these hands on me? On yourself?” he laughed. “You look like a deer in the headlights Y/N."

“I feel like one.”

“No one’s ever told you how much they desire you?

“Not like that.”

He pecked your lips pulling you closer to him, kissing your forehead, speaking low.

“If you were mine, I’d tell you everyday how much I want you and in what ways.”

“If I was yours, I’d die of a heart attack from constantly blushing all the time.”

You both went silent. The rain was still coming down hard outside.

“Would you want to?” he asked.

“Want to what?”

“Be mine.” 

You sat silent not sure how to answer.

“Don’t answer that,” he said kissing your forehead.

“Am I keeping you from anything?” you asked. He shook his head.

“Go to sleep. I’ll stay with you.” 

You snuggled into him, into the warmth of his body listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the sound of the rain as you drifted off. When you woke up again it was late in the evening and still raining outside. You were in bed alone, wrapped in the covers. You pushed them off you and got up turning on the light. George was sitting up on the corner of the bed, dressed in Gabriel’s t-shirt with a note attached.

Had to step away. See you on Monday. Don’t wear white.   
Keep this for me, I’ll get it later.  
-G

You smiled and took the shirt off of George and pulled it over your head. It smelled like Gabriel. You turned off your light and climbed back in bed, pressing your face into the spot on the pillow where Gabriel had laid. You closed your eyes and went back to sleep.


	16. He's Gone for Two Weeks, Go Have a Good Time

It was still raining hard outside on Monday and when you showed up for combat training that morning you immediately understood why he didn’t want you to wear white. Rain, unfortunately, did not exempt you all from having to go outside to run drills. Gabriel stood on the side in his heavy duty rain poncho, his holopad in a waterproof cover as he barked orders and ran you all ragged through the mud and water. There was no sparring after, no weapons training. Just running drills until you were too exhausted to think. By the end of training you were drenched from head to toe and shivering. 

You still had classes to teach that day and a short amount of time to get yourself together before the first one started. You walked inside with the rest of the recruits holding yourself as your teeth chattered, heading for the showers. Suddenly you were pulled backward by your waist, no one else noticed and they kept walking forward. Gabriel let go of your waist and grabbed your hand leading you down a hall, still in his poncho, stopping at a door where he punched in a code. It opened up to a large warm private bathroom complete with a rain shower with multiple body jets and heated floors.

“Get undressed. Get in the shower. Where’s your spare clothes and stuff?”

“Locker 5.” 

“I’ll be back.”

“Don’t you need the code?” 

“I have the override. Go shower, warm yourself up.” 

He closed the door and left. You went in further and took off your shoes then peeled your clothes off. You shook as you turned on the shower and stood back waiting for it to come up to temperature before stepping into the water. You instantly started to relax as you warmed up in the hot spray of the jets. Gabriel came back in and set your bag of spare clothes on the sink and hung up a towel on a hook directly outside the shower stall. You were turned around facing the spray eyes closed. Gabriel was still in his poncho, hood up and he leaned in the stall and pressed a kiss to the birthmark on your asscheek. You turned around as he stood up straight.

“Your stuff is on the sink. I gotta go.”

“Thanks.”

He grunted a reply and made his way out the bathroom. You finished up your shower, dried off and got dressed, putting your wet clothes in the bag. On the other end of the sink Gabriel left you a large disposable cup of hot chocolate and a packet of aspirin.

“Bless you Gabriel Reyes,” you said to yourself taking the pills with a sip of hot chocolate. You collected your bag and headed to the studio with 5 minutes to spare.

Later that evening you were in your room. It was still raining out and according to the weather report it was going to keep raining through the week. You wanted to cry. You had trudged through the day which seemed to drag on and by the time you got to your room everything ached. You felt like you had been hit by a bus. Damn Gabriel, pushing you all that hard. You laid in bed in the dark in Gabriel’s shirt with a heating pad under your back. George tucked under your arm.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. You reluctantly pulled the covers back and rolled off the bed, slowly making your way to answer it. As soon as the door opened, Gabriel came in, the door closing behind him. He lifted you bridal style and made his way to the bed, toeing off his shoes as he went. He knelt on the bed and laid you down turning you on your side as he knocked the heating pad to the floor and laid down behind you, pulling the covers over you both, arm around your waist. You both laid there silent for a while.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow," he said. "I'll be gone for two weeks."

It went silent again for a few moments.

"Something dangerous?"

"Shouldn't be."

"Mmm" you replied.

It went silent again.

"I'll call you when I can...wait for my call?"

“Mmm hmm,” you nodded.

The silence was back.

"I won't see you again before I go after tonight. I'll be busy prepping."

You laid silent again for a while, before you turned around to face him and put your hand on his cheek, then pecked his lips.

"You sad?" you said with a smile. He put his hand over yours and huffed a laugh.

"Not really, I'll be right back….wait for me?

"Yea," you whispered. 

He grabbed your chin and tilted your head up, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that he quickly deepened, putting his arms around you pulling you to him as he pressed his tongue into your mouth, his hands roaming your back. You kissed for a while exchanging tongues before you pulled apart. He kissed your forehead.

"You sore?"

"I don't know Gabriel, what do you think? You're the one who tried to kill us all this morning."

"You did pretty good for your first day back."

"Oh thanks, like I actually care. My back is killing me. We doing this again tomorrow?"

"That's up to Jack, he's taking over for me"

You both went silent again.

"You still have your clothes on. You're not staying?" You asked.

"Just until you go to sleep. 

"And if I don't?"

"I have ways of putting you to sleep."

"Mmm more violence"

"Who's talking about violence? I was thinking something a little more...you know...intimate. But if you like it rough I'm happy to oblige." You laughed.

"Two weeks without that winning sense of humor what will I ever do?"

"Miss me."

"Is that what you want? For me to miss you?"

"It'd be nice."

"Nice How?"

"Homecoming sex. Some of the best sex there is."

"Oh I see, you want to fuck me when you get home."

"I want to fuck you right now, Y/N." You giggled and went silent again.

"Maybe that can be arranged," you said.

"What?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Be sure. Cause once I start there's no running from it. I'll always respect what you want but don't bullshit me about Y/N."

"I won't."

"I mean it."

"I won't." you said more forcefully.

It went silent again.

"Come on. Go to sleep. I'll come find you for a quick second before I go."

You turned over and he snuggled up to your back kissing your neck. Eventually you fell asleep. 

As expected, he was gone in the morning. You found George sitting up on the bed, wearing Gabriel's dog tags. You smiled and put them on, pressing a kiss to each one.

Jack had no intention of standing in the rain, poncho or no, so you all spent your time on the weapons range much to everyone's relief. 

You went through your day seeing none of Gabriel, which he said you wouldn't, and by that evening you figured he was too busy to come see you again before he left, which you understood, but you were still disappointed.

You sat on your bed watching a movie, clipping your nails on top of the covers, when you heard a knock at the door. You jumped up thinking it was Gabriel, but when you opened the door you found Jack standing there holding up a paper bag. He noticed the way your happy expression fell somewhat when you realized it was him.

"Gabe sends his apologies and this pint of peach cobbler ice cream from Fredo's," he said, handing you the bag.

"Come in," you said, turning from the door to go put the ice cream away in the slim refrigerator attached to the small kitchenette in your room.

"So you and Gabe seem to be getting cozier." He said sitting on the bed grimacing as he knocked your nail clippings to the floor.

"I guess."

"Oh right. I forgot I was talking to one half of the denial twins. So are you guys gonna make things official or what?"

"Official how?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, dating."

"I don't even know if that's what he wants."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I mean that so far all we've talked about is that when I'm ready to be sexual he wants me to come to him. We haven't discussed being together in a relationship."

"Does it need to be discussed? Look at how you two carry on. You almost cried because it wasn't him at the door."

"I think it does. I'm still not sure I'm ready to take that leap. I'm still trying to figure out what life is supposed to be like now that Able is gone."

"Well the both of you act like you're already together. I don't know, maybe you should set some boundaries, lay some ground rules, while you figure things out, before the waters get too murky and someone gets hurt."

"I'll think about that."

"Anyways, what are you watching?" he asked.

"This sci-fi movie, want to join me?"

He shrugged and laid back on the bed, putting his feet up on the mattress.

"Take your damn shoes off my bed" you said.

"Help me out here Y/N." 

You sighed deeply and stood next to the bed untying and pulling off Jack's boots. He curled his legs on the bed and laid sideways propping his head up with his hand taking up the whole bed.

"Hit the light would you, there's a glare." he said. You turned off the light and went back to the bed where Jack made no move to make room for you.

"By all means Jack, get comfortable," you said annoyed.

"Thanks Y/N, I will." 

You glared at him. He looked at you and smiled then began to scoot back so you could lay in front of him.

"Come on you big baby. You know I'm joking." He said with a laugh. You laid on your side mimicking Jack's position leaning against him. He rested his arm across your waist.

"We haven't done this in a long time." he said.

"I know...I missed you blondie."

"I missed you too….I'm glad you're ok now Y/N and kinda hurt that you hid all that stuff from me. You didn't think you could come to me?"

"Deep down I knew I could but, I don't know, I didn't want to-"

"Bother me? Y/N helping you is never a bother. I have all these resources at my disposal, what's it all for if I can't use them to help those who matter to me most. You can always come to me if you're in trouble and we'll figure it out together."

He reached his arm forward and grabbed your hand and squeezed it. You turned your hand and intertwined your fingers.

"You know what I want for you?" asked Jack.

"What?"

"I want you to go crazy, live it up, go wild. Throw the rules out the window, live Y/N, live. You deserve it especially now. You can be all lovey dovey with Gabe later, but in the meantime enjoy yourself, shit. You're hot, go show it off. Go get drunk, go break the law….on second thought don't do that, but you know what I mean, go have fun. You're young, you're sexy, and even though I'm rooting for you and Gabe to figure it out, I don't think you should be sitting around. He's gone for two weeks, go have a good time."

"I...I might just do that."

"Good, please do."

Gabriel was a week into his mission doing recon in multiple locations and getting communications setup for a new division of Overwatch that was in the works. A couple other agents had joined him and they were all settling in for the night at a motel they were running operations out of.

Gabriel was sharing a room with the other agents and they sat on one of the beds in the room scrolling through pictures on one of their phones.

"Y/N sure is looking damn fine these days," said one of them.

Gabriel looked up from his holopad that he had been tapping away on and looked at them. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Pictures from the other night. A bunch of agents and recruits got together and went out bar hopping."

Gabriel held out his hand and they passed him the phone. He started scrolling through seeing no one he was particularly interested in seeing then he got to a photo with you in it. 

You were sitting on a bar stool, legs crossed, in a short, tight dress, cleavage on display, holding a drink in your hand giving a big smile as two guys stood on either side of you kissing both your cheeks. There was another of you on the dancefloor sandwiched between the same two guys dancing, their hands all over you. Another of you leaned back on the bar, someone pouring alcohol down your throat from the bottle. The last one with you in it was a group photo and you seemed to be on the back of the guy your arms were clearly wrapped around. You were leaning forward kissing his cheek as he smiled while everyone else around you was posing in one way or another for the photo.

Gabriel handed the agent back the phone. He got up and stepped outside, then dialed your number. He hadn’t spoken to you since before he had left. When you answered there was a lot of noise in the background.

“Gabe! Hold on, let me go outside.” There was a pause. It was quieter when you spoke again. “Ok, I’m back. Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good. Where are you? What are you up to?” he asked.

“I’m at this club in the city and-” there was a man's voice in the background.

“Y/N you coming back? The jello shots are here.”

“Yeah, hang on.” you answered. “Gabe, I gotta go. Call me back, otherwise I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Wait. Y/N.” said Gabriel

“Bye.” You hung up. 

Gabriel sighed. Then called Jack.

“How’s it going out there?” asked Jack as soon as he answered.

“Jack, I thought I told you to look after Y/N while I’m gone.”

“I am. She’s fine.”

“Then what are all these pictures I’m looking at of her with all this tight shit on, hugged up with random men, drinking to excess, with her tits out.”

“That's what you called me about? She’s having a good time, let her have her fun Gabriel. After everything she’s been through she deserves to let loose a little.”

“I don’t disagree but it’s a little too loose don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think so.....What are you doing? I haven’t seen a status report since you got out there. How do you have time to worry about what Y/N is doing?”

“Look, don’t you lecture me about how to do my fucking job. You’ll get your damn report when I’m ready to send it. Keep an eye on Y/N, like I asked you to do.”

“That's what I’ve been doing.”

“Well do a better job.”

“Now who's lecturing who about how to do their job? She’s fine Gabriel. See you when you get back...and I want my fucking report...tonight!” Jack hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that Blackwatch foreshadowing I see? It is! Blackwatch will be touched on in another story in the series, not this one.


	17. Let's Start Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming sex. Some of the best sex there is and there's a lot of it. Sorry not sorry. This chapter is kinda long though.
> 
> TW: for slight non-con

When Gabriel got back to HQ it was an early Friday evening. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed but he had reports to write up so he made his way to his office. When he was done it was close to 2am and he didn’t feel like driving home, so he made his way to his room. He left the main building to head to the barracks. He heard a car pull up and you got out of it dressed like you had just come from the club in a black leather jacket, black see-through mesh top with a lacy black bra underneath, a black miniskirt with a chain belt and black stiletto heels. 

“Thank You” you said bending into the car as you thanked the driver, your ass cheeks just barely visible. You closed the door and turned to walk to your building. 

“Y/N” he called.

He walked over to you and you met and stopped. 

“Where are you coming from?” he asked.

“Out,” you said.

“Wearing that?”

“What’s wrong with what I have on?” you said getting defensive.

“Nothing...You look great.” he said quickly to diffuse the situation. You smiled.

“Welcome back,” you said. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“Headed to bed?” you asked. 

“Yep. You?” you nodded. He grabbed your hand “Lets go then.” 

You went to Gabriel’s room and sat on the bed while he went to the bathroom and got in the shower. You undressed to your bra and panties and went to his closet to get a t-shirt, when one of his zip-up hoodies caught your eye. It was black and had some sort of big white plague mask looking logo on the back with the word "Reaper" underneath in bold white gothic lettering. You took it off the hanger and put it on, and you of course swam in it. You were pulling the sleeves up on your arms, coming out the closet as Gabriel came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. You froze and he looked at you wearing one of his favorite hoodies in your lacy bra and panties. You mis-read the hunger and excitement in his eyes for irritation at you.

“I’ll put it back,” you said, turning to the closet and going back in to take his hoodie off. He followed you.

“No, Y/N it’s fine,” he grabbed you and turned you around and you looked at each other. 

He stroked the side of your face with the back of his hand and you closed your eyes. He placed both hands on your face and gently kissed you. The intensity of the kiss grew and somehow you were both making your way down to the floor and then he was on top of you and your bra was being flung somewhere and your panties followed behind them and Gabriel’s towel disappeared and the whole time you were kissing sloppily as you both hummed and moaned, hands all over each other. Then he stopped and looked at you. 

You reached down and grabbed his length and guided him to your entrance and he was holding the side of your face looking you in your eyes stroking your cheek as he slowly pushed in. He watched you as your mouth dropped open and then your eyes closed and your whole face scrunched up into a frown and you clutched his wrist by your face, your breaths starting to come out in wheezes as your insides slowly spread to accommodate his girth. 

It was a tight squeeze for him too and he stopped half way in to give you a moment to adjust to his size and allow your walls to relax around him.

“Oh my God.” you breathed. 

He kept stroking your cheek and began to push into you the rest of the way and hold his position when he hilted, lowering himself onto you, kissing your cheek and chin as you began to pant.

“Relax baby. Does it hurt?” he whispered. You shook your head. 

“It's just....it's too much….I can’t,” you breathed. He smiled, almost laughed.

“You can. Just hold on to me. I’ll go slow, ready?” You nodded.

He pulled his hips back and slowly pushed into you and you let out a soft moan. He began to set a slow pace and you wrapped your legs and your arms around him tightly, your body tense, as he thrust into you. As you started to relax some, you loosened your grip on him and looked into his eyes as you breathed in time with his thrusts. He looked back at you giving you a small smile as he stroked your cheek with his thumb. You put your hand on his cheek and he pressed his lips to yours and kissed you slowly. As he continued to make love to you, you started to loosen up more and more, becoming less tense and he pressed his forehead against yours looking deep into your eyes as he hiked your leg up higher on his waist. He pressed gentle kisses to your face as you let out soft moans and ran your hands over his shoulders and arms. 

"I'm gonna go faster," he whispered looking at you. 

You nodded and he pressed a kiss to your mouth. He grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers pinning it up by the side of your head as he began to speed up to a moderate pace, his other hand stroking your hair. You caressed his back with your free hand as you closed your eyes and arched up into him some, holding your head back as you moaned, his movements setting off tingles inside you that traveled from your spine to your core and back again.

"Oh that feels so good," you breathed 

"Yea?" 

You nodded slowly and he smiled, watching your face as you enjoyed him. Your eyes were closed, pleasure in your features as the sweetest sounds he had ever heard left your mouth. He kissed your eyelids and placed his hand on the side of your neck stroking under your chin with his thumb enamored with how delicate your neck looked in his hand. He could see how relaxed you were now and that you were starting to lose yourself in what he was doing to you. He figured you were ready for more. 

He put more power into his next thrust fucking into you hard hitting deep inside you and you let out a shout, your eyes wrenching open to look at him. He did it again and he felt you dig your nails into his back.

"Oh my God," you moaned loudly.

He did it again then one more time before setting a moderate rhythm of hard thrusts. You pulled your hand from him and placed both on his lower back and involuntarily opened your legs wider around him holding them up higher crossing your feet as you panted in time with his thrusts. Your moans a lot louder than before.

"Holy fuck….Gabriel….oh my God….faster baby faster."

Those words were like chains falling off him, finally he could stop holding back and fuck you the way he'd been wanting to for weeks. 

He came to a stop and pulled back from you coming up on his knees and pulling out of you. The look in his eyes was almost feral and you knew the gentle treatment you had been receiving up until now was over with. Gabriel was done making love to you. You were about to get fucked, hard. You took a deep breath.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap and back onto his rod. You let out a gasp. He looked at you and started circling your clit with his thumb and you arched. His other hand slid down your stomach to your breast squeezing it, pinching your nipple. He brought his hand back down and placed both on your waist. 

He pulled his hips back coming out of you to his head before slamming back into you, yanking your hips to him. You shouted then panted as he gave you a second to rest. A second was all you got before he started a relentless pace of quick hard thrusts that he yanked your hips into, his arms pumping back and forth as you dug your nails into the carpet moaning and panting profanities as he fucked into you.

"Shit shit shit shit shit! OhhmyGod! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" 

You moaned in time with his thrusts, your body quickly rocking forward and back as he pulled you to him then pushed you back with every pump into you. 

You looked at Gabriel who seemed to be in a trance huffing his breaths but seeming to exert no real energy as he pumped into you. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt grateful for all the shit the SEP had done to him but tonight he wanted to thank every deity in existence for the increased stamina and strength he needed to get his fill of you and thensome. He just hoped you could keep up.

He started to slow his thrusts to a stop running his hands over and around your thighs, gripping your ass. He grabbed your left leg and put it over his shoulder forcing you to turn your hips sideways as you sat up your forearms on the carpet positioning yourself so you could look back at him. He leaned forward some putting both hands on your waist then began to pump, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm, fucking you deeply, driving your crazy. 

"Ooooo Gabriel baby, that feels so good, you feel so good baby"

"You like that?"

"Yes, yes, oooo don't stop baby please."

"I won't stop until you want me to. I'll give it to you as long as you want it baby"

"I want it forever, just like this,"

"Like this baby?" You nodded. He smiled, "Look at my sweet little thing, high on this dick. Look at how you take all of me. Where's that sweet little girl who was afraid to let me hear her moan? Now look at you, spread wide open for me, begging me not to stop. I bet you're ready to do anything" you nodded. He smirked. "Good girl, do me a favor, play with yourself, play with your pretty little clit.

You reached down and started rubbing your clit, a seductive smile creeping to your face as you looked at him.

"You're a nasty little thing, aren't you? I have no fucking clue, do I?" He said with a smirk.

You giggled. 

He reached forward and pressed his fingers into your mouth. You began to hum and moan as you sucked and licked at his fingers, looking at him.

“Fuck baby, the way you look at me is sexy as hell.” you giggled again as he started to pump his two fingers over your tongue before adding a third, drool falling out the side of your mouth. “Mmmm I could cum just from you sucking my fingers with your pretty mouth….just like that.” 

He removed his fingers then sat back some still slowly pumping into you with every roll of his hips as he ran his hand up your leg on his shoulder, placing kisses on your knee and calf before he smacked your ass, hard then gripped it before smacking it again shaking it. He took your leg off his shoulder and laid it down with your other one then grabbed your waist and flipped you onto your stomach pulling you up onto your hands and knees.

He rubbed his hands over your ass cheeks in circles warming them up some before he smacked each one making you let out a shout. He lined himself back up with your entrance and shoved into you. His pace started out slow but quickly became rapid and brutal as he pistoned in and out of you his grip on your hips bruising as he slammed into you over and over again skin slapping together on contact as you practically screamed your moans. Your nails dug into the carpet as each of his thrusts nearly knocked the air out of you jerking you forward and back. 

Your arm muscles trembled with the effort of holding you up in the same position for so long and you started to lower your upper body to the ground. Gabriel wrapped his arm around your chest and pulled you up on your knees and against him so your back was pressed to his chest as he continued his rapid powerful thrusts into you. You leaned your head back against his shoulder and reached your arm up snaking your hand to the back of his head so you could grip his hair.

He exhaled a breath when you tugged on his damp curls and he grabbed your breast, gripping it tight in his hand as he continued to slam his hips into yours.

"You ready to cum for me?"

"Yes"

"It's your first time cumming like this Y/N. I can’t wait to pop your cherry."

He reached between your legs and began to rapidly rub at your clit. You let out high pitched moans as you closed your fist in his hair and pulled his head back some as you tugged. You placed your other hand over his between your legs feeling his fingers quickly stroke at your clit. You were so close, the build up of pleasure in your core beginning to overwhelm you. Gabriel could feel you pulsing around him signaling your impending orgasm.

You started to wheeze, almost panicked as you felt yourself about to tip over the edge.

"Cum for daddy" Gabriel whispered in your ear and that was the push you needed. Your whole body began to tremble as you threw your head back, vision going white as you let out a loud long moan, your body going rigid as it shook. Gabriel had stopped working your clit and instead was running his hands all over your body intensifying the sensations you were already feeling as he continued to pump into you. He was trying his best to hold out but the way your insides pulsed and gripped him through your orgasm was too much and he thrust into you hard with a loud. 

"FUCK!" before spilling his hot seed into you as he groaned. "Mmmm Y/N…..fuck baby fuck."

Soon your panting breaths were the only sounds that could be heard inside the closet. Gabriel sat back on his knees pulling you with him as he kissed and nipped at your shoulder and neck. His arm around your waist as you released his hair and grabbed his arm around you. 

"How was that?...for your first penetrative orgasm?"

"Amazing," you breathed.

Gabriel began to get up off the floor and pulled you up with him before scooping you up and carrying you to the bed. He pulled back the covers and laid you down then got in himself on his back pulling you to him so you laid on his chest, pulling the covers over you both. He stroked your back as you ran your hand over his pecs tracing scars with your fingertips. You both laid silently like that for a while his hand now on top of yours pressing your palm to his chest.

"I love you," he said low. 

He waited for your reaction but nothing came. He looked down at you and realized you were fast asleep. He took a deep breath and blew it out his mouth, almost relieved, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

You woke on your side to the feeling of you rocking, pleasure pooling in your core. You let out a moan. Gabriel was inside you, your leg pulled back on top of his as he fucked into you his hand on your pelvis pushing you into his thrusts. 

"Gabriel," you whispered, reaching behind you to find his hand, pulling his arm around you as your other hand grasped the pillow you were laying on. He began to quicken his pace, humming into your neck as he quickly snapped his hips into you. He had to pull his hand away from you so he could grab your hips to pull you back creating the right momentum needed to rapidly jackhammer his hips into yours. 

You began to moan loudly and he brought his hand up from you pelvis and shoved his fingers into your mouth

"Shhhh your too loud,"

You sucked on his fingers and hummed as he continued to rapidly fuck into you shaking the bed with his movements. Soon you were pulsing around him about to cum for the second time. He leaned his head over your shoulder and you grabbed his hair. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the crook of your neck hard but not enough to break the skin and your climax washed over you.

You convulsed wildly against him as you silently panted eyes clamped shut as your insides squeezed and released his length. Again, he couldn't hold out like he had planned, it felt way too good.

"God Damn It, Y/N! Fuck!" He shouted through clenched teeth as he also began to orgasm groaning and humming against your neck as he thrust slowly letting your insides milk every drop of cum out of him until he was spent.

He began to place kisses on your neck and lick at the place where he bit you as you finished coming down from your high, your body going still.

"Fuck...shit Y/N, you feel so good baby…fuck." He breathed running his hand up your side to hold your breast. You both laid there, your breathing calming. Eventually you both fell back to sleep.

When you woke next, Gabriel was standing at the small cafe table setup against the window in a pair of sweatpants and his hoodie. He was emptying the contents of a take out bag on to it. Whatever it was smelled amazing. You sat up and everything immediately ached especially your legs and you groaned closing your eyes.

When you opened them Gabriel was standing in front of you with a glass of water and a packet of aspirin. His zip up hoodie was open exposing his chest and abs. He must have thrown it on to meet the delivery driver.

"Good morning...or should I say afternoon." he said. You held the covers up around you as you took the water and aspirin from him. 

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Going on 2. Here, put this on and come eat." 

He took off the hoodie and set it on the bed then made his way to the closet to get a t-shirt then went to the table to sit down. You took the aspirin and downed the water then stood. Your thighs screamed and your legs almost buckled. You picked up the hoodie putting it on zipping it up then slowly made your way to the table.

"Hope you like thai," he said.

"Love thai." 

You groaned as you lowered yourself into the chair. He chuckled.

"You ok?"

"As soon as that aspirin kicks in."

He picked up a paper plate and started loading it up with food then set it down in front of you and handed you a disposable fork. You brought a forkful of pad see ew to your mouth, then started digging in like you were famished. You didn't realize how hungry you were.

"Slow down Y/N, there's plenty."

"So hungry" you said, mouth full, a forkful waiting to be shoved in. 

He got up and got you some more water. Then came back to the table.

"Drink, before you choke."

You set your fork down and gulped at the water until half was left, then set the glass down.

"Worked up an appetite, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"More like you depleted all my reserves. I don't think I can keep up with you."

"I have an unfair advantage, but you held up ok. I think I can push you harder next time." You looked at him with a smile.

"There's gonna be a next time?" He smiled back.

"Isn't there?"

"I don't know." 

"You know. No way you get this once and don't come back for more."

You laughed looking down putting your hand over your face, cheeks on fire.

"I see we're back to blushing again, playing shy."

He reached across the table and lifted your chin. You looked at him.

"That's not gonna work with me anymore, this little shy girl act. I've seen the other side of you and your a little sex kitten. I look forward to playing around with that side of you more." 

You smiled at him then lifted your foot placing it in his crotch massaging it with your toes. His eyes went wide along with the smile on his face.

"As do I" you said with a seductive giggle. Placing your foot back on the floor.

He looked dumbfounded before he snapped back to himself.

"Hurry up and finish eating. I see I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm done. I'd like to be able walk out of here if you don't mind."

"Walking is overrated."

"Says the man that's never been paralyzed,"

"Touche...Ok I'll let you off the hook for today. But next time I get to have you as many times as I want."

"Good, gives me some time to get my body in shape for this."

"Time? I'm talking about tomorrow."

"What about combat training on Monday?"

"We have the flu." You laughed.

"No ones gonna believe that." 

He faked a cough, "Oh no I'm sick. Y/N gave me the flu. She'll have to ride me to break our fevers"

You laughed. 

"I don't know how to do that."

"Do what?"

"Ride, cowgirl." Gabriel sighed.

"You're gonna be experiencing a bunch of firsts with me, aren't you?"

"I guess."

"Normally I wouldn't be on board with that. Last thing I want to be is someone's first. But I'm actually looking forward to turning you out, to fully coaxing that sex kitten out of you. I'm game for whatever so if you want to experiment with anything just let me know. I'm here to fulfill all your dirty little desires."

You looked at him stunned by his candor.

"Let's start right now." He said.

"Huh?"

"Eat your food."

He got off his chair onto the floor and crawled under the table between your legs. You had no underwear on under the hoodie. He pushed it up your legs and began to kiss a line up the inside of your thighs before taking a lick at your clit. You gasped. 

"Eat Y/N," he said, then began lapping at your clit in earnest.

"Holy shit," you breathed. 

You held your fork full of food trying not to squirm as you brought it to your mouth and closed your eyes sitting back in the chair humming as you chewed reaching your hand down to stroke Gabriel's hair as he licked at you and held your thighs open caressing them with his hands.

When your mouth was clear you went back for more food sitting back again to chew and swallow, looking down at Gabriel as he looked up at you, licking and sucking at your folds noisily. You forgot about your food as you slumped down some in the chair beginning to rock your hips as you quietly whimpered. You grabbed the zipper on the hoodie and began to pull it down exposing the rest of your body. You began to caress your breasts and Gabriel hummed with a smile still working you with his tongue.

He pulled you to him some and moved his tongue to your entrance pushing it inside as you keened. He pulled out, holding his tongue out, a long string of slick connecting you together before he pressed back in bobbing his head as he fucked you with his tongue tightening his grip on your thighs.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" you whispered over and over again.

He pulled out of you and lifted your hips up so he could suck lick and nip at you perineum. You started huffing you moans loudly feeling sensations you had never experienced before.

Then Gabriel circled his tongue over your pucker and you lost all control as you began to orgasm sliding out the chair as you convulsed. He quickly grabbed you, lowering you to the floor kneeling over you as he ran his finger back and forth over your clit, your back arched off the floor as you dug your nails into your chest, slowly moving your legs back and forth sliding your heels over the floor, silent.

You finally relaxed lowering your back to the floor, your legs going flat and still. Gabriel was still running his finger over your clit slowly and he stopped when you opened your eyes and looked at him. He grinned at you and brought his finger to his mouth sucking it clean before bending down to place a quick kiss on your clit.

"You ok?"

You nodded. 

"You wanna stay here a while? I'll go get your stuff and you can relax. I won't touch you anymore, I promise."

You nodded.

He stood and helped you up.

"Go get a shower. I'll have your stuff waiting when you get out."

"You need the code, right?"

"It's your birthday. I watched you punch it in." You looked at him in surprise. How did he know your birthday? You hadn't told him. "You really shouldn't make it your birthday. Go shower I'll be back."

He took the hoodie off you and put it on himself zipping it up. Then turned to leave.

When you got out the shower towel wrapped around you, Gabriel had a bag of your stuff sitting on the bed. He was clearing off the table putting the take out containers back in the bag before putting it in the refrigerator.

You dropped your towel and started to dress. As you stood after stepping into your panties he came behind you wrapping his arms around you kissing on your neck.

"I thought we were done."

"We are. Just want to touch on you a bit. I missed touching you while I was gone." You smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I mean it."

"You sure? Looked like you were doing a lot of partying while I was gone. Just wondering when you would have found the time."

"Maybe I was partying to distract from missing you."

"Mmmm I'm not so sure. I called, you were too busy partying to talk." You sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I really did miss you though."

"Just not enough to wait for my call like you said you would." 

You could feel yourself starting to become annoyed and you pulled away from him tuning to look at him.

"Is there something you need to get off your chest?"

"Nope. It's your life Y/N. You do what you want with it. Just do me a favor and keep your word. Do what you said you would do."

"So I was supposed to sit by the phone for two weeks doing nothing but waiting for your call? That's not realistic Gabriel, you know that. I could've been in the bathroom when you called and missed it completely. So do I have to suspend human function for your call as well? Otherwise I'm not keeping my word?"

“Going to the bathroom is one thing, getting drunk in the club is something totally different. You didn’t need to go out Y/N”

“No, I didn’t need to, but I wanted to….Do you have a problem with that?”

“Like I said, you do what you want. You want to be in the club, drinking, throwing yourself at other men, knock yourself out, but don’t pretend like it has anything to do with you missing me or that you're thinking of me, while you do it.”

“So I didn’t spend enough time missing you? Is that what you're saying? Tell me Gabriel, how much time should I spend wallowing in my room because you're not here, how much time will suffice for you?”

“Don’t get smart with me Y/N.”

“Then don’t do….this. This thing that you’re doing right now. This controlling jealousy thing. I don’t like it and it's uncalled for.” You took a deep breath and grabbed his face. “Gabriel, I just gave myself to you after years of not being able to trust anybody enough to do this and I only….nevermind.” 

You looked away, letting him go, turning away from him. He grabbed you, turning you back to him tilting your chin.

“Finish your thought,”

“I...I only want to give myself to you,” you said low, not meeting his eyes.

“Swear it. Swear you wont be with anyone else.”

“I swear. I only want you.” You said looking in his eyes.

“Kiss on it.” he said. You kissed each other's lips sealing your promise with that kiss.

You stayed in Gabriel’s room for hours that day, hanging out and talking, finishing up the leftover takeout, watching movies on his holopad and making out. 

When it had gotten late you got up to start packing up your stuff to go back to your room, but he picked you up and set you on the bed on your stomach getting on top of you, pressing his full weight on you

"Get off! You're heavy!"

"You can't go Y/N, you're my body pillow, I need you."

"I don't want to be your body pillow I can't breathe...Gabriel!"

"Body pillows don't talk."

You pressed your mouth to the mattress and screamed. Then started kicking your legs.

"Hold still body pillow"

"For real Gabriel, I can't breathe." You said, your tone serious.

He rolled off you onto his stomach and you jumped up and tossed yourself onto his back making him huff an exhale as you landed on him.

"How do you like it?" 

"You weigh nothing to me" he said before he rolled with you on his back. You were now pinned under him again and you screamed as you wrapped your legs and arms around his front then pinched his nipples, twisting them

"Ah! Come on Y/N," he winced grabbing your hands making you wrap your arms around him as he held them in place.

"Why don't you just ask me to stay? You're obviously trying to keep me from leaving….instead of trying to suffocate me."

"I've got shit to do tomorrow. If you stay I'll try to stay here with you."

"Are you saying you have no self-control around me?"

"I have plenty self-control, but sometimes you make me not want to be as disciplined. You're a bad influence, Y/N. I need to watch myself around you."

"Yeah Yeah."

He sat up and you let him go.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room, then I'm going home."

You gathered your things into the bag he had brought your clothes in then made the walk to your room. He pressed the code into the keypad.

"Change this Y/N, it's dangerous."

"Yes sir," he smiled and kissed your forehead.

"See you later," he said.

You went in your room and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Its difficult putting what you see in your head on the page but I hope I was able to convey my vision clearly. What I saw in my head was pretty hot, I hope that transferred to the page. Let me know.
> 
> Also, fyi you'll see a lot of references to Asian foods. I was craving a lot of pho and pad thai while I was writing this


	18. At What Number Does it Stop Being Respectable?

The days and weeks that followed were an exercise in patience for Gabriel. He had always been able to see how bright and spirited you were. He figured it was what had drawn him to you in the first place. But now that Able was no longer a factor in your life, your shine seemed to become evident to everyone else as well. You had suddenly become a lot more popular and an object of attention amongst many of the men at Overwatch. He saw the way they looked at you when you walked past, noticed how they flirted with you, how they vied for your attention. 

On many occasions after training one or more agents would be waiting to walk you to the studio, taking your bag off your arm to carry it for you. Suddenly chivalry was alive and well as men rushed to open doors for you, put their jackets on you when you looked cold, and fought each other to pick up things that you dropped.

One time an agent walked behind you where you, Jack, and Gabriel were seated eating lunch, and had grabbed a chicken tender off your tray. You had immediately gotten up to get it from him, giggling playfully as he kept it from you, enjoying the press of your body on his as you struggled to grab it from him. The irritation rolled off Gabriel in waves. It was one thing when they flirted with you, but when you flirted back it made his blood boil.

At first Gabriel could understand. There were fraternization rules which made relationships amongst agents off limits. In the early days of Overwatch, when he was less discerning about where he stuck his penis, he had taken an agent or two and a couple recruits even to bed and had experienced first hand how messy that could get. But you were not an agent, you were not off limits, you could be with whomever you wanted to without consequence, and you were beautiful. So he understood the appeal, understood why men, agents and recruits alike, would be lining up to bed you or date you. But as the days wore on he became less understanding and more frustrated. He was then frustrated that he was frustrated. 

Jealousy really wasn’t normal for him. He had never wanted for partners. If and when he needed or wanted companionship it was nothing for him to find someone to his liking to fulfill whatever urge had been nagging at him at that point in time. There was no reason to be jealous or possessive, 'plenty of fish' was his attitude. But you had come and shaken all that up and now he hated how crazy he felt all the time. 

He was well aware that he could put an end to all this, tell you how he felt and hope you were as receptive as he thought you might be, but he wasn’t sure if that was wise. Your partying while he was away gave him pause, maybe you really needed time to yourself to blow off steam, get all of this out of your system and he was still apprehensive about the relationship getting too deep and not being able to offer you the kind of commitment you might be looking for. The only thing that consoled him at this point was that at least he was the only one sleeping with you. That knowledge is what kept him semi-sane. 

Still, he figured if he wanted to guarantee you ended up his when the time came and if he wanted to keep you from spending time with anyone else, he should probably court you properly. So, he let you know in advance that he had plans for you both for Friday evening. 

Gabriel had told you to dress casually and to wear flat shoes, so you did just that, throwing on some jeans and a nice blouse and some flats. You met him in front of HQ where he was waiting leaned up against the car in his own casual attire; jeans, a button up short-sleeve shirt, and casual shoes. He was sans his usual beanie, his loose curls on display. 

It was early evening and the sun hadn’t set yet. When he saw you coming he opened your door so you could get in and even went so far as to buckle you in, planting a kiss on your lips as he leaned across you.

“Smooth Gabriel, real smooth,” you said with a smile.

“I try.”

He drove for about 45 minutes to what looked like farm country, you saw a lot of fields and open green pastures along the way. You were getting ready to ask him where he was taking you, when you saw the giant colorful hot air balloon in the far distance.

“Tell me we’re riding in that balloon.” you said excitedly.

“We’re riding in that balloon,” he said.

You squealed excitedly, clapping your hands and kicking your feet. Gabriel smiled. He pulled up close to where the balloon was docked and you both got out. You held hands while you walked to meet the balloon pilot. You also noticed another man standing next to the pilot dressed oddly.

“Why’s he dressed like that? Like a waiter?” you asked.

“You’ll see,” said Gabriel.

You and Gabriel greeted the pilot and he did a pre-flight briefing informing you of all the safety precautions. You then boarded the balloon where there was a table dressed in a white linen tablecloth with candles lit on top and a bucket of champagne off to the side. There were two place settings. You took a seat on one side of the table and Gabriel sat across from you. 

“Are we eating dinner in a balloon?” you asked.

“Yep.” he said.

“Nice,” you beamed.

The balloon ascended into the sky and when it got to a certain point, the waiter went into full gear. He first popped the champagne and poured you each a glass, then set out the first course of your meal, shrimp cocktail. The sun was just beginning to set as you ate and you looked out over the sky as pinks and blues and purples and oranges were beginning to mix all around you. It was breathtaking. 

Gabriel watched you as you looked around yourself captivated by the scenery. He loved that look of wonder you got on your face and how you lit up at even the simplest of things. You weren’t difficult to wow, but he wanted to make the effort to wow you anyways, pull out all the stops and he felt lucky he had the contacts and resources to do so.

The next course was filet mignon with fingerling potatoes and asparagus in a lemon garlic cream sauce.

“This is fancy Gabriel.” you said.

“Why do you seem surprised? I can do fancy. You called me a neanderthal but I can actually be quite refined when I want to be.”

“Quite,” you said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes. “No, this is really nice. I didn’t know you could even do something like this.”

“Stick with me baby, I’ll introduce you to all kinds of new experiences.” you smiled.

“Looking forward to it.” 

The final course was dessert and you shared a chocolate mousse cake. An artisanal cheese plate was put out for you two to nibble on afterward as you continued your ride. 

You stood up from your seat with your glass of champagne and went to the edge of the basket to look out over the land as the last remnants of sunlight lit up the sky. Gabriel got up and stood behind you pressing himself to your back moving your hair aside to kiss along your neck as he wrapped an arm around you.

“It’s beautiful Gabriel. Thank you for bringing me.”

“You said you wanted to do this. I’m just glad I could make it happen for you.”

It got chilly when the sun went down. Gabriel was given a blanket which he wrapped around himself then pulled you to him and wrapped around you. You turned around to face him wrapping your arms around his waist as you looked up at him and came up on your toes to kiss his lips.

“I want to stay with you tonight,” you said. “Can I?” 

He nodded pecking your lips. You came down on your toes and pressed your face to his chest, closing your eyes as he held you and kissed the top of your head.

40 minutes later the balloon landed and you were both heading back to the car, then Gabriel drove you to the condo.

When you came in Jack was sitting at the island eating.

“Hey Jack,” you said.

“Hey Y/N, what brings you over here this evening.” 

“Gabriel and I just went on a date.” Jack looked at Gabriel who had just closed the door behind you two with a smirk and raised eyebrows and Gabriel rolled his eyes at him.

“That’s nice. Where’d you go?’ he asked.

“On a hot air balloon.” Jack started nodding slowly.

“Hmmm that’s different.”

“It was amazing. We had a nice dinner and champagne. It was very romantic. I feel thoroughly swept off my feet.”

“Romantic? Gabriel and romantic? That's a first. Usually he’s too busy getting them into bed to worry about romance.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he swiftly grabbed your hand.

“Ok that’s enough chit-chat with Jack,” he started pulling you toward the bedroom. “Good night Jack.” he said as he pulled you in the bedroom and closed the door.

“Why’d you drag me out of there? I wanted to hear about your conquests,” you said with a laugh, “A lot of notches in your bedpost, I take it?” he sighed.

“A..respectable amount.”

“At what number does it stop being respectable?”

“Whatever that is I haven’t reached it.”

“Yet.”

“What?”

“You haven't reached it yet, is what you meant, right?”

“No, I said what I meant. I haven't reached it and if things go my way with a certain someone I plan to stop counting for good.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Well I hope things go your way then.”

You smiled at each other. You walked over to your side of the bed and began taking off your clothes.

“Whoa, Y/N. You haven't been here five minutes and you're already stripping. Don’t you want to talk first?”

“You're the one who wants me to stop playing shy. I know what I came here for, do you?”

He looked at you slightly taken aback.

“Ok then.”

He started taking off his clothes. 

You climbed into bed together naked. At first you laid there on your sides looking at each other across the pillows. 

“I want you to teach me something.” you said.

“Ok.”

You sat up and scoot over to him pushing him onto his back so you could straddle him. You sat up on your knees looking down at him.

“Teach me how to ride.” He smiled at you.

“If that’s what you want.” 

He reached between your legs and ran his finger up and down your slit. You weren’t as wet as he would have liked you to be for this.

“First, a little foreplay.” he said. “Come up here, sit on my face.”

“What?” you said confused.

“Bring your ass up here and set your pussy on my mouth.” he said slowly, as he moved the pillow from under his head. 

You tentatively began to scoot up the bed on your knees until you straddled Gabriel’s head, your core hovering just above his mouth. He leaned up and slid his tongue between your lips before withdrawing it and you released a breathy moan. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you down onto his mouth and immediately got to work lapping at your folds with his tongue.

“Oh God,” you breathed as you looked down at him unsure what to do with your hands.

Gabriel licked and sucked and slurped at you noisily as he ran his hands over your thighs and ass. He began to move your hips signaling that you should rock them. You started to rock them slowly and he held his tongue out against you so that the only stimulation you could get was from your rocking. At first the movement of your hips was slow and shallow but you soon needed more and you began full out grinding your pussy against his tongue snapping your hips back and forth slowly at first before picking up the pace, holding your breast as you moaned.  
Gabriel started to rapidly flick his tongue at your clit in time with your rocking before he latched his mouth over it and began to softly suck and you went still slapping your hand on the headboard to grip it tightly.

“Yes yes yes yes…..,” you began to softly moan over and over again as you looked down at him. He increased the pressure of his sucking at your clit and began to lick at it inside his mouth as well. “Ooooo baby oooooo Gabriel baby.” you moaned, licking your lips as you reached down to stroke his hair. “Baby you do that so good.” his eyes smiled as he hummed underneath you continuing to suck at your sensitive nub. His hands gripped and roamed your ass as he continued to work you. Soon you couldn’t help rocking your hips, your hand still gripping the headboard tightly, as your moans became gasps and you began to tremble. 

“Gabriel, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” you breathed. He sucked hard on your clit and you tumbled over the edge. “Oh God!” you moaned loudly as you began to shake. Gabriel held his mouth open tongue pressed to your nub as he began to rapidly shake his head side to side making you scream as he sat up forcing you to lie back between his legs as he held your hips up to his mouth to continue to quickly shake his head working your clit with his tongue though your orgasm. You were wildly arching and grabbing at him as he held your bottom half in place beginning to suck and pull on your folds and lips until they came out his mouth with a smack he did this several times until you started to calm then he flattened his tongue and licked from your entrance to your clit before lowering your hips on top of his chest and laying back taking deep breaths as he wiped his mouth.

“You still want to ride me?” he asked from where he laid.

“As soon as I catch my breath,” you replied. “Holy fuck Gabriel. How do you do that with your mouth?”

“Lots of practice.”

"Mmm," you replied.

Eventually you pushed yourself backward so your hips were between Gabriel's legs on the bed and sat up. You climbed back on top of him straddling him again. You looked at each other.

"Ready?" He asked. You nodded. "First things first, get me inside you." 

You reached for his length which was rock hard and positioned it between your legs. You came up on your feet in a squat and began to slowly sink down on his length. Gabriel was licking his lips, turning his head to eye your pussy as he watched you.

"There you go baby, look at you taking me in like a pro." You giggled.

When you got low enough you came back down on your knees and lowered yourself until you were fully seated on him. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply giving yourself time to adjust. You opened your eyes and looked at him.

"Ok," you breathed. 

You had your hands planted on his chest and he began to run his hands up and down your arms, before moving them to your hips, gripping them.

"Find the angle that works for you and rock your hips, same way you did on my face."

You sat up some and began to move your hips a little. Gabriel guided your movements by pushing and pulling against them with his hands. You experimented with angles sitting forward more, leaning back, until you found one that felt good to you and you involuntarily let out a soft moan.

"Right there baby?" He asked. You nodded then began to rock your hips back and forth in earnest placing your hands over his on your hips. He had stopped guiding them to allow you to work them how you saw fit. You set a slow pace rolling your body and your hips, continuing to let out soft moans.

"Does it feel good to you?" you asked him.

"Don't worry about me. Everything you do feels good to me. Do what makes you feel good,"

"Touch me," you breathed. He started running his hands up and down the front of your body gripping your breast tweaking your nipples before running them down your sides and over your thighs and in between the small gap left between the inside of your thighs and his waist, squeezing the meat there with his fingers. 

He put his thumb in his mouth then brought it to your clit rubbing slow circles. You gasped and began to lean back placing your hands on his legs behind you, granting him more access to your nub as you began to roll your hips faster panting as you threw your head back beginning to bounce somewhat on him.

He removed his thumb but you kept your position rocking quickly back and forth huffing your moans as you fucked yourself. You put your fingers in your mouth then brought them to your clit rubbing yourself as you continued to bounce. 

He watched you getting yourself off on him, your back bowed, torso stretched, skin tight over your frame as you leaned back, watched the way your breasts bounced with your movements, the up and down up and down of your hips, the way your hand pumped back and forth between your legs, listened to your moans. Sex with you was like looking at art and, you, the most beautiful live sculpture ever created. 

What you were doing felt good but wasn't enough to bring him to orgasm and he needed to cum. Needed to spill seed inside you, claim you in the most primal of ways.

He reached up and grabbed you pulling you down on top of him so you were chest to chest. It startled you at first, lost in your own pleasure, Gabriel quickly snapping you out of it. He put his arms around you in a bear hug holding you down as he bent his knees planting his feet. He lifted his hips and pumped into you once, twice, a third time, then began rapidly and brutally thrusting into you as you let out a long drawn out moan, your face hovering over his chest.

His thrusts into you were so fast and so hard. It was the most intense thing you had ever felt inside you, his rod knocking against the back of your center over and over again so fast you couldn't keep up. All you could do was feel. Feel how his thrusts rocked you against him as he held you in place, how each one vibrated within you like a tuning fork that had just been struck, reverberating from your core and up your chest snatching away your ability to take normal breathes. 

You realized that you had stopped making noise at some point and all you could hear was Gabriel's grunts and pants, the headboard tapping rapidly into the wall as his movements shook the bed. You felt limp like a ragdoll being jerked around hither and to, no control over your limbs. He could have it. You'd gladly relinquish control to Gabriel over and over again if it meant you got to feel like this all the time. Thoroughly fucked, raw and open, a satisfying ache in your core, life completely altered. Words like 'pleasure' and 'satisfaction' and 'sex' and 'desire', words that you had long ago defined were reshaped and transformed with new meaning after each experience with him, each of his powerful thrusts into you changing you at a molecular level, knocking something loose that had been hidden even to yourself. You wanted to be consumed by it, and reborn in it and then you wanted Gabriel to break you down in his bed and remake you all over again until you were unrecognizable even to yourself.

Pleasure pooled rapidly in your core and you pressed your hands to the bed so you could sit up some. Gabriel loosened his arms from around you as he continued to pump into you and you came up enough to hover over his face, your mouth hanging wide open just above his lips as his movements quickly jostled and jerked you around on top of him. You put your hand on the side of his face as you looked at him. You started to make noise again as you felt your orgasm inch closer and closer moans starting soft then getting louder and louder until you went silent again and started to tremble as you stiffened, holding your breath, your orgasm tearing through you. When finally you took in air you exhaled a loud scream then breathed loud whines as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your face to the side of his.

He was still pumping and before long experiencing his own climax as he thrust into you with a grunt then held humming and panting through his orgasm as he smacked his hands down on your ass and began to knead your cheeks pulling on them roughly before you both began to calm. He lowered his hips to the bed pulling out of you.

He turned his head kissing your cheek, running his hands up and down your back, shoulders and arms. You still had your arms around him.

"I can't move," you whispered.

"Lay still, relax. Just let me hold you."

You exhaled laying your head down on the bed above his shoulder. Moving your arm from around his neck to lay your hand on his chest. You pecked his neck several times as you lay there.

"You thirsty?" He asked.

"Yea."

"I'll be back."

He shifted you off him and got up pulling on his boxers. Then left the room closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and got two glasses filling them both with ice and water. 

Jack came out of his room and they looked at each other, Jack smirking as he made his way to the kitchen to open the refrigerator and grab a beer. 

"I'm assuming this is a recent development"

"Mind your business Jack"

"I'd love to, if she wasn't so loud."

Gabriel smiled some.

"We'll keep it down this next round." He said taking the glasses into the bedroom and closing the door.

You were propped up in the bed against the headboard covers wrapped around you as he handed you the glass of water. He sat on the bed facing you.

“Thanks,” 

You chugged it down halfway and set it on the nightstand.

“So did you get what you came here for?” he asked.

“Some of it.” you said with a smile.

“What's missing?”

“This I guess, the talking and cuddling afterward. I actually look forward to it.”

“You know, we don’t have to have sex to do any of that. I told you I was game for anything. If you just want to get naked and talk in bed, I’m ok with that.” you smiled trying not to look away as your cheeks burned. His willingness to forgo sex to be intimate with you in other ways gave you butterflies. You changed the subject instead.

“I’m actually surprised you took me out on a date to be honest.”

“Why?”

“Just didn’t think you’d want to.”

“What? You think this is just some sex thing for me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Wow...I’m actually offended by that.” He reached across the bed and grabbed your hand. “Y/N, you don’t know your special to me by now? After everything we’ve been through. I brought you into my home and rearranged my life to take care of you. Why would I do all of that just to turn around and downgrade you to some booty call? I want to take you on dates, take you on trips, spoil the crap out of you.” You smiled.

“You do?”

“I do.” 

“You like me. You like like me.” you said with a big grin.

“I like like you? You and Jack really need to grow up from high school. This is getting ridiculous. I have feelings for you Y/N. It should be obvious by now.”

There was a pause.

“So now what?” you asked.

“Now, we cuddle.”

He put his glass on the nightstand then grabbed your arm and pulled you to him as you giggled. He had you lay against him, your back to his chest as he wrapped his arm around you and held you to himself by your forehead, stroking your hair back.

“My Y/N, my sweet girl….so silly. What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Join me.”

“Join you?” 

“Can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em”

“I can beat you Y/N, why would I ever join you?” He said as he laughed. 

“Because I’m fun. Admit it Commander, you’ve been having the time of your life with me.”

“I’ll admit I am entertained...slightly.”

“Eh I’ll take slightly. Just means I need to step it up.”

“No Y/N, you don’t. Please. Between you and Jesse I’m going to find myself in an early grave from a stress induced stroke.” you laughed.

“What about me stresses you out so much?”

“Where do I start? Taking care of you was no walk in the park.”

“You said I wasn’t that bad.”

“I was being nice Y/N, I told you. I was trying to score points with you...anyways you have a disregard for your own safety and wellbeing, wanting to talk to Able, making your room code you birthday, the shower chair, the clubs.”

“Ok we’re back to this again. What about me going out bothers you so much? Be gut level honest, get it off your chest.”

“Gut level honest. Ok. You already dance provocatively, you don’t have to dress that way too. The way you dress leaves nothing to the imagination. Your beautiful Y/N you don’t have to go out barely dressed to show that off. I’m the one sleeping with you. There should be parts of you that are for my eyes only.”

You wanted to argue with him, but you wanted him to be honest with you so you held your tongue. You took a deep breath. 

“Ok what else?”

“The drinking, throwing yourself at strange men. Y/N I’m not some controlling misogynist. Go out, have a drink, have a great time, just be safe about it, be more aware of who you're with, and what you're doing. I don’t want anything to happen to you Y/N.”

“Is there anything else?”

“That’s pretty much it.”

“Ok. So that last part, I can be more careful when I go out, but the first part, how I dress-”

“Is how you dress and I just have to get over it, right?”

“I’ll try to tone it down...try.”

“That’s all I can ask.” 

You laid against him for a while silently while he held you and stroked you.

“I’m going into Overwatch tomorrow morning. You can come in with me, go back to your room, or you can stay here if you want, sleep in, and I’ll take you back later.”

“I’ll go in with you. I don't want you driving back and forth on my account...I need a shirt to sleep in.”

“You know where they are. You're not a guest here anymore Y/N.”

You got up and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer to grab a t-shirt and pull it on. As you did that Gabriel got in the bed on his side under the covers. You walked over to your side and grabbed your panties off the floor and put them on before climbing into the bed and scooting over next to Gabriel, laying on his chest. He reached and turned off his light, plunging the room into darkness. 

“So you want to take me on trips, huh? Where to?”

“Honestly, I want to take you home. To your home. Where your mother’s buried. You said you haven’t been back, right?”

“No, not since before she died.” you said quietly.

“You should go back, visit your mother, pay your respects.”

You started to cry and he only realized it when he heard you sniffle.

“Oh come on Y/N, don’t cry.” he said, rubbing your back.

“I haven’t even thought about going home. I didn’t realize I could.” 

“Well you can and I want to take you. Will you let me?”

“Yes,” you sniffled, wiping your face. He smiled.

“Stop crying Y/N.”

“Thank you.” he chuckled.

“Thank me after.”


	19. You Are so Nasty Gabriel

One early evening a week later you were in your room, freshly showered, Gabriel’s t-shirt and some sleep shorts on. You were getting ready to settle in for the night and eventually go to bed when you received a knock at your door. You opened it to find Gabriel standing there in a suit looking extremely handsome.

“Nice suit,” you said.

“I need your help with something,” he said looking and sounding deathly serious.

“Ok?” 

He came into your room, the door closing behind him, and made his way to your closet where he proceeded to rifle through your clothes.

“Um...can I help you find something?” You asked, slight irritation in your voice.

He took a dress off the rod and held it out to you still on the hanger. 

“Put this on,” he said, his tone and demeanor still deathly serious. 

“Ok?” You looked at him with all the confusion in the world on your face

You took the dress and laid it on the bed and proceeded to undress and put it on, while Gabriel continued to rifle through your closet, now looking at the shoes on the floor. The dress he had picked out was a tight black midi dress with a low square neckline and a hem that came just below your knee. You went to your dresser and fished out a thong and a strapless bra to put on. Gabriel came out the closet holding a pair of nude stiletto sandals in his hands just as you were pulling the panties you were changing out of from under your dress.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Panty lines,” you said as you stepped into your thong and pulled it up. He shrugged.

“Put these on,” he said, tone unchanged as he set them down. You stepped in them and he bent down and secured the ankle straps for you. He stood and started looking over your perfumes on your dresser.

“Which one did you wear in the balloon?” 

“This one,” you said pointing to a small ornate bottle.

“Put that on.”

“Gabriel, what’s going on?” you asked as he started looking over your jewelry that was arranged on a rack on the dresser. He picked out a pair of silver hoops and handed them to you. You put them on then picked up the bottle of perfume and stood back from him spraying and rubbing it on your pulse points. He stood back looking you over.

“Take your hair down.” 

You did, shaking it out a bit.

“Perfect,” he said. “You probably need a purse or something,” he said, more to himself than to you.

“For what?!” you said, exasperated. He went back in the closet and came out with a black clutch bag.

“Put what you need in here.” You snatched it from him. 

“Gabriel!” You shouted, sick of him ignoring your requests for more information.

“We don’t have all day woman, chop chop!” he said, clapping his hands together. 

“I don’t know what I should put in here.” 

“What would you normally put in there?”

“My phone, lip balm, ID.”

“Well, there you go.” 

You rolled your eyes at him as you threw your things into the bag and turned to him. He offered you his arm and you made your way out of your building to his car.

Thirty minutes later he pulled up and parked on a street with a bunch of nondescript buildings. There were no signs, no street numbers, nothing to tell you where you were. Gabriel got out the car and came around to your side opening your door, helping you get out. You wrapped your arm around his and he started walking down the street. It had just gotten dark and the area seemed deserted. All you could hear was the sound of your footsteps as you walked. 

Gabriel turned the corner and kept walking before stopping in front of a door. Again there was no signage or numbers, nothing to tell you where this door led to. He turned the knob on the door and opened it up to a dank, narrow, dimly lit corridor. He stepped through the door but you hesitated letting go of his arm.

“Gabriel, where are we? Where does this lead to?” 

He turned around taking in the fear on your face. He came back out and put his hand on your cheek, pressing a kiss to your lips, before looking into your eyes, stroking your cheek reassuringly with his thumb,

“Don’t be scared Y/N. I’d never let anything happen to you. You trust me?” You nodded. He kissed your forehead then took your hand. “Come on.” 

He led you through the door and down the corridor. You took deep breaths as you walked behind him, gripping his hand tightly and he turned around every now and then reassuring you that everything was ok. You walked for a while before the corridor opened a bit to another door. 

Gabriel looked at you then slowly opened the door to a bustling restaurant. To the right was a large bar where people were seated talking as bartenders made drinks and took orders. To the left just in front of the door was a hostess stand next to a wall you couldn’t see around from where you stood. 

Gabriel walked up to the stand and gave the hostess his name for his reservation. She grabbed menus and led you both around the wall into the restaurant which was dark but lit warmly. Gabriel placed his hand on the small of your back as you followed the hostess. There were 4-top tables dressed in white linen tablecloths arranged around a large brick-walled room with no windows. There was a large black chandelier that hung from the ceiling and all the walls were painted with murals. You were seated at a table off to the side of the room against one of the muraled walls. Gabriel pulled out your chair and you sat. Then he sat across from you.

You looked around to see what the people around you were eating then looked at the menu. He had brought you to a spanish tapas restaurant. You continued to take everything in as Gabriel looked over the drink menu, when a thought struck you.

“Gabriel?”

“Huh” he said, not looking up from the menu.

“Is this...is this a date?” He looked at you. “Are we on a date right now?” 

“Surprise,” he said with a grin. Your irritation flared and spilled over. 

“Are you kidding me right now!? I thought you were taking me on some sort of mission. Why didn’t you just ask me.” Gabriel chuckled.

“You're not trained to go on missions Y/N. You're not even an agent.”

“I don’t know! I thought maybe you needed a pretty distraction, while you stole intel or whatever it is you people do!” you said exasperated. 

Gabriel burst into laughter and you glared at him, annoyance on your face. He continued laughing as he got up and walked over to your side of the table sitting in the chair next to you.

He reached his arm around your back and grabbed your hand pulling you to him as he smiled, still laughing a bit. You pulled back resisting.

“No, get off me,” you snapped, annoyance still on your face.

“Don’t be like that Y/N. I’m sorry I should have asked you. I just thought you’d enjoy it more if it was a surprise,” he said laughter still in his voice.

“Well I don’t,” you pouted finally letting him pull you to him as you tucked close to him under his arm, head leaning on his chest. He kissed your forehead smiling.

“I gotta tell ya, you would have been the prettiest distraction there ever was.” 

He started laughing hard again as you sucked your teeth shoving his chest as you sat up glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he laughed, starting to calm as he wiped at his eyes. “I can’t believe you thought I was bringing you on a mission as a decoy, why would I ever do that?”

“You were all serious talking about you needed help with something.” 

“So I’m gonna come to you? With zero training and zero experience to help me on a mission? Like we’re in some Hollywood movie?” he laughed a little bit more.

“Stop laughing at me”

“I’m sorry, I’m done I promise.” He smiled, looking at you for a moment “You do look pretty tonight though.”

“I guess you have yourself to thank for that. You picked out everything.” he shrugged.

“I like to think it’s the woman that makes the clothes, not the other way around.” you smiled at him, cheeks heating. 

He reached for the drink menu where he had left it on the other side of the table then scoot his chair back a little patting his leg, “Come here, help me pick out a drink.” 

You looked at him, then got up and sat on his leg. He wrapped his arm around you, gripping your thigh. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders leaning against him as he held up the menu. 

You read it and pointed. “That one sounds good”

“Mmm not in the mood for vodka”

“Tequila?”

“Maybe” 

You kept reading as he turned to look at you. He set the menu on the table and brought his hand up to your face and kissed you. You returned the kiss closing your eyes holding his wrist as he held your cheek. You were still kissing as the waitress came up to take your drink orders.

She cleared her throat and you both looked at her. 

“Sorry” you said, heat coming to your cheeks, struggling to meet her gaze.

“Oh it’s no problem, believe me. You guys know what you want to drink?”

“Just bring a pitcher of margaritas,” said Gabriel. 

“I’m gonna assume you haven’t had a chance to look at the food menu yet so I’ll get your drinks and come back. I promise to take my time.” 

“Thank you” you said with a smile and she walked away.

“Come here” Gabriel turned your face back to his to continue the kiss. As you kissed his hand began to roam the side of your leg over your dress, running up your thigh to grip your ass then coming back down to rub your knee where your skin was exposed. He started to run his hand up the inside of your knee and under your dress. You pulled back quickly, breaking the kiss and pulled his hand away before you stood and went back to your seat, shaking your head. 

"You are so nasty Gabriel."

He put his hand over your silverware on the table using his finger to push the knife off the table to the floor. He got up and crouched down. He grabbed at the knife with one hand, the other he slid under your dress, between your legs, making you gasp as his thumb began to fondle your clit over your panties. 

"You have no idea," he said low before pulling his hand away. He stood placing the knife on the table.   
"You're so clumsy Y/N," you looked at him and he brought his thumb to his mouth and slowly licked it as he looked at you with heat in his eyes before taking his seat. 

"Oh my God," you whispered as you covered your face with your hand lowering your head, cheeks on fire. You could hear Gabriel chuckling next to you.

You looked at the menu and you and Gabriel decided on a variety of tapas to share for your meal. Your pitcher of margaritas was brought to the table and the waitress took your order. You got up to go to the restroom. On your way out you noticed a shiny black door with a sliding peephole. When you got close to it you thought you could hear music coming from behind it. You went back to the table and took your seat, a glass of margarita waiting for you.

“How’d you find this place?” you asked.

“I have my ways.”

“There’s this weird door by the ladies room. Is there some kind of club back there?”

A slow smile came to Gabriel’s face and he nodded as he picked up his drink to take a sip.

“It’s a sex club,’ he said.

“Excuse me?”

“The door in the back leads to a sex club.”

“There’s a sex club….In the back of this restaurant?” He nodded.

“That’s why the waitress didn’t mind us kissing. People eat here, fall in love with the food then move the lovefest to the back.”

“Wait, so have you been in there before?”

“Once or twice, as an observer, never as a participant.” 

“You brought me on a date to a restaurant with a sex club in the back? Way to sweep a girl off her feet,” you said sarcastically.

“Hey before you knew about the sex club I could tell you thought this place was nice. Plus, the food and drinks here are excellent. Try your margarita.”

You picked it up and took a sip.

“Wow, that’s actually really good...and the ambiance here is pretty nice.”

“See? It’s all geared toward romance, they even have a whole aphrodisiac menu.” 

“Is that what’s happening right now, you're trying to romance me?” 

“I’m trying to have a nice meal with a woman I can’t get enough of, if that makes you feel romanced that’s just icing on the cake” You smiled.

The two of you sat enjoying your drinks and your meal as you talked and laughed. Gabriel paid the bill and the two of you sat finishing your drinks.

“So, you wanna go back there?” he asked a smirk on his face.

“Do YOU wanna go back there?” 

“I asked you first.”

“I guess I’m a little bit curious. Do I have to do anything?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Are people going to touch me?”

“Only if you invite them to.”

You sat for a moment thinking.

“I guess we can look around.” 

He stood and held out his hand. You put yours in his and you stood and let him lead you to the door in the back. He knocked on it three times and the peephole slid open music blaring out of it. A face said something and Gabriel said something back that you couldn’t make out and the peephole closed. You heard the door unlocking from the other side and then it opened.

Gabriel looked at you.

“Don’t leave me alone.” you said.

“I’ll stay right by your side, I promise.”

He made his way in, holding your hand, leading you forward. You entered into what could be described as a foyer. It was dark and dimly lit, the black walls not helping any. To your left was a coat check with an attendant taking coats and bags, to your right was a door with a plaque next to it that simply said, “Personas”. You checked in your clutch then Gabriel led you into the “Personas” room.

The black walls continued into the room but it was actually lit up pretty well and it had to be because along the walls were racks upon racks of masks. Some ornate with intricate detailing some plain, some that covered half the face or one side of the face, others that covered the whole thing. There was a mirror that ran the length of the wall at the back of the room and a black bench was installed to the floor in front of it. Gabriel began looking at the masks exclusively on the left and you assumed those were the mens masks. You looked at the ones on the right across from him. They were all so beautiful, even the plain ones but you could never wear one.

Being blindfolded or having your eyes covered in any way was a lingering trigger from your attack and it caused you to panic. Even with the eye holes, masks simulated too much for you the feeling of having that part of your face covered so you avoided wearing them. 

Gabriel picked up a black mask that covered half the face leaving the mouth exposed. It was in the shape of a devil's face and had expressive eyebrows and horns.

“No feathers?” you asked running your fingers over a mask with blue plumage

“Feathers mean something.”

“What do they mean?”

“They mean your ok to play with the same sex.” you smiled.

“Oh.” 

He went to the mirror and sat down on the bench. 

“Tie this on for me.”

You came up behind him where he sat and tied the mask for him securing it to his face. If you didn’t know him, hadn’t spent hours studying the shape of his jaw, imprinting the curl of his lips on your memory, he’d have been unrecognizable to you.

“Do I have to wear a mask too?” you asked.

“Only if you want to. I’m wearing one because I don’t need it getting around that I was seen in here. I’m not ashamed or anything, I just don’t need people in my business.”

“Understandable.” 

He stood and turned to you. It was weird. He was almost sexier with the mask, the mystery of it all evoking feelings in you you couldn’t quite explain. 

“Ready?” You nodded. 

He took your hand and led you back into the foyer. You walked down the hall and it opened up to a large cafe-looking area. There was a bar on the wall, black with blue back-lighting and bar height tables and booth seating set up in front of it. Gabriel explained they didn’t actually serve alcohol but they had an extensive list of mocktails you could order made with fresh squeezed juices.

To the right the dark lighting of the bar changed as it opened up to what looked like a hall of open enclosures each one lit in a different color from what you could tell from the walls. The first enclosure you walked past had pink lighting. People were gathered around some in masks, some not and they were all watching a man who was restrained to a board with heavy black cuffs in a bondage mask. He was being whipped with a riding crop by a woman in a black latex catsuit. The bondage mask sent a cold shiver up your spine. 

You and Gabriel kept walking. The next room was basked in white light. A woman was naked and bent over a padded paddling bench, her hands and legs restrained, and she was being spanked slowly with a leather paddle by a muscular man in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants. Gabriel had kept walking, but you stopped, your fingers slipping out of his hand. 

It was something about the smack of the paddle against the woman's skin, the way her skin reddened more and more, and the way the she cried out, the pain evident but the pleasure coming through right on the edges. You could feel your heart rate speed up as you watched, your breath catching in your chest each time the paddle made contact. You were so fixated on the scene that you jumped when Gabriel came up behind you and snaked his arm around your waist. He gently pushed your hair to the side as you continued to watch and began to press kisses to your neck making you inhale sharply.

“Does that turn you on?” He whispered in your ear. You slowly licked your lips. 

“I don’t know,” you breathed. 

“It’s doing something.” He kissed your ear.

You leaned back against him as you continued to watch and he continued to pepper your neck with kisses. His hands began to roam your body caressing your arms and sides, up your stomach and down the front of your thighs sending tingles and shivers through you. Your eyes closed to slits and your breathing deepened with all the stimulation you were experiencing, visually and physically as Gabriel kissed and touched you. 

As the paddle hit this time, your core throbbed and you released a moan as the woman being paddled released hers. You immediately stood upright, Gabriel stopping his movements as heat ran through your body, your eyes darting around the room hoping no one had heard you. No one seemed to have noticed, but when you looked back at the woman who was being paddled you noticed she had turned her head toward the crowd of onlookers. You made eye contact with each other and she gave you a knowing smile before the paddle landed and she closed her eyes releasing another pain and pleasure filled moan. 

“Ready to move on?” Gabriel asked low in your ear, amusement in his voice.

You nodded. You intertwined your fingers as you walked away. . 

The next enclosure you stopped at was on a corner as the path curved and was larger than the others. The lighting in this room was purple and the room was dedicated to shibari rope play. A man was finishing tying up a woman in an intricate pattern in red rope as she stood naked with her arms behind her back. A man was tied up in black rope to her far left on his knees, his arms also behind his back. Onlookers were given leave to walk around the man and woman to see the full intricacies of the knots and to ask questions of the shibari artist and his bunnies. You could touch the ropes but you couldn’t pull or tug on them. You walked around the women first admiring the intricate knots and the design it made. The knots that restrained her arms were breathtaking. Gabriel watched you as you looked, that look of wonder on your face that he adored. 

“It’s beautiful,” you said in awe.

“You think so?” You nodded. You walked back around to the women's front and looked at her, she looked almost peaceful.

“Does it hurt?” you asked her.

“No, it's more like a tight hug. I actually use shibari as a form of meditation.”

“Wow. That's really interesting. How does that work exactly?”

“For me, it’s the ultimate form of letting go. While I’m standing patiently being tied I can quiet my mind and let go of all my thoughts and just be, then as the ropes tighten around me they hold and support me in a way where I can relax into them and sort of physically let go in that way. Then also there’s the obvious release of control to the rigger or the one tying me up. Shibari isn’t inherently sexual which is why I’m able to meditate while I’m doing it, but the trust and intimacy required to relinquish control to your rigger can heighten the sexual experience, if that's what you're after.”

“I see. Well I think it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

You looked at the knots that restrained the man and they were just as breathtaking. You admired them for a while before you and Gabriel moved on. As you wound around the corner, the enclosures ended and led on to a hall of rooms with closed doors, each one labeled.

“Sensory Deprivation?” 

“Not one for you. You're blindfolded and wear a headset while someone comes in and fondles you.”

“You know a lot about these rooms for someone who was just an observer.”

He said nothing and you kept walking smiling to yourself.

“Glory Holes, well I know what that is,” you said.

The next door just said “Group 1” and as you walked past the door you came upon a large picture window that allowed you to look inside the room where a massive orgy was taking place.

“Holy shit,” you said, your eyes darting around the room before you turned your back to the window. Gabriel laughed.

“Are you embarrassed?” He asked, with a smile.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve watched porn before, but those are real people in there.” he chuckled.

“The people in porn are real people.” 

“But it's different. You know what I mean.” 

He stood in front of you and put his hand in your hair, his palm on your ear.

“I know what you mean,” he said low before kissing you slowly as you held his forearm. “You sure you don’t want to watch?” he whispered against your mouth, pecking your lips.

You pecked his mouth and slowly began to turn around until you faced the window. You took a deep breath.

“Can they see me?” you asked. He pressed himself against you, grabbing your hands into his.

“Yeah, but that’s the point of the room. If they didn’t want to be seen they would have gone to the room without the window.”

Everywhere you looked there were men and women fucking in some way or form. If you unfocused your eyes, the writhing of all the bodies almost reminded you of waves in an ocean. It was overwhelming and you were grateful that at least you couldn’t hear them. Gabriel let go of your hands and placed his hands on the top of your thighs and began to pull up your dress with his fingers bunching it up into his palms.

“Gabriel,” you whispered.

“Shhhh.” 

Pretty soon your panties were exposed and Gabriel was slipping his hand into them, his finger finding its destination quickly, rubbing slow circles as you released a quiet moan. He wrapped his arm around your waist and you put your hand over his in your panties as you leaned against him, still looking in the window.

“You like that?” he whispered in your ear. You nodded as you started to quietly whimper, reaching your other hand up to place on the back of his neck.

Somehow, you locked eyes with a very attractive man who was being fellated and he smiled at you as if he could see what Gabriel was doing to you. The window stopped just under your breast so you knew logically he couldn’t, but the knowing look in his eyes did something to you. He put his hand on the head of the person who was sucking him off, you couldn’t tell the gender, and he threw his head back his mouth dropping open but he was still looking at you through his slitted eyes. Gabriel began to rub faster, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on your neck, his tongue making contact with your skin first before he pressed his lips to you and your moans started to get a little louder.

“You see that man looking at you?” he asked softly as he kissed you.

“Yeah,” you breathed.

“Keep your eyes on him, I want to see you get him off.” he breathed before licking the side of your face. 

“It’s not me,” you whispered. “It's that person he’s with.”

“It’s you baby, you turn him on...you turn me on.” 

You started to pant and you could hear how wet you were now as Gabriel continued to work you. You kept your eyes locked on the man and he kept his eyes locked on you as you watched each other getting off. You were close and you could tell the man was too as he began to lock his fist in the hair of the person fellating him, thrusting into their mouth. You felt like you were in a game of chicken with the man, competing to see who was gonna cum first. 

Gabriel had added another finger to the one he was already working you with. If no one could tell what he was doing to you before, they could now as he rapidly pumped his arm, his soaked fingers gliding back and forth over your sensitive pearl. He pushed you forward against the window pressing himself to you and you slapped your hand that was on his neck against it. Gabriel put his hand over yours on the window intertwining your fingers and you pressed your face to it moaning unabashedly as you kept your eye on the man. 

He pulled his penis out of the person's mouth and began to stroke it rapidly, the person sitting back waiting for him to finish. His eyes were still on you and within seconds he was shooting cum onto his partners face. There was something about the way his body tensed and convulsed as he came, the way he clenched his teeth as he milked every drop from himself and all the while he looked at you like he was cumming just for you. It was a heady feeling and soon you were moaning your own release, your eyes clamped shut as you trembled against the glass. Gabriel worked you through your orgasm, his whole hand now in your panties lightly spanking your clit, his rapid smacks to your pussy audible over your moans. 

When you began to calm, Gabriel removed his hand from your panties and pulled your dress down. You opened your eyes and the man was right there at the window looking at you. You gasped and quickly pulled back taking your face off the glass as you blinked. He smiled and blew you a kiss. You gave a small smile back. 

“Looks like you made a friend,” said Gabriel.

The man gestured that he was coming out and for you to wait. He began to turn to go to the back of the room where there was a door to leave. Panic rose up in your stomach.

“Oh my God Gabriel, he’s coming out. We have to get the fuck out of here.” 

“You don’t want to meet your fan?” he smirked.

“Are you crazy?!” 

You grabbed his hand and he laughed as he let you pull him along making your way back to the bar area. You were about to make your way to the foyer when he stopped and pulled you to him grabbing your face and capturing your mouth in a breathtaking kiss as you held his wrists. He pulled back and looked at you, affection in his eyes.

“I love that you came in here, no judgement, just openness and curiosity. You don’t know how rare that is, at least for me. I’m glad this is something I could share with you.” You smiled. 

“You can share anything with me Gabriel. I might not understand it at first, but I’d never judge you for it.”

He pressed a quick kiss to your mouth. 

“You ready to go?” You nodded. 

He put his arm around you and you walked down the foyer. You got your bag and he returned his mask and you made your way back to the car. He drove you back to Overwatch and walked you to your room. You stood on your toes as you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I had a good time tonight, thank you. This was actually a good surprise.” you said with a laugh.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“You coming in?” you asked. He shook his head.

“Not tonight. You go get some rest.” 

You nodded and turned to punch your code in. When the door slid open he turned you and pulled you to him capturing your mouth in yet another kiss that took your breath away.

“Go, before I change my mind,” he said.

You smiled and turned to go in your room, looking back at him. 

“Goodnight, my pretty distraction,” he said.

You smiled.

“Night.” 

You let the door slide close.


	20. And You Wait so Patiently for Me.

You and Gabriel were intimate multiple times in the days after your date, but the week after that Gabriel became busy and remained busy for a while. You saw him in combat training and the odd personnel briefing but he rarely ate lunch with you anymore. He worked late into the night, burning the candle at both ends, so you spent your night’s alone. 

One late afternoon when you had a break you went to visit him in his office. You opened the door and peaked your head in. His face was buried in his holopad.

“Hey,” you said.

He waved you in with his hand not looking up. 

“Have you eaten today?” 

He took a protein bar out of his pocket and set it on the desk, still looking at his holopad.

“Here.”

You set a bag from one of his favorite burger places on the desk along with a drink.

“Bacon cheeseburger with everything on it, medium well, just how you like it, and waffle fries, enjoy.”

He didn’t look up. 

You came around the desk and kissed his cheek, he didn’t react. You turned to leave and he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you back between his legs as he sat up. He pressed a kiss to your mouth.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Your welcome.” you pecked his lips, then turned to leave. “Don’t work too hard.” 

He grunted a reply, face back in his holopad as he opened the bag in his lap. You laughed to yourself as you closed the door and left.

Gabriel stayed busy for weeks and you only saw him here and there when he was able to make himself available, but he let you know in little ways that he was thinking of you. Notes under your door that you found out later were being delivered by Jesse, a single rose waiting for you in the studio, your favorite little snacks waiting for you in your locker after training. 

You tried to remain patient, knew that what he was doing was important, but you also missed him desperately. You did what you could to help yourself get by without him. You wore his shirt and dog tags to bed, You even took a trip to the mall one afternoon to a perfume store. You found out what cologne he wore and got a sample and you sprayed it on George so when you hugged him it was like you were hugging Gabriel.

One evening you were in bed fast asleep when you heard your phone chime signalling you had a message. You picked up your phone and looked at it. The message was from Gabriel, it was just a series of eight numbers. You sat up looking at it quizzically for a few minutes, before you got an idea.

You got up and put on some sweatpants, shoes, and a jacket. You left your room and made your way to the building Gabriel’s room was in and went to his door. You punched in the numbers he sent you and the door slid open. You went in and the door slid closed behind you. 

The room was dark. He wasn’t in there. You sat down on the bed and took off your jacket and pushed your sweats and shoes off onto the floor. You pulled back the covers and got under them then settled in and went back to sleep. Much later you felt kisses against your ear and you smiled as you became more alert.

“Hey stranger,” you whispered. Gabriel pulled you to him, his arm wrapped around you, pressing your back into his chest.

“I could get used to this,” he said low rubbing his hand over you stomach

“What’s that?”

“Coming home to you, you waiting for me in my bed.” 

“Because you love to keep me waiting.”

“And you wait so patiently for me. Is it odd that that turns me on?” you giggled a little

“You making me suffer? No that’s not odd. You're a sadist Gabriel, you get off on causing me pain.”

“I like it more when I’m giving you pleasure.”

“Are planning on doing that tonight?”

“I thought I was, but now that I have you here, I just want to hold you.”

You turned around and kissed him. 

“Tired?” you asked.

“Mentally more than anything else.”

You kissed his forehead.

“Rest.”

He kissed your forehead.

“You too.” 

You smiled and snuggled into his chest letting the sound of his breathing and his warmth lull you back to sleep. 

You both slept for hours until Gabriel woke, your backside was pressed against him and his manhood was so hard it hurt. He slid his hand over your thigh and ass before reaching forward into your panties pressing his finger to your clit rubbing slow.

“Y/N,” he whispered “Y/N wake up baby” he said louder, snaking his arm underneath you, hand grabbing at your breast pinching your nipple. “Y/N,”

“Mmmm, Gabriel,” you mumbled as you started to wake up feeling him touch on you.

“I want you baby, I want you right now.” He whispered. You reached your hand down, placing it over his in your panties as you moaned and arched against him.

“Fuck me, Gabriel, please. I need you. I've missed you baby.”

He took his hand out your panties and pulled them to the side before taking himself in hand and pressing into you then he wrapped his arms around you and rolled you both so he was on his back and you were on your back on top of him. He bent his legs and planted his feet and slowly thrust up into you one time and you gasped. He used his hands to push your shirt up and began to rub at your nipple in circles. You reached back and grabbed the pillow over his shoulder.

“Look at me Y/N, look at me baby don’t take your eyes off me.” 

You turned your head and positioned yourself so you looked at each other in the eyes, your head over his shoulder. He began to pump into you setting a moderate pace drawing gasps and sighs out of you as you arched against him. He reached back into your panties with his other hand rubbing at you and you opened your legs wider, positioning your legs on either side of his. You started to moan loudly.

“Shhh baby. Talk to me sweet girl. You like this?” He breathed.

“Yes,” you moaned quietly.

“Tell me you missed me.” he whispered.

“I missed you baby, I missed you so much.” you said low.

“Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

“Once.”

“Only once baby? Where’d you touch yourself?”

“My clit.”

“This clit?” he asked, rubbing a little faster at it making you gasp “This pretty clit baby?”

“Yes.”

“You know you have such a pretty little clit don’t you? So sensitive, so responsive to my every touch. You love when I touch your pretty clit dont you?”

“Mmmm yes.” you moaned.

He kept up his moderate pace of thrusts and his rubbing at your clit and at your nipple. He fucked you like that for a long time, slowly overstimulating you, slowly driving you crazy with his hands and his rod moving inside you and his voice as he looked at you and said every nasty thought that popped into his mind. After a while your body was covered in a sheen of sweat and your mouth was dry from all your panting and gasping and moaning and all you could manage at this point was whimpers. 

You started to lightly tremble against him, your muscles growing tired from being held in the same position for so long, but you ignored how tired you were, how depleted of energy you felt, instead focusing on all the different sources of pleasure he was providing, never wanting it to end and as long as Gabriel maintained his steady pace holding you right at the edge but never tipping you over, it never would.

But at some point it had to come to an end, Gabriel had to at some point get enough of you to sustain him until he could have more of you the next time. He began to fuck into you deep and slow, changing his tempo, lifting his hips so you took all of him with every stroke then he came almost all the way out of you before repeating the motion again. His tempo was slower but the feel of every inch of him sliding in and out of you was so intense to your overstimulated hole that when you came shortly after he began, tears started to fall from your eyes.

You couldn’t breathe, you felt like you were gasping for air as you came harder than you had ever cum in your entire life. You made no noise, just shook, almost violently as you went so rigid it hurt, your toes curling so tightly you thought they might break and your tears continued to squeeze from your closed eyes. 

He grabbed your waist with both hands continuing his thrusting, only stopping when the gripping of your insides was too overwhelming to ignore. His balls drew tight before he shot his hot seed into you groaning through clenched teeth as he came until he was spent. 

Eventually you were finally able to find your breath and your voice.

“Gabriel,” you whined weakly. You felt limp and fatigued, unable to move or think.

Gabriel rolled you back to your side stroking your hair and your back, kissing your neck.

“Go back to sleep baby, rest” he said.

You closed your eyes and exhaustion swiftly took you under, but not before you mumbled in your deepening state of unconsciousness, 

“I love you.”


	21. You Made Me Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt.

Gabriel’s streak of extreme busy-ness was over but for some reason he remained as unavailable to you as he had been previously. When you’d try to chat with him after training, like you usually did, his responses were clipped, like he either didn’t want to talk to you or was too distracted by something to do so or he'd rush out of there avoiding you all together. He came to lunch but he wouldn’t eat with you. You had to initiate all contact with him and you couldn’t help feeling like he was always trying to give you the brush-off. He was distant. Too distant and you couldn’t figure out why. 

Instead you made excuses for it in your head. Maybe he was still busy and he just didn’t say anything about it, maybe it was stress, maybe he just needed a break. Maybe he was upset about something and was just keeping his distance so he didn’t take it out on you. Maybe you had gotten too used to how available he had been to you previously. Maybe it was unrealistic of you to expect that to continue. You wanted to ask him about it but if it was nothing, you didn’t want to come across as clingy or needy so you decided to continue to be patient and leave it alone.

After two weeks of this you were becoming frustrated, but you still refused to say anything to him about it. Then one late night he showed up knocking at your door, waking you from your sleep, rushing in, kissing you, taking your clothes off, then pushing you against the door and taking you from behind, quick and deep and hard and you were beginning to think that maybe you were worried about nothing but he was silent the whole time and when he was finished instead of talking and cuddling with you like he usually did, he zipped up and left wordlessly. Now you were pissed off.

You decided to confront him the next day after combat training.

“So...um...you want to explain what happened last night?”

“Weren’t you there?” you rolled your eyes in annoyance.

“Yeah I was there and I’m just wondering when things between us became so different?”

“Different how?”

“You came in, said nothing, fucked me, and then left. Is that how we’re doing things now? Because I didn’t get the memo.”

“I couldn’t stay.”

“You usually say that.”

“Well I didn’t, so sue me.”

“What is going on? Did I do something?”

“Why are you asking me this Y/N?”

“Because you barely talk to me anymore.”

“I'm talking to you now.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep frustrated breath.

“Look, if your feelings for me have changed and you don’t want to deal with me anymore, why don't you be a fucking man about it and say that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Y/N.”

“I'm talking about how distant you are, like you don’t want to talk to me or spend time with me.”

“Y/N, look around you. Look at where you're at, consider who I am. I don’t have time to be up your ass 24/7." 

“What? That's not what I-"

"If I had known you were this desperate and this needy I never would have gotten involved with you. I think it's for the best I take a step back. You and me was a mistake.”

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Gabriel. I'm desperate? I'm needy? From the start it's been you all over me, you all up in my personal space. I never pursued you Gabriel, it's always been you pursuing me and you made me trust you, enough for me to give myself to you and I spread my legs for you whenever you wanted me to and now I'm desperate?! Now I'm needy!? I don't need you for shit and I never asked you for a damn thing! You know what, Fuck you! You self-important ass!"

You turned and stormed off.

Gabriel took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Shit," he said to himself.

You made your way to Jack's office not sure where to go, you were so hurt and angry, you could barely think straight. You came in and sat in front of his desk and held your head down. He looked at you.

"Hey Y/N, what's up?"

You stayed silent, continuing to look down.

"Y/N, are you ok?"

"You were right Jack. I should have established some boundaries. I left myself wide open. I thought I could. I thought I was safe with him."

"Y/N what are you talking about? What happened?

"I'm so stupid,"

Tears started to fall down your face and you put your hand over your mouth as you let out a soft sob. Jack stood up, worry on his face, and came around the desk. He scooped you up out the chair and sat back down with you in his lap. You turned your head into his chest and cried. He put his hand on your head holding you to him as he rocked you

"What happened Y/N? Tell me what's wrong" he said softly.

"I'm so stupid" you cried again.

Jack sat with you and let you cry as he rocked you and held you to himself. It took awhile for you to calm and when you sat up Jack grabbed your face and wiped your tears with his thumbs.

"Does this have to do with Gabriel?" he asked.

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. If he did something to you, if he hurt you, you can tell me Y/N."

"I just put my trust in the wrong person. It happens right? I'm not exempt."

You gave a small smile and a tear fell from your eye. He looked at you not really sure what to say.

"Shit, what time is it? I'm late for my class," you said.

"I'll walk you, give you an alibi if they ask."

He wiped stray tears with his thumb and you got up out his lap and stood. He stood and pulled you to him in a tight embrace and you wrapped your arms around him hugging him back. 

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't. I'm a big girl Jack. I gotta deal with this on my own."

"You sure?"

You nodded against him. You pulled back from him and he tilted your face up looking at you stroking your chin then took your hand and walked you to the studio.


	22. It's What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight non-con

That night when Jack got home he went to Gabriel's door and knocked on it. Gabriel opened the door. 

"What happened between you and Y/N?" 

Gabriel sighed, slumping his shoulders, looking deflated. 

"I fucked up." 

"Fucked up how?" asked Jack slight irritation in his voice.

Gabriel walked out his room and took a seat at the island. Jack followed behind him and went around to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey filling each glass. Gabriel grabbed his and took a sip before sitting it back down with another sigh. 

"She told me she loves me." 

"Okay. Isn't that a good thing?" 

"It should've been, but after she said it I panicked and I realized I can't give her what she needs, what she deserves. My commitment lies with Overwatch. I'll never be able to put her first. She deserves someone who can put her first." 

"Don't you think it's a little late to be figuring all this out? You wait for her to open herself up to you, fall in love with you and then you snatch the rug right from under her? I knew you could be one cold son of a bitch but that's downright heartless Gabe. And to do it to her of all people, after everything she's been through."

"I know, I feel like shit" 

There was a pause as they sipped from their glasses. 

"You sure you aren't just overreacting like you tend to do when it comes to her? I mean, what did she say when you talked to her about all this?" 

"I didn't." Jack looked confused. 

"What do you mean you didn't?" 

"I didn't talk to her about it. I just sort of…backed off." 

Jack looked at him with his mouth open dumbfounded. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Gabe? You just backed off?! So she doesn't even know why you've gone cold on her?" 

"She tried to talk to me about it and I sort of made it her fault. I called her needy and desperate. I really don't know why I even said those things."

Jack set his glass down and came around the island and slapped Gabriel in the back of the head. Then went back. 

"Ow! Fuck Jack! What the fuck was that for?!" 

"You're a fucking moron! You've been with all these women but you really have no fucking clue what you're doing, do you!? For fucks sake Gabriel!" 

"I just thought, let her start getting used to life without me in it. Rip off the bandaid."

"Jesus Gabe. Well whatever you said must've worked. She was in my office today, bawling her eyes out, blaming herself."

Gabriel scrunched his face up, closing his eyes in a wince. 

"My intention wasn't to hurt her. That's not what I wanted," he said. 

"What exactly do you want Gabriel? Cause you've been wishy washy about this from the jump. You want her, but not too much, you love her but you don't want her to love you back and all the while it's full steam ahead. You fuck her, take her on dates, do all kinds of special shit for her like a fucking boyfriend but you won't make it anything offical. Bro, either shit or get off the pot. Either you want to be with her or you don't, but stringing her along like you've been doing and then you pull this shit?! Now I feel like shit for encouraging this. I thought you'd be more careful with her then that. Your a fucking asshole and now I look like one too."

"Oh boo hoo I made the golden boy look bad. Is that all you can think about right now, is how you look?"

"It's not about how I look. I fucking vouched for you. Maybe you don't care if she'll ever trust you again but I do. I fucking love that girl Gabe."

"So do I," retorted Gabriel. 

"Well at least with me she knows it. Can you say that?"

There was silence. 

"So what do I do?" asked Gabriel. 

"Talk to her. You wanna be with her, say that. You think someone else would be better suited, say that. But just talk to her Gabe….If she'll let you." 

"Huh?" 

"Remember how difficult she was after you called her a whore in front of the studio? Back then she was mad. Now she's hurt and she tends to express that with anger. She's gonna have to get past that before she's even a little receptive to anything you have to say. She might lash out and frankly I hope she kicks your ass. It's what you deserve."

Jack downed the rest of his whiskey and went to his room. 

The next day at training you barely looked at Gabriel, which he expected and because he expected it it didn't sting as bad. He made his way to his office afterward and found his t-shirt he had given you washed and folded up on top of his desk. His dog tags on top of it. He sighed as he sat down. He could smell your laundry detergent on the shirt and it made him miss you. He took it and the dog tags and shoved them into a drawer and got on with his work.

When he went to lunch you were at a table alone. He got his food and was about to make his way over to sit with you when an agent sat down next to you and struck up a conversation. Gabriel went and sat with Jesse and Genji, but positioned himself so he could watch you.

“You’ve been eatin’ with us a lot these days,” said Jesse.

Gabriel didn’t respond. He was too busy mindlessly eating and watching you laugh at something the agent had said. Jesse looked at him, then followed his gaze turning around and looking at you. He smiled as he turned back.

“He’s been threatenin’ to ask her out for a while now,” said Jesse. Gabriel snapped his gaze away from you and looked at Jesse.

“What?” he said.

“Jackson’s been tryna get her attention for a while now, but she only seemed interested in you.” he turned back around to look at you again. “Don't seem to be the case anymore.”

Jackson got up from the table with a big smile on his face making his way out the mess hall. Jesse got his attention as he walked past.

“Jackson! How’d it go?”

“Takin’ her out on Saturday,” he said with a large grin and a thumbs up as he kept walking and left the mess hall.

Gabriel looked at you. You had a small smile on your face as you ate. He was seething.

That evening he went to your room to talk. You didn’t look happy to see him when the door opened.

“What do you want?” you asked.

“To talk. Can I come in?” 

“Whatever,” you said, turning from the door and going to sit cross legged on the bed, propping your pillows up and grabbing George so you held him in your lap.

He came in and sat on the bed in front of you. You looked at each other silently for a minute. He reached up and touched your cheek and you grabbed his hand moving it off your face.

“Don’t do that Gabriel,” you said. You didn’t let his hand go and you gripped each other's fingers.. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“You moved on pretty fast, didn’t you?” That wasn’t what he wanted to talk about but it was easier to antagonize you then be honest with you. He really wasn't ready to let you go yet. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You, going out with that agent.”

“How do you even know about that? Why is it any of your business?”

“It's not really, but I can’t help but notice how quickly you went on to the next penis.”

“Excuse me? It’s just a fucking date Gabriel, no penises involved. You know, that’s extremely offensive, like I’m just gonna hop into bed with the first guy to show me attention. Is that what you think of me?”

“I don’t know what to think. You swore you wouldn’t be with anyone else. I’m just waiting to see how long it takes you to break that promise.”

“I made that promise thinking we’d be....something. You can’t possibly expect me to keep it now.”

“Well we’re both well aware you don’t keep your word when I’m not around to hold you accountable.”

“Really Gabriel?......Why are you even here right now? To pick a fight with me? To piss me off? Get the fuck out.”

“I’ll leave when I’m ready.”

“No, I want you to leave now.”

“Make me.”

“Get Out Gabriel!” 

You got up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him up from the bed. Of course he didn’t budge. He laughed.

“You should stop before you hurt yourself.” he said.

You took a deep breath.

“Please leave Gabriel, please.”

“Oh we’re begging now.” he smirked.

“I said please.” 

“I heard you.”

You were done asking. You walked to him swiftly, lifted your fist, and swung. He caught your fist in his hand with a surprised look on his face then used your arm to turn you around so your back was to him then he grabbed your other arm and crossed both over your middle pulling you back into him holding you. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind!” he shouted.

“Get the fuck out of my room!” you shouted back.

“Y/N I’ll snap you like a fucking twig if you ever raise your hands to me outside of a training setting again.” He said angrily, releasing you with a shove so you fell to your knees. He got up making his way to the door, “I’ll leave, otherwise I might knock the shit outta you.” You were still on the floor and you sneered as you looked up at him.

“Oh yea big strong man hitting a girl half his size, that's not cowardly at all.”

Your retort grated against his pride and he abruptly stopped and turned. He rushed to you, bending down and grabbing you by your neck, your eyes going wide as he knocked you onto your back on the floor kneeling over you, straddling you as he looked down at you. His hand around your neck held you in place but he didn’t squeeze.

“You're gonna find yourself in a world of hurt if you don’t watch that smart mouth of yours.” he said.

You looked up at him defiantly, breathing hard, nostrils flaring. He looked at your mouth and began to lower his lips to yours.

“No,” you said, pushing and hitting frantically against his chest and shoulders trying to stop him, but he wouldn’t stop his descent. 

You slapped him, hard, his head turning to the side, his eyes on fire when he looked back at you. He grabbed one of your hands with his free one pinning it above you. Then removed his hand from your neck and grabbed your other hand, pinning it as well, then he leaned down and crashed his lips into yours. You screamed, his lips muffling the sound. He pulled up looking at you.

“Would you shut up?” he said, before leaning back down to capture your mouth again. 

This time you kissed him back and he released one of your hands and you used it to push his beanie off and run your hand over the back of his head and into his hair. Both of you hummed as you kissed and you began to lift your hips grinding them into him.

He pulled up and looked at you, eyes questioning and hopeful.

“Yea?” he asked.

“No. Get out.” you answered cooly. 

He sighed and got off of you and stood going to the door. He opened it. 

“And don’t come back!!” you yelled as the door closed after him.

You sat up and something tumbled down your stomach into your lap. His beanie. He'd left it. 

"Damn it, Gabriel." you said to yourself.


	23. Fuck His Sadness, He Hurt You First

From that point on you and Gabriel spent the rest of the week in a bit of a cat and mouse game of antagonism, each trying to one up the other. 

It all started during combat training. You ran your laps like you normally did however on this day Gabriel decided to stick his foot out as you passed. You tripped, stumbling forward, luckily staying on your feet. You stood upright and looked back at him narrowing your eyes. He looked at his holopad like nothing had happened.

“Okay,” you said nodding. “I got you. Okay.”

Gabriel went to the usual personnel briefing after training but noticed you weren’t present. He figured you bailed on it and didn't think of it further. He had things to do around Overwatch so it was a while before he retired to his office. When he reached for the door knob there was an obvious squish. He pulled back his now sticky hand, tendrils of the sticky substance connecting his hand to the knob as he did so. He realized it was covered in honey. There was so much of it on the door knob it had dripped and puddled on the floor underneath, why hadn’t he seen it? He stood there and closed his eyes breathing deeply through his budding anger. He realized he had started this and he was damn sure gonna finish it.

The next day after training you hit the showers. You were standing under the hot spray relaxing, eyes closed when suddenly the water cut off. You looked at the knob and it was still in the on position. You turned it off and back on and nothing happened. You did it again. Suddenly a torrent of cold water and ice came pouring down on you and you screamed. The flood of water seemed like it wasn’t going to end but it finally did. Your hair stuck to your face over your eyes and you quickly pushed it to the side and looked up to see Gabriel leaning over the shower wall from the neighboring stall holding a large bucket, shaking it to get that last drops out. 

“You fucking asshole!” you shouted. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

He disappeared from above you and came from behind the wall holding the bucket by the handle and a small step ladder with a large self-satisfied grin on his face

“Nothings wrong with me. I’m right as rain...honey.” You stood there looking at him with crazed eyes. He burst into laughter and made his way out the bathroom his laughter echoing through the room as he left.

You turned to grab your towel off the hook only to find it wasn’t there

“You took my towel Gabriel?! What the fuck!?”

The next day Gabriel was on edge, waiting for payback. Half the day had gone by and it had been uneventful thus far. He was starting to think that maybe you had seen reason and given up on all this. It was childish and he knew it, but he had to admit he was actually having fun and the fact that he still held your attention despite breaking things off didn’t hurt either. He almost didn’t want it to end because once it did he’d have to actually leave you alone for good like he had initially planned. But this date you had coming up and the knowledge that you were making strides to actually move on from him bothered him and made him want to hold on that much more.

It was now early evening. The day had gone by and nothing had happened. He was slightly disappointed. He saw agents and recruits pass his office in groups. He stepped out of his office and stopped one of the groups.

“Where are you guys headed?” he asked 

“Movie night in the rec room, some french movie.”

“Mmm.”

He went back in his office and sat back at his desk opting to get more work done. Before he looked down at his holopad he saw you walk past with a blanket and a bag of popcorn, in sweats and a t-shirt. He sat there for a while, going back and forth with himself on whether he should join you at movie night or not. He sighed and got up. He cut the light off in his office and closed the door making his way to the rec room.

When he got in there people were still mulling around getting settled. He spotted you taking a seat on the floor in front of the only couch in the room, someone tossing you a pillow from the couch. He made his way over.

“Hey Jefe! Joining us for movie night?” asked Jesse.

Jesse had his boots on the floor in front of the couch and was laying down, taking up the whole couch for himself. You looked up at Gabriel from where you had settled on the floor against the couch and rolled your eyes turning away before spreading your blanket over your legs. You were sitting on the pillow Jesse had tossed you.

“Why are you hogging the whole couch McCree?” Gabriel asked.

“First come, first serve. You can sit at that end down there if ya want, provided you don’t mind sharin' with my feet.”

“It's all yours Jesse,” answered Gabriel making his way over to where you were sitting. He snatched the matching pillow from under Jesse’s head and tossed it on the floor next to you before sitting down. You looked at him.

“I didn’t say you could sit here.” you said.

“I don’t need your permission,” he said. You sighed. “What happened to you today? I waited for payback and you never came through.”

“Who says I have to get you back today? Maybe the anxiety you're experiencing about when I might strike is my payback.” he nodded.

“Hmmm, clever girl...So you sharing that popcorn?”

“Wasn’t my intention when I made it.”

“I forgot how greedy you are.”

“And I forgot how lazy you are. Too lazy to get your own” he chuckled.

“You go ahead and get your little jabs in Y/N. We both know if this were for real I’d have you in tears right now.”

You rolled your eyes and passed him the popcorn.

“Here.” 

The lights went out and a projector came on, projecting the movie onto a screen on the wall in front of you. Gabriel set the popcorn down and reached for your blanket. You grabbed it holding it so he couldn’t take it and he snatched it from you then spread it out over the both of you. 

“You take my popcorn, help yourself to my blanket. What’s next Gabriel?” 

“Shhh the movie’s starting.” he said. 

You sighed and reached over him snatching the popcorn and sat back against the couch eating and watching the movie. 

As you watched, you and Gabriel passed the popcorn between you until it was gone. You had a bottle of water next to you and you opened it taking a drink. Gabriel reached over and grabbed it from you, you looked at him annoyed as he took a drink from the bottle. You tapped the bottle making him spill a bit.

“Damn it Y/N.”

“Shhh.” Someone shushed him from the back.

He forcefully handed you back the water, glaring at you in the dark. You took it, smiling, and put the cap on it, setting it on the floor next to you. You both went back to watching the movie. Some time passed when you felt Gabriel snake his arm behind your back, grab your waist, and pull you to him.  
You pushed against his chest.

“Stop,” you whispered.

“Stop fighting me,” he whispered back.

“Then get off me.”

“Just let me hold you. You know you want me to.” You glared at him. 

“Just until the movie’s over.” you whispered.

He pulled you against him and you snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm tighter around you with the biggest grin on his face. You looked up at him.

“Stop smiling you dork,” you whispered, twisting his nipple. He winced, knocking your hand away. You both continued to watch the movie snuggled up with each other on the floor. Jesse started to snore behind you and Gabriel reached back and nudged him and he woke up some, turned his head and went back to sleep.

Gabriel’s hand started to wander. He started running his hand up and down the side of your thigh, reaching under you to squeeze your ass. He brought his hand back up your thigh and started to slide it over the top trying to slide it between your legs but finding it difficult as you squeezed them closed. You hit his chest.

“Stop it.” you whispered. 

He reached down and tilted your chin up leaning down to press his lips to yours. You put your hand on his cheek kissing him back slowly. Eventually you pulled back snuggling back against his chest, enjoying the warmth of him and his arm around you, holding you in a way you had craved for over the past couple weeks.

All too soon the movie was over and you were back to the reality of how much he had hurt you. You sat up as the credits began to roll and then the light came back on and you stood to fold up your blanket and pick up your trash. Gabriel stood.

“I’ll walk you to your room,” he said.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“Don’t be like that Y/N.”

“Like what? You’re the one who backed away, but you want to carry on as if it never happened. You're the one always harping on keeping your word, well do that. Keep your word, stand by what you said and leave me alone.” 

You turned and walked away from him, trying to erase the sadness you saw in his eyes from your memory. Fuck his sadness, he hurt you first. 

You made your way back to your room and took off your sweatpants to get into bed. You laid there thinking about Gabriel and how good he smelled tonight and how warm he felt as you laid on him, how his lips felt on yours and how for an hour or so things were back to the way they were before. You got up and went to your closet getting his beanie. It still smelled like him. You climbed into bed clutching it, your nose pressed to it, as you cried yourself to sleep.


	24. You Had No Choice But To Persist

Saturday morning Gabriel came into Overwatch early. It was usually dead around this time except for the odd group of agents walking around either going on or returning from a mission. So when he made his way through the halls to his office it surprised him to hear music. Well a bassline really. Something about its rhythm sounded so familiar. As he kept walking he heard drums and piano and he quickly realized what was so familiar about it. Salsa music. 

As he neared the studio, the music got louder and louder and he stopped in front of the open door to see you dancing, your back to it, in black leggings, a sports bra, and dancing heels. He watched the sway and twist of your hips as you expertly danced the salsa to the music, recognized the basic steps but also enjoyed the embellishments you added to make it your own, to make it unique for this particular song. 

For a minute, he was back home in LA at a block party dancing with some girl who had caught his eye that week. He had grown up learning to salsa, had actually been good at it in his younger years. He was a hit at quinceaneras and girls lined up to dance with him at the neighborhood parties. After he joined the military he found the dancing had made him quick and light on his feet in combat but outside of that there was no use or purpose for it and the skill for the most part lay dormant never to see the light of day. 

Not until his sister's wedding, a few years back, had he danced again. He was a little rusty but was quickly able to get back into it once he got more comfortable and had a few more drinks. He wasn't as good as he had been when he was younger, but he was still pretty decent, decent enough to get himself laid that night, much to his sister's chagrin. She had to deal with the fallout when he didn't return the woman's calls. As he watched you he thought about joining you, wondering if his dancing was still passable enough to keep up with you. 

Suddenly you did a spin which landed you in line with the door looking at Gabriel watching you from the hall. At first it startled you. You didn't expect anyone to be standing there. You looked at each other for a minute and you started to slowly walk toward him. You smiled at him in a way he hadn’t seen since before he had broken things off. It made him hopeful for some reason and he smiled back at you. As you came closer he began to move closer as well. He was almost to the threshold about to cross over to come into the studio. You were still smiling. Then suddenly you slammed the door closed in his face. 

He stood there blinking, breathing through his irritation. He couldn't believe he had walked right into that one. He stepped back and looked in the window on the side of the door. You had gone back to dancing as if nothing had happened. He sighed and shook his head then continued on to his office.

Later that evening you met Jackson in front of the barracks for your date in a high neck floral crop top that tied in the back, a matching maxi skirt with a slit on the side that was hidden by the flowy fabric of the skirt, and flat sandals. 

You both took a rideshare to a restaurant that served latin cuisine and ate out on the patio. Jackson was attractive and was nice enough but his favorite subjects were himself and his missions. You tried to ask questions to steer the conversation to other subjects and he always found a way to bring it back to those two topics. By the end of the meal you were three frozen margaritas in, slightly tipsy and trying not to scream from sheer boredom from listening to him drone on and on about himself.

On the ride back, your leg was peaking out the slit on the side of your skirt and Jackson put his hand on your thigh which startled you from your gazing out the window. You looked at his hand then looked at him who looked back at you with a suggestive grin making his eyebrows jump. 

"For fucks sake," you thought. 

You gave a polite smile as you moved your leg over making his hand fall off you and pulled your skirt over it looking back at him smiling shyly as if you were embarrassed your skin had been exposed. You rolled your eyes when you turned away looking back out the window. 

When you got back to Overwatch Jackson walked you to your building. His room was in a different building, thank God. You thanked him for the date. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss you and your eyes went wide as you leaned back pressing your hand to his chest to stop him, but he kept pressing forward. You realized he was going to kiss you whether you actually wanted him to or not, so you stopped fighting and turned your head so his lips met with your cheek. He pulled back a little surprised. That wasn’t what he was aiming for. You gave a small smile, told him you'd see him around, and made your way to the doors to go in. He offered to walk you to your room and you told him you were fine and said goodnight and went inside. 

"Sheesh" you said to yourself as you stopped just inside and wiped your cheek where he had kissed you with your hand. 

Gabriel laughed and you followed his laughter to where he was leaning against the wall down the hall, arms crossed. You realized he had seen the whole exchange with Jackson. 

"Last time I checked, your room was in another building," you said as you walked down the hall to the elevators, passing Gabriel, who started to walk with you. 

"Date not go too well?" he asked, laughter in his voice. You pressed the button to call an elevator. 

"What? Were you waiting for me so you could get a play by play? Why are you here anyways?" 

"Forgot my beanie the other night." The elevator dinged and the doors opened and you both stepped on. Gabriel pressed the button for your floor. 

"I was wondering when you were going to use that as an excuse to conveniently drop by. You must think I'm really stupid," you said annoyance in your voice. 

The elevator dinged and you both got off and walked to the hall your room was in. 

"I don't think you're stupid at all Y/N." 

"Fuck you, Gabriel." 

You stopped in front of your door. You brought your hand up to enter your code then hesitated. 

"You mind turning around?" 

"What? Y/N if I want to get in your room I don't need your code to do it."

"All the same, turn around."

He huffed a sigh and turned around as you began to punch in your code. The door opened and you stepped in and turned, putting your hand on his chest before he could cross the threshold. 

"Wait here." you said. He rolled his eyes at you taking a frustrated breath. 

You turned from the door and made your way to the closet to get his hat off the shelf where you had placed it. Suddenly he was pressed to your back arms wrapped around you. 

"I thought I told you to wait outside." 

"You look really pretty tonight Y/N." 

"What does that have to do with you waiting outside like I asked?"

He started kissing along your neck. 

"I saw you dancing salsa today, the way you move...so sexy," he said low, pressing more kisses as he used his hand to start lifting your long skirt, bunching it in his hand. 

"What are you doing Gabriel?

He felt your exposed skin through the slit in the side and dropped your skirt in his hand opting to stick his hand in the slit instead sliding his palm over your thigh then moving it up along the inside. You began to push against the arm he had at your waist holding you in place. 

"No Gabriel, sto-" 

You cut yourself off as his fingers began to massage your clit over your panties. You shuddered. 

"Mmmm there it is." he said low. 

He pulled your panties to the side and pressed his fingers to your clit, the skin on skin contact making your hips jump as you let out a small shout. 

"Please Gabriel," you moaned softly. You began to pant in whimpers as he worked your clit flicking his fingers across it. 

"Tell me what you want baby" 

You moaned trying to compose yourself enough to speak. 

"Stop," you breathed. 

"Is that what you really want?"

"Stop Gabriel please." you said louder. 

He removed his hand from between your legs and under your skirt and let you go. You turned around to look at him with anger in your eyes. Why was he doing this? Why were you letting him?

"I don't get you. You said I was desperate and needy but it's you who can't stay away. You won't leave me alone. What do you want from me, Gabriel?" 

He said nothing.

You swiftly pulled down your skirt and stepped out of it grabbing his hand pulling it between your legs. Pressing his fingers to you, enraged.

"This! Is this what you want!? Take it! Hurry up and take it! Get your fill! So you can finally leave me alone!"

Gabriel looked down, shame in his features and voice as he spoke,

"Y/N I dont-" 

"You don't want it?!" You sounded almost crazed. You pulled down your panties stepping out of them and pressed his hand to your wet center. He looked up at you wide-eyed. "You don't want this?! Take it Gabriel!” you screamed “Fuck me! Fuck me Gabriel! Fuck me!" You shouted, grinding your core against his hand. 

He looked at you for a second then rushed to you wrapping his arm around your back, grabbing you to him as he began to swiftly rub his entire hand over your clit making you arch back over his arm as you gasped. He quickly pushed two fingers inside you and began to rapidly pump them in and out of you his palm smacking against you.

"Oh Fuck!" you yelled as you gripped his arms holding onto his biceps for dear life. 

He removed his fingers from you and quickly undid his pants releasing his length. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he positioned himself and pushed up into you. At the same time you shouted a loud moan as he pulled you down onto his length. He knelt to the ground lowering your back to it, wrapping his arms under you so he gripped your shoulders as he lowered his hips to yours. He pulled back, held, then thrust quick and hard into you with a grunt using his hold on your shoulders to push you into his thrust. That was the only warning you got before he began a punishing campaign of rapid powerful thrusts that he pulled you into making you scream. He grunted with each thrust and then devolved into groans and growls as he fucked into you wildly like a beast mindlessly lost in rut. 

He hit your cervix over and over again quickly, rocking you back and forth so fast you could feel the rubbing of the carpet against your back start to burn. All you could do was hold on and dig your nails into him and scream and pray you hadn't provoked him to utterly destroy you. 

You weren't gonna lie, you needed this. Missed him inside you. But your pride would never let you admit it, never let you ask him for it. Couldn't prove him right, that deep down you were needy and desperate for him, wanted him with every fiber of your being. So you put it all on him, made it all his fault. If only he'd leave you alone. If only he'd stay away. You secretly hoped he wouldn't. 

You realized it as he had you pinned to the floor the other night. You loved this man, this wouldn't hurt so much otherwise, but he didn't want you around, had all but said you got in his way and it devastated you. If this was the only way you could have him then you'd enjoy the proverbial ride and face the consequences later and you knew this was gonna hurt. When he finished and got up to leave, making you feel like you were nothing to him but a piece of ass it was going to ache way worse than the physical pain between your legs and you almost hated yourself for putting yourself through this. But you wanted him so badly, missed him so much, yearned for him in the worst way. You had no choice but to persist.

You were right on the cusp of orgasm. Needing just a little more to push you over the edge. You tried to make a memory of this moment, knew you couldn't do this again and then you felt him press his tongue to your neck and sink his teeth in and you were lost in sensation as you found release and then you felt warmth rush into you and you knew he had found his too. 

He collapsed on top of you and you lay there absent-mindedly stroking the back of his head and neck kissing the side of his face. As you felt your breathing return to normal, you knew it was time to put a stop to this for good. 

"Gabriel, we're a mistake, remember? You said that. You wanna have your cake and eat it too and it's not fair to me. I don't want to hate you but if you continue this I will. Let me go, let me move on, don't taint the good memories I have us by being selfish. I don't want to give you a hard time so I'll be cordial when our paths cross but only if you do the same. I want you to be happy Gabriel whatever happens. But right now I need you to get your beanie and leave and don't come back here, please just leave me alone."

Your voice cracked but you didn't let the tears fall. 

He sat up slowly and looked in your tear filled eyes. He nodded then got up zipping himself up. He got his beanie off the shelf and stepped over you as he left the closest. You heard the door open and close and you curled yourself into a ball and began to sob.

When you woke the next morning you were still on the closet floor. You slowly got up, took off the rest of your clothes and made your way to the bathroom for a shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror before turning the shower on and noticed a large dark purple hickey on your neck with teeth impressions in it. 

"God Damn it Gabriel!" you said. He would leave one last thing behind to remind you of him, the jerk.


	25. Covering Up the Little Gift You Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a brief attempted sexual assault in the final section of this chapter. Please keep that in mind as you're reading. It's discussed very briefly in the next chapter so if you want to skip it all together in this chapter you can do so without losing much of the story, that's an option as well.

On Monday the hickey hadn't even tried to fade and you had Angela take a look at it to make sure none of the visible teeth marks was a signifier of broken skin. It wasn't. She gave you some cream to put on it to help the bruising fade faster.

You wore a zip-up jacket throughout the day that had a high collar and covered it up pretty well but by mid-afternoon the sun was beating through the windows and the studio was muggy from your previous classes and you were uncomfortably hot so you just said "F it" and took the jacket off. 

Of course the recruits and agents in your class saw it and the news made its rounds through the Overwatch gossip mill. It started out that Jackson had given you the hickey in a make out session after your date, which earned him high fives and praise from the other male agents and recruits as he made his way around Overwatch. At lunch they clamored around him asking for details he knew damn well he didn't have but he lied anyways enjoying the attention and comradery. By the end of the day the story was that you two had spent the entire weekend in bed together. When it got back to you, you couldn't help but laugh. It all seemed pretty silly to you and you didn’t let it bother you figuring it would blow over sooner or later if you ignored it.

Jackson took it as a sign you two should be together and he started lurking around you. Over the rest of the week he’d wait for you after training and walk you to the studio putting his arm around you which you manueverd yourself from under as you walked or he’d come to your table at lunch if you were alone and sit next to you, a little too close for comfort. Each encounter with him he would talk about how you two should spend more time together and you’d politely let him know you weren't interested, but he didn’t seem to be getting the hint. One day he waited for you outside the studio as you were wrapping up for the day. He took your tote off your shoulder and carried it for you as you began to make your way out of HQ to go to your room.

“So Y/N got any plans for the weekend? I was thinking we could-” you stopped walking and turned to him.

“Look, Jackson, I need to be honest here. You’re really nice and I had a good time on our date but I don't think it's gonna work between us. I just...I’m not feeling that spark, you know?”

“Maybe if I was Commander Reyes-”

“That has nothing to do with it. I’m just...I’m not interested, ok. I’m sorry.” His expression became almost angry.

“What is it between you two anyways?”

“There’s nothing between us, we’re colleagues that’s pretty much it. Look, I hope there aren't any hard feelings. I’d hate for there to be bad blood between us over this. I mean it never really started. Better to find out now it's not gonna go anywhere then later, right?”

“Right.” he said looking disappointed. He handed you your tote. “I’ve got somewhere to be. I'll see you later.” He walked off in the opposite direction and you continued making your way to your room.

At the same time all this was going on, Gabriel honored your request and maintained his distance. His interactions with you during training were overly professional. He didn’t touch you or look at you unless he had to and not for longer than necessary and you acted in kind. It stung but you knew it was better this way.

He had you spar with him once and was curious about the jacket you insisted on wearing. Usually you gave as good as you got but the jacket seemed to be impeding your movements and when he bested you with way too much ease for the second time in a row he asked you about it.

“Y/N why are you wearing that?”

“Covering up the little gift you left behind.”

“What?”

You pulled the collar down to show him the hickey. It was still deeply red and angry looking. He grit his teeth as if he was in pain and reached his hand out to touch it. You slapped it away.

“Don’t touch it. It’s sore.”

“Sorry...You get Angela to look at it?”

“Yeah, she gave me something to put on it.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I'm sure.” you said sarcastically.

“It wasn’t on purpose. We were both caught up in the moment.”

“And somehow I ended up looking like a dog tried to bite a chunk out of me and you walked away unscathed.”

“I said I’m sorry...Look, I’m not in the habit of making apologies. If I’m telling you I’m sorry, know that I mean it.” You just looked at him. “You're not much of a fight like this. Switch places with Garcia, his partners a little more your speed.”

You nodded.

As the week started to come to a close the hickey on your neck was finally starting to fade and it seemed the rumors that it caused were starting to die down with it. 

On Friday, after combat training, you decided to get in a quick shower before you headed to your class. You were alone in the showers, all the other recruits had gone on to their next activities for the day. Suddenly you felt a presence behind you and you turned around quickly to see Jackson, naked.

“Jackson what the fuck are you doing.”

“Maybe you don’t want to be my girlfriend, but I’m sure you can feel the sexual tension between us.”

“No, I can't. Get out Jackson.”

He came closer to you.

“Come on Y/N what's the big deal? They already think we’ve done it anyway.”

“I don’t care about that. Get Out Jackson, NOW!” you yelled. 

He started to reach for you and you slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me!”

He did it again and you again slapped his hand. He took a frustrated breath and grabbed you around your neck pushing you against the wall. Your head smacked against it hard, knocking the breath out of you.

“I’m not gonna let you make a fucking fool of me. They think I’ve had you and now I actually will, now hold still and cooperate.”

You swiftly shifted some to the side and slammed your arm down on top of his so he was forced to bend his arm and bend down some. You bent with him, lining your elbow up with his face and elbowed him several times drawing a loud crack and a gush of blood from his nose. He dropped his hand from you then you grabbed his shoulders and kicked him in the groin making him double over with a loud painful shout. You slammed your elbow into his back and he slammed to the ground on his stomach. He laid there groaning and you quickly grabbed your towel off the hook and wrapped it around you running out of the women's bathroom. At this point you weren’t really thinking. You were running on adrenaline, just trying to get away from him. As you came out the door and ran out from the restroom area you smacked into Gabriel, who was making his way to the men’s room.

He grabbed your arms and held you back, taking in your appearance. Skin wet, hair drenched and nothing on but a towel.

“Y/N what the hell?!” 

“He...he was…he was gonna…he...,” that was all you could get out.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“He..l..p me….help me.”

You both turned your attention to Jackson who came stumbling from around the corner from the women's room, wet and naked, face bloody. He looked at Gabriel and reached out his hand, then fell to the ground and passed out.


	26. Let's All Pile on Gabe

An hour later you were in Jack’s office, dressed, sitting in front of his desk, Gabriel sitting next to you.

“Ok Y/N. So explain why one of our agents is unconscious in med wing right now with bruising to his groin and a broken nose?”

You took a deep breath.

“A few days ago, I let him know I wasn’t interested in him. He seemed to take it ok. Then after training today I was in the showers and I turned around and he’s there, naked. I told him to leave. He wouldn't. He put his hand on my neck and pushed me to the wall and basically told me to sit still and take it so I proceeded to defend myself.”

The room was silent for a moment as you looked from one man to the other, watching them process what you had just told them.

“Good job Y/N,” said Jack, starting to chuckle “I’m proud of you.”

“He got off light in my book. You could’ve done way more damage than that.” said Gabriel patting you on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner.

You started to smile a little

“So I’m not in trouble?”

“For defending yourself? Fuck no. You can go Y/N. We’ll have to write this up but the report will clearly state you did nothing wrong.” said Jack.

“Good.” 

“Are you ok?” asked Gabriel.

“I’m great, considering.”

“You sure? You can take the day if you need to.” said Jack.

“I’m fine.” you stood making your way to the door. “I’ve got classes to teach and my schedule has already been messed up for today. I’ll see you later.” You turned and left. 

Gabriel looked at Jack, face serious.

“I want that punk dishonorably discharged.” he said

“I was considering reassigning him.”

“Reassigning him!? He’s an attempted rapist. Do we want to be the kind of organization that just shuffles people like him around? Letting him hurt people everywhere he goes?” said Gabriel.

“He’s been here for years with no disciplinary issues. This is the first incident of him doing something like this.”

“That we know of!” Jack sighed.

“Still, I want to talk to him when he comes to. Figure out what's going on with him. Maybe he just snapped. If that’s the case he needs help not a push out the door.”

“Whatever. You wanna let your bleeding heart do the thinking for you be my guest, but keep him away from Y/N," Gabriel said as he stood to leave, "He’s lucky she kicked his ass. If it had been me, he’d be dead.”

A few weeks went by and as far as you knew the incident with Jackson was behind you. You went on teaching your classes, going to combat training, going out to the clubs every now and then. Gabriel seemed to be more vigilant of you and he’d check in with you after combat training to make sure you were doing ok. He gave you the code to the private bathroom he had let you use before and insisted you shower in there after training from now on. 

You two were on friendly enough terms and you still kept your distance from one another but there were times where you’d let your feelings for one another slip. 

You both stood next to each other at that morning's personnel briefing a good distance apart from one another. A few people slipped in late and you both moved down to make room for them, shuffling to the side. Gabriel didn’t see you stop when you couldn’t go any further and he bumped you a bit, your hands brushing together. He put his hand up to signal his apology for bumping you and you nodded. 

As you stood there hands at your side looking forward, you couldn’t help but stick your pointer finger out inching yourself over a bit, stopping when your finger just barely made contact with Gabriel’s hand, poking him ever so softly. He didn’t react and you put your finger down.

Suddenly you felt his finger lightly stroke up the side of your palm, the both of you continuing to face forward expressionless. You did the same to him. Somehow without looking you both managed to bring your pinkies together interlocking them as you stroked each other's hands with your other fingers. You played with and held each other's hand for the duration of the meeting making no eye contact with each other. When the meeting was over you went your separate ways as if nothing had happened.

Jackson’s pride didn’t take too well to having his ass kicked and he obtained a lawyer to sue you and Overwatch for what happened to him claiming you assaulted him unprovoked. This triggered the Overwatch Bureaucracy to get involved and conduct their own investigation into what happened. You were called to a meeting where you were questioned by them and by Jackson’s lawyer. Gabriel and Jack were present for questioning as well.

“Isn’t it true that you and Jackson were romantically involved?” asked one of Overwatch’s investigators.

“No, that isn’t true. Jackson and I went on one date, one, and I told him that I wasn't interested.”

“But you two slept together.” stated Jackson’s lawyer.

“No we didn’t. That's a rumor, it never happened.”

“Y/N we’ve looked extensively into your medical records. Isn’t it true that you were a victim of a brutal sexual assault?” His lawyer asked.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? That was over 10 years ago, I’ve moved past that.”

“Weren’t you also kidnapped not less that six months ago by the very person who carried out that attack?”

“Yes, but once again, how is that relevant?”

“Well I’ll tell you how it's relevant. According to Jackson, you two had slept together after your date. Continuing on with your established sexual relationship, you invited him to join you in the showers. However, you, having been re-traumatized during your kidnapping and having not gotten the proper care necessary to fully recover from such a traumatic event, suffered what could be deemed as a psychotic break and attacked Jackson unprovoked.”

“Are fucking kidding me right now!?” you shouted

“Y/N” admonished Jack.

“No, thats fucking insane. You're gonna try to use my attack against me to justify Jackson trying to have his way with me against my will? None of what you said is true. I’m not unstable and I didn’t suffer any psychotic break. Your client thought he could rape me and I kicked his ass and now he’s conjured up this story to save face. I’m not gonna let you get away with this. Gabriel say something.”

Everyone turned their gaze to Gabriel and he was caught off guard, now that the spotlight was on him. He cleared his throat.

“Commander Reyes? Do you have anything to add that might bring clarity to this situation?” asked one of the Overwatch investigators.

“We were together.” he said.

“Can you elaborate?” 

“Y/N is correct that she and Jackson never slept together after their date because when she came home right after...she and I slept together.” 

Jack turned to look at him wide-eyed. Then looked at you with the same expression, he had thought you two were on the outs by then. 

Jackson’s lawyer looked like he was caught off guard by this information as it poked a big hole into his theory. He started shuffling through his papers before he stopped and pulled one out, looking at it, skimming it.”

“Ok, yes, here we go. Y/N was placed under your care after her kidnapping, correct?”

“Yes.” answered Gabriel. 

“Are you a doctor?”

“No, but I was advised by the head of our medical wing on how to care for Y/N properly. In her opinion Y/N being under my care presented no issues.”

“Are you a therapist or psychiatrist?”

“No, but-”

“So you're not trained to recognize whether Y/N was in need of specialized care regarding her mental health, correct?”

“Look, I’ve been in the military since I was 18. I think I have enough first hand experience dealing with soldiers who have depression and PTSD to recognize when someone is off mentally. If I thought that was the case I would have ensured she got the help she needed.”

“But you're not trained. In my opinion, your admission is evidence of Overwatch’s gross negligence in protecting its agents from what could be deemed a ticking time bomb. You allowed this woman with a history of severe mental trauma to be improperly cared for by someone with no professional experience in dealing with the type of mental damage she had suffered after being re-traumatized and you then let her loose on the general public and your own agents. Shame on you.”

“Your client is an attempted rapist, shame on you.” you retorted.

“Ok, Ok, I think spirits are running a little high here. Let's take a break, and reconvene in say...two hours,” said one of the Overwatch investigators. Everyone got up and made their way out of the room except for you, Gabriel, and Jack.

“I told you," said Jack anger in his voice as he slammed his fist on the table, "I told you that shit was a bad idea, but no, ‘I can’t leave her in med wing. It doesn't sit right with me’” Jack mocked changing the pitch of his voice, “now look at where we are, in the fucking shit!”

“Don’t put this on me.” said Gabriel.

“Why not!?” you retorted angrily. “If you hadn’t left that fucking hickey on my neck none of those rumors would have started and that asshole wouldn’t have felt like he had to live up to them.”

“Yeah that’s right, let's all pile on Gabe, it's all my fault.” said Gabriel.

“It is!” you and Jack said in unison.

Gabriel stood.

“Look, we’ve got two hours to burn. I’m going to get lunch. You two want to sit here and point fingers the whole time, have at it, but don’t expect me to sit here and listen to you dump all this shit on me.” 

He made his way out the room.

You sighed.

“I’m sorry Jack, this is really my fault.”

“No it isn’t. What were you supposed to do, let him have his way with you? Who would that have helped? You defended yourself, I’ll never blame you for that….We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.”

You made your way to the mess hall and found Gabriel sitting at a table by himself. You got your food and sat next to him. You leaned your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his waist. Forget the distance you were supposed to be maintaining, right now you just needed to hold him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to blame you. I'm just frustrated. I've never been sued before and for Jackson and his lawyer to lie like that…I took it out on you. I'm sorry." 

You continued to lay your head on his shoulder and embrace him and it was starting to draw stares. 

"OK, enough of that." he said, pushing your head up and off of him. You sat up with a smile and let him go.

"You forgive me?" 

"I'll get over it" 

You wrapped your arms back around him and kissed his cheek. He looked at you. 

"Y/N, cut it out." 

You just grinned at him. 

He started to chuckle. 

"Why are you so silly?" 

You shrugged. He leaned over and pecked your lips. You heard a few audible gasps from around the room. You kissed him back and you smiled at each other amid exclamations of "Oh my God" and "Did you guys see that?"

Neither of you cared.

The interrogation reconvened and Jackson's lawyer continued to try to paint the picture of Overwatch's leaders being highly negligent and of you being highly unstable. By the end of it everyone was exhausted and you, Gabriel, and Jack were pissed off. 

You all met up in Jack’s office and he pulled his whiskey out the drawer along with two glasses for himself and Gabriel. He filled them and both men took one and began to sip. Gabriel passed his glass to you. 

“No thanks. I don’t drink whiskey.” 

“Just take a sip. We all need something to take the edge off.”

You took the glass reluctantly and took a sip. It tasted awful and burned as it went down.

“Smooth” you choked out face scrunched up in a grimace.

Jack and Gabriel laughed. Gabriel took the glass from you. Jack pulled another glass from the drawer and went out to get you some water from the water fountain. He gave you the glass then sat back at his desk.

“Jackson’s lawyer is pretty quick on the draw. As soon you poked a hole into his whole, ‘Y/N invited Jackson to the showers because they had been having sex' theory, he instantly went into hammering home the negligence angle.” said Jack

“So what is he trying to say? So what if Jackson tried to sexually assault me, you two are negligent and I’m crazy so that makes everything ok?’ It's ridiculous.” you said.

“Yeah well he’s suing Overwatch for millions and he’s doing a good job of proving why he deserves it, even if he can’t exonerate Jackson for his behavior.” said Gabriel. He took a sip. “Tell me Y/N, did I miss something? Should I have done more, gotten you more help?”

“You didn’t miss anything. I’m pretty in-tune with myself, if I needed more help I would have asked for it.”

“But how would you really have known? Like the lawyer said, I’m not trained to spot it. Not really...Maybe I should have just left you in med wing. It was selfish of me not to. I put my feelings for you above your care...I’m sorry for that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m fine Gabriel. It all turned out fine and I’m forever grateful.”

He smiled at you and you smiled back.

“You two make me wanna throw up, seriously. Go be gross on your own time don’t do that shit in my office.” said Jack

“Shut up Jack.” you said.

“I’m serious. Look at you two making googly eyes at each other, it's sickening. But for some reason you dumb dumbs manged to find a way not to be together. I don’t get either one of you. Kiss and make-up already, stop being stupid.”

“Just stay out of it Jack,” said Gabriel. 

“Whatever.” Jack said, rolling his eyes.


	27. I Just Want to Use Your Tub

Days later a directive came down from the bureaucracy and you were called into Jack's office, Gabriel was present as well. 

"So unfortunately Y/N, while they continue their investigation they want you on administrative leave with pay." 

"Okay? So what does that mean?" 

"Effective immediately you can't teach anymore classes and I'll need you to hand over your keys to the studio. Also, you can't be on Overwatch property."

"I live on Overwatch property." 

"Not anymore." 

"What? Where the fuck am I supposed to go Jack? I literally went from on tour to here. I don't have a place to stay outside of here." 

"You can stay with us," said Gabriel. 

"No she can't. We have to maintain a stance of impartiality. We can't be seen as giving any kind of preferential treatment." said Jack 

"By giving her a place to stay?! That's bullshit Jack." replied Gabriel. 

"It is what it is. But I'm not gonna kick you out on the street regardless of what the higher ups want...You can stay a week. That's as long as we can get away without them knowing. Use that time to find other living arrangements until all this blows over."

You took a deep breath. 

"Fine."

You got to work trying to find apartments to rent in the area and lined up showings throughout the beginning of the following week. Gabriel accompanied you to some of them and he wasn't impressed. In fact, he was downright concerned. 

He pulled up to the apartments you were supposed to be seeing and parked. He looked around the area. The word ‘dilapidated' came to mind and that was being nice. He spotted someone buying drugs on the corner a ways down the street. You reached for the handle to open the door and get out and he pressed the button to lock the door to stop you. 

"Do not-get out-of this car", he said. "Y/N every place we've gone to is worse than the last and the first one wasn't that great. I know what Overwatch pays you, why are you picking these places that are way way way under budget?"

"Gabriel who knows how long this could drag on and who knows how long they're gonna want to keep paying me through it. I have a good amount saved. But if this goes on for too long I'm probably going to have to dip into it and I need to make sure it lasts."

He sighed. 

"I get that," he sat thinking for a minute. "You can't live here Y/N. It's not safe. Look, let me make a couple calls. See what I can figure out."

"You can't do that."

"All I'm gonna do is reach out to a few people and have them reach out to you, like a referral. They can't penalize me for making a referral."

"If you say so," 

"I do. Now let's get the hell outta here before someone gets shot."

Gabriel came through and a man named Elias called you the next day. He wasn't a real estate agent per se, but he dabbled. On Thursday he met you in the morning and he took you to see a bunch of places. High-rise condos, luxury apartment buildings, a few houses as well. At first you were disappointed. The rents on these places had to be a fortune, but when he revealed what they were they were well below what you expected. Damn near close to what you were going to pay for the run down apartments you had been looking at before. You found out that Elias owned some of these properties out right and he was renting them low to you as a favor to Gabriel. The others were the vacation homes of his rich clientele and they were desperate to find people to take care of the home while they were at their main residences. 

By that afternoon you had a list of places to consider. You quickly narrowed the list down by weeding out the places that were unfurnished and wanted year long leases. You wanted to keep the lease short so you could leave quickly if you needed to. You were down to two. A condo in a high-rise building and a garden apartment. Both were furnished nicely, both had great square footage. You hoped Gabriel could help you narrow it down. 

He met you and Elias close to sunset. You went to the condo first. He was happy to see it was in a secured building with a dedicated concierge. You walked around the condo pointing out things you liked about it. You were fiddling with the high-tech refrigerator with Elias when Gabriel went out on the large stone terrace. 

"Y/N, come here." he called.

You went out to join him and were greeted by the most spectacular sunset view of the city you had ever seen outside of a balloon. You stood with your hands on the stone railing taking in the view, warm wind whipping through your hair, that look of wonder Gabriel loved so much on your face. He came behind you and wrapped his arms around you. 

"I think this is the one," he said. 

"I think so too." 

You went inside and filled out the necessary paperwork and paid your first months rent and deposit and Elias gave you the keys. You all stood in the foyer. 

"Welcome Home sweetie." he said to you, giving you a hug. 

"Thank you so much Elias." you said. 

"Thanks Elias. I appreciate it." said Gabriel shaking Elias' hand. 

"As many times as you've saved my ass, this is the least I could do."

Gabriel walked Elias down to his car so they could chat along the way then he buzzed the condo from downstairs. You went to the LCD panel on the wall and looked at him on the monitor. You hit the button to talk to him. 

"Can I help you?"

"Buzz me up Y/N" 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" 

"Quit playing and buzz me up."

You laughed and hit the button to buzz him up. Hitting the button sent the elevator down which then took him directly to your floor. Otherwise he'd have to have a fob to call the elevator to go up or the concierge would have to call you for permission to send him up and the stairwells were fob access only. Security. He loved it. 

He knocked on the door and you let him in. The condo was decorated with modern decor with lots of clean lines, natural stone and wood, and shades of grey and white with pops of blush pink here and there. Elias mentioned the condo was owned by a wealthy woman. All the counters were marble and the kitchen appliances were chrome. The living room had a large TV mounted above a marble surround gas fireplace with a cowhide rug in front of it. You sat on the grey studded couch still taking everything in. Gabriel sat next to you and you turned to face him. 

"Thank you," you said. He took your hand into his and played with your fingers. 

"Believe it or not I did this for me. I couldn't have you living in those crap places in unsafe neighborhoods. I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night. Here, I know you're safe."

"Well thanks for worrying about your sleep" you laughed. He smiled. 

"So this is home now, what are you gonna do first?"

"Did you see the clawfoot tub in the bathroom? I'm gonna soak in that thing until my skin shrivels up."

He stood and took your hand pulling you up. 

"Let's go then." 

"What do you mean, let's go?" 

"Lets go get in the tub. I haven't soaked in a tub in years." 

"Gabriel" 

"I won't touch you. I promise. I just want to use your tub."

You sighed looking at him, reluctance in your eyes. 

"Fine"


	28. Fuck What I Deserve

You and Gabriel made your way to the large bedroom. A queen sized chrome canopy bed with cream tufted head and footboards sat in the middle. It had sheer blush drapery that went all the way around but was tied back at the moment. 

"Sit" he said then made his way to the bathroom. 

You sat on the bed, then swung your feet to lay down. Then you started to roll from one end of the bed to the other and back. 

"What are you doing?" asked Gabriel, coming out the bathroom. 

"There's so much space!" you exclaimed before coming to a stop in the middle of the bed on your stomach and stretching out your arms. Suddenly you felt a heavy weight like a sandbag land on your back nearly knocking the air out of you. Gabriel had jumped onto your back and was laying across you. 

"Are you crazy!?" you shouted. 

"This is a nice bed Y/N." 

"Get off me!" 

"I think I know where I'm spending my weekend. You live better then I do now."

You started making exaggerated choking sounds. 

"Dying….can't breathe….crushed by….jackass." You exhaled and lied still. 

"I've got your jackass right here."

He lifted his hand high and swiftly smacked your ass hard and you screamed kicking your legs. 

"One more." he said.

"No, no, don't, I'm sor-."

"TWACK!"

You screamed again trying to roll from under him. He sat up. 

"Get undressed and come in the bathroom."

He got up and went back into the bathroom. 

You rolled off the bed and stood rubbing your behind. 

"Damn Gabriel, always being an asshole," you pouted to yourself.

"What was that?" he called from the bathroom. 

"Nothing dear," you said in a cheerful tone. 

You took your clothes off and made your way into the marble and chrome bathroom. Gabriel had already stripped and a steamy bubble bath awaited you. 

"Shower first then tub. I've been running around all day."

You both got in the shower and quickly washed up. Then Gabriel lifted you and carried you out to the tub. He climbed in then set you down. He sat, his knees peaking out from the mound of bubbles, then you sat relaxing against him as you sunk down some with a hum and closed your eyes. 

"This is perfect." you said. 

"Mmm," he replied before wrapping his arms around you. 

He started running his hands up and down your stomach caressing you under the water. 

"Gabriel" 

"I'm just touching on you a bit, relax. I'm not gonna do anything."

He moved from your stomach to up your thighs to your bent knees coming back down the inside of your thighs slowly until he was painfully close to your center before he changed course bringing his hands back to the top of your thighs and back up your stomach and then started the circuit all over again. He did it a couple times before you started to involuntarily moan and you stopped him. 

"You like that?" he said low. 

"More than I should."

There was a pause. 

"If you want it you can just ask. I know you do. So what's stopping you, pride?" 

"I can't Gabriel. I can't go there with you again….It hurts." 

"What about it hurts?"

You sat for a minute contemplating how honest you should be. 

"I want you, but you don't want me back, not in the way I want you and that hurts." 

He sighed. 

"Your right. I don't want you the way you want me….I want you more." 

"What?" 

He sighed again. 

"You have no idea how much I love you. I love you enough to let you go or at least try, because I can't stay away from you. I don't want to, but I know sticking around would be selfish."

"Selfish how?" 

"Y/N you'll never be the priority you should be in my life. Overwatch is always gonna come first. I can't be with you all time or give you all my attention. You deserve someone who can put you first who won't have to up and leave at the drop of a hat. Someone where the possibility of them dying on you isn't so high."

You sat there silent for a long while, thinking to yourself. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead," he answered. 

"Who in the hell appointed you arbiter of what I deserve? You just up and decide what's best for me, who gave you that right? What I want doesn't matter?" 

"Of course it matters but-" 

"But what? You know what's best? Fuck you Gabriel!" 

He was so confused. He thought you'd see what he was trying to do as a good thing.

"You're mad?" 

"I'm livid!" you shouted. You rocked forward to stand and turned to look at him. 

"I've been bawling my eyes out for weeks because of you. You made me think I was a problem, that I was in your way when I've literally been holding back this entire time. I want to cling to you so badly and I am desperate for you but I hide it because I don't want to be a burden to you and I don't want to be in your way so I keep all that to myself because I love you, you idiot!"

"I know," 

"What the fuck do you mean you know?!" 

"You told me."

"Yeah just now."

"No, weeks ago." 

"What?" 

"That night I sent you to my room."

You stood there looking incredibly confused. 

"Did you forget again?" he asked. 

"No!" you paused. "Either way I've said it and now you know and now the only decision you get to make is if you want to be with me. Fuck what I deserve. I want to be you Gabriel. What do you want?!" 

"I want to be with you."

You quickly went to him and lowered yourself to your knees straddling him. It was a tight squeeze but you both made it work somehow. You grabbed his face and crashed your lips into his as he wrapped his arms around your back. 

"You're so stupid…..I hate you." you said as you kissed. 

"Stop talking Y/N" he said. 

The two of you kept kissing for a while, before you both came up for air. You looked at each other. 

"You know I've never-" you started. Gabriel put his fingers on your lips. 

"Shhh don't talk, just do what feels right." 

You reached down in the water and positioned his length at your entrance then lifted up a bit on your knees before sinking down on it as far as you could go. You looked at him and he grabbed your waist with both hands and began to sink down some in the tub, his knees bent behind you, water coming up to his chest as he looked up at you. 

You planted your hands on his chest and began to rock your hips slowly using the incline his legs created to help you rock forward impaling yourself deeper and deeper. You started to pick up the pace a bit as you started to moan softly, the whole time, looking in each other's eyes, the water starting to slosh back and forth in the tub as you moved, lapping at Gabriel's neck as he held his head up.

You got an idea and decided to lean forward more and used the incline of his legs to pull your hips up further, more of his length coming out of you before dropping back down on it, using his legs like a slide creating speed and momentum so you came down hard. The first time you did it Gabriel let out an open mouth exhale. The second time you got your hips up a little higher and when you came down Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned with his mouth closed. The third you dropped from even further up and got him to throw back his head. The fourth time he threw his head back again and moaned and you knew you had found the sweet spot. 

You started a slow rhythm going up to that height, that sweet spot and dropping down over and over again. Gabriel's head remained permanently thrown back as he gripped your thighs. The only thing that changed is what came out of his mouth. Sometimes he moaned, sometimes he cursed, sometimes he did both and you reveled in all of it. For once you were driving him crazy and it was a heady feeling. It made you euphoric and you imagined this was what it felt like to be high and you wanted to chase it so you started to speed up. 

"Augh baby fuck!" he shouted as he brought his head up briefly to look at you through slitted eyes before throwing it back again, almost like it was too heavy to hold up. What you were doing felt good to you too and you panted your moans as you continued to work Gabriel, the water sloshing and splashing with your movements, each downward movement creating a satisfying smack as you broke the water's surface over and over again. You sped up again and this time started to squeeze him inside you as you moved. 

"FUCK!" he shouted taking his hand off your thighs and slapping them to the sides of the tub, his fingers gripping the lip of the tub tightly. You looked at him losing it and suddenly needed to feel him deep within you. On your last drop, with Gabriel seated deep inside you, you started to circle your hips fast, grinding hard on his dick, squeezing him with every quick rotation as you panted. 

"Just like that baby" he huffed almost slurred. "Keep going...you're gonna make me…" he exhaled a breathy moan then did it again. 

You felt him swell inside you and looked at him wide-eyed. You felt warmth shoot inside you and then you were being lifted up and bounced wildly on Gabriel's dick, his hands locked on your wrists pulling you down on him. He had sunk further in the tub and had lifted his hips and you, and had started rapidly and wildly pumping up into you his breaths coming out as growls through clenched teeth as he came and came and came and he was so deep inside you bouncing you so hard that soon you were loudly moaning your orgasm too, his growls and your moans echoing through the bathroom.

When Gabriel finally regained his sanity he lowered his hips fast spilling water over the side of the tub. He used his feet to push himself up so his back was leaning against the tub and he swiftly grabbed you to him, your head on his chest, as he cradled it with one arm, his other hand rubbing your back. He breathed hard like a normal person would after running a marathon. He had never felt that spent before after sex. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head then leaned back again trying to catch his breath as he held you. 

You laid against him listening to him practically wheeze and you smiled to yourself. You had done that and it made you proud. After a while his breathing went back to normal. The water was going cold and you shivered.

"Let's get out." he said. 

You sat up and maneuvered yourself to stand and climb out the tub. You grabbed the towels Gabriel had placed on the sink. Gabriel followed behind you but it looked like he was struggling just to get up. 

"Did I…break you?" You asked as he finally stood. 

"Ha ha," he deadpanned as you handed him a towel. He unfolded it and wrapped it around his waist. "I just need to rest." He stepped out the tub. You left the bathroom and he slowly turned to bend over and pull the stopper. He grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom. 

When he came out you were sitting naked on your towel on the edge of the bed. He dropped his clothes and came over to you, pushing your legs open, getting between them to press kisses to your mouth. You leaned back on both arms giving him a self-satisfied grin. 

"I just rocked your world." you said. 

"You think so huh?" he said with a smile. 

"I know so." 

He pinched your nipple between his fingers lightly and tugged until it released from between them. You watched him, starting to absent-mindedly kick your legs. 

"You have no clue how sexy you are. This is probably mundane to you. You, just sitting like this. But if you knew how much you excite me by simply sitting just like this, with that look on your face…"

He reached down and touched his knuckle to your clit and you took a deep breath and blinked slowly. He reached behind your head into your hair and closed his fist tugging your head back, making you gasp before he pulled you close to him so you sat upright, making you look up at him as he swiftly ran his knuckle up and down your clit. 

You panted open-mouthed as you looked at him, his grip in your hair tight, your legs spread wide around him as his hand worked the sensitive pearl between them. He bent down and licked a stripe up your top lip, and your pants became small whimpers. He looked into your eyes.

“I love you like this, enthralled, completely under my control.” 

He started to rub faster and you trembled, your whimpers getting a little louder. He tightened his grip on your hair and pulled your head back a little more and you gripped the sheets. He leaned down and licked up your throat to your chin then began to nip along your jaw toward your ear then kissed open mouthed down the side of your neck. He sucked on your collarbone.

“Gabriel,” you whispered. 

“Say it again. Say my name.” he breathed as he came up and looked back in your eyes.

“Gabriel,” you whispered again.

“Again,”

“Gabriel,’ you breathed louder.

“Again,”

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel…” You kept breathing and moaning his name over and over again as he watched you come undone. You felt like a balloon rapidly filling up with air and then you popped and you let out a loud whine and Gabriel let go of your hair and grabbed you to him nuzzling his face against the top of your head, continuing to work your clit through your orgasm as you wrapped your arms around him, your hands on his strong back, face pressed to his chest as you shook and whined. 

He stopped his rubbing when you stopped shaking, opting to wrap his other arm around you pulling you to him holding you tightly, his face buried in your hair, eyes closed, squeezing you like if he let you go you might disappear. You held him just as tightly. Pressing your face to him, feeling his warmth, warmth you had ached for for weeks. 

"You don't know how hard it's been to see you everyday and not be able to hold you," he said kissing the top of your head. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

You held each other like that for a long time savoring the feel of each other in one another's arms. You eventually let each other go, giving each other a quick kiss before getting dressed. 

“Hungry?” he asked. You nodded. 

He helped you lock up turning off all the lights and making sure the terrace was locked up and you went downstairs together to his car.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know. Something crunchy and warm, but a little sweet, but also savory and has kind of a chewy texture.”

He looked at you lifting an eyebrow.

“What has all that, Y/N?”

“I don’t know, but that's what I want. That’s the feeling I want in my mouth.”

He stared at you, blinking. 

“Once again, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know.”

He sighed and started the car and started driving. He pulled up to a large parking area where a bunch of food trucks were parked and people were lined up to get food. You got out and you walked around together looking at all the options you had. When you completed a circuit around the parking lot you stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his money clip and handed you some bills.

“Go get what you want. Meet at the car.”

Twenty minutes later you were walking back to the car with your food truck haul. In one hand you had a tray of dumplings on top of that balanced scallion pancakes. In the other hand you had a poke rice bowl. Tucked into your arm was a large bubble tea and in the other a bag of maple bacon popcorn.

You met Gabriel by the trunk of the car and set your food down on the trunk where he had already set his up and had started eating. He had gotten a bbq meat platter and a beer. 

“You hit every truck Y/N?”

“No, just four.”

“You gonna be able to eat all that?”

“Mmm hmm,” you said, shoving a forkful of your poke bowl into your mouth. He reached over and grabbed your bubble tea taking a sip. “Mmmm,” you whined with your mouth full elbowing him.

He smiled.

"I love the way you eat. Most women I’ve come across are shy about eating in front of a guy they like but you just dig right in.” 

You sunk your teeth into one of your fat dumplings as he was talking, juice dripping down your chin.

“Oh my God that’s good.” you said bending over some so you didn’t drip onto your shirt, reaching for a napkin. “I’m sorry, what were you saying.” He shook his head and chuckled.

“Nothing.”

You did, in fact, eat everything you bought and you and Gabriel shared the popcorn on the way back to Overwatch. He walked you to your room and kissed your forehead.

“I’ll come help you move your stuff tomorrow....bright and early.”

You groaned. He looked at you for a moment. 

“I love you.” he said. You smiled.

“I love you too.” he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“See you tomorrow.” 

You nodded and went into your room.


	29. You Cheeseball

You had spent the week packing up all your belongings so you were pretty much ready to go when Gabriel came to help take your stuff to the condo. You weren't too far from Overwatch about twenty minutes in the opposite direction from Gabriel's condo. 

Once you got your stuff inside Gabriel had to head back to Overwatch. You spent the day unpacking, then went out to explore your new neighborhood. You were a 10 minute walk from the bustling downtown area and you spent most of your time checking out the different shops and restaurants pretty much right in your backyard. You stopped at a small cafe for lunch and sat outside with an iced tea and half a sandwich and salad. Every once in a while you felt the urge to check your surroundings, see if anyone was watching you too closely. Old habits. 

When you finished wandering around downtown and made your way back to the condo it was early evening and you were starting to think about dinner. You sat on the couch and pulled up an app on your phone to see what was good in the area when your intercom buzzed. You figured it was probably Gabriel so you went to the door to look at the LCD monitor.

“Hey” you said to Gabriel.

“He-” he was quickly shoved to the side. “Damn it, Jesse!” you heard in the background.

“Hey Y/N its us,” said Jesse.

You smiled.

“Who is us?”

“Me, ninja boy, Jefe and Jack. You gonna let us up?”

“Sure.” You pressed the button to buzz them up laughing to yourself.

A minute or so later there was a knock at the door and you opened it.

“Hey!” Everyone but Gabriel said as the group began to make their way in. Gabriel had a scowl on his face you assumed from annoyance at Jesse.

As each man came in they handed you something. Jack gave you a bottle of your favorite wine. Genji gave you a bonsai tree in an ornate pot. Jesse gave you a cow skull with horns to mount on the wall. Gabriel came in last holding a box. You read it as he carried it in.

“Whiskey. I don’t drink whiskey, remember?” you said as you closed the door behind him following him to the kitchen. The others went off to look around.

“I know. I do.”

“A whole case?”

“I’m not gonna drink it all in one day.”

“Everyone else brought gifts for me. You brought something for yourself.”

“I’m your gift.”

“I’d like to make a return.” 

“Funny Y/N.”

He set the case down on the kitchen island and opened the box pulling out a bottle, before setting the box in the corner on the floor. Everyone made their way to the kitchen.

“This is a nice place Y/N,” said Jack.

“Thanks.” 

“Yea. Let me know when ya have ya first sleepover. I call dibs on the bed.” said Jesse

“Jesse I’m grown. Grown people don’t have sleepovers.” you said.

“Sure they do. Me and Genji have ‘em all the time. Don’t we Genji?”

“You passing out drunk in my room is not a sleepover,” said Genji.

The five of you continued your impromptu housewarming party. You ordered pizzas and sodas and Gabriel opened his whiskey and you all sat around the kitchen and moved into the living room talking and joking with each other until it got late. Jack stood from the couch.

“I’m ready to head home. I’ll take these guys with me. I assume you're staying?” he asked Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded.

“What are y'all gettin’ up to?” asked Jesse with a sly grin.

“None of your damn business McCree.” said Gabriel.

Jack began to head for the door Genji and Jesse followed behind. You followed after them.

“Thanks for coming guys and thanks for the gifts. Come back anytime, provided you call first.” you said as you gave each one of them a hug.

“Sure, don’t wanna pull up while you and the boss are in flagrante,” said Jesse, making his eyebrows jump. You shook your head.

“Goodbye Jesse,” you said. 

Jesse and Genji went out into the hall and started walking to the elevators. Jack gave you another hug and pecked your cheek.

“If the bed’s a rockin’ we won’t come a knockin” called Jesse from down the hall. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’ll see you later.” he said with a chuckle before turning to follow after Jesse and Genji. 

You closed and locked the door behind him and made your way back to the living room to sit next to Gabriel.

“So besides, whiskey what else of yours do you plan to move in here.”

“Well I think that space over there in the corner is a good place to set up my weight bench.”

“Hell no,” you said.

“No?”

“No. You can’t bring that eyesore in here.”

“Why not?”

“I just said, it's ugly. This is a pretty space.”

“And you're pretty in it,” you huffed a laugh.

“You cheeseball.” He smiled as he leaned forward toward you.

“Yeah, you love it though,” he said before he pecked your mouth a few times before sitting upright again.

You swung your feet up on the sofa and laid down so your head was on his lap and he stroked your hair.

“As nice as this place is, I don’t want to be here for too long. I want to get back to teaching, back to doing my job. If this whole Jackson situation doesn’t go our way, I’m not gonna be able to do that. I can always go back to touring and traveling for choreography jobs but, I came here because I was looking forward to sitting still for once, you know?”

“Yeah I get it.” There was a pause. “This is probably presumptuous of me to say, I can’t really speak for Jack, but...whatever happens, if you need a place to anchor yourself while you go off on your travels and what not, you’ll always have one with me.” You sat up and looked at him.

“Really?”

“Really...Isn’t that what a boyfriend is for?” You smiled wide

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

“I thought we established that yesterday.”

“So that makes me your girlf-” he cut you off.

“My women.” you laughed. 

“Is that how you're gonna introduce me to people? This is my woman. That sounds so caveman.”

“Are you tryna call me a neanderthal again?”

“No, it just sounds funny to me.”

“Well get used to it. You’re my woman and I’m your Commander.”

“You’re not my Commander. I’m not an agent or a recruit. I don’t serve under you.” 

He looked at you. Then stood and lifted you quickly off the couch bridal style.

“I’m your Commander and I'm to be obeyed.” he said.

“Nah I don’t think so,” you said shaking your head.

“You wanna find out?” he asked.

“Yeah, I wanna find out. I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

“Ok.” 

He lifted you over his shoulder and you shrieked with laughter.

“All this attitude you have, all that mouth, insubordination. I don’t tolerate insubordination Y/N.” he smacked your ass and you screamed with laughter. “I think five spanks should cover it. That was one.” He smacked your ass again harder. “That’s two Y/N. You wanna amend your statement before I get to five?”

“I think...I think” You were laughing so hard, you could barely talk. “I think I’m good.”

“Oh your good? I see you’re not taking this seriously.” He smacked your ass again harder then the last two times and started walking toward the bedroom. 

“Ow!” you shouted, still laughing. 

“Who am I Y/N?!” He shouted as he smacked it again maintaining the same strength so your cheeks started to warm. “Who am I?” he shouted again as he passed the threshold into the bedroom smacking your cheeks one last time. “Tell me!”

“MY COMMANDER!”

Thirty minutes later he was turning you over onto your stomach and pulling you up onto your hands and knees, hand gripping your hair pulling your head back as his length pistoned in and out of you rapidly, your bodies naked, skin slapping on contact as your long drawn out moans staccatoed to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“You're my woman?” he huffed.

“Ye-e-s Co-m-a-a-a-a-n-n-der,” your voice stuttered each time he pounded into you. 

“You gonna obey me?”

“Ye-e-s”

“Rub your clit.” 

You lowered your chest so you could balance better on one hand and reached under yourself bringing your fingers to your clit. You began to rub rapidly.

Gabriel let go of your hair and leaned over you and began rubbing circles on your nipples. He felt you start to pulse.

“You about to cum baby?”

“Yes Commander,” you shouted.

He smiled as he came back up and placed one hand on your lower back the other he used to rub your asscheek.

“Cum.” he said, then smacked your ass, making you shout, before going back to rubbing. “Cum Y/N” He smacked it again. “Cum Y/N,” he smacked harder this time then again harder still and something about that immediate sting took you over and you were moaning loudly and shaking and tense as Gabriel rubbed your ass where he had smacked you, all the while still thrusting brutally into you before he too succumbed to his own orgasm.

When he finally relaxed he had you lay flat on your stomach while he went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and rinse it in cold water. He gently pressed it to the asscheck that got the most abuse. As he held it there as he pressed kisses up your spine and you hummed. He switched the cloth to your other cheek and he started kissing the back of your neck and shoulders. Then he kissed your ear. He moved to prop himself up against the headboard and pulled you to him into his lap cradling you in his arms like a baby making sure your sore bum was in contact with the soft bedspread between his legs. He kissed you looking in your eyes.

“You know I don’t mean it right. I’m not your Commander, you don’t have to obey me. I don’t ever want you to think I’m trying to control you. You know your own mind and you take shit from nobody, especially me. You're a stubborn little spitfire and that's what I love the most about you....that and your foul mouth.”

You giggled.

“The way an f-bomb rolls off your tongue...magic. You could teach me a thing or two.”

You put your hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down meeting your lips in the middle. You kissed slowly and sweetly for a while before pulling apart.

“Stay with me,” you whispered.

“I have no intention of leaving you tonight.”

“I love you,” you said.

“Ditto,” he replied.

The two of you stayed up cuddling and talking before you got under the covers and made slow lazy love to each other until early dawn. Slowly writhing against each other on your sides, your leg hooked over him as you clung to each other. You kissed and moaned and talked and joked and laughed with each other, things you had missed doing during your time apart, neither of you finding release, instead drifting off to sleep together, connected in more ways than one.


	30. I’d Prefer Not to be Analyzed

The following week, it was requested that you and Jackson submit to psych evaluations. You used the nearby public transportation to get to Overwatch a little earlier than you were scheduled to be there. You sat outside the room that had been allocated for the evaluation, waiting for the psychiatrist they had hired to come out and call you in. You hadn’t been waiting long when Gabriel came down the hall and sat next to you outside the room.

“This is stupid, subjecting me to this, making me have to prove I’m not crazy. The only reason they're making Jackson do it is to make it look like they’re being fair. I know what’s up.”

Gabriel smiled.

“Well the sooner you get this done with the sooner they can put all this to bed. You nervous?”

“No, I’ve been through psych evals before, back in the early days of my recovery.”

Gabriel nodded. You turned to him.

“Kiss me for good luck.” you said. 

He grabbed your chin and brought his lips to yours in a sweet kiss then you pressed your foreheads together and held each other's hands.

“Take me somewhere fun after this.” you whispered to him.

“Like where?”

“I don’t know, the duck pond. I'm gonna need something light-hearted when this is over.”

He put his hand on the back of your neck and kissed your forehead. As he did this the door opened and Jackson came out and froze as he took in the scene of you and Gabriel holding hands, him lovingly kissing your forehead.

“I knew it!” he said. 

You and Gabriel turned to look at him and he started coming toward you, fast. You and Gabriel stood, Gabriel getting in front of you his arm out protectively keeping you behind him. Jackson only looked at you, like he had tunnel vision. 

“I knew he was the reason you gave me the brush off, you lying bitch!” Jackson shouted before coming to a stop a little out of arms reach in front of Gabriel, eyes still zeroed in on you as if Gabriel was just some inanimate wall that was keeping him from getting to you.

“I’m telling you right now. The second I can grab you, I wont hesitate to fuck you up so I suggest you back up,” Gabriel said, cooly and calmly, but it was like he didn’t hear him.

“You slept with him after our date? You open your legs for him but not for me?! Huh Y/N?!” He started coming forward again, almost closing the distance.

“I’m telling you, you need to back the fuck up!” Gabriel shouted but he still wasn’t listening. Jackson was still slightly out of arm's reach.

“You slut! You cunt!” He yelled and then he lunged forward and spit at you missing his mark and he was finally in grabbing distance and Gabriel swiftly snatched him by the collar of his shirt twisting it, fist already raised and seconds from making impact with his face. You just stood there watching this all unfold like a deer in the headlights eyes and mouth wide.

“What is going on out here!?” 

Everything stopped like someone had hit the pause button. Jackson’s face was in a grimace as he braced for the impact of Gabriel’s fist, which had paused mere centimetres from his face. 

The psychiatrist had a look of shock on her face. 

“Let him go!” she said and Gabriel released him, dropping his fist.

“Jackson, I told you to go back to your room.” He looked back at the women and then at you and started walking away.

“Y/N, I take it?” she said looking at you. You looked at her and nodded. “Come in,” she said holding her arm out, ushering you inside the room. She looked at Gabriel as you walked past him to go inside.

“And you are?” 

“Gabriel Reyes.” 

“Commander Reyes?” he nodded.

“Dr. Amanda Bialy,” she held out her hand and he shook it. “Thank you Commander, but I’ll take it from here.” He nodded and she went in the room and closed the door.

You spent four exhausting hours with Dr. Bialy and by the time you were done all you wanted was a nap. You bumped into Jesse who agreed to let you crash in his room for a few hours. You texted Gabriel to let him know where you were.

A little later in the day Dr Bialy knocked on Gabriel’s open office door. 

“Hi, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all, come in.”

“Thank you.” she said coming in and sitting down. “This is probably inappropriate for me to bring up but we have someone in common.”

He looked at her questioningly.

“Mina Villanueva.” Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement. “I treated her after the overdose.” he nodded again. “If I recall correctly, you two only went on a couple dates, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Well you made a big impression on her she only had high praise for you when she spoke about you. She was very appreciative of the support you gave her during that time.”

“That’s good to know.”

“I still hear from her every now and then. She’s doing really well now.”

“Glad to hear it.” There was a pause. 

“You know you come off as this hard prickly guy no one can get close to, but I get the feeling you're actually quite soft and kind, gentle even. I assume your career makes it necessary to cover those sides of you up in a rough exterior, all the things you’ve probably seen and done, the losses along the way-”

“Sorry to cut you off Doc, but with all due respect, I’d prefer not to be analyzed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I tend to do that sometimes without even realizing, professional hazard. My apologies.”

“No worries. I just like to deal with all my deep-seeded emotions the good old fashioned way.”

“Stuff them down?”

“Or shoot something. Luckily in my line of work you never run out of things to shoot.” She laughed.

“Fair enough.” she stood. “Well thanks for letting me take up some of your time. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Take care,” Gabriel said as she left his office.

A few days later you all convened again with all the lawyers, investigators, Jackson, and Dr. Bialy to hear her conclusions from your psyche evaluations and for everyone to ask her any questions they might have. 

“So Dr. Bialy what conclusions did you come to if any regarding Y/N’s overall mental state and her state of mind after her kidnapping.” 

“In my professional opinion despite all that’s happened to her, Y/N appears to be pretty well adjusted given the circumstances. She has a firm grasp on reality and is very honest and realistic with herself about how her attack and subsequent kidnapping have affected her and how that plays out in her decision making processes and in how she interacts with others and the world around her. Y/N still has lingering triggers from her attack that cause her to relive the fear and panic she experienced, but I don’t believe her response to those triggers would precipitate violence. In my opinion, the suggestion that she may have experienced some sort of violent psychotic break is highly unlikely.”

“So you don’t believe she’s a danger to herself or others?”

“No I don’t.” she answered. 

“And Jackson?”

“Jackson suffers from an addiction to praise and validation. A pat on the back, a well done, an ‘atta boy, compliments, they’re like a drug to him and he’s constantly trying to experience and top that high. People with this addiction will often engage in behaviors that they think will inspire the type of praise and validation they’re addicted to. So for example, a married woman may flirt with another man for that feeling and validation of being wanted or desired. I’ve known some women and men to even go so far as to engage in multiple affairs just for that type validation. By that point, like any addiction, eventually one has to up the ante, suddenly that same high that used to do it for them is no longer enough and they need more and more so the behaviors may become more risky. In my opinion I believe that's what played out here. From my understanding Jackson received praise and validation from his colleagues regarding this perceived conquest and as the adulation died down this compulsion to enact the behaviors which earned him the praise in the first place took over above all reason, like a drug addict looking for their fix.”

“In your opinion is Jackson a danger to others?”

“In my opinion, Jackson is an addict and will do whatever he has to to get his fix like any other addict. Unless treated, he is quite possibly a danger to others, yes.”

“There was an incident the day of the evaluation where Jackson became quite hostile toward Y/N and Commander Reyes. Can you explain this hostility?”

“Jackson still see’s Y/N as a means to an end, that end being his high. Her refusal to be cooperative towards that end fosters hostility. As far as Commander Reyes is concerned, his hostility towards him stems from his infrequency or lack of praise. From how Jackson described it, Commander Reyes is more likely to be critical then to offer praise and more likely to do so in front of the group instead of pulling the subject of his criticisms off to the side. Jackson has experienced on more than one occasion acutely embarrassing situations at the hands of Commander Reyes and he essentially sees him as an antagonist in his story rather than a mentor or ally.”

Everyone looked at Gabriel.

“Hey you all asked me to train these kids, prepare them for the realities of combat. You want someone to kiss their ass and be their friend then look elsewhere.” said Gabriel

There were chuckles around the room.

The questions continued on as you all listened. You were seated next to Gabriel at the large conference table. No one noticed you holding his pinky finger with your index finger under the table. 

After two hours the questions concluded. To prevent any further incidents Jackson and his lawyer were asked to leave the room first and then everyone else was given leave to go. Gabriel got in the hall before you did and waited for you to come out. As he waited, Dr. Bialy called out to him.

“Gabriel.” He turned to face her as she came over to him. “I just wanted to give you my card. It’s my understanding that you’ve been supporting Y/N, helping her deal with the kidnapping. Please let her know she can reach out if she ever needs to talk.” he nodded, taking the business card from her. “Um, and feel free to call yourself if you ever want to talk or” she placed her hand on his arm and looked at him “if you don’t.” He looked at her understanding what her touch and the suggestive look in her eyes meant. Satisfied he got her meaning she turned and went to go speak to one of the investigators lingering in the hall as people continued to filter out the room. 

You came out a few seconds after the exchange between them and went over to him standing in front of him. 

“Any ideas for lunch? I don’t want anything i-”

He cut you off by grabbing your chin and tilting your face up, capturing your mouth in a breathtaking kiss, which brought everyone milling around to a halt as they looked at you two, including Dr. Bialy. When he broke the kiss your cheeks were immediately on fire and you looked down not wanting to see anyone elses gaze. He turned you and put his arm around your shoulders and you brought your hands to your face in mortification as you walked together down the hall.

“Why did you do that?” you whined after you turned the corner.

“Why are you embarrassed? We’re together, right?”

“We are but, we haven’t talked about going public with it. I wasn’t ready.”

“Let's talk about it now then. I don’t care who knows and anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my ass.”

"Ok?"

"You want to keep us a secret?" 

"I…I don't want the extra attention."

"You really are a walking contradiction Y/N. Aren't you ok with the attention when you're performing?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what? Are you ashamed to be with me?" 

"No, never. There's just a level of privacy I'd like to maintain."

"If privacy is what you're after, this is the wrong place to look for it. The way gossip spreads around here, everyone in everyone else's business, privacy around here with these people is a pipe dream. It's part of why I don't live here anymore."

He grabbed your hand and kept walking. You intertwined your fingers with his out of habit.

"Y/N, I want people to know we're together, that you're mine. Mainly so they know you're off limits and so anyone thinking about trying to come at you wrong knows they'll have to deal with me first....and so women like Dr. Bialy don't feel like I'm available for their come on's."

You looked at him. 

"Really?" you said with a smile. 

"Yep." you laughed a little. "I didn't come up at all during your psyche eval?" 

"I talked about you taking care of me after Able kidnapped me. How supportive you've been and how appreciative I am."

"Hmm. So you essentially told her I was your caretaker, instead of your lover." 

"I guess…. But I talked you up so much that now she wants you to take care of her too." you laughed. 

"That's never gonna happen." 

"Because your caretaking days are over?" 

"Because I'm with you and if I'm with you then I'm with you." He stopped and turned to you looking in your eyes, taking your chin in his hand and stroking it. "Back in my younger days it was no big deal to have a woman over here and another over there, deploy somewhere and add one more to the roster. But I've gotten that out of my system and I don't ever want you worry about where my loyalties lie. I have limited time as it is and I wanna spend whatever time I get making you happy. That's already a full time job in itself."

You smiled. You started walking again hand and hand. 

"Now I just need you to tell all your little admirers to back off." he said. 

"What admirers?" you asked, genuinely confused. Gabriel shook his head. 

"Nevermind Y/N. What do you want for lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed some slight foreshadowing to another story in the series. Hope ya'll stick around for those.


	31. You're Not Alone Anymore Y/N

Overwatch continued its investigation. According to Jesse rumblings around Overwatch were that Jackson was considering dropping his lawsuits, but as far as you knew those were just rumors. Regardless, you continued on with your life as it was at the moment. 

Gabriel had practically moved in with you despite yours and Jack's protests about him not showing impartiality. He slept there most nights and went into Overwatch from there the next morning. He had his own space in the closet, drawers in the dresser, and his grooming products lined his side of the double sink in the bathroom. He had his own food and beverages in the refrigerator and pantry, things that he liked but you wouldn’t touch. He was also on a first name basis with the concierge and they’d often chat a bit before Gabriel left in the morning or before he came up in the evening.

Gabriel had some free time coming up in a few months and figured that would be a good time to take the trip to your hometown so you could visit your mother. You talked about it on a grocery shopping trip one weekend.

You pushed the cart as Gabriel walked next to you through the aisles of the store. You were currently in the produce section lightly squeezing avocados to check them for ripeness. 

“You gonna squeeze every avocado they have? We’ve been standing here for two minutes now.” he said.

“I’m trying to find two really good ones. If you’d help this would go a lot faster.”

“Nah, I’m not in the mood to squeeze avocados. Anything else you getting out of this area, I’ll go grab that.”

“I need a medium size tomato, an onion, four limes, and cilantro.”

“Sounds like guacamole.”

“Sounds like you're correct.”

“I’ll be back.”

Eventually you found your avocados and you caught up with Gabriel. He had the vegetables you had asked for in produce bags in one hand and he was grabbing two chicken satay skewers from a lady giving out samples. When he turned around he had a small plastic cup of sweet chili sauce between his teeth. You brought the cart up to him so he could deposit the veggies into it and grab the sauce.

“Right on time Y/N.” he said dipping one of the skewers into the sauce and bringing it to his mouth.

“Is it good?” He nodded. “Can I have the other one?” He shook his head and pointed to the stand with his remaining skewer. “Watch the cart.”

There was now a line for the skewers so you had to wait and by the time you turned around Gabriel and the cart had disappeared. You ate your skewers as you walked down the front of the store looking in each aisle for Gabriel until you found him in the bulk foods aisle looking at the bins of nuts.

“What’s your thoughts on nuts?” he asked. You laughed a little, amused by his question. 

“Nuts are tasty, why?” 

“I think we should bring our own on the airplane. There’s never enough in that little packet they give you.”

“What airplane are we getting on?”

“The plane to your hometown. I said I would take you, remember?”

“I remember.”

“I’ll have some free time in a few months, we should go then. I’ll go ahead and put in for leave now.”

“So we’re really doing this?”

“Looks like we are. You don’t want to?”

“I do. I just haven’t been back in so long, it makes me nervous when I think about it. I’m gonna be emotional.” He smiled.

“So? It’s nothing new.” You sighed.

“You think I enjoy crying all the time? It makes me look weak.”

“Y/N, you put Jackson in med wing with a broken nose. People can think you’re weak at their own peril. I know I sure don’t. You’re one of the strongest women I know, a few tears isn’t gonna change that.”

“You don’t cry.”

“Sure I do. Not as often as you but I’ve been known to shed a tear or two...when appropriate. I’m human just like you. I feel things. I hurt.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle.

“Awww baby.” you said looking up at him with a smile.

“Cut that out,” he said, before pecking your lips. 

“Wow, so you two really are together.” 

You both turned to see Dr. Bialy walking up the aisle to you. You let Gabriel go when you both turned in her direction and he was now standing behind you.

“Dr. Bialy, how are you?” you said.

“I’m great. Funny bumping into you two here, small world, right?” 

Her eyes kept darting from you to Gabriel as she smiled, like she wanted to keep them on Gabriel but looked to you to be inclusive and polite.

“Right.” you said.

“So you two are a couple?” she asked surprise almost in her voice as if she was in disbelief about it.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around your shoulders and kissed your temple. You smiled bringing your forearms up in front of you to grab his arms around you. She raised her eyebrow.

“We are.” he said.

“Why didn’t you say something Y/N?” She smiled as she looked at you but you could tell it was fake.

“We weren’t really telling people at the time.” you said.

“I see, well it connects a lot of dots for me. I’m sorry if I put you in an awkward position by hitting on you. I feel a little silly now.”

She looked at Gabriel, but there was heat in her gaze instead of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it.” said Gabriel.

“Well, I’ll let you two get back to your shopping and good luck with that case, I hope that works out for you.” 

“Thanks.” you said

“Bye,” she said as she waved and turned back the way she came and left the aisle.

“Oh my God Gabe! She has the hots for you. Did you see the way she looked at you? She could give two fucks if we’re together she’d have you regardless.”

Gabriel let you go and started pushing the cart and you walked next to him.

“So how ‘bout it? Fancy a roll in the hay with the good Doc?” you asked.

“You giving me a hall pass?” he asked.

“Do you want one?”

“I already told you, you’re all the woman I need.”

“Would you give me a hall pass?

“Hell no! I refuse to share you with anyone.”

“The feeling is mutual.” you said.

There was a pause.

“Are you attracted to her though?” you asked. 

“Yeah, I’m not answering that. Experience has taught me not to walk into trick questions like that one. No matter what I say we’ll spend the rest of the day in some silly argument. I’ll pass.”

“What? I can handle the truth Gabriel, come on, tell me.”

“Nah.”

“I won't get mad I promise.”

“Drop it Y/N.”

You and Gabriel finished up your shopping and stood in line to check out. When it was time to pay Gabriel whipped out his phone to tap it to the terminal. 

"No!" You said moving in front of it. "Stop trying to pay for everything. I'll pay and you give me the cash for your stuff." 

"Or I can pay and we can get the hell out of here. Come on Y/N, move. You’re holding up the line. Just pay me when we get home."

The cashier stood there watching this exchange with an amused look on his face.

"I would but you won't take my money." 

"Fine. You can pay. Give me a kiss first." He grabbed you to him with one hand, pulling you from the terminal and as your lips met he tapped his phone to it with his other hand completing the transaction. 

You broke the kiss and whipped around. 

"You sneak!" 

The cashier chuckled.

“You gotta know how to handle ‘em man,” Gabriel said to him, making him laugh more. He started pushing the cart to leave the store and you followed behind sulking. He was well ahead of you walking out the door.

"Come on Y/N or I'm leaving without you." he called. You sighed.

“Coming,” you said, walking faster to catch up with him.

A few weeks later Overwatch officially concluded their investigation. They found no negligence on the part of Gabriel or Jack and concluded that you were in fact defending yourself when you attacked Jackson. They presented Jackson with two choices. Drop his lawsuits and take a leave of absence to get treatment for his praise addiction at Overwatch’s expense. Once he completed treatment to their satisfaction he could resume his duties as an agent at another base or continue on with his lawsuit and get creamed in court and never serve as an agent of Overwatch again. He of course chose treatment. Despite everything, he loved being an agent and didn’t want to lose that. Gabriel wasn't happy about it, he wanted him discharged, but it was out of his and Jack's hands. 

You were taken off administrative leave and able to go back to teaching. Your lease was for three months and you were only a month in so you chose to stay in your condo until it was up. Jack let you know your room was ready and waiting for you when you were ready to come back. 

In the months leading up to your trip you had a lot of adjustments to deal with stemming from your relationship now being out in the open. From Gabriel’s standpoint everything was fine and there weren’t any issues. You figured everyone’s respect for him or fear of him was the reason for that. But you on the other hand were a totally different story. First came the barrage of questions which ranged from mundane to totally inappropriate. Soon everyone became curious about the women who had managed to melt what they believed to be Gabriel’s cold frozen heart and they quenched their curiosity by coming to your classes. 

Your classes had always had a pretty good turn out, even the three dance classes you offered for fun each week, but now the studio was packed at every class and you had to start turning people away. There just simple wasn’t enough room or equipment to accommodate everyone and you considered adding more classes to deal with the overflow. Your body conditioning classes tended to go off without a hitch, but the dance classes turned into a madhouse. 

You offered two co-ed classes and one girls only class and the co-ed classes are where you had the most problems. It was full of mainly men standing around, gawking, and whispering and talking as you were trying to teach routines to the people who actually wanted to participate. The staring didn’t get to you as much as the commentary you overheard about how they could see why Gabriel picked you, about your body and the things they would do to it if they were him. 

There was an obvious size difference between you and Gabriel, he was a big tall muscular man and you weren't petite but you were clearly smaller than him and the comments that disturbed you the most were about you being ripped open during sex your insides destroyed, him leaving you bloody. You didn’t understand what it was about the idea of a woman being hurt by a man in such a way that got these men off, but you were tired of being used as fodder for these types of fantasies and tired of hearing about it.

You thought you’d find more comradery in your girls-only classes but they were problematic as well. Many of the young women, mainly recruits, weren’t too pleased to hear about you taking up with their crush. So you had to deal with a room full of jealous stares and vicious commentary about how your looks weren’t up to par, about how your dancing was slutty and made Gabriel look bad by association, but the one that got to you the most was about how you couldn’t possibly relate to Gabriel and what he went through on a day to day basis because you weren’t an agent. How could you, a civilian, give him what he needs or be there for him through the rough times such as when there was a loss. According to them you had stepped out of your place, insinuated yourself into a culture you had no clue about and claimed one of its most elite bachelors with no idea about how to care for or support him. 

Gabriel could see you starting to get stressed out but he wasn’t aware of what the cause was. You hadn’t shared with him the extent of the harassment you received on a regular basis, hoping that as time went on things would die down, but it was starting to take its toll and Gabriel was starting to see the cracks in the facade you tried to hold up, pretending you were ok.

One evening you were both at your place. He was watching tv in the living room and you were cooking dinner. You stood at the stove deep in thought stirring a pot of rice that you had only meant to check and take off the burner. The smoke alarm started to go off and you didn't even register it, still thinking and stirring smoke rising from the pot as the bottom burnt. 

Gabriel came in the kitchen. 

"Y/N." he called. You didn't answer. He went over to you and touched your back "Y/N." That jolted you back to the present. 

"Shit! I burnt the rice." You turned off the burner and swiftly lifted the pan and brought it to the sink running water over it to cool it down before you set it in there and tossed the lid on top of it. "I ruined it." you said, pressing a hand over your face taking a deep stress-filled breath. 

"Don't worry about it. We can make more. Come here." He took your hand and led you to the living room, grabbing the remote and cutting the tv off. He sat and had you sit next to him facing him. "Now, you wanna tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothings wrong," 

"Y/N it's written all over your face. You're stressed out, distracted. Tell me what's going on."

You took a deep breath. 

"I just didn't expect dating you to come with so much…trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"My dance classes are crazy now. I'm fine with people observing to see of its for them or not but every class its the same men standing around gawking, staring, making crude commentary about my body and what they imagine you doing to it, what they want to do to it and its violent and disturbing. My girls-only class isn't any better. They hate me Gabriel. I took you from them and they hate me for it, me, a civilian."

"What does you being a civilian have to do with it?" 

"Apparently I can't relate to you. I can't give you what you need. I don't know what you're going through. These are all things an agent would know and I'm not one which makes me unworthy of you."

He chuckled a bit. 

"They said that?" You nodded. 

"and not directly to my face either. I overheard it in my class…Truthfully, does it bother you that I'm not an agent?" 

"If you were an agent we couldn't be together and as for being able to relate, you understand a lot more than people give you credit for, then you give yourself credit for and you bring your own unique perspective to the table on top of that. I don't need you to be an agent Y/N, I need you to be you. That's what I fell in love with."

You smiled and he stroked your cheek. 

"When's your next dance class? The one with the men?" 

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, tomorrow I'll stop by and we'll get that class sorted out." 

"No, you don't have to do anything Gabriel. What if it makes it worse?" 

"Y/N, I'm not gonna stand for anyone at Overwatch giving you a hard time, especially because of me, and you shouldn't either. All I'm going to do is give a gentle reminder about the behavior that's expected. Nothing more nothing less." You sighed. 

"Ok."

He kissed your cheek. 

"Stop waiting so long to tell me something's bothering you. We could've gotten this taken care of early before it started stressing you out."

"I didn't want to bother you with it." 

"It's not a bother Y/N. You can always come to me no matter what. Stop trying to take everything on yourself and do everything on your own. You're not alone anymore Y/N, you have me now. Let me help you, let me fight some of your battles for you. Let me take care of you like I'm supposed to."

You nodded. 

He pecked your lips and stood, pulling you up with him. 

"Now let's go figure out this rice situation. I don't know how you burn rice standing right in front of it."

"I zoned allll the way out."

"Well let's not do that anymore in the kitchen, especially when knives are involved."

The next day your dance class started as it normally did these days, packed with a bunch male recruits and some agents lining the walls, staring and talking. 

About halfway through, Gabriel came in. Everyone on the walls immediately stood straighter and some even left the room. Gabriel started on one side and made his way down the wall. 

"Out. Out. If you're not participating head for the door." he said, his deep voice low but stern as he gestured to the door with his thumb. You continued on with your class as he did this. 

One by one men started making their way out the studio, some getting the hint before Gabriel ever got to them. There was a group huddled together talking amongst themselves so caught up in their conversation they hadn't even noticed Gabriel come in. Gabriel came up behind a member of the group listening to what he was saying crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. The other members went wide-eyed trying to shut him up but he wasn't taking the hint. 

"....she looks like she can take a pounding. She'd probably squeeze me tighter than a-" 

"Then what?" said Gabriel, cutting him off. He flinched and slowly turned around taking in Gabriel's scowl. 

"N-n-nothing Commander, sir." He looked down, averting his eyes. 

"That's what I thought." He looked at the group. "This isn't a social hour gentleman. Since you all have nothing better to do you can meet me in the mess hall men's room. I'll have buckets and toothbrushes waiting for each of you." They all groaned. "That's an order. Now move out!" 

They all filed out the room and with their exit the walls were clear of bystanders. Gabriel turned and went back the way he came. You made eye contact with him as he left and gave him a small smile. He winked at you and then left. 

From that day, no one dared to crowd your studio again if they weren't going to dance or quietly observe, afraid they'd be made to clean toilets with toothbrushes like the group of recruits Gabriel had made an example out of. 

Changing hearts and minds in your girls-only class was going to take a little more effort. Gabriel pulled Ana aside and asked her to start being more openly friendly towards you. Ana was one of the most well respected and regarded women at Overwatch, especially amongst the other women. You both knew each other and had spoken to each other in passing but had never gone past a hi and bye. It wasn't on purpose, Ana was just always busy and didn't have time to stop. As a favor to Gabriel she took the extra time to get to know you better. She started out inviting you out for drinks one evening and had enjoyed your company so much she started inviting you out regularly and you ended up forming a friendship. Your friendship went a long way toward easing some of the other women's attitudes towards you. If Ana liked you, then maybe you weren't so bad. While it didn't ease their jealousy they at least decided not to be openly nasty to you or say mean things about you within earshot. 

Eventually people got used to seeing you and Gabriel together holding hands. All other forms of pda still came across as a shock but you stopped letting what other people thought about you two bother you and you'd openly seek him out for hugs and kisses and affectionate touches. However, he'd always take it too far. A kiss on the lips became an exchange of tongues, one minute he was giving you a regular hug the next he was gripping and grabbing your ass. You'd use your finger to wipe sauce off the corner of his mouth and he'd end up sucking on it. He loved to "give them a show" as he'd put it and he reveled in the gasps and "ew's" and "get a room's" that were thrown your way. He absolutely did not care. He was going to love on you when and how he wanted to and anyone with a problem could avert their eyes.


	32. Who the Hell is Mrs. Gabriel Reyes?

The day was finally here and you departed you're homes for the airport to head to your hometown, Chicago. You were currently sitting at the boarding gate waiting for your flight to be called. You’d be waiting a while. Gabriel insisted on getting there super early. Some time passed and Gabriel was called up to the desk by one of the airline staff. 

“Good Morning sir”

“Morning”

“May I see your boarding passes please?” He pulled them out his pocket and handed them over. The attendant began typing away on her terminal

“Sir, I see here you're an agent of Overwatch.”

“That’s right.”

“Mmm hmm.” she typed away some more then looked up at him.

“As an agent of Overwatch we’d like to show our appreciation for your service by offering you and your guest an upgrade to first class at no charge, would you like to take advantage of that today?”

This happened often when he traveled to the states via commercial airline and he rarely took them up on the offer. He was humble but not so much that he wouldn’t take advantage of the odd perk or discount here and there, but more often than not he’d decline that upgrade, that bump to the head of the line, that special treatment he’d sometimes get when people found out he was with Overwatch. Some would say that since he put his life on the line for the rest of the world that he was entitled to every perk he got, but that wasn’t what he was in it for and sometimes he didn’t feel right taking what he hadn’t paid for or earned. But today, for you, he was going to indulge.

“Sure.” he said.

“Great!” she began typing again. “Can I have the name of your guest please? ”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N”

“Got it.” She handed him his new passes after they printed. “Ok, sir, you're all set. Please help yourself to our first class lounge, which is just behind you to the right. Thank you for flying International Airlines and thank you so much for your service.”

“Thank You,” he replied. He returned to where you were sitting. “Grab your stuff.”

“Is it time to board? I didn’t hear an announcement”

“We just got bumped to first class. Let’s go check out the lounge.”

Your face lit up some with a smile and you grabbed your jacket and lifted the handle on your rolling carry-on and got up, following Gabriel to the lounge. When you went through the sliding doors you were greeted on the other side by a lounge attendant who checked your boarding pass to make sure you belonged in there. Standing next to him was a man holding a tray of drinks. 

“Gin and tonic?” he offered. Gabriel passed but you took one as you went in.

“You drink gin?” he asked.

“I have no idea, but it's free so I’m not gonna pass it up.” he smiled.

The lounge was lavishly decorated with tufted chairs that were clustered together creating intimate seating areas amongst the pops of wood grain and warm tones of rose gold and cream the lounge was decorated in. Off to the side was a large bar where people sat drinking and talking and further back was a dining area where 2 and 4 top tables were set up to partake in gourmet offerings from the chef crafted menu. 

“Hungry?” he asked.

“I can eat.”

“I know you can.” he said as he led you both to a two-top table. 

Immediately an attendant came to get your drink order and hand you menus. He let you know that champagne and caviar was complimentary and bottomless while you enjoyed your time in the lounge.

“Excellent, then I will have both,” you said. Gabriel looked at you with a smirk on his face as he opened the menu.

The attendant went to get your drinks and caviar and you opened your menu to see what they had for breakfast as you sipped your gin and tonic deciding then and there that you did not drink gin.

Your champagne came quickly along with your caviar and water crackers. You ordered lobster and crab cake eggs benedict. Gabriel ordered steak and scrambled eggs. 

“You seemed to have acclimated yourself pretty quickly,” he said with a small laugh.

“Hey all you have to say is free shit and I make myself pretty comfortable.”

“I see. I take it you don’t like gin.” he said nodding at your drink you had pushed off to the side.

“No, it's not my thing and it cost me nothing to find that out.”

“Let’s see if this caviar is your thing.” he loaded up a cracker and fed you across the table. You took a bite and started nodding as you chewed, waving him forward with your hand. 

“Oh yeah, keep it coming.” He laughed as he fed you the rest of the cracker.

You got your meals and made light conversation as you ate then got up when you were finished and parked in front of the windows facing the tarmac to watch the planes land and take off. Some time passed and then you were called for boarding. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Reyes please make your way to Door A for boarding.”

“Who the hell is Mrs. Gabriel Reyes? Did you tell them I’m your wife?”

“No, she asked me your name and I gave it to her. Something must have gotten messed up.”

You both stood and grabbed hold of your carry-ons. Gabriel held out his hand.

“Come on Mrs. Reyes.” he said with a smile.

You made your way to Door A which led out onto the tarmac where you were greeted by a driver.

“Mr. and Mrs. Reyes?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said.

“No,” you said at the same time. The driver looked a little confused.

“I’ll be taking you to the plane for boarding.”

You both climbed into the back seat of the luxury car whose doors were already opened. The driver loaded your carry-ons into the trunk and got in the driver's seat. It was a short ride across the tarmac to the plane. You got your bags and climbed the stairs onto the airplane where you were greeted by the entire airplane crew including the chef who introduced themselves and shook your hands. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Reyes if you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your apartment suites,” said your personal flight attendant, Janet.

“Excuse me?” you said.

She smiled and started walking as Gabriel followed behind her, you followed behind him until she stopped.

“Mr. Reyes this is your suite and Mrs. Reyes your right next door.”

It really was for all intents and purposes, a suite. It was an enclosed area all to yourself with walls that didn’t go all the way up but went high enough that you felt you had your own room on the plane. On one side was a paneled wall which opened when the doors were pressed to a vanity and closet if you wanted to hang up your things. On the other side on the same wall, next to the windows, was a large leather seat which Janet explained had massage features and a cooler with complimentary beverages. Directly across from the seat mounted on the other wall of your space was a large flat panel tv and under it was a leather bench that ran the length of the space and served as bench seating, an ottoman for the leather seat across from it and, when you were ready, would convert into a bed. She explained that part of the wall the tv was mounted to could be lowered so that you could see into Gabriel's suite next door and could have the feeling of being in bed together in your separate suites.

“We do have a first class shower on board which you’re welcome to utilize. We just ask that you schedule your time so that everyone gets full privacy in the space. We clean it after each use. If there's nothing you need right now, I’ll be back with complimentary pajamas and some refreshments.”

“Thanks,” said Gabriel.

You stood in your space, dumbfounded turning slowly in a circle as you looked around again. Gabriel came out in the aisle and stood in your “doorway” looking at you.

“What is happening right now?” you said. 

“This is first class baby, get used to it.”

“I’m on a plane, in my own private room and there's a shower somewhere. What the fuck? She’s bringing us pajama’s, what the fuck?” You brought your hands to your head looking more confused than ever.

He came in smiling and sat on the bench. He grabbed you and pulled you to him between his legs.

“This is how the other half lives, baby girl, and you get to experience it for over 10 long hours. Enjoy it.”

You looked at him bewilderment still in your eyes. He grabbed your cheeks and kissed your lips and some of it went away.

“I’d give you this everyday if I could,” you smiled. “Mi princesa.” Your eyes went wide. He had never spoken in spanish to you before, you weren't even aware he could. He kissed you again then got up and went back to his suite. 

You eventually calmed down and got settled in the leather seat and turned on your tv. Janet brought you a glass of champagne and dates to nibble on and a pair of new designer pajamas in a plastic bag. She opened the closet and pulled out your complimentary noise-cancelling over the ear headphones so you could hear the tv. You put them on and nibbled on your dates and sat back relaxing until the plane took off.

Once you were able to move about the cabin you took off your headphones and got up making your way over to Gabriel’s suite. He was in his seat, face in his holopad. 

“We’re supposed to be on leave, you workaholic.”

He looked up at you and smiled then looked back down. You went over to him and took his holopad out his hand and he reached for it as you held it away, then set it down on the bench. 

“Do you ever stop working? I’m bored. Entertain me.”

He turned you around and pulled you into his lap so your back pressed against his chest and slid his hand up your shirt kissing along your neck as he squeezed your breast over your bra.

“You know, there’s no one in the suites across from us. We could get a little frisky if you want to.” You smiled.

“What about Janet?”

“That’s what the “do not disturb” is for.”

“But they still have to walk through here.” 

He ran his hand down your thigh over your jeans squeezing, his other hand still on your breast.

“You scared?” he asked, bringing his hand back up the inside of your thigh pulling your legs open as he did then gripping and squeezing your center. You gasped. 

“Go get that blanket.” he said. 

There was a blanket in a roll on the bench and you got up and grabbed it then came back sitting back on Gabriel's lap. He hit the button for the “do not disturb” on the seat. Then unrolled the blanket spreading it over your legs. He sat back pulling you back against him then pulled the blanket up to your chin. He lifted your shirt then put his hand under your bra pushing it up, squeezing your breast as he flicked his thumb over the nipple. You took a deep inhale. He moved his other hand to the front of your jeans unbuttoning them, opening them, sticking his hand inside under your panties, inching his fingers further in until they found their destination. You let out a small moan at the contact.

“Shhh you can’t make any noise.” You nodded.

His fingers started to work your clit quickly, he knew he couldn’t be at this all day. At the same time he kept squeezing and caressing your breast playing with the nipple, pinching it between his fingers making you arch against him. He started kissing and licking at your neck as he worked you rapidly. You started to rock your hips letting out shallow moans.

“Quiet baby,” he said. He had to wrap this up, any longer and you were going to alert the entire plane to what you both were doing. He slipped his hand into your pants further and pressed his fingers into you and started rapidly pumping. He felt you about to moan and slapped his other hand over your mouth before you could let it out. He pulled your head back against him and whispered into your ear.

“You like that mi amor?” You nodded.

“You can’t be quiet for daddy can you?” you shook your head.

“I need you to concentrate, I need you to cum as quick as you can. So do something for me, think about what you want me to do to you when we get to the hotel...you thinking about it?” You nodded. “I’m gonna move my hand, when I do, you tell me, ok?” You nodded again. He moved his hand.

“Put your tongue inside me,” you whispered. He put his hand back over your mouth.

“That’s what you want?” You nodded. He started to pump his fingers slower pressing them deep into you, his thumb starting to work your nub. “Close your eyes… You feel that? That’s my tongue baby, tasting that sweet pussy, you taste so fucking good on my tongue baby. You feel that?” You nodded and started to rock your hips more. “That’s it, fuck my tongue baby, just like that. Rock that pussy on my tongue.” Your moans were muffled by his hand as his voice and his fingers inched you closer and closer to orgasm. “You wanna cum on my tongue baby?” You nodded. “Go ahead, cum on daddy's tongue, let me taste you baby girl, show daddy how good you taste.” 

That was the push you needed and you were shaking and arching against him as he rapidly pumped his fingers through your orgasm, his hand still on your mouth. He stopped just short of overstimulating you and took his hand out your pants bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. He reached under the blanket and pulled down your bra and shirt and re-did your pants then helped you stand. He stood behind you and guided you over to the bench and helped you sit before sitting back down in his seat.

He looked at you, smirk on his face as you looked at him through slitted, eyes. 

“I can’t wait to see how big these beds are. I’m gonna have you in one them one way or another.”

You smiled.

“Are we joining the mile high club?”

“You damn right.” He turned the “do not disturb” off. 

Within minutes Janet was coming through with a cart.

“Out signature cocktail,” she said, handing you both a glass. “And a snack plate, warmed nuts, wasabi peas, and olives.”

You took the trays she handed you with three cups of each snack on it and thanked her.

“Janet, I was thinking about getting in a nap before lunch was served. Is it possible to get my bed turned down now?” you asked.

“Sure, let me put this away and I’ll be right back.” She left the aisle with the cart.

“You want have sex now?” Gabriel asked.

“No, I’m actually going to sleep. I’m exhausted. Too much excitement and alcohol for one morning.”

You sat with Gabriel eating your snack and finishing your cocktail, while Janet turned down your bed. When she was done you handed her your empty tray and glass and went into your suit to lay down. The bed was about the same size as the ones at Overwatch, maybe a smidge wider. You got under the covers and went to sleep.

A little later Gabriel was shaking you waking you up. 

"Y/N they're gonna start taking lunch orders soon."

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him. 

"I'm up," you said tiredly. 

"How's the bed?" 

"Great."

You sat up and wiped at your eyes. 

"There's a pull out table in the suite. When you're ready, come over so we can eat together."

You nodded still groggy from your nap. He left and you stood stretching. You left your suite walking past Gabriel's to the restroom then came back. Gabriel was sitting on the bench reading the menu on the pull out table you sat next to him. 

"What looks good?" 

"A few things, trying to narrow it down." He brought the menu over so you could look at it with him. You wrapped your arm around his and crossed your leg, hooking it over his as you laid against him reading. He turned his head to kiss the top of yours. 

Janet came down the aisle and stopped with a smile. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Reyes. Do we know what we want for lunch?"

You gave her your orders and she went off to put them in. 

"Are you ever gonna correct her? Tell her I'm not your wife."

"What should I tell her then, that you're my mistress? She'd probably get a kick out of that. My mistress posing as my wife. She'd probably enjoy the scandal." You laughed. "Just be my wife for the plane ride. Let's not confuse these people mid-stream." You smiled. 

"You like it. You like them thinking I'm your wife. You like them calling me by your name."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Reyes." You shook your head. 

"Why aren't you married Gabriel?" 

He sighed. 

"Never considered it. At first I figured I'd end up dead before I got the chance. But I'm still kicking and really I just don't think about it….what about you? You were almost there weren't you?"

"Yeah. He proposed, I accepted, then he changed and I realized it was a trap. He never told me he didn't like me traveling around to dance and I guess he assumed marrying me would make me stop. When I became his fiance and I didn't, he became super controlling, super possessive I felt smothered and I knew we weren't gonna work. So I called it off. By then Able had found me again and I ran."

"Can I ask you? Why were you gonna marry someone who didn't please you sexually?" 

"Sex isn't everything Gabriel."

"But it's a big part and you're young Y/N. Too young to settle."

"I'm 30. I'm not that young." 

"You're a spring chicken compared to me. I could be your father Y/N."

"Yeah, let's not make things weird by going there." you said. 

"It's true though….Sometimes I feel bad, especially when I broke things off. Like what right do I have to be taking up this girl's time. You should be out dating around not hanging on to an old man like me."

"I really need you to stop doing that."

"doing what?" 

"Worrying about what I should and could be doing, what I should have, what I deserve. Like you said, I know my own mind and this is where I want to be, right here with you. Don't you want me here too?"

"I do, but I wonder if I deserve you."

"Stop it. I love you and deserve me or not you have me. Do you understand? I'm yours. Stop worrying so much and make the most of it. Being with you makes me happy. Let me be happy Gabriel. Let yourself be happy."

He looked at you and stroked your chin. 

"Pretty and smart. How'd I get so lucky?" he said as you looked at him and smiled. 

"I'm the lucky one," you said. 

He was leaning forward about to kiss you when Janet showed up with your plates of food. You went and sat in Gabriel's seat across from him as she set the table, white linen tablecloth and all. 

"What would you like to drink? I have flat or sparkling water here but can get something stronger if you prefer."

"I'll stick with flat water," you said. 

"Whiskey neat."

"Coming right up," she left and the two of you started digging in. You ordered a giant cobb salad and Gabriel ordered a burger. Everything was delicious. Janet checked in at the perfect intervals to refill your drinks as needed. 

After you ate you sat around talking for a bit before Gabriel asked for his bed to be turned down. You went back to your suite and closed the doors and got in your bed. Gabriel did the same and dropped the partition so you could lay next to each other. Or as next to each other as possible with a wall between your lower halves. It was like being in your own private bedroom except the flight attendant could see over the top of the wall but it was close enough. 

"I think they did that on purpose with the wall. Cock blocking." You laughed. 

Gabriel started hitting switches, turning off all the lights on his side as much as he could. There was still ambient lighting he couldn't control. You did the same. You both settled in your beds on your sides looking at each other. 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're on a plane right now," you said. 

He put his hand on your cheek stroking it then leaned forward pressing his lips to yours. You started to kiss, slowly at first your hand on his face, then you started to pick up the pace humming and exchanging tongues before he pulled back for air. He hit the "do not disturb” on the entertainment panel on the wall. 

"Climb over here," he said. You sat up and made your way on your hands and knees to Gabriel's bed. He had you lay on your side in front of him next to the wall. He pulled the covers over you both. 

"Pull your pants down, hurry."

You started to undo your jeans pushing them down your legs to your knees Gabriel did the same behind you. 

"Now bend…the other wa-…move forward some…almost...a little bit more…that way…there…right there" You and Gabriel moved around trying to find the best angle to get him inside you but he was finally in and you laid there for a second, his hands caressing your waist and stomach. 

Without warning he started thrusting into you rapidly his aim to get this over with as quickly as possible. He wrapped his arms around you, gripping your shoulder as he held you close, breathing into the crook of your neck as you held onto his arm around you. His other hand gripping your waist hard as he pulled your hips back into his thrusts. 

You did your best to stay quiet panting and gasping instead but then he thrust into you hard and you let a low moan escape. 

"You're killing me here Y/N." he said. "Hush."

"Sorry, it feels so good." you breathed. 

He started to kiss along your neck and shoulder as he pistoned in and out of you. He was impressed by the build of the bed. For all his moving it made no noise as he fucked you, small mercies, now if only he could get you to keep your voice down. 

"Grab your pillow cover your mouth,"

You did and you moaned in earnest into the pillow. He smiled, the goal wasn't for you to get louder, but he couldn't deny your moans spurred him on. He swiftly rolled you both so you were underneath him on your stomach and he pulled the covers over you and started grinding into you hard with each powerful thrust. Your pressed your face into the pillow gripping the edge of the bedding and soon he was rolling his hips over the swell of your ass barely breaking contact with you grinding hard and deep into you, the pressure so intense you thought you might explode and you did, trembling under him as you curled your toes eyes rolling to the back of your head as you dragged him over the edge with you. 

He didn't give you much time to recover, getting up and zipping himself up before helping you pull up your pants and panties and move back over to your side. You looked at each other as you both laid there and started to laugh. 

"I can't believe we just did that," you said. 

"I can't believe you let me. You've come a long way from that shy girl you once were. She would have been mortified, unable to look me in the eye." He touched your cheek and kissed you, "I love this more confident version of you. It's sexy. But that shy girl who blushed all the time, I met her first and she'll always be my favorite side of you." You smiled at him butterflies in your stomach as you averted your eyes from his. He smiled "There she is. There's my sweet girl." he said grabbing both your cheeks as he kissed them making you giggle. 

You held hands as you continued to talk to each other low. Then you eventually drifted off to sleep. 

When you woke next you were just in time for dinner. You had been in the air 8 hours now and still had a ways to go, but you didn't feel restless or antsy at all. You continued to enjoy your time cradled in the lap of luxury in your apartment in the sky. 

When you landed in Chicago it was late. As part of your first class treatment, a town car was arranged and waiting to take you to the hotel and arrangements were made to have a rental car delivered the next morning. The first thing you and Gabriel did when you got in the room was shower together, then go right to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out about Etihad Airways First Class Apartments while doing research for this and they are unreal. If you've never seen them I implore you to go Google them and watch a tour on youtube it will blow your mind.


	33. She’s Gonna Need Looking After Today

The next morning you woke, got dressed and went out for a hearty breakfast of biscuits and gravy, brisket hash, and chicken and sweet potato waffles. Comfort food. You were going to need it for what you were about to do that day. 

You had four days in Chicago and you wanted to spend a majority of them having a good time showing Gabriel around your hometown, so the plan was to get all the emotional stuff out the way first, ie. visiting your mother's grave. 

After breakfast, Gabriel drove as you took him on a trip down memory lane. You showed him the schools you went to as a kid and your mother’s house where you grew up and where she subsequently died. Someone else lived there now, but you were happy to still see your childhood swing still hanging from the tree. As you sat there looking at the house, a much older man came outside from the house next door and waved at you in the car. 

“Oh my God,” you said with a smile as you opened the door to get out. “Mr. Isaiah?” 

“Is that you Y/N?” you nodded, walking fast across the street to meet him and give him a hug. He held you back from him taking you in. “You’re the spitting image of your mother. Look at you all grown up.” He gave you another hug. As he did Gabriel came over. Mr. Isaiah looked at Gabriel and let you go. “This the husband?” you turned around and saw Gabriel. 

“Boyfriend,” you smiled reaching for Gabriel’s hand pulling him over. “Gabriel, this is Mr. Isaiah, he used to help me and my mom out after my father died. He put up that swing.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Gabriel shaking his hand.

“You too, son.” That tickled Gabriel. No one had called him son, like he was a young man in years.

“Mr. Isaiah. Can I ask you? How was she....before she went?” 

“She was in great spirits, smiling like she always did. The tomato’s in the garden out back had just come in and she was raving about how it was her best batch yet. You know how your mother was about her garden.” You smiled and nodded. “It was a shame when the new folks moved in, dug it up and put in a fire pit, the savages. Anyways, I had come over to help her harvest the tomatoes and that's when I found her. As far as I knew she was healthy as on ox. Who would’ve thought a heart attack would take her out, and so young. I’d thought me and my old bones would go before she ever did.” 

You took a deep breath, face solemn. 

“What was the funeral like?”

“Now you know I was a little miffed at you for not coming. What kind of daughter, as close as you two were, doesn't come to her own mother’s funeral? But I figured you had your reasons so I didn’t hold it against you. It was a really nice service. The church was packed with the many lives she touched, kind spirit as she was. Only thing missing was you sweetie.” You nodded and he put an arm around you holding you to him. “You go see her when you get a chance, now that you're home.” 

“That's my next stop.” he nodded and let you go.

“Well I let you get on to it then. Keep in touch Y/N, let me know how you're doing every now and then will ya? It’s a little lonely around here these days without your mom, hearing from you would be the highlight of my day.”

“I’ll keep in touch,” you said with a smile. He gave you a big hug holding you close and kissing your cheek.

“It was good seeing you again. Don’t be a stranger now, you hear, come see me again when you can.” He said as he held you.

“I will,” you said. You kissed him on the cheek as you let each other go. “See you later Mr. Isaiah.”

“See you later.”

You turned to walk away and Mr. Isaiah put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

“Keep an eye on her, something tells me she’s gonna need looking after today.” he said.

“Will do,” said Gabriel. They shook hands again and Gabriel joined you at the car.

Gabriel drove to the cemetery and you quietly stared out the window steeling yourself. You held a bouquet of lilies in your lap. Your mother's favorite. He parked a short distance from where your mother’s grave site was and you both sat for a minute. 

“Remember what we talked about. The minute you see I’m in trouble get me out of here.” you said.

“I remember.”

You took a deep breath and opened the door getting out with your flowers. Gabriel came around and met you and you took his hand and began to walk to where you had been directed your mother’s gravesite would be. You found it and stood in front of it. 

Her gravestone was a large proportional hunk of rose quartz with a black engraved plaque in the middle of it. 

“Beloved Mother and Friend.” read the inscription. 

You swallowed hard as you looked at it.

“What do I do?” you asked Gabriel.

“Talk to her,” he said. You took a few deep breaths.

“Hey mommy. It’s me. Your daughter.” you paused and looked at him. “This is silly.” 

“No it's not. Just say what you feel. Here I’ll go.” He stepped closer to the gravestone letting go of your hand and cleared his throat. “Hi, Mrs. L/N-,”

“Miss Tina, everyone called her Miss Tina.”

“Miss Tina. I’m Gabriel. I’ve been dating your daughter for while now. I think you should know you raised a beautiful and amazing woman. I think you’d be proud of the person she’s become. I wish I could tell you this in person but, I love your daughter very much and I hope I live up to being the type man you envisioned for her. I want you to know, I’m looking out for her as best I can given her stubbornness and I hope you rest peacefully knowing I’ll do everything in my power to keep her safe, keep a smile on her face. I think that’s what you’d want and I know you’ll be watching me, keeping me honest, I hope I don’t disappoint you. That's all I wanted to say.”

He stepped back and you looked at him, tears in your eyes.

“That was beautiful.” 

“Now it's your turn. I’m gonna be right over there if you need me, ok?” You nodded; he grabbed your hand and kissed it before he walked off to the side.  
You stepped forward and knelt on the ground in front of her gravestone, laying the flowers down. 

“This is a pretty headstone, no doubt you picked it out. You always had good taste...Mommy I’m sorry I’m just getting out here to see you. I’m sure you know by now why I couldn’t come….Did you see Gabriel? He’s handsome right? And all those muscles.” you laughed. “The way he loves me is like nothing I’ve ever felt before, I love him too, so much, he’s like a dream, he’s so good to me.” You paused. “Mommy I’m so sorry I didn’t come to your funeral, you have to know I wanted to be there, but Able….” Tears started falling from your eyes. “I should have come home sooner, should have pushed past my fear of him to come see you. If I had been here, if I had come home maybe you’d still be here, he never would’ve gotten to you. I’m so sorry.” you started to sob your guilt washing over you in a wave. “You’re dead and it's all my fault. I’m so sorry mommy,”

Gabriel stood at a distance watching you. He saw you start to sob as you talked to your mother and he got concerned as your sobbing got harder and harder. You threw yourself flat to the ground and started to utterly fall apart sobbing and wailing digging your fingers into the ground. It was time for him to step in. 

He walked over to where you were and lifted you off the ground. You wrapped your arms around him crying into his shoulder as he rubbed your back and carried you to the car. He sat with you in the driver's seat cradling you in his arms, letting you cry as he stroked your hair and rubbed your back rocking you back and forth. He sat with you for a long time before you started to quiet, sniffles racking your body. You sat up and he used his hands to wipe your tears from your face using his thumb to wipe your nose. 

“You ok.” You nodded, “Wanna go back to the hotel?” You nodded again. He lifted you and sat you in the passenger's seat and buckled you in. He held your hand as he pulled off. When he got to a red light he looked at you. Tears were silently falling down your face as you looked forward blankly.

He lifted you out the car and you laid against him as he carried you into the hotel. When he got you to the room he laid you on the bed and undressed you to your panties. He got a t-shirt out his bag and pulled it over your head. Then pulled the covers back so you could get under them. He undressed to his t-shirt and boxers and got in the bed with you leaning over you stroking your hair and kissing your temple as you laid on your side and continued to silently cry. Eventually you cried yourself to sleep. 

When you woke again later that day you felt raw like if someone touched you you might blister and bleed. The guilt you felt was overwhelming and sat heavy in your chest and the "if onlys" kept repeating in your mind over and over again. 

"If only I had come home,"   
"If only I had been there"   
"If only I was braver, stronger."

You sat up in bed looking around. You were in the room alone. Suddenly the door opened and Gabriel came in with a take out bag. He smiled at you when you made eye contact and set the bag down on the desk. He came over to the bed and sat down facing you and pecked your lips and placed his hand on your cheek stroking it with his thumb. 

"How you doing?" You shrugged. "Think you can eat something?" You nodded. He smiled, tickled you hadn't lost your appetite. "We not talking now?" You shook your head. "Ok. I got you pho. I know that's your go to comfort food. That ok?" You nodded. "Sit tight, I'll bring it to you." 

When you were grieving over your mother at his house you went through copious amounts of pho and he had learned how to add the mix-ins exactly the way you liked it. He tasted the broth first. It was a little bland so he added a touch of fish sauce and a squeeze of lime and tasted again. He added a handful of bean sprouts and submerged them in the broth then ripped up pieces of thai basil and cilantro and added it along with slices of chili, you liked yours a bit spicy. You were a bit of a purist so you omitted the sriracha and hoisin. 

He brought it and the container of mix-ins along with chopsticks and the plastic broth spoon to the bed . He sat in front of you and submerged the spoon in the broth bringing it to your mouth for you to taste. 

"Good?" You gestured with your fingers pinching them together. "More lime?" You nodded. He smiled and took a lime out the container squeezing it into the bowl. He stirred then gave you another taste. You gave a thumbs up. You reached for the bowl but he pulled it away opting to feed you himself. 

He held the bowl bringing noodles and broth and pieces of meat and bean sprouts to your mouth and you slurped noisily making you both laugh. When there was nothing left but broth he gave you the bowl so you could drink it down. 

"I was thinking you might enjoy a bubble bath." He said. 

You nodded. 

Ten minutes later you were in the tub surrounded by mounds of bubbles submerged in steaming water that soothed you. Gabriel came in with a glass of wine and gave it to you as he sat on the lip of the tub. You sat up right sipping your wine. Your thoughts of guilt were still swirling in your head and you brought your knees up wrapping your arm around them holding yourself. 

Gabriel grabbed a washcloth and dunked it in the water squeezing it onto your back. He was so good to you in ways you probably didn't deserve. He was going to spend this whole day comforting you, making sure you were ok. You wanted to do something for him, something special. 

"I love you," you said. 

"I love you too. Are we talking now?" 

"A little." 

"How you feeling?" 

"Guilty. I should've come home sooner maybe she'd still be here."

"And for all we know, Able would've killed you too. You can't sit here blaming yourself Y/N. You survived the best way you knew how, no one faults you for that, and I'm sure your mother doesn't either."

You sipped your wine continuing to hug your knees. 

"I still feel guilty though."

He got on his knees on the floor and leaned over the tub to place kisses on the back of your neck, rubbing your back. 

"You wanna get in?" you asked.

"No, this is your bath. I'm just here to keep an eye on you."

"and a hand, and your lips."

"You want me to stop?" 

"No. I love the way you touch me. It's comforting...Can you hold me, after I get out?"

"I'll do anything you want."

"I'm sorry I'm such a downer today." 

"No apologies. We planned for this, remember? Feel everything you need to feel today and anything you need from me I'm here."

"Why are you so good to me?" 

"Can't help it. I look at your face and I want to spoil you rotten. It's a compulsion." You smiled. "I love your smile." he said. 

You leaned forward and kissed him. You set the wine glass down next to him and grabbed his face in both hands kissing him again and again, closing your eyes, deepening your kiss, its urgency growing as you moved your lips over his. He grabbed your wrists and pulled back. 

"No Y/N."

"Why not?"

"This is a thing with you. Anytime you're feeling emotionally vulnerable like this you wanna cover it up with sex and use me in the process."

"I…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just recognize that this is what you do. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're like this. I want you to genuinely want everything I do to you. I don't want you to regret anything later."

You nodded. 

When you were ready to get out, Gabriel helped you stand and wrapped a towel around you. He lifted you from the tub and carried you to the bed. He sat against the headboard and cradled you in his arms. You sat up and put your arms around him kissing his neck and shoulder as he held you. 

Eventually you lost your towel and found your way under the covers Gabriel's arm wrapped around you and under your knees as you curled your naked body up and he curled around you. He whispered sweet things to you in spanish, his voice low and gentle as he pressed kisses to your skin. You had no clue what he was saying but his voice was soothing and you eventually drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.


	34. Then We Do Touristy Things

The next morning Gabriel woke you early, right before sunrise. You both got dressed and went for a jog along the riverfront as the sun came up. You couldn't tell if it was the endorphins or the beautiful scenery but your mood was more improved from yesterday. 

When you got back to the room, your jacket was wrapped around your hips exposing your sports bra and you were covered in a light sheen of sweat, as was Gabriel. You watched him take off his shoes holding onto the door for balance. 

When he stood up right, you went to him, lifting the hem of his shirt, pushing it up as your hands roamed up his sweaty stomach and chest. You started pressing kisses up his abs feeling the muscles jump beneath you working your way up as you snaked your hands around to his back running them up, feeling his muscles under your hands. The whole time he stood there letting you have your way with him. He lifted his shirt and pulled it off as you began to lick at his pecs and nipples. 

You pulled back and yanked his sweatpants and boxers down, his length springing forth. You got down on your knees gripping his rod in your hand. 

"Y/N you don't have to-" 

He went silent as you ran your tongue along the side of his length lapping at the veins that rose from under his skin. When you got to the base you lifted his penis to kiss at the balls hanging underneath and he inhaled sharply at the contact. You came back up and positioned yourself in front of his head. You looked at it a second lapping at it with your tongue. 

"mmm," Gabriel groaned softly. 

You opened your mouth and sunk down on his length slowly lapping at it with your tongue inside your mouth, tasting the salt of his sweat, as you sunk further and further. 

"Fuck," Gabriel breathed softly. 

You got maybe ⅔ of the way down before he bottomed out, head seated at the back of your throat. You sat there caressing the back of his powerful thighs. You breathed through your nose before swallowing, your throat contracting around him. 

"Oooo baby do that again," he moaned. 

You did and he put his hand on the back of your head as he threw his back with a loud "shit." You pulled back creating as much suction as you could until you were almost back to his head then you swiftly sunk down again continuing the suction, lapping at him with your tongue, as you began to bob your head back and forth sucking his length in earnest. 

"Fuck baby that feels so good," he breathed. 

You wrapped your hand around the base of his penis rotating your wrist, stroking the part you couldn't reach with your mouth as you sucked.

"ugh just like that baby…fuck"

He was still lightly holding the back of your head but as it got good to him he began to close his fist into your hair and rock his hips slowly. Soon he was controlling your head moving it back and forth to a rhythm that was to his liking while you kept up the suction and licking in your mouth and he sighed and groaned. 

Suddenly he gripped your hair tight and held your head still then began to quickly thrust into your mouth hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. He grunted each time looking down at you as he put his other hand on your chin, stroking it. 

You placed your hands on the front of his thighs holding on for dear life as you struggled to breath his length filling your mouth, blocking your throat over and over again. 

"Look at that pretty little mouth, taking all this dick." He started to thrust harder and you started to gag. "That's right Y/N, choke on daddy's dick." he breathed. Drool was falling from the corners of your mouth and tears stared to run down your cheeks from gagging as Gabriel seemed to lose control of himself, fucking your mouth brutally as you choked and fought to breathe. You had to calm him down so you could regain control. 

You reached out and grabbed his balls and began to fondle them with your hand and he froze letting out a loud groan. You started to breathe deeply, catching your breath, then placed your hand on his in your hair and he released you. You pulled your mouth off Gabriel's length and grabbed it. As you continued to fondle his sensitive balls you lifted his shaft and licked a path underneath it to the base then held it up stroking it as you kissed one of his balls and then sucked it gently into your mouth. 

"Ooooo you beautiful fucking girl," he groaned loudly. 

You gently sucked his ball as he moved his hand to join yours stroking his length. 

"mmmm mi princesa, luz de mi corazon," he breathed. 

You released one ball and switched to the other. 

"Mi nena preciosa. Te sientes como el cielo mi amor"

You released his ball and looked up at him and he looked at you like he was the most in love with you he had ever been. He bent down and lifted you up to stand. 

"How are you so good at that?" he asked almost breathless. 

He grabbed your face and kissed you hard, slipping his tongue into your mouth as he backed you up to the bed stumbling over his pants a bit. When your legs hit the mattress he pulled back breathing hard and quickly turned you around wrapping his arm around your waist as he yanked your leggings and panties down. You bent over his arm your fingers outstretched brushing the mattress as he held you back against him, positioning his length with his other hand before pressing into you. Both if you moaned.

He pulled you back onto his length so he was seated deeply within you then kissed the back of your neck. The next thing you knew he was rapidly thrusting into you his arm pulling you back by your waist into each thrust as your loud moans and your skin smacking together filled the room. 

He released your waist opting to grab your hips with both hands continuing to brutally fuck into you quick and hard yanking you back as he pounded into you making your whole body shake, your loud moans stuttering to the rhythm he set. 

He stopped and turned you both around sitting on the bed pulling you onto his lap. He started to thrust up and bounce you quickly on his length. 

"Oh fuck Gabriel." you moaned as you arched against him reaching up to wrap your arm around his head which he kissed as you bounced together on the edge of the bed. One of his hands left your waist and sunk between your legs working your clit quickly as you spread your legs as wide as they would go with your panties and leggings around your knees. 

He repositioned you again moving you both to kneel on the floor on all fours he grabbed your hair holding your head back with one hand as he stopped his thrusting. He was still inside you as he continued to rapidly work your clit with the hand he had wrapped underneath you. He thrust into you hard making you scream. 

"Cum for me Y/N." 

He thrust again still working your clit still pulling your head back by your hair. 

"Cum for your Commander!" you were right on the cusp.   
"I said cum God Damn it!" he smacked your clit and you lost control arching your back tightly as you shook silently, fingers gripping the carpet for dear life as you squeezed tears out the corners of your closed eyes. 

Gabriel began to rapidly thrust into you again as he orgasmed, growling a series of "fuck fuck fuck…." through clinched teeth as he started to slow and slow and slow and stop the last drop of seed spent. You were both panting as you collapsed forward onto your. stomach and he collapsed on top of you. 

"Holy shit," you breathed. 

"Holy shit is right. I had no idea you could give head like that. Fuck Y/N, you made me lose all control and when you sucked on my balls. I had to start talking to keep from crying it felt so fucking good…..Marry me. We can elope tonight I don't give a fuck, I just need your mouth in my life for the rest of my life."

You laughed. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's not something I like to do often."

"Why not baby? You're the fucking queen of head. I'd bow down and worship at your feet every day you sucked me off like that."

"Past experiences made it not as enjoyable for me. Now I only do it when I really really really want to."

"That's it. Make me list. I'm seriously taking out every one of these fuckers who didn't do you right sexually. Sex with you is a fucking gift. What's wrong with these assholes?" 

You giggled. He rolled off you onto his back looking at your lips. 

"I'm obsessed now." he said. "You can never take this mouth away from me. You hear me?" You sat up some and kissed his lips then looked at him. He reached up and tucked your hair behind your ear. 

"What's the plan for today?" he asked. 

"Today we go to my college then we do touristy things."

"You gonna be ok? You haven't been back since your attack." 

"It was too triggering to go back, back then. I was too afraid. I want to face it now. Put it behind me."

He leaned up and pecked your mouth. 

"My brave girl." he stroked your chin. "let's get ready to go."

"Round 2 in the shower?" he raised his eyebrow. 

"If you think you've got enough in you for round 2, I'm game." He sat up and smacked your ass and shook it and you giggled. 

"There's my little sex kitten. Bring your sexy ass to the bathroom so we can get started."

He got up and made his way to the bathroom stripping as he went. You got up and followed behind him, doing the same.

You got breakfast then headed to the university which wasn’t too far away from the hotel, about twenty minutes. Gabriel parked in a garage and you held his hand as you made the long walk to where the main campus buildings were. You looked around trying to get acclimated. It had been over ten years since you had been here and nothing about it had changed in that time, but you had done your best to block out the time you had spent here and the memories you did have were fuzzy flashes. You took out your phone and pulled up a map. Gabriel looked over your shoulder as you held it up trying to figure out what direction to face. 

“Where are we headed?” He asked. 

“This coffee shop.” you said pointing on the phone. He grabbed your shoulders and turned you both to the right. 

“This is us,” he said, pointing to the phone. “The coffee shop is that way.” he pointed straight ahead. You gave him a big grin.

“Stop. I read maps for a living. It's not that impressive.”

“It is to me,” he took your hand and you started walking. 

“You're easy to impress. Simple things fascinate you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not as far as I’m concerned. Makes you easy to date. I barely have to try.”

“Is that why you're with me, so you can slack off on putting in effort?”

“Or because being with you makes everything feel effort-less.” You laughed.

“You’re a real slick talker aren’t you Gabriel? I bet you talk all the girls right out of their panties.”

“Hey, It got me you didn’t it?” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

You eventually arrived at the coffee shop and you stood outside it, taking a deep breath. 

“We going in?” Gabriel asked.

“In a minute.” You took another deep breath looking in the door as you let the minutes pass by. “This is the last place I was just Y/N. Not Y/N the victim, not Y/N the infertile. I was just me and I was happy and I felt safe and I was excited for the future. My entire life changed after I walked out this coffeeshop.” 

You took another breath and put your hand on the door and tentatively pushed it open and slowly walked in. It wasn’t too busy inside; only a couple tables were occupied. You looked around. It still looked the way you remembered it. The seating arrangement hadn’t changed in ten years. You spotted the table you had been sitting at all those years ago and made your way over to it and took a seat. Gabriel sat across from you.

“That night I sat at this very table with my laptop and a large macchiato working on my term paper for class.” 

“What were you studying?”

“I was a Biology major believe it or not. I wanted to be a genetic engineer, work in the medical field making vaccines amongst other things.” You huffed a laugh, “I was such a science nerd.”

“It makes sense actually. You find wonder in the smallest of things. It takes a curious mind like that to be excited by things like cells and genes, to want to devote your life to it.” you smiled.

He stood.

“I’m getting coffee. You want something?” 

“Just water.” He nodded and went to put in his order. 

You looked around some more. It was weird being here flashes of your memory coming back to you the longer you sat there. Soon you’d have to make the walk to the dorms and you were steeling yourself, trying to get your nerves together so you didn’t back out, the way the small voice inside you was needling you to do so.

Gabriel came back to the table with his coffee and your water and you sipped and talked for a bit before you decided it was time to face what you had been dreading. You got up and left the coffee shop and took Gabriel’s hand. You didn’t need the map this time, you let the flashes of memory lead the way as you walked to the dorms. Eventually, you got to the front of what was your building and again you stood for a while taking deep breaths.

You squeezed Gabriel’s hand then let it go as you walked up the steps to the building and pushed the door open. What hit you first was the smell of the hallway, it was the same as it was back then and it was like being transported back to that night. Gabriel followed you as you made your way up the stairs as if in a trance letting your memory take over and propel you forward. You went two flights and walked down the hallway. You stood in front of what was your door back then and your breathing started to quicken. 

Suddenly the mask was over your head and you were being dragged backward as you flailed and screamed. Gabriel touched your back and you snapped back to the present and swiftly turned to him, pressing yourself to him as he wrapped his arms around you instinctively. You were trembling against him.

“Get me out of here, now.” you said.

He quickly led you back the way you came one arm around you as he helped you down the stairs and back out the door. As soon as you got outside you let go of Gabriel and doubled over, hands on your knees, breathing hard almost wheezing as you tried to catch your breath. 

“Y/N?” 

“I’m ok. I just….can’t breathe.”

“That's your definition of ok?” He went over to you and started rubbing your back. Eventually your breathing went back to normal and you sat down on the steps. Gabriel sat next to you. 

“What happened in there?”

“I was standing at that door and suddenly it was like I was right back there. The mask over my face, being dragged away.”

He put his arm around you pulling you to him, kissing the top of your head as you leaned against him resting your arm over his leg, holding his knee.

“You're safe now Y/N. I’m right here and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. You know that, right?”

You nodded your head. He kissed your cheek. 

“Let’s get out of here. Go do “touristy things” as you put it.” he said, standing up pulling you up with him. You held hands and leaned against him as you made your way back to the car.

You spent the rest of the day going to the tourist attractions around Chicago and you eventually found yourself at Millennium Park looking at your reflections in Cloud Gate. As you turned to leave and walk around the rest of the park you walked past a young guy who stared at Gabriel.

“Hey, I know you,” he said. “You’re Gabriel Reyes from Overwatch, right?" Gabriel nodded, "Holy shit you are! Dude, I’m visiting from LA. Your a fucking legend there man. Can I….can I get a photo? No one back home is gonna believe I met The Gabriel Reyes.” Gabriel nodded and the guy pulled out his phone and handed it to you. He stood close to Gabriel forming his fingers so he made an “L” with one hand and made an “A” over that. You took two pictures and handed the guy his phone back. “Thanks man, you just made my trip. You two take care.” He said excitedly looking at the pictures as he walked away.

“You too,” you both said in unison as you continued walking in the opposite direction. You turned to Gabriel and smiled.

“That happen to you often?” you asked.

“Actually that’s pretty rare. It happens to Jack more than anyone else, he’s the face right? He’s the one with the statue and the international acclaim. My fanbase is strictly in LA and you don’t bump into many Los Angeleans outside of California.” You laughed.

“Your fanbase?”

“Yes my fanbase. Face it Y/N, your man has fans. There’s some little girl in LA somewhere with my poster on her wall itching for the chance to hold my hand just like you’re doing right now. I wouldn’t take it for granted if I were you.”

“Well you sure are humble about it,” you said sarcastically.

“Have to be, with celebrity comes great responsibility.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” you laughed.

You went out for italian beef sandwiches for dinner and as Gabriel drove back to the hotel he whistled a song that had been playing at the restaurant and had gotten stuck in his head. You started singing the words as he whistled.

***Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin***

_I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever, and ever  
The scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark_

He had stopped whistling at some point to listen to you.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought of that song as pretty until just now. How do you even know that song?” he asked.

“I know all kinds of songs. I might dance to mainly pop and hip hop but I actually listen to everything.”

“You gonna sing some more for me?”

“Maybe some other time.”

The two of you went back to the hotel and got into bed. The plan was to find a movie to watch but as you flicked the channels you landed on a porno. They were usually blocked until you purchased them but there was a couple clearly having x-rated sex on the screen. 

"Did you buy this?" he asked. 

"No, it was just on."

"Make a note of that. If they charge me for this I'm raising hell."

"Should I turn?"

"Yeah find something el-" 

The couple started having sex in a weird position and you both turned your head to the side watching with puzzled looks on your faces. 

"That's not possible….right?" you asked. 

"I have no idea."

You both kept watching making commentary as the film continued

"Oh what the hell!" Gabriel exclaimed in disgust grimacing. 

"He has a forked penis. I guess she was having a good time after all. I thought she was faking it." 

"Would you be able to tell either way?" he asked. 

"I think I've faked enough orgasms to know when someones putting on a show."

He looked at you. 

"Not with me I hope."

"Never with you." you said kissing his cheek 

"Ever, Y/N. If something I'm doing isn't getting it for you I want you to tell me. My ego isn't so big that I can't take criticism about my performance. My focus is always on pleasing you. If I'm not, don't accept that, call me out, make me do better."

"I will."

You went back to watching the porno. 

"This turn you on?" he asked. 

"Not at all." you said. 

"Me either. You have a preference? What do you like to watch?" 

"Honestly, I like lesbian porn. Besides not having to watch some guy manhandle a woman, I like that they look like they actually enjoy what's being done to them, like if it was being done to me too I'd experience the same pleasure."

"hmmm, I think you just like cunnilingus" you giggled.

"Maybe that too. Until you started doing it to me all I could do was imagine what it was like."

"and what is it like?"

"It's mind blowing." he smiled. "What kind of porn do you like."

"I like when the woman's in lingerie."

"Mmm lingerie, is that a kink for you?" you said with a grin. 

"One of them."

"That's good to know."

He took the remote from you and turned off the tv and began to sink down under the covers getting between your legs. 

"What are you doing?" you asked. 

"Blowing your mind."

Soon you were throwing your head back as you moaned and arched one hand on Gabriel's head over the covers, the other above you gripping the headboard as he worked his tongue between your legs. He'd bring you to orgasm multiple times that night with his tongue before you both finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering what was said:
> 
> luz de me corazon - light of my heart  
> Mi nena preciosa - my precious baby  
> te sientes como el cielo mi amor - you feel like heaven my love


	35. Vinny, Raise Your Hand

The next day it rained and rained hard. You and Gabriel got up and showered and dressed but ultimately ended up taking your clothes back off and getting back in bed. You opened the curtains, the gloom outside the only light in the room and got under the covers with Gabriel, him, on his back in his boxers, you, on his chest tucked under his arm in just your panties. 

"Tomorrow's our last day. I kind of don't want this trip to end." you said. 

"Why not?" 

"When we go back, I won't have you all to myself anymore. I'll have to go back to sharing you with Overwatch, which isn't a problem but…."

"I know. I've enjoyed being able to spend all this time with you over these past few days, but I promise when we go back to give you as much of my time as I can possibly spare. Somehow I’m gonna try to find that balance for you."

"For me?" 

"Only for you." he kissed the top of your head. 

You lay there for a while, listening to the rain, gently running your hand over Gabriel's pecs and abs. You looked at him watching the rain out the window as you slowly slid your hand down his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers. He didn't react. You kept looking at him as you grabbed his semi-hard length, feeling it instantly swell in size and grow harder at your touch. You gasped and looked down at it. He smiled, continuing to look out the window. When you looked back up at him he was expressionless.

You pulled his rod out of his boxers beginning to slowly stroke it as Gabriel remained reactionless. You let his length go and rolled on your back pulling your panties down and off flinging them somewhere. You were about to get up and sit on his rod and ride him, but before you could sit up he rolled on top of you, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head as he looked at you. 

"You were just gonna have your way with me huh?" he asked. "Just climb on my dick without checking in with me first?" 

"I did check in." You ground your hips against his rod "He said it was ok," Gabriel chuckled. 

"Oh so you're listening to him now? When he was calling out to you at Overwatch you ignored him and told him no."

"Wrong place, wrong time."

"There's no such thing."

"On the weapons range when I'm holding my gun trying to shoot."

"He gets excited watching you hit your target. I just press him against you so you know he's proud of you." You laughed. 

"More like you molest me when I'm trying to concentrate."

"It's my job to make things challenging for you."

"Mmm hmm, yeah right." 

You looked at each other and he lowered his lips to yours. As you kissed you pulled your hands from him and wrapped an arm around him and touched his face as you wrapped your legs around him deepening the kiss, pressing your tongue into his mouth. You both started to hum and writhe against each other before you pulled back breaking the kiss. 

"Make love to me."

He reached between you and positioned himself then looked in your eyes as he pushed into you making you gasp as he pushed in to the hilt. You stroked each other's faces as you looked at one another. 

"I love you," he said. 

"I love you too." 

He pulled his hips back and thrust into you slow and you released a soft moan, your eyes still on each other as he moved his hand down the side of your face and neck then down your chest to grab and hold your breast. He began to knead and caress, his thumb sliding back and forth over your nipple sending sensation to your core that made you arch. He leaned down and licked your nipple then bit it lightly and you moaned. He kissed his way across your chest to your other breast and repeated the same actions, biting a little harder this time before sucking your nipple into his mouth and releasing it. 

He kissed and nipped and sucked his way down your stomach peppering your skin with small hickies as you arched and gasped. As he kissed his way down he came up on his knees and when you arched he wrapped his arms around your back. He sat up right on his knees and pulled you up to him so you were chest to chest sitting on his thighs. You wrapped your arm around him planting your feet on either side of him. 

He looked at you as he held you to him. His hands roaming your back and ass and thighs he pressed his lips to yours and as you kissed he began to pull his hips back and slowly thrust into you. You moaned into his mouth and began to move your hips as well rolling into each of his thrusts deepening the penetration making you break the kiss to throw your head back with a loud moan. You brought your head back up and Gabriel pressed his forehead to yours as you slowly moved together on the bed. 

"I love you," he breathed 

"I love you," you replied 

"Like no one else. I've never felt what I feel with you. I don't think what I felt before was really love. Not until you." he said pecking your lips. "My sweet girl. I love you. I love you. I love you…."

He said it over and over again and you joined him panting your own declarations of love, tears sliding down your face as you kissed between words touching and caressing him while you rocked your hips into one another. 

You and Gabriel would make love several times through the morning and afternoon each time more tender than the last before drifting off to sleep limbs tangled together. 

When you woke it was about 8pm and you were both starving, but Gabriel's erection had other plans. He rolled over to you on his side and began to tweak your nipple. 

"Can you stop?" you asked. 

"Not really," he moved his hand under the covers and between your legs and began to slowly rub your clit. 

"Come on Gabriel, enough. Don't you ever get tired? I'm all sexed out"

He lowered his hand and pushed his finger into you making you arch and gasp before reaching down to grab his hand as he began to pump quickly adding another finger inside you. 

"Shit," you moaned "Stop, stop." 

He smiled as he removed his fingers from you and put them to your lips. You opened your mouth looking at him as he pumped them in and out over your tongue then he slowly pressed them in until his fingertips touched the back of your throat and you breathed through your nose so you didn't gag all the while maintaining eye contact. 

"Fuck baby, when you look at me like that its makes my dick twitch."

You smiled around his fingers and he slowly pulled them from your mouth and put them in his own to suck them clean. You smiled turning on your side away from him.

"You are so nasty," you laughed. 

"You like it though." he said smiling to himself as he scoot closer to you using his hands to open your asscheeks and touch his wet finger to your pucker circling it.

"Stop," you whined slapping at his hands. 

"Just let me play with your ass a little bit."

"Only if I can play with yours too." 

"What?" 

"Yeah Gabriel, let me stick my finger in your ass."

You rolled over turning to him with a mischievous smile on your face. You scoot close to him and slowly glided your hand over his hip then over his asscheek, stopping where his cheeks parted looking at him. 

"What are you doing Y/N?" he said, smirking at you. 

You began to part his cheeks with your fingers. 

"What are you doing Y/N?" he asked again. 

You touched your finger to his pucker and he swiftly reached back and pulled your hand off him. 

"Cut that shit out. I don't want my ass played with." 

"Why, afraid you might like it?" you smiled. 

"For your information I've tried it already and it wasn't my cup of tea.” Your eyes and smile went wide in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. I've been walking this Earth a long time and I've tried a lot of shit along the way."

"I...I need details. Who…?"

"This girl I dated in my twenties."

"What did she…?"

"She licked my ass, which was nice enough but when she put her finger in, I knew right then and there it wasn't for me."

"It hurt?" He shook his head.

"Not really just didn't like how it felt. She massaged my prostate and everything and that was pretty intense. I came in seconds, but I never thought of it as an experience I'd like to repeat."

"Hmmm" you said with a grin.

"No, Y/N."

"Why not? I've never done something like that to a man before. Especially a straight one, they all think its gay."

"It's not gay. People like what they like, I just happen not to like it."

"You're no fun," you pouted.

"I'm plenty fun." 

He hiked your leg up and slipped himself into you, making you throw your head back with a moan as he rolled on top of you.

"See? You're having fun already," he said with a grin and he began to slowly thrust into you.

You looked at him. 

"No, Gabriel," you said, lifting your legs, opening them wide as you placed your hands on his lower back, rolling your hips into his thrusts.

He smiled at you still thrusting.

"Which is it Y/N?"

"Ok, pump into me hard five times, I mean really pound into me, then we stop."

"If that's what you want."

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled back then slammed into you with a grunt as you shouted your moan. He stilled 

"Holy fuck," you panted. 

"You ok? We got four more to do."

"I...I'm good," 

Without warning he thrust twice in rapid succession as hard as he could.

"Fuck, FUCK!" You shouted before whining, "Oh my God, my poor pussy, I'm so so sorry."

Gabriel laughed.

"Here's four," he said as he thrusted and you screamed. "Five," As he thrust he sat up and put his hands on your waist rapidly yanking you to him as he rapidly thrust into you, shaking the bed beneath him, headboard knocking against the wall.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shiaaaaaaaaah!" You screamed as you arched, spreading your arms out to grab both pillows trying to catch your breath as his relentless pace knocked the wind out of you. He began to slow, smiling at you as you lowered your back to the bed whimpering as you looked at him.

"I love you," you breathed.

"I know you do."

"HAH!" You shouted as he thrust into you hard one more time then pulled out and laid next to you on his back, his rod still standing at attention. You grabbed each other's hand as you looked at the ceiling talking. 

"I'm nowhere close to cumming. We'll be at this til tomorrow before I get there again." he said. 

"Thats...scary actually."

"Super solider baby."

"SuPeR SoLiDeR BaBy." you mocked rolling your eyes.

He looked at you

"Are you mocking me?"

"It's possible."

"When was the last time I spanked you? I think you need a reminder."

"I think I'm good."

"For now."

"Gabe I'm hungry," 

"I got something you can eat right here" 

"Really Gabriel? Really?"

"You set that up perfectly. I'd be a fool to let the moment pass." You laughed. "What do you want?" 

"Pizza, deep dish."

"Sounds good to me."

You got up and grabbed a quick shower before getting dressed and heading outside. It had just stopped raining. You made the five minute walk to a pizza place right down the street from the hotel. After you ate, you walked along the street together, just strolling, when you came upon a bar with a sign in the window:

“Live Band Karaoke Tonight”

Gabriel stopped.

“Let's go in here,” he said, pulling you in. 

The first thing you saw when you entered was the low stage toward the back of the venue. Someone was up there singing as a band played. There were tables in front of the stage and a bar off to the side. Gabriel led you to an empty table and took a seat as the man on stage singing horribly finished up his song. The bar wasn’t packed but there was a good amount of people watching and drinking at the tables and at the bar.

“Geez, guy don’t quit your day job.” said a guy who you assumed was the host for the night as he took the mic from the guy who was singing. “So anyone else wanna give it a go? Based on what we’ve heard you’ve literally got nothing to lose….Come on live band karaoke….any takers?”

“She’ll do it!” yelled Gabriel pointing to you. You whipped your head to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He stood up pulling you up with him then started pulling you to the stage.

“You're gonna sing a whole song for me one way or another,” he said, pulling you to the front of the stage as you tried and failed to pull away. 

“No, Gabriel.” 

“She”ll sing next,” he said when you got to the front of the low stage.

“Okay,” said the host, picking up a book and bringing it over to you. “Pick a song, give Vinny the number. Vinny, raise your hand.” The guitarist raised his hand. “You can sit or stand doesn’t matter to me, just don’t drop the mic, we ran outta spares.”

Gabriel took the book and opened it.

“What the hell Gabriel!?”

“Come on Y/N I’ve heard you sing, you sound amazing, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing but crippling fear,”

“Look, if you feel scared just look at me. Focus on me like I’m the only one in the room. You can do this Y/N. I believe in you.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes and snatched the book from him. You flipped through and found a song you knew then closed the book and got on stage. You turned to look back at Gabriel.

“I'm right here at this table. Just look at me. Sing to me.” he said.

You nodded and walked over to Vinny and gave him the song number, then took the mic off the stand and sat on a stool on the stage. 

“You ready?” asked Vinny. You took a deep breath then nodded.

The music started and you started singing softly at first your voice trembling:

***Keep Lying by Donna Missal***

_Keep lying keep lying to me  
Just Keep Lying  
Keep Lying to me  
Don't go  
Fucking with my fantasy  
Keep Lying to me_

You looked at Gabriel as you started singing the first verse, the trembling stopping as you got a little more comfortable and your voice got louder. As you got to the chorus you started feeling the music more, becoming more confident and you got up from the stool, singing it out much louder:

_Baby I've known lonely  
So let me down now slowly  
You know me  
Tell me I'm your only  
Even if it hurts_

As you went into the second verse you stopped looking at Gabriel and closed your eyes feeling much more comfortable, singing fully now feeling like you were connected to the music and you started to sway a little and tap your foot to the beat. Soon you felt like it was only you in the room and your anxiety completely fell away.

_Baby I've known lonely  
So let me down now slowly  
You know me  
Tell me I'm your only  
Tell me I'm your only, no!  
Baby I've known lonely, yeah!  
Let me down now slowly  
You owe me  
Tell me I'm your only  
Even if it hurts_

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open a little as he watched you belt the chorus out like he had never heard you sing before. He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing at some point, your voice giving him chills as he watched you sing with all your might. He wasn’t the only one who took notice, pretty soon everyone had stopped what they were doing and had turned their attention to the stage.

_Keep Lying  
Keep Lying to me  
Just Keep Lying  
Keep Lying to me  
Don't go  
Fucking with my fantasy, yeah!  
Keep Lying to me, oh!_

As you sang the refrain for the final time you bent over grabbing your shirt as you sung your heart out into the mic….

_'Cause baby I've known lonely, yeah!_  
Let me down now slowly!  
And tell me I'm your only 

...Then came back up leaning back holding the mic up, before standing up right again as you concluded the song.

_Even if it hurts_

“WHOO!” exclaimed a few people out in the crowd. 

The entire bar erupted into applause as did Gabriel standing with everyone else including the band as he clapped for you. You stood there coming back to yourself and reality, realizing you had just sung in front of a bar full of people. You were immediately overcome with embarrassment and you rushed off the stage to Gabriel and buried your face in his chest.

“Baby, that was amazing,” he said, wrapping his arms around you. “Why are you hiding?” he said as he chuckled.

He held you for a while rubbing your back as the applause continued and you continued to hide your face in his chest. He lifted your head by your chin so you looked up at him as the applause started to die down and people took their seats again. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You just blew this whole room away.” He placed a kiss on your lips then led you to sit down. He pulled a chair at the table around so he could sit next to you. The host got back on stage and took the mic.

“I’m declaring karaoke done for tonight because no one wants to be the idiot who attempts to follow that girl. Can she get another round of applause please?” The bar clapped again and you looked around timidly smiling as Gabriel put his arm around your shoulders. "Lady, all your drinks are comped for the night, you earned it.”

You and Gabriel stayed at the bar drinking and talking to the patrons who came up and praised your singing for a few hours before making your way back to the hotel and getting into bed. 

Gabriel spent the night doing his own praising, telling you how proud he was to be yours, how beautiful and amazing you are, how sexy you are, calling you his princess, his sweet girl, and his superstar, as he held and caressed you and peppered your cheeks and lips with kisses making you giggle and blush. He kept this up until you both fell asleep.


	36. But Most of All You Felt Loved

Gabriel woke before you the next morning and slowly crept out of bed to his bag. He pulled a small box out of one of the pockets and opened it. He took a deep breath, he was supposed to have done this earlier in the trip but had hesitated, now he was ready. He went to your side of the bed where you were sound asleep and gently lifted your finger and slowly slipped the ring over it. Then crept back to his side of the bed and got back in next to you and waited for you to wake up.

You woke up maybe 45 minutes later. You brought your hand to your face to wipe at your eye when you felt something heavy on your finger and heard jangling. You held your hand up and looked at it. Around one of your fingers was a keyring, attached to it was a gold teddy bear keychain with a “G” on its belly surrounded by a heart, next to that was a key. You pulled the keyring off your finger and held it in your palm then looked over to see Gabriel watching you.

“What is this?”

“Move in with me.” he said.

“What?”

“Your lease will be up when we get back. Instead of going back to Overwatch, come home with me, move in.”

“What about Jack?”

“Jack would be happy to have you."

"You really want me to move in?"

"I do. I wanted to ask you to stay after you had gotten the all clear from Angela, but I didn't feel like I had the right to. I need you there Y/N. I need you there waiting for me to come home to you. I need you in my bed sleeping next to me every night, safe in my arms. Move in with me, please."

You smiled and slowly nodded.

"I'll move in."

He rolled to his side and pulled you to him in an embrace.

"Thank you." he breathed, "We can do anything you want to make it feel like home for you."

"Oooo anything?" you said excitedly. He pulled back looking at you.

"Nothing crazy, like what I see you dreaming up already. I'm talking minor renovations Y/N, paint, new curtains, bedsheets, maybe a few pieces of furniture. Not tearing down walls or ripping up the floors."

"Why say we can do anything then put all these stipulations on it?"

He sighed.

"Forgive me. I thought I was talking to somebody reasonable."

You gasped as if scandalized.

"I beg your pardon. I'm the most reasonable person you know."

He laughed.

"If that's the case, I need to get out and meet more people."

You giggled and looked at the keychain in your hand.

"This is cute Gabe, where'd you find it?"

"You don't know the trouble I went through to get that thing. How hard is it to stock initial keychains with a 'G' on it? Everywhere I went they had every letter but 'G'. Eventually I gave up looking and reached out to a manufacturer, but to get it from them you have to order 1000 of them. What the hell am I gonna do with 1000 keychains?" you laughed, "anyways I reached out to a guy I know who makes all kinds of little trinkets, told him what I wanted, and he came through."

"Awww Gabriel, you had this made for me? That's so sweet," you pecked his lips. "Why a bear though?"

"I thought about that bear you have, how it makes you think of home. I thought maybe you'd look at that keychain and think of me...think of me as your home."

You looked at him and he smiled and wiped at the tears that fell from your eyes.

"I haven't had anything resembling a home in years. I thought I never would."

"Well you have one with me."

You smiled and pecked his lips again.

"No more tears Y/N. From now on I want to see you happy and smiling and laughing." He grabbed your hands and kissed them, "No more sadness, no more fear. That's an order"

You smiled.

"Yes sir."

The two of you got up and got dressed for the day. You went out for breakfast and spent the morning and early afternoon wandering around the japanese garden in Jackson Park. Around lunch time Gabriel said he had gotten a call from Overwatch and needed to put out a small fire so he went back to the hotel to work while you went and got a little shopping done.

You got back to the room in the early evening and expected Gabriel to be there, face buried in his holopad, but the room was empty. You checked your phone, he didn't leave any messages indicating where he might have gone.

"He's probably getting dinner," you thought and didn't think of it further.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. A bellhop was on the other side with boxes he gave them to you and you closed the door. There was a note taped to the smallest box on top and you opened it.

Put these on and meet me downstairs at 7pm  
-G

You opened the boxes. In the largest one was a short red dress with a plunging v-neckline in the front and back with a flared skirt that looked like it was made for twirling around in. It looked expensive and when you looked at the label inside it you confirmed it was. In the other box was a pair of black strappy heels, not too high. In the smallest box was a clutch bag with wrist strap that matched the dress, a delicate silver necklace with a small heart pendant and a pair of matching silver dangling earrings.

You showered and dressed and curled your hair in waves. Everything Gabriel had picked out fit perfectly. You put your phone in your clutch along with some lip balm and made your way downstairs. Gabriel was sitting in the hotel lobby and he stood when he saw you, wearing a black long-sleeve button up dress shirt that was tucked in, his muscles bulging out of it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His facial hair and undercut had been trimmed neatly and his hair was slicked back on top. He smiled when he saw you.

“Beautiful as always,” he said holding out his hand.

“Thanks,” you said as you took it. He led you outside where a town car was waiting and he opened your door so you could climb into the back. He got in next to you and you were off.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“You’ll see,” he said.

He held your hand on the 20 minute car ride and got out and opened your door when the car pulled up in front of a lounge called “La Fiesta.”

La Fiesta was in fact a lounge, bar, and restaurant that was colorfully decorated to resemble an outdoor mexican cantina with string lights and flags adorning the ceiling. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the venue and as you were seated you looked at the couples dance to the salsa music that blared over the speakers.

Gabriel ordered a pitcher of margaritas for the table and you both ordered food. When it came out, you began to eat, but you noticed Gabriel was just picking at the food, pushing it around with his fork. Now that you thought of it he had been more subdued and quieter than usual since you met him in the lobby.

“Baby,” you said.

“Huh?” he said, a little delayed looking at you.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He looked around and flagged down the waiter, “Can we get a round of tequila shots?” The waiter nodded and went to put in the order.

“Is everything ok at Overwatch? Were you able to resolve whatever that issue was?”

“Well, about that, there was no issue. I just needed an excuse to get away.”

“Oh...to plan all this?”

“No, I had this planned before we came out here.”

“Oh.”

The waiter came with your shots. He brought three shots for both of you and as soon as they hit the table Gabriel downed his one after the other, then reached across and downed yours too. You looked at him, surprised and a little concerned.

“Are you sure you're ok?”

He nodded.

“I don’t think you are. Does it have something to do with wherever you were this afternoon?”

“A little.”

“Well where were you?”

He looked at you, reluctance in his eyes.

“I….” he put his hand over his mouth “was with a mmmmhmhmmmhnm”

“What? Move your hand, I can’t hear you.”

He sighed and moved his hand, then grabbed his margarita taking a drink. His stalling was starting to irritate you.

“Gabriel!”

“I was with a dance instructor, ok!”

“A dance instructor?”

“He was helping me brush up on my salsa.”

“You can salsa?”

“Yes, I can salsa, but I haven’t done it in years and I didn’t want to embarrass myself trying to keep up with you.”

You looked at him stunned.

“Wait, so you brought me here to dance with me?”

He nodded as he sighed. A big grin started to form on your face.

“Only for tonight Y/N. I’ll indulge you in this just this once, after tonight, I’m not doing this again.”

“Why not? Don’t say that Gabriel, you might enjoy yourself.”

“No, that's not me. I don’t dance. It’s known that I don’t dance and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“You sound ridiculous.”

“I don’t care. Promise me Y/N. I do this with you, it stays here in Chicago, otherwise we can leave right now.”

“Oh my God Gabriel. Fine, I’ll keep your dirty little salsa secret, geez.” You looked at him, his behavior now making sense. He was nervous. You didn’t think he could get nervous, but he was and it was cute to you. You smiled.

“Stop looking at me like that Y/N.” You kept smiling.

“So do you want to go out there now, before you have an aneurysm?” you asked.

“Let’s let the drinks marinate first, then we can go.” You nodded.

You finished your meal and Gabriel finally started eating his after having gotten all that off his chest. He still looked like he was going to puke though. After nearly finishing the pitcher of margaritas Gabriel decided he was ready to go out on the dancefloor.

A song had just started and as it got past the slow intro the beat picked up you looked at each other then both began to salsa at first doing the footwork in front of each other separated as you both moved your hips, you rolling yours seductively, as you both moved your feet to the beat before he grabbed your hand and you began to dance together. He turned you from one side to the other sometimes turning you round with one hand in the air as you spun other times both hands together as you both turned, arms crossing and coming down so he sometimes held your hand behind your back so you danced side by side moving your hips and feet together before he spun you back out. Other times he would just slide his hands over you leading you to where he wanted you next.

Gabriel really was born to lead. With ease he expertly lead you from one side to the other placing his hand on your back or waist as you both stepped to the music, you knew from his movements and the grip and placement of his hands in yours when you were going to turn and to what side, when you were going to part to dance in front of each other solo, smiles on your faces and when you were going to come back together again.

The man knew how to move his hips and his footwork was near flawless. You didn’t understand what he had been so nervous about. He looked sexy out on the dancefloor and the way he connected with you, how he touched you and looked at you, as you danced made you feel sexy too and you expressed it in the sway and roll of your hips to the music and he couldn’t help but take notice. He even knew when and how to give you room to add your little embellishments you loved to do and his movements complimented yours.

With the song coming to a close he finally twirled you out rapidly away from him, the skirt of your dress twirling out the way he envisioned it would when he picked it out, but you looked far better than anything he had imagined. Then you twirled back to him and he caught you in a dip. You looked at each other breathing heavily and in that moment both of you wished you were back at the hotel so you could tear each other's clothes off.

He brought you back up and led you off the dancefloor back to the table. He sat down and pulled you into his lap and you sat across his legs putting your hands on both his cheeks as you kissed. He wrapped an arm around you the other he used to roam your ass and legs.

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now,” you said against his mouth before pressing your lips to his again. “I want you fuck me right here on this table.” His hand started to run up the top of your thigh and under your dress before sliding to the side making its way to your asscheek under your panties so he could grip and grab your bare skin.

“Should we go?” he asked.

“Yes.” you breathed.

You got off his lap and he stood reaching into his pocket and pulling out some bills, putting them on the table. He knew what he was leaving was way more than he owed even if he was including a tip but he didn’t care. He needed to get you back to the car and back to the hotel as quickly as possible. He grabbed your hand and went outside. The town car should have been out their idling, but he didn’t see it. With you in tow, he walked to the side of the building where the parking lot was and spotted the car parked next to the building but when he looked inside the driver was gone. He must’ve gone on a break. Shit.

You were past your limit. You leaned against the car and pulled Gabriel to you lifting your leg and wrapping it around him. He looked at you in surprise.

“I can’t wait anymore Gabriel.”

“Y/N, we’re outside the driver could come back at any moment.”

“I don’t care, I need you, right now Gabriel, right now.”

He looked up and looked around, there was a part of the building that jutted out. There were no cars parked over there and he figured that was as secluded as it was going to get. He took your hand and led you behind it, pushing you into the corner pressing himself to you as he leaned down to kiss you. You reached for his pants as you kissed, undoing his belt and then unbuttoning them before reaching in to palm his length running your hand over it, making Gabriel hum. He bent down and lifted you pressing your back to the wall as he yanked at your lacy underwear ripping them from you making you moan. He pulled out his length and positioned himself at your entrance before pushing into you.

You wrapped your arm around him grabbing the back of his head as you moaned a low, “Yes,”

Gabriel began to thrust at a moderate pace as you leaned back against the wall looking at him stroking the back of his head with one hand as you pulled at the front of your dress with the other exposing your breast, caressing it, as you softly moaned. Gabriel’s thrusts pushed you up and down the wall, your exposed back rubbing against the brick as he fucked into you. You ignored the pain in lieu of focusing on the pleasure he was giving you as his thrusts became harder and faster. He leaned his head forward, licking at your nipple between your fingers where you held it as he ratched up the pace.

Soon he was rapidly impaling you over and over again, grunting, as you struggled to keep your moans above a whimper, his grip on your legs bruising, You were almost there, when you heard someone come out the building on the other side of the wall. Gabriel slapped his hand over your mouth but kept pounding into you. The possibility of getting caught is what tipped you over the edge and you quietly came undone as someone shuffled around within earshot. Gabriel followed closely after you and he pressed his mouth into your shoulder as he quietly hummed.

You and Gabriel quietly caught your breaths. It wasn’t until he set you down that whoever was on the other side of the wall decided to go back in. Gabriel zipped up and you pulled your dress down around you and put your breast back into place.

“You ready to go?” he asked. You nodded.

Gabriel peaked his head around the corner and took your hand leading you to the car, which was now running, the driver standing next to it smoking a cigarette.

The two of you spent the beginning of the ride home making out in the backseat like teenagers, still high on the vapors from your dance and subsequent quickie behind the venue. As Gabriel laid on top of you, your head pressed to the window, his hand running down the side of your thigh to grip your ass hiking your dress up and exposing your leg in the process, he wished he had sprung for a limo with a partition so you could have some privacy. After glimpsing the driver adjust the rearview mirror one too many times, he decided it was best to press the pause button on your little love fest.

He sat up and back into his seat pulling your dress down as he went. You stayed where you were leaning against the window, looking at him.

“You sure you don’t want to dance again after tonight?” you asked.

“I’m sure.”

“That’s a shame, you're good at it. It's sexy the way you move.”

“I could say the same about you…I think I already have.”

“Now I’m really sad this trip is ending.”

“They’ll be others,” he said. You moved to sit next to him laying on his chest as he put his arm around you.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” he said.

He lifted your chin and gave you a kiss that left you breathless. You smiled and snuggled back onto his chest and he rubbed your back. You sat like that for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

When you got to the room you expected you would get behind the door and attack each other wanting to continue what you had paused in the car, but that's not what happened.

All your frantic sex and lust filled impulses dissipated as you watched Gabriel get undressed and all you felt was overwhelming love and tenderness towards him. For all his protests about not wanting to be a caretaker it struck you that that's all he ever did was take care of you, look out for you.

This trip was everything you needed and somehow he had known and had even gone out of his way to make it special for you. If you ever had doubts about whether he really loved you or not they shriveled and died as you stood there looking at this beautiful man who wanted nothing more than to make you happy and see you smile.

"Y/N. I thought we said no more tears. Why are you crying baby?" he said coming over to you where you stood at the door and stroking your chin.

"I'm just happy. You make me happy." You smiled at him through your tears.

"Mi princesa….me haces tan feliz mi amor." He smiled at you tenderly.

"You've been speaking more and more spanish since we got here."

"I know. You bring it out of me. I want to speak it to you when I’m feeling vulnerable and sentimental, when I want you to see the deepest parts of me, the parts I don’t always show everyone else. Sé que no entiendes, I know you don’t understand, but one day you will. I’ll make sure of it." He caressed your cheek and you leaned into it closing your eyes. He smiled. "Who would've thought this little dancer would come to Overwatch and dance her way right into my heart?" You smiled as you looked up at him.

You climbed into bed with him that night feeling all sorts of things that seemed foolish to hope for so many months ago. You felt safe, you felt strong, you felt brave, you felt sexy, but most of all you felt loved.

Epilogue:

When you returned from your trip you spent the last days in your condo packing up your things. Gabriel helped you move out and into his place. You spent that first night there sitting up late with Jack and Gabriel drinking, talking, and laughing with them, all of you falling asleep inebriated in the living room.

Jack requisitioned you a vehicle so you could come and go as you pleased, but most days you went into Overwatch with Gabriel in the morning and came home with him in the evening. Jack let you keep your room at Overwatch and you used it mainly for storage, the amount of clothes and shoes you owned far exceeding the space Gabriel had made for you in the closet. You broached the subject of paying your fair share for rent and bills on several occasions and both men blew you off, quickly changing the subject. They simply refused to take your money no matter how much you tried to force it on them.

Soon you became so comfortable living amongst the two men that it felt like you always belonged there and they realized they appreciated your presence in their home. You brought your own little touches and made minor changes that went a long way toward making the condo feel more like home to you and Gabriel and Jack found your little additions also went a long way toward livening up the space in general and made coming home something to look forward to. But what really did it for them was your cooking. When you could, you’d get home before them and have dinner waiting as they came in the door and they made a point to get home as soon as they could when they knew you were cooking. Fights over the leftovers became common.

Jack found he loved having you there but sometimes he hated it too. He expected you and Gabriel to go at it every now and then but the first week you stayed there, every night his attempts to sleep were interrupted by the constant tapping tapping tapping of the headboard on the wall. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. It would go on for minutes and minutes and then stop and he'd think he could finally get some sleep.

He'd be just starting to drift and then the tapping would start up all over again. A couple nights it went on nonstop for hours and he was surprised to see you standing up right the next day. That first week was the week from hell. It mellowed out after that week and he was at least able to get a goodnight's rest three out of seven days . Fridays and Saturdays excluded. On those nights you two started early and usually didn't quit until a little before sunrise.

You and Gabriel made efforts to be better roommates, you pulled the bed out from the wall hoping that would stop the tapping for good but Gabriel's thrusting would push the bed forward and it'd be right back on the wall the next night. You tried staying at Overwatch a couple nights a week but you hated sleeping in the small beds when you didn't have to.

You felt bad and finally you gave up and dipped into your savings and got Jack the best noise canceling earplugs money could buy. Neither of you told Gabriel because you both knew he'd throw a fit about the expense. You just let him assume the tension that lifted and the calm that came over the household was down to some cheap earplugs you bought at the drugstore.

Jack never told you about how Gabriel came into his office and cussed him out telling him to buy his own fucking earplugs and when you found your savings account balance was back to where it was before buying them they let you think you had won some sort of sweepstakes at the bank and had even gotten someone to pose as a bank employee to call and tell you as much.

Everyone was happy in the end and your living situation was great going forward for the most part.

Three Months Later:

One late afternoon you made your way to Gabriel's office and found him on the phone. A frown was on his face and you heard what sounded like a woman on the other end speaking rapidly and loudly. He smiled at you as you sat down before his smile fell again.

“Si màma, si.” He said, annoyance on his face. “Ok ok, I’ll ask her….yes màma I know I-...” He looked at you shaking his head as he listened. “Yes màma...love you too....Bye.” He set the phone down and took a deep relieved breath.

You giggled a bit as you watched him.

“Apparently, you're never too old to get chewed out by your mother.” he said.

“Apparently not.”

“So, since you're here, let me ask you.”

“Ask me what?”

“What’s your schedule looking like in a few months? Feel like taking a trip to LA?”

“Sure. What’s in LA?”

“My mother.”

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me haces tan feliz mi amor - you make me so happy my love  
> Sé que no entiendes - I know you don't understand
> 
> And we're at the end. Thanks so much for reading. There's more to come.


End file.
